Digital Crew
by Uchihachick23
Summary: Kurt and Rogue meet up with four very special mutants whose military background make them not the easiest to trust especially when they agree to stay the school but are they motives is truly innocent as they appear to be?
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" I asked before a black mask was pulled off my face

I stared around in the white prison cell dazed and confused noticing that my hands and feet are bound by electronic chains. A man in a white lab coat sat down in front of me with his pale skin, blonde hair, light blue eyes and 5'o clock shadow. He looked around mid 30's or early 40's with a fake smile painted on his face.

"Hello, my name Dexter and it has come to my attention that you and your squad are with holding some information about a program that Senator Kelly is trying to start." He said calmly almost to calm

"DON'T SAY SHIT!" A male voice yelled from another room

"What was that?" I asked

"That's nothing you should worry about." Dexter said making his way to a small intercom and turning it off before clearing his throat and sitting back down

"That sound like a colleague of mine." I wondered

"I'm sure he's fine." Dexter assured

"So it is someone from my squad." I said

Dexter once light blue eyes slightly became red for a moment as he inhale a deep breath and exhaling it slowly as if he was frustrated with me already.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked trying to fold my arms the best way I could

"We want the information you and your colleagues obtain and if you're not willing to give it over, we have other methods of getting it ourselves." Dexter said

"What makes you so sure that we have the information you guys want?" I asked

"DON'T WASTE MY TIME! YOU'RE THE ONLY SQUAD THAT'S CAPABLE OF GETTING IT!" Dexter yelled throwing the table across the room

I rolled my eyes and wipe the spit off my face,"First of all dude you need a tic tact, mouth wash, or a chill pill with extra mint because your breath smells like you've been having booty with your breakfast. Second we're not the only squad that's capable of getting it if you were smart you would know this by now, dumbass. And third of all, I'll leave you with this before I shut down so listen carefully...Fuck...Off." I said

Dexter stared as my light brown eyes slowly dull to a solid black and my body fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?" Yelled a man walking in with a four star military out fit, a buzz cut with his dark black hair, and dark green eyes over looking the room

"General Parker!", Dexter said quickly getting up from his sit,"Ummmm...she just shut down just like the other female." He nervously answered

"Are you going just let her lay on the floor all damn day?" He asked

"No sir." Dexter answered

"Well...PUT HER ON THE BED!" He ordered

"Yes sir!" Dexter said before picking up my lifeless body and laying it on the bed

"Let's go." He said letting Dexter lead the way before hitting him upside his head

* * *

After realizing they had left, I imminently got up and turned back on the intercom,"Are you still up over there?" I asked hoping to hear a reply from somebody. There was a long pause until...

"I'm still here." The same voice from early said

"Where are you, Surfer?" I asked after a sigh of relief

"I'm a few rooms down I guess." He answered

"I'll be there in a second just hold tight." I said glancing at the electronic handcuffs hoping they don't interfere with my powers

I shut my eyes tightly trying to focus all my energy into the wires that replace my veins through out my body until I open my solar blue eyes and the wires slowly slithered out the palm of my hands and fingertips. I placed my hands all over the intercom letting the wires intertwined with the system traveling at a rapid rate as I lightly gasp for air.

_"Where are they?" _I repeatingly asked searching in every room at a rapid pace

"I'm here." He answered with a light smile

I couldn't help but smile and bounded the wires tightly together to gain control of the security cameras. A few minutes later, the camera in the room slowly started to project a holographic image of myself.

"Nice room." I jokingly mocked looking around at the solid muddy green color

"Haha very funny." A teenage boy said hanging on the wall in the same electronic chains

I walked over pushed back his dark black hair off his face and stared into his deep dark green eyes,"Are you alright, Trent? " I asked quietly leaning my forehead on his

He deeply inhaled a breath of air,"The chains are deep within my wire's frequency jamming it somehow. The pain is tolerable but if we stick around I'm gonna lose control." He softly replied

"Do you know where the "Tracker" is at?" I quietly asked

"She's close by." Trent answered slightly rubbing his nose against mine

I couldn't help but blush,"Keep it professional, Lieutenant." I said

"Lieutenant my ass we're a wall now, Captain." He said softly and quietly with a picture perfect smile

"I have to check on her, I'll be back to you soon." I said before ended the transmission

"Hurry back...my sweet." Trent said leading his head down still smiling to himself

* * *

_"Now that I know he's fine (in more ways than one) I gotta find Tracker." _I thought to myself still moving from room to room until I came across a girl bound in the exact same chains I'm wearing sitting down in a chair tapping on the table in an almost unreal and unnatural speed. Her short dark brown was layered over her lightly tan skin as she stared into her own virtual world.

"It doesn't take long for you to lose your mind, Nina." I said over looking the solid power blue room

"Whatever Alex, can't you see I'm working?" She asked taking off her glasses with one hand as she continues to type with the other

"What do they think they know?" I asked

Nina gently tapped on the side of her temple and her eyes projected a screen of data moving so fast the human eye would miss everything in a single blink. I learned down over near her and started moving a few numbers around,"You're suppose to switch this out." I said

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know my mind is on other things at the moment." She replied

"You mean other people right?" I asked

A pink hue came over her,"Did you check on him yet?" She asked

"Nope, why do you even like that drunk?" I asked

Nina shrugged and continued to type on the table until a light blue keyboard slowly popped out of her fingertips and her eyes slowly became a solar navy blue color. She stayed perfectly still monitoring every code every digital data and every network only blinking every other 30 minutes or so.

"So what does our files say now?" I asked

"Well it says that you're name is Maggie and you were born in LA. Trent's name is Joey and he's from New York. Mike's name is Derek and he's from Texas, and my name is Sarah from Boston. We're just soldiers in the U.S Marines, that developed "Special" abilities after a lab experiment gone wrong. Now we're a wall and wanted by authorities in more than 50 states." She answered

"And our strength is our weakness right?" I questioned

"Of course!" She answered happily

"I'll go check on Mikey for you." I said before ending the transmission

"Thanks Captain" She said putting back on her glasses

* * *

_"Now where's the drunk communicator?"_ I wondered as the wires slowly traveled deeper into the intercom

"Yo! Let me get aaaaaaa... dozen hot wings and barque wings with a pitcher of beer and Coke Cola." A pasty skinned dark blonde haired boy said in an almost Boston ascent

"You idiot! You're supposed to be picking up on the guards frequency and rerouting there location so we don't have to deal with them." I said trying to figure out why is his room solid black

"I'm on it Cap just keep your pants on." He replied

"See this is why you can't get promoted, do your damn job and stop screwing around." I said

"Aye sir." He replied a sarcastic tone

I sighed deeply,"I guess you don't wanna know what Nina told me to tell you." I said turning my back towards him

"Wait I'll get started, Ok?" He said almost surprised a little

"What do you need?" I asked turning around

"I need to know the model of the walkie talkies they're using and a sample of the guy in charge voice so I can copy it." He said

"I got you." I said glances over all the rooms zooming in on the walkie talkies and General Parker

My holographic image turned into a screen so Mike can view everything from the cameras,"You got a good visual?" I asked

"Yeah I do and they're carrying around a military grade Motorola RWV 2080 walkie talkie." He said

"Is that good or bad for us?" I asked

"In any other circumstances bad but I guess I can hack into it after an hour at the most. Now to copy General Parker's voice." He said

Mike listened carefully breaking down the General's voice word by word, note by note, octave by octave. The General was barking out orders at his workers who were looking through our "personal files" to get information.

"HURRY UP!" General Park started unaware that Mike was repeating the command simultaneously in the exact same format

"Nice work." I said

"Before you go what did Nina wanted to tell me?" He asked

"That you're a guy from Texas so you better have a country ascent." I answered

"Oh that's all?" He asked sadly

"And that she misses you." I said before ended the transmission

Mike smiled before finally getting started his ear transformed into a transmitter while his ear lobe slowly stretched out to a mic near his lip and left hand turned in a circle trying to pick up a frequency. I pulled out my wires and leaned on the wall gasping for air as my eyes blinked from solar blue to light brown. I crawled back over to the bed and laid down quietly counting backwards to myself until I slowly doze off.


	2. Chapter 2

Echoes of terrified screams had quickly filled the building from wall to wall. I immediately jumped up from my slumber and turned the chair to the door before sitting down with my arms folded now counting forward to myself. As loud foot steps march closer and closer to the door,"Show time." I quietly mumble to myself as the door slam opened.

"Hello again Captain Maggie R. Dyson." Dexter said with a smirk on his face

I clapped my hands,"Finally somebody did their research." I said over looking the four guards behind him wearing solid black outfits and sunglasses holding fully loaded Ak-47s

"Over 20 years in the service and you and your squad go a wall...why is that all of a sudden?" Dexter asked sitting down in a chair

"Your breath no longer smells like shit...why is that all of a sudden?" I asked

The guards moved in close until Dexter raised his hand,"I'm gonna make this as simple as possible, alright? " He said moving over to the intercom

"Whatever you need to do to make this easier for you." I said still staring at the guards who were a little unease at my deadly thousand year stare

Mike's blood curdling screamed echoed through the room,"Isn't that Sergeant Derek J. Power?" Dexter asked sitting back down in front of me as the scream continues to play out

"I wouldn't know considering the only time I heard him scream it was with joy." I said cold heartedly

"Change to the next room." Dexter said staring in my now dark brown eyes

One of the guards moved over and changed over to Nina's room, where her endless scream was twice as loud as Mike's.

"Quite disturbing isn't it especially since it's coming from Sergeant Major Sarah Moore." Dexter said feeling comfortable

"Not really it sounds like beautiful melody to me." I answered

Dexter stared in complete shock as I started humming and moving around trying to create a rhythm with the endless cry. He eyes slowly started to became red like before," Go to the last room." He order in an almost demonic voice

The guard switched the frequency to the next room where a low soft mumble was the only thing that could be heard at the moment.

"Lieutenant Joey R. Brown. It has come to our attention that you have a relationship with him." Dexter said with a genuine creepy almost pure evil smile on his face

"Well...ummm.." I started

"DON'T SAY SHIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA" Trent yelled before screaming out

"What are you doing to him?" I asked

"I told you we have our ways of getting that information. Right now over a thousand bolts of electricity traveling through your squads veins as we speak destroying their bodies from the inside out." Dexter said

"Oh well my feelings are hurt." I said acting a paled and placing my hand on my chest as if I was offended

"Why's that?" Dexter asked pulling out a remote control

"Because they're off having the time of their lives while I'm suck here with shit breath and four members of the men in black. No offense agents; A. B. C and Deez." I said

"Anget Deez?" Dexter questioned

"DEEZ NUTS!" I said before laughing so hard tears were forming in my eyes

Dexter tried to intervene with my endless laughter but I would laugh harder and louder before he could even say a syllable.

"ENOUGH!" Dexter yelled with frustration activating the electronic charge on my handcuffs and ankle braces

I instantly stopped laughing and started to wine as I felt the electronic pulses flow throughout my body. Dexter laughed like a maniac as he watched my crawl on the floor crying out in pain,"No that's not enough for you." He said as he turned up the bolts

Tears flowed out my eyes I started to feel my body paralysis near his feet as I grabbed his leg.

"Don't you think she has have enough, Boss?" One of the guards said grabbing his arm

"I don't think the little smartass hasn't had enough at all!" Dexter said twisting knob off the remote

My started to rapidly tremble and shake uncontrollably as I slowly went into shock.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING BOUT!" Trent yelled to the top of his lungs

"PRISON RIOT ON CELL BLOCK A MOVE YOUR ASSES NOW!" 'General Parker' ordered

The four guards raced out of the cell catching up with a small army of 75 of them all marching towards the upper desk of the prison.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Dexter asked leaning out the door

I stood up and dusted myself off laughing lightly to myself,"Nice job you drunken idiot." I said

"Well...THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Mike said walking in the room sounding exactly like General Parker

Dexter quickly turned around and as soon as he did the door slammed shut behind as Nina stood there leaning against the wall.

"Where did you all come from?" Dexter said turning around walking until he stood in the middle of the room

A blue strim of electricity slithered out of intercom and formed by my side data filled in the outline until it slowly became human being.

"What is taking you so long?" I asked

"Sorry babe, I just couldn't get enough of that power." Trent said shaking off the digital matter

"Can you at least help me with this?" I asked holding up my chains

Trent grabbed the electronic chains and absorbed the electricity in the palm of his hands before breaking the cuffs off my wrist. I glanced up from broken chains to those dark green eyes and smiled.

"You see Dexter, we allowed you to find out about us problem is most of the stuff wasn't true." Nina said

"But it's true we're in the Marines, "Maggie" and "Joey" over there have a relationship so does me and "Sarah" over their." Mike said

"But we're not mutants..." Trent started

"We're cyborgs and electricity fuels us not kill us dumbass." I said

"What should we do with him Captain?" Trent said popping his knuckles

"Sarah wipe his memory and let's go." I said walking out with Trent and Mike following behind me

"FREEZE!" A guard yelled taking aim at my head.

"LET'S GO!" I yelled

We all moved in a blurr ducking and dodging bullets making our way to the bottom floor. Where General Parker was at blocking the door with 50 of his best men. Trent's eyes glowed solar blue as we got closer to the front door, he tapped his temple and a digital portal appeared knocking the guards back. Trent dived in with Mike jumping in and Nina back flipped inside. I slowed down at stared directly at a camera and situated it before flipping off everybody who's watching and diving in.

* * *

We moved around for what felt like lifetimes throughout the digital portal. Codes data and flowing information surrounded every corner of us moving so fast the only one who could keep up with it all was Nina.

"Trent we gotta get out of here." I said trying to keep my balance in the digital void

"Relax we'll stop once you stop moving so much." He said laying down with his hands behind his head

"Easy for you to say, your used to this." I said

Trent sighed before pulling me to him,"Relax." He said softly

I instantly relaxed and laid my head on his chest before closing my eyes finally before opening them to reality. The stars filled the sky at the late midnight hour.

"Where the fuck we?" Mike asked looking around the forest terrain

"Just chill out baby I'm sure there's a city near by." Nina said holding Mike from behind kissing his cheek

I got up and opened the slot in the palm of my hand a small square appeared shooting out a red beam scanning the entire forest,"There's a city just three miles do north, we can make it there on foot." I said blinking away the information.

"Alright let's move out!" Trent said

45 minutes of non-stop running we finally made our way to a city border we a billboard stood proudly on display: Welcome to New York home to Senator R. Kelly the national Mutant Registration Act and the MRD.

"America for Americans." The billboard quoted Senator Kelly holding a thumbs up and smiling proudly

"Funny how this is a welcome for normal people and a warning for mutants and people like us." I said

"Let's make sure to let him know we are here." Trent said

We all looked at each other and nodded before entering the city. It was very clear that one thing was on our minds: Let's take him down.


	3. Chapter 3

**_BREAKING NEWS AS THE SENATOR'S SENTINEL SCANDAL CONTINUES  
_**

**I am Josh Stones and this is channel 12 news. Earlier today at 3:30 pm Senator Kelly held a press conference to introduce the Sentinel program to public. Everything was going in the Senator Kelly's favor that is until the demonstrations. Witnesses say, "The Sentinels crashed and burned as soon as they were activated and when a Sentinel was properly activated the controls were non-existed." One demo Sentinel went as far as even attacking Senator himself, who denials ever being a mutant or being associated with them. But that wasn't the case when pictures of him and a female mutant where seen having dinner together at a local four-star restaurant that was closed down just for the ****occasion appeared just two weeks ago all over the internet. Senator Kelly quickly released a statement saying that the women in question was indeed not a mutant. Although that couldn't save the Senator from hot water that started boiling two months earlier, when financial records were uploaded by an anonymous source relieving that the Senator was using tax payers dollars to create the Sentinels by an unknown company that cause city wide black outs internet crashes and lost services on every form of communication device even landlines all within a three month period.  
**

**In unrelated news, skateboarders of all ages are rallied up for the skateboard competition to determine the city's best skateboarder. The winner will receive a 10,000 dollar grand prize with a customized limited addition skateboard autographed by the special guest judge Tony Hawk. Last minute sign ups are today 15 minutes before the competition officially start at 6:00 pm at the Bayville National skate and bike park.**

* * *

"Come on or we're gonna be late." A white teenaged blue haired young man said wearing an unbutton khaki brown vest over his velvet red long sleeve shirt with his muddy green pants sagging off his waist as he barely balanced on his skateboard with his khaki brown shoes as his dark brown eyes lit up with excitement

"Ya know you fixin' to fall on that thang Kurt." A pale skinned young lady said wearing a dark green tank top dark blue or solid black leather jeans and black Tremberlands. Her hair was dyed a velvet red color expected the front of her hair that was white and covered her green eyes as she jogged beside Kurt.

"We're gonna be late Rogue if we don't make it in...20 MINUTES! " Kurt said pushing on his skateboard as he wobbled to keep his balance

"Why are you doing this again?" Rogue asked

"Logan said if I can come up with at least half the money to make repairs on that 1970 Dodge Charger R/T, he'd would fix it and let me keep it." Kurt answered

"You mean that black and blue stripped car that's sitting in the back of the garage since he got here?" She asked

"That's the one." He answered stumbling trying to gain some control over his skateboard

"I swear you're gonna fall." Rogue said

Kurt stared at his broad trying to tune out Rogue's negative comments and was finally able you balance himself out.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" A man yelled racing in between them pushing Kurt to the hard concrete and Rogue to the street as he made his way down a hill.

"HELP I'VE BEEN MUGGED! A women cried out horrified by what just happened

"STOP THAT GUY!" An over weight police officer yelled wobbling from the other side of the street dropping a chocolate doughnut

Kurt got up and help up Rogue both of them glanced at each other and nodded before taking the initiative. Rouge went over to the lady to get her to calm down while Kurt raced down the hill with his skateboard in hand after the thief,"HEY STOP!" He yelled

The thief stared at the edge of the hill before taking a second to glance back at Kurt before turning around to a flash of colors before everything went black. The man's lifeless body wobbled before finally falling face first on the concrete beside a half of a skateboard on the side of the road.

"Damn it!" Trent yelled stepping over the thief and grabbing the other half of his skateboard

"Did you really have to hit him that hard?" I asked checking the man's pulse after turning his body around

"Forget that! The guy broke my broad!" Trent yelled holding up the two pieces of his skateboard an outrage

"You broke his nose." I said examining his body

"Is the guy dead or not? Because if he isn't the bastard owes me a new broad." Trent asked lightly kicking his lifeless body

"Stop that...", I said pushing away his leg and leaned in closely to hear a very fainted light snore,"...He's just on conscious he'll live." I reported

"Good cause he owes me a new skateboard TODAY. I don't care if it's out of pocket or out of that woman's bag but either way he's gonna buy me a new skateboard NOW." Trent said

"Oh my God! You just knocked a man out on conscious and broke his nose and all you care about is your skateboard?" I asked glanced up at him

"Yes! Today is the skateboard competition and we need money to survive for the next few months. If I don't compete we're gonna go hungry or end up homeless, you out of everybody know how important this is for us." Trent said trying to force the two pieces together hoping they would stick back together.

Even thought Trent was dead wrong for purposely hitting the guy with the skateboard and blaming him for the entire situation. He was right, we do need the money to survive. Unlike most people, we live off the secret service payment plan: get a mission, complete the mission successfully, two days later we get paid or promoted to a higher rank to earn even more money and the cycle repeats itself. Seems simple right? Wrong! We have to report everything we do before and after missions, keep in contact with Commander every 12 hours, wait from 3 to 8 days for a new mission, we don't even get paid if the mission was incomplete or failure, have HQ follow our every movement and we're not allowed to get real jobs because according to the government we don't exist. So we've been ruffing it for the pass 3 and half months doing whatever competitions and special events with cash prizes until HQ can contact Mike about our next paycheck and assignment. I can't complain to much especially since we've been messing with Senator Kelly this whole time.

My mind wondered off into earlier this morning when Senator Kelly was running for his life as his "precious" Sentinels chased after him firing its plasma cannon at him while he screams like a little bitch and light but very devious smile appeared on my face. The thief lightly moan and groaned as he finally woke up only to get pick up and slammed against the wall by Trent.

"You owe me 25 bucks for my broad." Trent said

The thief rolled his eyes in a daze and spoke in a slur so badly no one had a clue what he was saying.

"HEY you owe me money." Trent said getting frustrated and slamming the guy back up on the wall

The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he slowly closed his eyes and started to slide down the wall.

"WAKE UP and PAY ME!" Trent growled at him shaking body as his green eyes slowly turned solar blue

The man opened his eyes for a split second and mumbled something before sliding off the wall again.

"WHERE'S MY MONEY? YOU OWE ME MONEY, WHERE IS IT?!" Trent repeated as his eyes were completely solar blue

"DUDE!" Kurt yelled getting both our attentions

I got up the ground and instantly wiped the evil smile off my face while Trent dropped the man's body and looked directly at Kurt with his dark green eyes.

"Good job kid. You caught all three suspects." The cop said patting Kurt on the back with one and pulling out handcuffs with the other

I looked at Trent and the body that was laying on his feet,"Oh God, excuse me officer but this is all a huge misunderstanding." I said

"Is that so?" The officer questioned looking at the 'crime seine'

Looking around,"I know this looks bad but I swear, we had nothing to do with it." I said

"Where are you kids headed anyway?" The officer asked fixing his belt

"Well we were about to go to the skateboard competition until..." I started

"This asshole broke my broad!" Trent interrupted holding up the pieces

"Calm down sir. My name is officer Brown. Now can you explain what happened? Officer Brown asked glancing between me and Trent

"Gladly. Me and my boyfriend Trent were walking to the skate park when we heard a cry for help. We raced to the end of this corner when we heard someone yelled stop. So...ummm...yeah...my boyfriend might had hit him with his skateboard." I explained

"Yeah but his brick like head didn't have to bust my broad." Trent commented

"Son this is just as your fault as it is his." Officer Brown said

"And who asked you? Everything we have can be taken from us if I don't win this competition." Trent replied in a hostile tone

"Becareful son because you could get charge with an assault with a deadly weapon." Officer Brown said

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I COULD GET JAIL TIME!?" Trent Yelled in outrage after throwing the pieces against the wall

"Excuse us a minute." I said pushing Trent away before his gets in even more trouble

"That fatass doughnut inhaling mall cop need to get the fuck out my face before beat the sprinkles out his chunky overweight ass. Cause I swear to God! I am not getting locked up again especially not over a broke ass bum like that piece of sh-." Trent started just as I kissed him

His eyes widen for only second before slowly closing as he inhaled the lingering taste. I placed my arms over his shoulders while his carefully placed his around my waist. I slowly pulled away before we got carried away and leaned my forehead on his as I slowly opened my eyes.

"I need you to stop bitchin and wining like Mike Jr. and pull yourself together. For right now, can you stop thinking about your skateboard and calm down for me? Because I know you don't wanna go back and we need you. I need you. So will you stop acting like this?" I softly asked against his lips

Trent slowly nodded and grab hold of my hand lightly kissing it before smiling. I smiled back and leaned into him as we walked back to crime seine. A woman stood in front of Officer Brown explaining what had happened to her while Rouge was talking to Kurt.

"Are you sure he was the only one who attacked you?" Officer Brown asked

The woman nodded,"Yes officer it was only him." She said pointing at the man still laying on the ground

"Alright, we need to get him up and book him or bag and tag him." Officer Brown said

Trent helped the guy up to his feet for the 3rd or 5th time and apologized to Officer Brown for going off on him. Officer Brown smiled and accepted his apology while putting the handcuffs on the thief and placing him the backseat of his car. After a few more questions, Officer Brown left in his car with the thief the woman went on her way and since Trent apologized he didn't end up arrested instead he was prostrated as the hero but nothing could be done about his skateboard being broken.

"So much for that." He sighed sitting on the end of the street

"It's gonna be fine. We're gonna make it we always do." I said sitting down beside him

"We might as well get used to this corner right now." He said leaning his head on mine

Kurt held the pieces of the board towards Trent,"Sorry if there's anything we could do to help we would gladly lend a helping hand." He said with a light smile

"Can you loan me 25 bucks for another board?" Trent asked taking the pieces of the board

"No." Kurt answered

"Than we're screwed." Trent said

"Wait a second, Why didn't you just ride your skateboard downhill?" I asked noticing his skateboard in his hand

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked

"You would have caught up with that thief a lot faster if you rode on your skateboard down the hill...so why didn't you?" I questioned

"Well ummm I didn't ride downhill because I ummmm...I didn't ride down the hill because. .." Kurt started

"It's because he can't!" Rogue rudely interrupted

"You can't?" Trent asked

Kurt glared at Rogue before answering, "No."

"And you're trying to win a skateboard competition...interesting." I commented

"This is perfect!" Trent happily said jumping up from his seat

"How so?" Rogue asked

"I have the skills he has the skateboard. If you could just loan me your skateboard for the competition I'll win for the both of us." He said hopefully

"Ummmm...I don't know." Kurt said

"I'll rent it from you." Trent said

"Now how in the hell are you gonna do that?" I asked

"It's simple. I'll use his skateboard to win the competition and when I win we'll split the prize money 50 50." Trent said

"I'm still not sure about this." Kurt said before getting pulled to the side by Rogue

"What do you mean you're not sure? You know for a fact you're not capable of winning a city wide competition with your skills. Take the deal you never know this guy could be really good and he has a lot to lose if he doesn't win." Rogue said

Kurt sighed deeply even though he didn't wanna admit it Rogue did have a point. He skills wasn't enough to be in the city wide competition. Hell, they wasn't even enough for a below basic skateboard competition and he could tell the couple was in deep trouble.

"Ok we have a deal."Kurt said

"We do?" Me and Trent asked simultaneously

"Yeah under one condition." Kurt said

"What is it?" Trent asked

"You better win." Kurt said holding out his hand

"You can count on me ummm..." Trent said shaking his hand

"Kurt. My name is Kurt Wagner and this is Rogue." Kurt said with a smile

"My name is Trent and this is my girlfriend Alex." Trent said

"Umm I'm sorry to ruin this meet and greet, but we have 5 minutes to make it to the skate park." I said

We all glanced at each other before taking off running like mad men charging into battle. Trent laid the skateboard down the skateboard front of himself and quickly led the way grinding on a rail on the way down a flight of stairs.

"He's good." Rogue said

"Good? He's amazing!" Kurt said happily

"He should be. He's been skating since was four." I said

Kurt stopped as we continued racing for our lives to happily stare in disbelief and pure excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

The skate park was fill with roaring people, chanting and screaming to the top of their lungs as the lights flashed over excited crowd Lupe Fiasco's kick push played over the speakers to stall for time. Trent managed to sign up for the competition just seconds before they was about to end. Me Kurt and Rogue looked around for any open seats in the aisles until I saw Nina waving frantically a few rows down.

"Hey!" I yelled waving back and making my way down with Kurt and Rogue behind me

"What toke you guys so long?" She asked

"It's a long story that I'll explain after you meet Kurt and Rogue." I introduced

"Hi my name is Nina." She said smiling lightly

"Nice to meet you." Kurt said

"Yeah what he said." Rogue said

"Where's Mike? " I asked

"Ummmmm well..." Nina said rubbing the back of her head and showing the left side of her seat

Mike was covered from head to toe as a hat sunglasses and scarf covered his entire face. The only part of his body that wasn't covered up was his hands that was tightly wrapped around a brown paper bag as if he was concealing it from the outside world.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked looking at him

"Nope and every 5 minutes I can hear him snore like he's asleep or something." Nina said

"That's embarrassing as hell." I said before reaching for the bag until Mike grabbed my wrist

"I'm up I'm up. A guy can't take a nap before the competition start?" Mike asked taking off his scarf and hat

"Whatever I want you to meet some friends." I said after pulling my arm back away from him

"Right after I open up a can of happiness." He said cracking open a can of beer

The suds started to over flow in the bag and leaked out on to his clothes. Mike quickly leaned up taking sips of the beer but stopped as soon as he saw Rogue standing beside Kurt. To him she was the only other person around the loud chanting crowd didn't even exist and there was only one spotlight that shined down on Rogue.

"Hey I'm Mike but you can call me Mikey." He said dropping his beer and shaking Rogue's hand staring deeply in her eyes

"Well ummm I'm Rogue." She said blushing lightly

"And I'm Kurt." He said

"Yeah yeah yeah her little brother I'm guessing. So tell me about yourself." Mike said before Nina cleared her throat

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Oh yeah I'll be fine once my boyfriend stop drooling over another girl because pretty obvious that he's gonna get his ass kicked." She said pulling Mike away from Rogue by his shirt and making him sit down in his seat

"I'm gonna warn you now. He's a dog that needs to be spayed neutered and tamed and Nina is the right person for the job." I said before sitting down

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind." Rogue said sitting down beside me and glancing back at Mike

"Oh and by the way I'm her friend and classmate not her little brother." Kurt said sitting down

"Whatever man, it's not like I'm interested in anything you have to say anyway." Mike said before pulling out another can of beer

Nina sighed deeply and turned her attention towards the stage. Mike quickly started on a 2nd beer and stared blindly into space only to come out of it to see Rogue.

"So what happened?" Nina asked

After explaining everything that happened, Nina felt a little on edge about Kurt and Rogue but overall she really did believe that we all could have been friends if the circumstances were different. Mike really didn't care about anything that happened, the only thing he cared about trying to get to know Rogue a little better.

* * *

The music stopped and the lights dimmed on the stage as a man popped up from underneath the stage wearing a black and red striped shirt with Tony Hawk's company logo on it, dark black jeans, and black based red striped shoes. He raced to both edges of the stage high-fiving people in the first row waving his arms in the air trying to get the crowd just as excited as he is,"ARE YOU READY BAYVILLE!?" He asked as loud as he could

The audience cheered as loud as they could while the announcer/ hype-man placed his hand behind his ear listening carefully to roar of the crowd, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" He yelled over everything

The audience yelled three times as louder than the last time and twice as long. The hype-man smiled with satisfaction,"ALRIGHT! Welcome to the 25th annul city wide skateboard competition sponsored by Power-Aid and Birdhouse inc. I am your host announcer and hype-man Rob Dyrdek." He said

"He's cute." Nina said

Mike instantly sat up and pulled Nina so closed to him she might as while sat on his lap,"Like hell he is! You're my girl period." He said as Nina laid her head on his chest smiling lightly to herself

"You see what I mean?" I asked Rogue who looked surprised at Mike's reaction

Nina curled up into Mike's chest holding on to him as tightly as she could. Mike kissed the top of her head and laid his on top before glancing over at Rogue and winking at her with a slight smile. Rogue rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she lightly blush. Rob introduced the judges the events rules and a few contestants before the first event.

* * *

Their was one constant that was always ahead of Trent by just a few points as they entered the last event their was a 15 minute intermission so we all decided to meet up with Trent backstage.

"You're doing great man." Kurt said walking up to Trent who was sitting down drinking some water

"I told you you can count on me." He replied with a smile

"Keep up the good work and you're bound to win." Rogue said

"I don't know that kid over there is really good and he has been the lead this whole time." Trent said pointing behind his shoulder

I glanced over Trent's shoulder at a African American teenage boy doing a handstand on his skateboard. His body wobbled slightly but overall his white shoes pointed straight up in the air. He had on khaki shorts with a brown belt that was tightly wrapped around his waist so it was pretty clear that his pants sagged off his waistline and a white t-shirt. My eyes slowly turned solar blue and zoomed in on his face trying to collect as much information as I can about Evan "Spike" Daniels.

"Alright guys 5 minutes before show time." John said

"Alright." Evan said cartwheeling off his board

When he did that his board ran into the wall and slowly made its way back to Spike who kicked it up and headed for the stage. Trent whistled and looked back at us with a scared look in his eyes.

"Don't worry you got this bro." Mike said trying to pull Trent together until he saw his wrist blink a red light

Mike quickly hid it before looking like he was gonna throw up and quickly made his way passed Kurt with Nina following closely behind him.

"Ooooook. Good luck Trent." Rogue said after looking at the couple race pass her

"Remember we had a deal and for the record I'm glade you broke your board because if you handed I wouldn't have never met you guys. Good luck." Kurt said walking with Rogue back to their sits

Trent smiled a little before sighing deeply and looking at me as my eyes turned back brown.

"You'll do great especially if it's a rail grinding challenge instead of a ramp challenge. Are you ok?" I asked

"I wonder if that was HQ or not." He said

"We'll worry about that after the competition until than we need you to focus." I said

"Fine but don't I get anything? A kiss? A hug or something?" Trent asked as I started walking away

"Win and I'll make sure you get that and more." I answered before leaving

Trent's eyes lit up as a stagehand pushed him to center stage where Spike and Rob was waiting on him.

* * *

"WELCOME TO THE FINAL EVENT! These two skateboarders will battle one on one in a winner takes all challenge. Each contest will spin the Wheel of Legends to determine which course they will have their final run on or they could give that course to their opponent to try to knock them off guard. Both will have 5 minutes to show off their best moves and earn the tittle of City's Best Skateboarder and here they are!" Rob yelled

The crowed cheered with excitement and enthusiasm as Trent and Spike walked up on stage waving to the audience like they were celebrities.

"I think I could get used to this." Trent said over looking the crowd

"Yeah it is pretty awesome at first but once you're used to it the thrill dies down and becomes a normal thing." Spike said

"So I'm guessing this isn't your first competition." Trent said

"Nope this is my 9th competition and I intend on making this my 10th win in a row." Spike said smiling to his fans

Trent quickly looked over at Spike and gulped nervously until he heard a familiar whistle from the audience. Mike Nina Rogue and Kurt all pointed at me. I stared at Trent with a light soft smile and winked at him. Trent had a genuine smile on face as he raised his temporary skateboard in the air as if he had already won.

"Alright since Spike is in the lead he spins first." Rob said

"Hey good luck." Trent said holding out his hand

"I don't need luck when this is God given talent, I just need to show up." Spike said slapping Trent's hand away and walking up to the wheel

The wheel had 3 different courses that showed; rails ramps and half-pipe, and a few mystery courses that no one could see nobody expected us. Spike spun the wheel as it kept turning endlessly as Trent stared at it hoping is would land on something he can handle if Spike decided he can't.

The wheel slowly came to a stop,"THE HALF-PIPE CHALLENGE!" Rob yelled

Everybody lost it while Spike and Trent both vent by sighing in relief at the simple and very easily manageable challenge.

"So Spike are you gonna keep it or try to trip up Trent?" Rob asked

"I'll keep it for myself." Spike answered before walking to the side

"Trent you're up." Rob said

Trent happily got up and spun the wheel after a few minutes it landed on the rails, after a coin toss determined that Spike was gonna go first.

He stood on the edge of the ramp with this red cape tied to his back and flew down the ramp as he made his way up the other side he gave the appearance of flying like superman straight up in the air. When he went to the other side he did a Mctwist while doing a 50 50 rail grind across the edge of the platform. Back and forward Spike did unbelievable tricks such as Cross-rocket, back flips, front flips, 180 spins, 360 spins but nothing could compare to the last minute when he attempt to do Tony Hawk's 900 but only stop at a 750 degree spin either way Trent had his work cut out for him.

_"How in the fuck am I_ supposed_ to follow up behind that on a rail challenge?" _Trent asked himself nervously watching as Spike made his way down

"Good luck you're gonna need it Rookie." Spike said walking pass him

"Rookie!? OH HELL NO!  Just sit down and watch how a Pro like me work." Trent said before racing out into the spot light

The audience was still going crazy from Spike's performance screaming as their lungs got sore watching the replay over the jumbo screen over Trent's head. Trent glanced up at the attempted 900 as 3 scores popped up underneath; 8, 8.5, and 9.5 to an already existing score of 28 now making it 54.

"Damn." Trent mumbled under his breath while calculating and comparing their scores

He needed all 9.5 or a perfect score of all 10 to even beat Spike, who felt confident that his victory was secured. Trent looked at the 4 miles of rails and thought up a few tricks that would blow everybody's mind.

"Are you ready? " Rob asked

Trent glanced up at us in the audience cheering him on and smiled as he laid the skateboard down and nodded.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Rob yelled

Trent quickly hopped on a rail doing a 50 50 rail grind before doing a 360 spin onto another rail beside him. He leaned down on his board and placed his hands beside his feet and slowly started to do a handstand.

"Oh God not again." I said

"What is he doing?" Kurt asked

"Trying to do a handstand while grinding a rail." I answered slowly getting up

"Do you think he'll land it?...Alex?...Where did she go?" Kurt asked looking over at my empty seat

"Probably backstage." Mike said before burping

"Why? Hasn't he done that trick before?" Rogue asked

"Yes actually...and he ended up in the hospital for 7 months over it with a spinal cord injury and a mild concussion." Nina answered

"Trying to be a show off like he is now." Mike said shaking his head

Everybody started looking back at Trent, who was struggling to his balance as sparks flew from the broad getting dangerously close to his eyes. He shut them tightly and managed to gain control as he leaned one side of the board the other side slowly started to raise off the rail. He stuck out his right hand and held on to his left foot as the speed increase, he was approaching the end of the rail. He quickly rotated his body placing his feet back on the board and did a kick-flip onto the rail beside him. I stared from backstage exhaling a sigh of relief while the crowd cheered with excitement even the judges applauded him. Trent glanced up at the 2 minute warming before putting pressure on the back of his board making the tip of it raise up in the air and slowly started to slip from under his feet. He kept hold on that position until the end of the rail were the board flew off the rail and Trent was flipping off the edge on the rail to land perfectly on one hand on the still moving skateboard.

"THAT WAS...RIDICULOUSNESS!" Rob yelled over the intercom

The crowd went insane hopping up out of their seats just to get a better view of the jumbo screen that was replaying the stunt. Spike stared in shock as his victorious confidence disappear hoping that his chance to win didn't disappear either. The skateboard slowly stopped moving eventually coming to a complete stop when Trent finally got off and kicked it up to him. The both videos of the skateboards replayed endlessly while the judges deliberated on who they wanted to win. After a few minutes the judges had made their decision, Spike and Trent appeared on the stage with Rob stand in between the two.

"WASN'T THAT EPIC!?" He asked

The endless outcry of the crowd lasted for an all time record and Rob couldn't be more happier to announce it to everybody until a stagehand passed him a piece of paper. The an entire stadium fell so silent the only thing that could be heard was Mike snoring in the audience.

"AND THE WINNER IS...TRENT! WITH THE SCORE OF 57!" Rob yelled as the replay of Trent's final run played with all 10s popping up on the screen followed by a huge brander saying Perfect Score on it.

Trent jump up and down racing all around the stage like a mad man who won the lottery. I couldn't help but laugh watching him mock Spike and run around like a lovable idiot. Everybody was clapping and cheering as Tony Hawk walked up to him and handed him the cash prize and skateboard.

"Hey man that was a great run. Is there anybody is the crowd you wanna give a shout out too?" Tony asked

After Trent calmed down from being starstruck by Tony, he happily nodded and grabbed the microphone.

"I WANNA THANK KURT FOR LETTING ME USE HIS BOARD AND WE'RE GOING TO WING STOP BITCHES!" He happily yelled

Mike woke up from his drunk intoxicated slumber laughing hard as hell while Rogue and Nina stared in shock.

"He can't be serious...right?...right?" Kurt asked


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Wing Stop my name is Latasha and I'll be your server this evening. What can I start y'all off with?" Latasha asked popping bubblegum holding a pencil to a notebook

"Yo! Let me get aaaaaaa...a dozen hot wings a plate of nachos and a pitcher of beer." Mike said

"Anything else sir?" Latasha asked

"Your phone number." He answered

"Yeah I'm ready to order. I want the better boyfriend meal that comes with a loyal boyfriend chili cheese fries and a half a dozen seasoned wings. Oh and a blueberry slushy. Thanks." Nina said with one of the fakest smiles in human history

"Anything for you?" Latasha asked looking at me after rolling her eyes

"A reason why the hell we're here instead of a place where we can really celebrate?" I said

"She'll take a plate of nachos and a lemonade slushy while I'll have a half a doze spicy wings and Dr. Pepper." Trent said handing her our menus

Latasha nodded collecting the menus and going to turn in our orders. I laid my head on my hands and mumbled quietly to myself.

"What was that I couldn't hear." Trent said

"You know how I hated it when you order for me. And how come you didn't answer my question?" I asked

"Well the reason for this is because we haven't eaten a real meal in three days and I know your hungry." Trent said

"Hungry for the D!" Mike yelled

"Really?" Nina questioned

"Yup cause she'll make sure he gets that and more." Mike openly mocked

"You were spying on us you little bastard?" I asked trying to cover my blush

"Here's your beverages and your food should be out in 10 more minutes." Latasha said placing our drinks on the table and leaving.

"Where's the cameras you pervert?" I asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mike said before slip of beer

I sighed deeply opening a small unnoticeable scanner in my left palm of my hand and slowly started going over Trent's clothes until a blue beam magnetized the medal on his body until I pulled away 3 small microphones and mini cameras.

"Nina please control your dog before we get him fixed." I said laying the cameras and microphones on the table while Trent checks my clothes for the same thing

"Why do I put up with you again?" Nina asked

"Because you love me." Mike answered before taking a slip of beer

"Fuck you." Nina said shaking her head with a slight smile

"Right now? In public? Around all these people? Alright than lets get busy!" Mike said fiddling with his belt

"Oh hell no if I seeANYTHING I'm chopping it off!" I said holding up a knife

"Oh right because the only guy you ever wanna see is Trent right?" Mike said

As soon as Mike said that Trent spit out his drink and started to die immediately while I stared in shock as my entire face turned red. While Mike was laughing his heart out Nina raced over and started patting Trent on the back until he was finally able to catch his breath.

"Alex...Alex...Are you there?" Nina asked waving her hand in my face

I continued to stared in shock barely blinking because of Nina's waving hand as I dropped the knife on the table and listened to make sure my heart was still beating. Latasha walked over and laid down plates of food while Mike was whipping tears from his eyes.

"So ummm...what did HQ want?" Trent said trying to change the subject from pleasure to business

"Oh yeah, they paid us and set up everything here because our next assignment is located here. An agent is supposed to give us keys to a vehicle with a GPS system to show us to our new sleeping quarters." Mike reported

"Any details about the mission?" Trent asked

"Nope not until we all report in to the Commander at the safehouse." He answered before biting into a wing

"How will we know when the agent is coming?" I asked finally coming out of shock

"Here's the deserted you ordered." Said a random man placing a chocolate chip cake on the table and quickly leaving

"Well that was fast." I said carefully cutting off the top layer of the cake and placing it to the side

Trent scooped out the keys to a 2015 Dodge Charger R/T and little note was attached to it saying that the house keys are in the glove compartment.

"I'm driving!" Mike said reaching for the keys

"Do you remember the last time you drove?" Trent asked trying to keep them away from him

"A no." Mike answered

"My point exactly you got me and Nina locked up because your dumbass wanted to drive drunk. Alex literally had spent over 500,000 dollars to bail us out and even more to keep the feds quiet. The Commander was pissed I'm surprised that he let you slide."Trent said

Mike sat back in his chair and folded his arms pouting like a 5 year old kid while Nina rubbed her fingers through his hair making him losen up and glance over at her with a light smile. I glanced over at Trent still slightly blushing over Mike's comment and fiddled around with the plate of food in front of me.

"Do you still wanna go out to celebrate?" Trent asked holding up the keys

"Why go out when the main celebration is in the bedroom?" Mike asked causing us to turn red all over again

"Oh my God! Will you stop before you embarrass them to death?" Nina asked

"This isn't an anime and even than you wouldn't die from a nose bleed...Trent." Mike said

A nose bleed would actually help Trent flush out some of the redness in his cheeks rather than kill him as he nervously cleared his throat and tried his hardest to keep cool and collected. Nina tried not to giggle as she slowly pulled the keys out of Trent's hand,"I guess I'll drive sinceimtheonlyonewhocanatthispoint." She muttered

"Yeah yeah that'll work." I nodded in agreement slightly whispering "Thank you"

"Come on Mikey before we have to spend the night in the hospital." Nina said pulling him out his seat

"Wait wait wait I'm almost done and this food is to good to waste." He replied eating as quickly as he can

"Don't make me leave you cause I will." She said while me and Trent decided to pay for our food at the register and walking out before Mike could say anything else

"I highly doubt that Nini." He said before licking his fingers

Nina instantly blushed at the sound of her pet name as she slowly turned around paid for her food and headed out the door the last thing she heard before the door closed behind her was Mike saying, "AY YO, CAN I GET A TO GO BOX BITCH?"

* * *

"You are a fucking retread you know that." I said glancing over at Mike in the rear view mirror

"The manager didn't have to throw me out I only wanted was a to go box." He said

"But calling the waiter you were just flirting with a bitch getting into a fight with the cashier and having your ass thrown out by the manager cause you didn't wanna get up and just leave with us in the 1st is embrassing as fuck. I swear you maybe 21 but you like just like an 8 year old." Nina said

"And your point is?" Mike asked after sucking his fingers clean

"GROW THE HELL UP!" She yelled

"Chill out both of you and Mike she is right by the way. You do need to grow up." I said

"Oh I'm sooooooooooo sorry. It's not my fault I'm not a clone of Trent." Mike replied sarcastically

"What the fuck did I do?" Trent questioned

"Nothing at all. Mike as your commanding officer I'm ordering you to shut the hell up." I said

"But Captain..." He started

"Shut up Sergeant." I interrupted

"Thank God." Nina mumbled under her breath as everything grew silent

"So...are we still going out?" Mike wondered

"HOLY...STOP THE CAR!" I yelled

Nina instantly stopped the car in the middle of nowhere, I got out and pulled out Mike out on the curve before getting back in,"Drive Drive Drive Drive!" I yelled

Nina burned out while Mike ran up behind us screaming pleading for us to stop. Nina stopped unexpectedly while Mike ran directly into the bumper making me and Trent laugh so hard it made up for everything that happened, we didn't even try to stop when he got up and got back into the car.

"Fuck you guys." He said

"I'm taken." I quickly replied

"I'm not gay and I have a girl." Trent said

"Maybe...but don't get your hopes up." Nina mocked

We all busted out in laughter at Mike's expanse eventually we apologized to each other even Mike admitted he needed to grow up. I leaned on the door and stared out the window thinking about how our friendship was always dysfunctional,"Do you guys remember how we met?" I asked

"How could I forget? We went to military school together and it was the worst 8 years of my life!" Trent yelled

"Was it really?" I asked

"Well...it had it's good moments alright. " Trent said

"You were such a rebel that your dad forced you to go." I said

"Yeah it was that or jail so the choice was pretty obvious. I still can't believe Mike actually wanted to go to a military school." Trent said

"What? It looked like fun and my parents could afford it." He said

"I could have went to a lot of other schools on scholarship but something just told me to go there." Nina said glancing back at Mike in the rearview mirror

"Why did you go Cap?" Mike asked

"Yeah what did make you wanna go to a military school? " Nina asked while Trent glanced down

"Well it's was a family tradition on my dad's side. He was an arm forces man and he disappeared during a mission so I had took it upon myself to keep the tradition a live and try to find him." I answered

"How old were you when you found out?" Mike asked

"I was 5 years old and after that we basically moved from place to place until my mom was able to get a loan for me to go." I answered

"Do you know what rank his was when he disappeared? " Nina wondered

"He was a Captain." I answered with a slight smile

"Why did the car stop?" Mike asked drinking the last of his beer

"Cause we're here...duh" Nina said

"We're at the house?" I asked

"Hell no it's not even 9:00 yet we have plenty of time to report in to the Commander after really celebrating." Nina said getting out of the car

"Thank God!" I said rushing out the car

Mike and Trent glanced at each other before rushing out the car to catch up to me and Nina as we were walking in between the crowd as hundreds maybe thousands of people walked thought the entrance. The night club lights flashed rainbow colors as Nicki Minaj's Anaconda played over every speaker. While me and Nina was dancing arm and arm Trent was smiling watching us from the second floor by the bar.

"Why don't you go dance with her?" Mike asked walking up beside him holding a Jack n' Coke

"Because I hate fast pace songs like this. They were created for three types of girls; girls who love to dance, girls who like to have fun and strippers." Trent said before Mike busted out laughing

"So which one is Alex?" Mike said lightly stirring his glass

"The same kind Nina is the type that loves to dance and have fun." Trent answered glancing over at him

"Well I still think you should go dance with her before another guy makes his move." Mike suggested

"I'm not gonna stress over it like you and Nina do. Why do you guys treat each other like that anyway?" Trent questioned

"Because a relationship isn't the same without a little drama plus the make up sex is amazing." Mike answered before taking a slip of his drink

"Two idiots in love." Trent said with a smile shaking his head and looking back over at me and Nina

"Don't knock it till you try it. I swear it's life changing." Mike said before sitting back down at the bar

"LIGHTS OUT!" The Dj yelled into the mic before the entire room grew dark

Our eyes instantly glowed so bright people thought they were flashlights. Trent hopped over the rail in the crowd of people waiting for the next song and lights to come on.

ALL OF LIGHTS! (By: Kayne West ft. Rihanna)

(All of the lights)

(Lights, lights)

All of the lights

Turn up the lights in here baby

Extra bright, I want y'all to see this

Turn up the lights in here, baby

You know what I need

Want you to see everything

Want you to see all of the lights

Fast cars, shooting stars

(All of the lights, all of the lights)

Until it's Vegas everywhere we are(All of the lights)

If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life

If you want it you can get it for the rest of your life

Something wrong

I hold my head

M.J. gone, our nigga dead!

I slapped my girl, she called the feds

I did that time and spent that bread

I'm heading home, I'm almost thereI'm on my way, headed up the stairs

To my surprise, a nigga replacing meI had to take 'em to that ghetto university (All of the lights)

Cop lights, flash lights, spot lights

Strobe lights, street lights(All of the lights, all of the lights)

Fast life, drug life

Thug life, rock life

Every night (All of the lights)

Turn up the lights in here, baby

Extra bright, I want y'all to see this

Turn up the lights in here, baby

You know what I need, want you to see everything

Want you to see all of the lights

Restraining order

Can't see my daughter

Her mother, brother, Grandmother hate me in that order

Public visitation

We met at Borders

Told her she take me back

I'll be more supportive

I made mistakes

I bump my head

Courts suck me dry

I spent that bread

She need a daddy

Baby please,

Can't let her grow up in that ghetto university (All of the lights)

Cop lights, flash lights, spot lights

Strobe lights, street lights(All of the lights, all of the lights)

Fast life, drug life

Thug life, rock life

Every night (All of the lights)

Turn up the lights in here, baby

Extra bright, I want y'all to see this

Turn up the lights in here, baby

You know what I need, want you to see everything

Want you to see all of the lights...

The lights moved around at an unbelievable pace and the crowd went nuts. Me and Nina got separated while the crowd seems to be enjoying the chaotic light show. I looked around trying to find her as my eyes blinked on and off my head started to hurt the loud screams of excitement the flashing light constantly tricking my powers to active uncontrollably. A flash appeared out of nowhere while my powers were actived making me blind as I continued to bump into people until I felt a light grip on my arm.

"Hey you should really chill out." Trent said placing sunglasses over my eyes

My vision slowly started to come back on its own and the headache slowly faded away. Trent smiled and pull me closer to him as we started to dance to the rhythm.

...Turn up the lights in here, baby

Extra bright, I want y'all to see this

Turn up the lights in here, baby

You know what I need, want you to see everything

Want you to see all of the lights

Whoa, whoa, oh

I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh

Whoa, whoa, oh

I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh

Whoa, whoa, oh

I tried to tell you but all I could say is oh

Whoa, whoa, oh

I tried to tell you but all I could say is

As the song slowly switched to a whole new set the lights continue to flash at a rapid pace while faster electro dance music played one song after another. Me and Trent danced as if our lives depended on it Mike eventually jumped down from the bar and showed off some of his best moves while Nina was dancing in the Dj booth. Hours passed when we decided to leave to report to the Commander and because Mike blacked out and Nina was so drunk she had threw up before leaving the parking lot.

* * *

"Yo are we home yet?" Mike asked holding Nina on his lap as she was kissing in his neck

"We'll get home before midnight just keep your pants on back there." Trent answered

"I'll try to but I can't speak for her!" Mike happily replied

"Oh God Nina please don't do it. Not in the backseat. We just got this car." I pleaded

"I didn't do anything...not yet at least." She replied lightly giggling with Mike

"Can you guys wait until after we report in?" Trent wondered

"God you guys sound so up tight, when's the last time you got laid?" Mike asked

"Do we need to drive while the both of you ummm...release some of that tension?" Nina asked

"No now sit back and chill we're almost there." I said

"You're right she's needs to get laid Asap." Nina whispered to Mike

"Told you." He replied

"We can still hear you." I said

"Trent will you please fuck her already? " Nina asked

"We're here!" Trent yelled parking the car and quickly getting out.

"FINALLY!" Mike yelled happily as he got out car and pulling Nina with him


	6. Chapter 6

When we got to the safehouse it was much better than the one bedroom apartment we have been staying at for the pass three months. It had four bedrooms a livingroom a full kitchen three and half bathrooms and a basement. We all went to our own rooms where the closets was full stocked with clothes and a military uniform that was laid on the bed beside two items one from the Commander and a personal item from a loved one. Nina got a promotion and a letter from her parents, Trent got a medal and a sobriety coin, Mike got a warning note and a picture of his parents while I got some personal from both the Commander and my mother. My mom gave me an old locket that most likely my dad gave to her because of the picture inside; she looked like she was around 28 with a man by her side holding me in the plam of hands but his face was scratched off. The Commander gave me something that I couldn't believe coordinates where my dad could possiblely be locationed at. I quickly pulled out a map and lined up the coordinates and stared in disbelief.

"No this isn't right. It can't be." I thought out loud

"Hey babe come on we gotta go down stairs now." Trent said peaking in

"Yeah yeah I'll be there in a minute." I said getting up leaving the map on the table

"I got a promotion!" Nina happily said

"I got a warning! " Mike yelled high fiving Trent who was laughing at him

"That's not a reason to celebrate you dumbass." I said

"It is if the hundredth one!" Mike said with a slight dance

"Ok ok let's get started." Trent said

"Sergeant Michael J. Holmes reporting in as order." Mike said

"Warrant Officer Nina Brown reporting in as order." Nina said

"1st Lieutenant Trent Garcia reporting in as order." Trent said

"Captain Alex J. Davenport reporting in as order." I said

"All members of squad X-47 are here and accounted for as order." We all said simalously

A monitor beamed a blue flash of light as a holographic image appeared on the tv of a man sitting at a desk with his fingertips touching and his face hidden in the shadows.

"Good to see you again Commander Stryker." I said

"Ah the same to you all." He replied

"Thanks for the nice set up sir." Trent said

"It's nothing and congratulations by the way on your 10 years of sobriety." He said

"So what's our next assignment?" I asked

"We have been getting strange reports of mutant like active from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a boarding school known for having a collection of child like prodigies and is just four miles from your location." Stryker said

"Rouge and Kurt said they go there." Nina said

"And who is that?" Stryker questioned

"Civilians sir." I quickly answered glaring at Nina

"Well inside of the school we believe that the founder Charles Xavier created a tracking device code name Cerebro but we're not sure on details because every agent we have ever sent in would come back without any recollection of the task at hand and would denied every accusation. Some students who attent the school files will be downloaded into your main controls. We need you and your squad to infiltrate the school and collect as much data as possible and report back to HQ immediately." Stryker said

"Yes sir." We said simalously before the image disappeared

"Why the hell did you say something about Kurt and Rouge?" I asked

"It just slipped out one little mistake isn't gonna kill us." Nina said

"But it will have agents all over our ass." I said walking up stairs

"Someone needs to be on hers anyway." Mike mumbled quiet enough for only Nina to hear

Nina quietly giggled while Trent walked over and smack Mike upside the head before walking up stairs.

"SHE NEEDS THE D!" Mike yelled from down stairs.

* * *

"Hey are you alright?" Trent asked

"I don't know." I answered taking off my uniform

"Is something bothering you?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed

"The Commander gave me some coordinates to a possible location of where my dad could be." I said tieing up my hair

"And where do they lead to?" He asked

"Check the map because I honestly think I'm doing it wrong." I said sneaking off to the bathroom

Trent lead over and grabbed the map and coordinates,"42.3482° N, 75.1890° W huh. How can she possibly get this wrong?" He wondered mapping out the coordinates that lead directly to New York City, New York. His solar blue eyes zoomed on the precise location,"Bayville?" He questioned zooming out

"So I was right." I said leaning against the door

"Yeah I guess you were rig...wow." He said staring at me and lightly smiling

"Do you like it?" I asked spinning around in a silk green ivory cocktail dress

"Yeah I like. I must be doing something really right for you go all Marilyn Monroe on me." Trent said laying the map to the side and getting up to warp his arms around my waist

"Maybe." I said with a slight blush hiding it in his chest

"You know I'd like it a lot better once you have it off." He said softly sliding the strap down my shoulder

"Not so fast. You still have to take off your uniform." I said taking off his tie

Trent smiled,"Fine but I'll be back." He said before walking to his room

I sighed deeply before pulling out the magnetizing scranner and going over the entire room until I grabbed hold of at least 10 cameras. I quickly made my way passed Trent's room looked in Mike's empty room and knocked on Nina's door.

"Hey open up! We need to talk!" I yelled through the door

"What? What is it? What do you want now?" Nina asked in fast pace

"Can you tell your dog to stop putting cameras in my room?" I asked

"I'll try but I doubt he'll listen." She answered glancing back

"What the hell are you guys doing anyway?" I asked trying to peak though crack

"Nini bring yo sexy self back here before the water gets cold." Mike yelled from the bathroom

"I'll be there in a minute." Nina replied with a blush

"The fuck? I thought you were supposed to tame him not the other way around." I said

"Well...you see what had happened was..I started it on the bed after we fell he took control on the floor now we're battling it out in the shower." She replied

"I just have four things to say about that; tell him what I said about the cameras, good luck, to much information, and I'll see you freaks later on in the afternoon." I said before I started walking back to my room

"It's not our fault Trent isn't hitting it right!" She yelled before slamming the door in my face

"I swear when I get my hands on you animals I'm gonna..." I started

"Babe come on." Trent interrupted pulling me away from the door

I couldn't help but smile leaning into him as we walked to my room. He looked at me with a soft light smile that soon faded away when he closed the door behind us,"Have you been avoiding me?" he asked

"No what are you talking about?" I answered nervously

"You're a terrible liar. I know you have and it's alright." He said pulling my on his lap

"How did you know?" I asked leaning my head on his chest

"How many times did we slept together before the accident including that first time we did it on the beach?" He asked softly stroking my skin

"Twice maybe three times." I answered

"And every since the accident we haven't slept together at all. I'm not an idiot. I was just waiting for you to feel comfortable. Don't you trust me?" He asked

"I do it's just...just..." I started

"You're afraid. I swear I'll make it feel just like the first time." He said

"You promise?" I asked

"I promise." He answered with a smile as he laid me down

(**Do I really have to say something about these next few paragraphs being graphic and was not meant for everybody even though people are gonna read them anyway? I do. Well the next few paragraphs are graphic and was not intented for everyone. There happy now? Good.)**

Even though Trent promised I was still nervous because he was right. I was afraid but it something about the way he looked at me with those soft green eyes of his and that light smile made me feel special like I'm the only girl that matters to him. I didn't even realized his hands gently feeling over my skin as he lightly pulled off my dress and gently kissed me. I pulled him closer and kissed him deeper as he wrapped my leg over his waist and lightly grind his erect member against me. He smiled leaning my head over and nibbling into my neck as I light moan from the feel of it all. He kiss down my body and gently went over my skin with his fingertips while I push his hair back. Each kiss felt softer than the last as he stopped at my waistline he glanced up at me as if he was asking permission.

"It's ok. I want this." I softly answered

"Are you sure? Cause I don't wanna make you do anything you don't want to." He questioned

"I'm sure that I wanna be close to you again." I answered holding his hand

He nodded lightly and slowly pulled down my panties until they was on my tights, he pulled them off with his teeth and tossed them to the side. I lightly giggled and tried to cover myself from the cool breeze.

"Don't even think about hiding now." He said pulling away my hands and holding them to myside

He leaned down and started licking my inner tight making me moan as he slowly made his way over to my opening. I instantly arched myself closer as he slowly slid his tongue inside licking every inch and stroking over my lightly trembling body.

"Deeper baby." I lightly wined

He smiled and slowly went in deeper causing me to raise up and slightly release before pinning me back down to the bed. A devilish smile appeared on his face as licked his lips lightly moaning at the taste with satisfaction, "You're ready." He said staring at me with lust and passion in his eyes

"Ready for what and why did you stop? I wanted it. Please put it back. Please." I pleaded and wined

"I love it when you beg like this. Nice and slow right?" He asked

I slowly nodded before gasping at the feel of his member slowly entering inside of me. I had no control as my body tighten up and slightly trembled while Trent slowly thrusted it in and out,"It's alright. I got you now." He lightly said with a slight moan stroking over my skin trying to get me to losen up. Eventually I did losen up to the point we were fighting for dominic. Trent would try his hardest to keep me pinned down but I would do the same with him. We ended up in a battle for control and along the lines of rolling around in pure ecstasy he did pinned me down on the floorboards.

"Say it. Say my name." He repeated moving his hips faster each time going in deeper than the last.

I couldn't even say a syllable as I bit my lip to hold back everything I had so I wouldn't be able to give in his demands. He slowly pulled out every inch of himself before quickly thrusting it back deeper than ever before,"Say...My...Name." He moaned out after each time.

"Ttttttrent." I reluctantly said softy holding him down closer to me hoping he'd stop

"Say it louder. Say it like you mean it." He whispered in my ear slowly placing his hands in mine before starting back up.

I leaned up with him and slowly grind at the same pace he started. He pulled me closer to him and leaned his head on mine as we drove each other into madness. He thrusted into a spot that made me gasp for air and tighten my body back up.

"Finally. I've been searching for that spot this whole time." He said with a devilish smile as he pinned me back down

Each thrust deeper inside felt like over a million bolts of electricity. The faster he went the more and more I felt myself about erupt.

"Say it now!" He yelled

"TTTTTTTTTRRENT!" I yelled as we both finally exploded

Everything looked hazy and my body felt numb as Trent clasped over me gasping for air while his fingertips stroked my skin,"So much for nice and slow right?" He managed to say in the mist of us catching our breaths

We lightly giggled and stayed down for a moment or two until Trent got enough strength to pull us back on the bed. I gently rub his back with my fingertips as he relaxed by the sound of my heartbeat.

"I love you." I quietly said.

He slowly raised up over me a little and deeply stared into my eyes,"I love you." He softly said against my lips.

After a long lingering passionate kiss I couldn't do anything but bound myself into his tight embrace as he caved into mine. We both dozed off feeling satisfied comforted but mostly more in love with each other.

* * *

"Good Morning!" Trent happily said jumping down at least a flight of stairs

"Well somebody is in a good mood." Nina said looking over at Mike

"Hell yeah. You must got some last night?" Mike asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Trent answered making himself a cup of coffee

"You can't lie. We're heard that mid morning action." Mike said

"A gentleman never kisses and tell." He replied

"Yeah cause Alex done told everything for you." Mike replied

"When did you cook these muffins?" Trent said looking over the wild berry muffins that was sat on the counter

"Ummm maybe an hour or so ago." Nina answered looking over some files

"Don't change the subject." Mike said while Trent took a slip of his coffee and sat down on a stool

"Whoever said I was changing the subject?" Trent said with a smirk on his face

"Just because you got lucky last night that doesn't give the right to be a smartass." Mike said getting frustrated

"But it does give me the right to kick your ass about the cameras." Trent said turning around

"I told you about that bae." Nina said still staring through files

"I still doubt that he hitted right." Mike said

"And what would a drunk know about how to treat a woman?" Trent questioned

"Let's get all this bull shit out the way now. First of all a normal drunk wouldn't know how to do anything right. I'm a cyborg so most of that crap don't apply to me. Second when I'm in I dominate. There's no ifs ands buts about it. And third if she can't spell your lastname middlename firstname and rank backwards than you didn't do shit!" Mike yelled while Nina tried her hardest to cover her blush.

"A-I-C-R-A-G-T-N-E-R-T-T-N-A-N-E-T-U-E-I-L-T-S-R-I-F and Mikey I would greatly appreciated if you would please stay the hell out of me and Trent's sex life." I quickly said

"DAMN THIS IS A GOODASS MUFFIN!" Trent said while Nina busted out laughing and Mike started in shock

I made my way over to Trent and sat on his lap while he held me close.

"Woooooooow baby she put your ass on mute hard as fuck." Nina said still laughing so hard tears where forming in her eyes

Mike instantly grabbed and pulled Nina's hair. She instantly stopped laughing and bit her lip desperately trying to control herself, "Ok ok ok. I'll be good just let go. You know what that does to me." She quietly pleaded making him let go and making her sigh in relief.

"You guys are idiots." I said

"And you guys are animals so we're even." Nina said look up at us.

"Hungry?" I asked turning my attention to Trent

"Very." He answered with that devilish smile

After breakfast a quick shower and a change of clothes everybody decided to get a head start observing the school and get an idea of what might be inside.

"Everything seems normal at the front door." Mike said

"That's because they're outside. Idiot." Trent mumbled

"This could all be just one huge hallucination. A mirage even." Nina said

"Not exactly. Isn't that Kurt on the second floor?" I asked

Everybody slowly zoomed in on him with there solar blue eyes.

"Yeah that's him." Nina answered

Kurt was pacing back and forward talking to someone when all of a sudden his body trebled like it was glitching. The image we thought we knew disappeared and a dark blue demon look alike replaced it.

"Holy shit!" Mike yelled just before it disappeared into the down stairs area

"He's a mutant. This is a school for mutants!" Nina said happily

"Well this makes our job easier huh babe?" Trent asked

"I guess. Now that we know for sure that this is a school for mutants. Here's what we're gonna do." I said


	7. Chapter 7

"GET THE FREAK!" A woman yelled

"HUNT HER DOWN NOW" A man yelled

"MUTANT! FREAK!" A mob of people yelled as they chase after me

"No it was a mistake I swear!" I yelled running for my life as I tried to escape the mob

"LAIR!" A random man yelled

I ran into the woods when I saw the barking dogs getting closer to my feet. I glanced back for only a second before I tripped over a stone rock and started to rolled down a hill. Tree branches thorns and pebbles dogged into my skin leaving scrapes and buries until my head landed on a bolder instantly knocking me on conscious when I finally landed on a leveled surface. The dogs surrounded me and sniffed my sent until the towns people showed up and took there places.

"She's still alive." One guy said

"What the hell are you waiting for...kill her" Another guy said

A man with dark black hair and eyes walked over with an axe and raised it up in the air. As soon as he was about to finish me off a red beam shot it right out of his hands. Everybody blinked stared in shock for a moment before turning to a tall white late teenager fixing his yellow and red visor over his eyes,"Next time I won't miss." He threatened.

He was wearing a navy blue based uniform with a yellow X over his chest. He had on shoulder pads with a red base and a black X over it wearing yellow boots while leaning down on one knee for a better shot.

"There's another one!" A yelled pulling out a gun

"Don't even think about it Bub." A an older guy said in a rugged voice wearing a navy blue uniform. Their was three golden stripes over his shoulders with the same X symbol in red on his belt. He had short dark blue hair an animalistic look in his eyes as he scrawled at the people with three medal claws sliding out of his knuckles.

"Does anybody else feel a chill up their spine?" One guy said

"Excuse me. Coming through." A girl said phasing right through the mob carrying my lifeless body with her. She was wearing a similar outfit to the first guy expected she had on a half shirt and her long brown hair was in a ponytail.

"They're everywhere!"

"Let's get out of here!" One guy yelled before taking off running away with the mob behind him.

"Not without your parting gift." A teenage woman said hovering in front of them wearing a similar outfit like the first guy but hers was sleeveless and her long red hair flowed off her shoulders and back. She spoke softly to crowd and snapped her fingers causing everybody to go back home with no memory of what just happened.

"We need to get her out of here Scott." The girl said

"I told you to call me Cyclops during missions, Kitty." Scott said

"Can we get her to a safe place first?" The redhead asked

"Jean's right now let's go." The oldest man said taking my body away Shadowcat and led the way

"Thanks Logan." Shadowcat said walking beside him with Scott and Jean following behind them

A few hours later the small squad made it to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Kurt was outside the garage washing his new car when they pulled up.

"Hey Kurt." Jean said getting his attention

"Hey Jean. Kitty. Scott. Logan. Who is that?" He asked walking over

"A girl who barely escape an angry mob with her life." Scott answered

"Is she alright?" He asked making his way over

"She's on conscious with few bruises. I'm gonna take her to the infirmary hopefully we can get some information on her." Logan said

"Wait I think I seen her before." Kurt said trying to get a good look

"Really?" Kitty asked

"Yeah she looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it." He said

"Well you'll figure it later until than she'll be in the infirmary." Logan said carrying me inside

"I could have sworn I know her from somewhere." Kurt said thinking

"Yeah just like how you won that skateboard competition three weeks ago when Spike said you didn't even sigh up." Kitty said

"THE COMPETITION!" He yelled before teleporting out the garage leaving behind a cloud of smoke with the strong sent of Brimstone

* * *

"Where is everybody?" A tall white blonde hair blue eyed man asking walking beside Rogue wearing a khaki brown cloak over his burden color sweater and blue pants with black shoes.

"Most likely on a mission but that doesn't answer my question. Why are you here Warren?" Rogue asked

"I was just flying around and I thought I should just stop by to say hello." He answered just before Kurt popped up out of nowhere.

"Rogue you won't believe who's here." He said excitedly

"What's that smell?" Warren asked fanning it with his hand

"Brimstone." Rogue answered covering her mouth so she doesn't inhale the unpleasant order.

"Guess who's here. Come on guess." He said

"Is it X-23?" She asked

"No" Kurt answered

"Is it Spike?" She questioned

"Nope." He replied

"Is it God?' Warren asked

Kurt grabbed their hands and transported everybody to the infirmary, "Its Alex from the skateboard competition." He answered

"What happened to her?" Warren asked

"She's a mutant so you can take a guess." Kurt answered

"I gotta call Mikey. Trent is probably freaking out right now." Rogue said looking up Mike's number

"Mike? When did you get his number?" Kurt wondered

"Shh. Hello Mikey?...This is Rogue where's Trent?... Can you try to calm him down long enough for him to talk to me?...Because I know where Alex is...She's here." Rogue said

* * *

After an hour or so Mike pulled up into the school before he could park the car Trent was already beating on the door trying to get in.

"Coming!" Jean said before opening the door

"Where's Alex? What happened? Is she alright?" Trent asked in a complete panic mood forcing his way inside

"Is who alright and who are you?" Jean asked

"Trent!" Rogue yelled getting his attention off Jean and on to her

"Rogue! Where's Alex?" He asked making his way over to her

"She's in the infirmary. I'll show you follow me." Rogue said leading the way

"Thank you." Trent said following close behind her

"What was that all about?" Jean thought out loud until a knock on the door grabbed her attention

"Hey did a guy name Trent bust in here?" Nina asked

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Jean asked

"Yeah. My name is Nina and this is my boyfriend Mike." She introduced

"Nice to meet you Miss..." Mike started holding out his hand

"Jean Grey." She finished shaking it

"Sorry for my brother's behavior. He's not like that normally he's much cooler." Mike said

"So are you guys related?" Jean asked calmly leading them to the infirmary

"Me and him grew up together just like Nina and his girlfriend Alex." He said following behind her with Nina by his side

"Yeah me and her are practically sisters so when Rogue called us and said she was hurt. I was the second person to rush to the car. You just saw who was the first one that raced here." Nina said

After a few minutes of walking and talking they made their way to the infirmary. Trent was sitting down in a chair near my bed holding my hand while staring at my lifeless body.

"Wow. Is she gonna be alright?" Mike mumbled

"Yeah she looks pretty bad." Nina said

"She just needs some rest for a few days but she should make a full recovery especially with the new abilities she's obtain." Jean said

"What do you mean?" Mike asked looking over at Jean

"Something happened to Alex that other people might not understand." Jean said

"So what did happened to Alex? And I'm just saying it's better for you to tell us so we can tell Trent." Nina said

"We found her surrounded by a few angry people and..." Jean started

"Wait wait wait you're definition of a few or ours?" Mike questioned

"What do you mean?" Jean asked

"This isn't the first time we've been hunted down like animals for being different." Mike said folding his arms

"I guess whenever Alex gets up we're moving again." Nina said

"We don't have much of a choice." Mike said sitting down in a chair against the wall

"Well you do now." Jean said

"How can you be so sure?" Mike questioned

_"Because you're among people like you." _A male voice said

"Did you hear that?" Mike asked jumping up

"Hear what?" Nina questioned

"Shh. That. We have to go to the office. Can you take us?" Mike asked looking at Jean

"Sure but what about your friend in there?" Jean asked pointing at Trent

"Trust me he's not gonna move from that spot until Alex wake up or if he has to use the bathroom whichever comes first." Nina said

Jean nodded and led the way with Mike following up close behind her. Nina tapped on the glass and gave a thumbs up at Trent who nodded with a slight smile before glancing back at me.

* * *

"This place is huge!" Mike yelled making an echo effect throughout the house

"Yeah. I bet there's enough rooms in here to get lost." Nina said looking around

"Hello!" Mike shouted just so he can himself talk

"The office is this way." Jean said with a light smile

Nina pulled Mikey along and after a few minutes they all appeared in the office where Warren was talking to a man in a wheelchair. The man had a light smile on his face dark brown eyes and his head was shaved, he was wearing a brown jacket over a black sweater pants and shoes.

"Well thanks Professor." Warren said getting up and making his way out

"Hey Warren." Jean said before giving him a hug

"Hey Jean. Who's this?" He asked breaking the hug and looking at Nina

"These are some new students they came here with Alex." She answered

"Alex. Is that the name of the girl in the infirmary?" He asked

"Yeah. This is Nina and Mike." Jean introduced

"Pleasure to meet you Nina." He said shaking her hand with a light smile

"Likewise ummmm." Nina replied

"Worthington. Warren Worthington III." He answered

"Warren." Nina mumble under her breath staring deeply in his eyes smiling light

"Hi I'm Mike. Nina's boyfriend." Mike said grabbing Warren's hand out of Nina's and shaking it so tightly it was almost like he was trying to break it

"I should probably get going. I'll see you guys around." Warren said after nearly crushing Mike's hand

"See you around." Nina said while Mike was holding his hand

Warren glanced back at Nina and smiled at her before leaving the office with Jean following behind him. Mike cleared his throat to direct Nina's attention to him before glaring at her and the door. Nina sighed deeply before kissing his cheek and grabbing his sore hand causing him to lightly wine before Professor Xavier moved up closer to the couple with a light and pleasant smile.

"Hello my name is Charles Xavier." He introduced

"Hey. You're the guy who told me we should come here." Mike said

"That is correct. I wanted to personally welcome you all to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and to offer you a full scholarship." Professor Xavier said

"A full scholarship? Sorry but I don't think you can teach us anything we don't already know." Mike said

"What about how to control your powers? To excel pass the limits you and your friends have set for yourselves? To learn the origins of your powers and what makes you all unique while meeting people just like you within the process?" Professor Xavier offered

"I think we should stay at least until Alex get better than we might consider it." Nina said

"Why should we consider?" Mike asked

"We should consider it because he saved Alex and he's allowing us to stay here while she's recovering. We can at least think about it while we're here." Nina said

"Fine but we have to talk to the others about this." Mike said

"I was aware that there was three of you." Professor Xavier said

"Trent is down in the infirmary with Alex and refuse to leave until she wakes up." Nina said

"How about we go check on them?" Professor Xavier asked leading the way

Mike and Nina glanced at each and nodded before following the Professor. Nina and Mike walked side by side until Professor Xavier went out the door with Nina following him closing the door behind herself leaving Mike inside. Mike quickly placed cameras everywhere scanned every sheet of paper he could get his hands and uploading everything into his mind.

"Where are you?" He lightly mumbled feeling on the walls until he felt a few wires

"Not what I was looking for but it'll have to do." He quietly said before turning into pure electricity and slowly getting absorbed into the wires

A few seconds later he appeared right beside Nina in the hallway as if nothing happened. A glanced between the two and a light smirk on Mike's face was more than enough to let her know he bugged the Professor's office. They continued to walk and talk with the Professor as they made their way to the infirmary.

* * *

"Hey bro. How you holding up?" Nina asked peaking in the room

"I'm ok. I guess." Trent answered looking up at her

"Someone wants to be meet you." She said

"Unless it's the owner of the place I really don't wanna be bothered." He said

"Actually it is." She replied

"Hello my name is Charles Xavier." He said holding out his hand

"Thank you for everything." Trent said standing up to meet him half way shaking his hand

"Well you're very welcome here you and your friends." He replied with a smile

"I don't think so we don't wanna cause any problems especially when our powers overload." Trent said

"Overload? " Professor Xavier wondered

"That's what we call it when we loose compelete control of our powers. It can happen any time anyplace anywhere but it was never this powerful. She single handedly blew up a power plant and shut down the city's power for three hours this morning." Trent said

"If you all would stay here you'll be able to control that power and contain it." Professor Xavier said

"I'll consider it but we have to stick together." Trent said

"Of course. How about a tour?" Professor Xavier suggested

"You guys go ahead I'll stay here." Trent said

"Of course you will." Nina said walking towards the door

"What..no extra comment Mike?" Trent asked

"Nope. If it was Nina I would do the same thing." Mike said

"Well let's get started." Professor Xavier said leading the way with Nina and Mike following behind him

Trent sighed deeply and rubbed the back of his head before sitting back down.

"Yo Trent make sure you think about why we're here." Mike said before really leaving

Trent nodded and waited until the coast was clear before closing the blinds. He tapped his temple and his once dark green eyes turned solar blue as a screen projected out of them with a file blinking on it. When he clicked on it a live feed of the Professor's office appeared with a few business papers on the side.

"Nothing but bills and progress reports." Trent mumbled blinking away the information and pulling up a message board

He formed a solar blue keyboard and quickly typed up a message for them to meet up with him later. After sending the message he closed the tab and his eyes turned back to their natural color.

"God I hope you wake up soon." He said directing his attention to me

* * *

"Awww look he's asleep." Mike whispered to Nina

"Do you really think we should wake him? I mean it is late." Nina whispered

"But he told us to come here and you don't wanna disobey a direct order." Mike said

"Fine wake him up." Nina said folding her arms

Mike quietly giggled and kissed Nina's cheek before sneaking up behind Trent,"SERGEANT MICHAEL J. HOLMES REPORTING IN SIR!" He yelled to the top of his lungs

Trent jumped up and punched Mike directly in the jaw before realizing where he was at.

"Damn! What was that for?" Mike asked rubbing his jaw before getting up on his feet

"I told you about waking me up like that last time I almost broke your arm remember?" Trent asked rubbing the sleep out his eyes

"Yeah yeah yeah. So what should we do now?" Mike asked

"We didn't expect her injuries to be this critical." Nina said

"She didn't even expect something like this but she got us in. Phase one of the mission has been complete with a miner flaw while she's unable to preform her duties I'm in charge. I want you guys to continue with observations and collect information on everything not just Cerebro but don't report anything until I say so." Trent said

"But Commander Stryker..." Nina started

"Is not here giving the orders I AM. I'll deal with the consequents later but for now you listen to me. Got it?" Trent asked

"Yes Sir." Nina said

"For now continue with phase two surveillance and observations. Mike do you have this place covered in cameras yes or no?" Trent asked

"Of course I do. Thanks to the Professor's little tour I'm partially all seeing in this place." Mike said

"Good. You keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Nina do what you do best make friends be trustworthy get secrets and find out weaknesses. You guys have any problems report back to me. Understand? " Trent asked

"Yes sir." Both Nina and Mike said

"Move out." Trent said before Mike and Nina nodded before leaving

Trent sighed before looking up the clock reading 2:45 am and decided to look around for himself. After checking out the place and finding something to eat he told Stryker want the plan was. Stryker didn't like the idea at first but after thinking it over he eventually agreed to the terms that Trent set. Trent eventually went back to sleep on the couch in the infirmary while Mike and Nina went to bed in separate rooms on the side of the school.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Ok This won't be funny unless you sing the next few lines as if you're sing Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft Charli XCX)**

"I'm so fucked up! Your already know. I'm inside Trent's pants. Because they're so comfortable. I'm so fucked up. Cause of this party. I'm bout to turn up. Or throw upppp-pp-p!" I yelled from the backseat of a moving Jeep

"Sit yo slow ass down before the Feds pull us over." Trent said pulling me on his lap

"Awwww is the big bad tuff guy afraid of going to jail." Nina mocked before laughing

"I'm not but Mikey is. Remember that time when we were in holding and you told me you pissed your pants?" Trent asked laughing

"Now why you gotta bring up old shit?" Mike asked driving

"Because the shit is hilarious!" Trent said before drinking out of a bottle of vodka

"Don't worry Mikey if we get locked up Trent will protect you or make you his bitch." I said before busting out laughing while Mike flipped us off

"So would that make you my bitch AJ?" Nina asked

"Fuck you." I said before grabbing the bottle of Trent's hand and started drinking

"You'd like that would you?" Nina asked causing me to spit out the liquor and cough so hard my lung felt like they about to give out while she die from laughter

"Shiiiiiiiit I'd like that." Mike said

"Like? I'd Love it!" Trent said tapping Nina for a can of beer

Nina had quickly shaken up the can before tossing it to him as soon as he opened it up everything around him was drenched in beer including me.

"Oh my God...My Hair!" I yelled glaring at Trent

"Don't look at me. Nini set me up." Trent said holding up his hands

"Oh she did...YOU'RE A LAIR!" I said before pouring the vodka on him

"HEY STOP! Nina you better get yo sister!" He said knocking the bottle out my hand

"Huh? What ? I can't hear you over the radio!" Nina said turning it up and quietly giggling

"You what...you are something else...and I like it." Mike said with a devilish grin looking at her as she blushed

"Look out!" Nina yelled

Mike looked up and saw a man standing in the middle of the road. He quickly swerve out the way but before anybody could catch there breath a horn echoed on the road. As we looked at the truck's lights getting closer Mike slammed on the breaks as his life flashed before his eyes but it was to late. The head on collision cause the Jeep to slide off the road and flip into a ditch. Police cars ambulances and the fire department quickly raced on to the seen and pulled us out the remaining parts of the car before airlifting us to the hospital.

* * *

It only took five minutes for our parents to show up three for my mom to bust through the doors and go off on few doctors and nurses that refused to let her see me. All of us was on conscious and in the E.R for a different injury: Both of Mike's hands was completely shattered, Nina had pieces of glass in her eyes, Trent had skull fracture and internal bleeding, but my injuries were much more serious. When the car flipped over my body flew out the window glass instantly priced through my skin and medal tared through my flesh cutting the veins in my left arm and right leg in half so not only was I on conscious but my body was still going into shock from lack of blood flow. The doctors immediately rushed to my aid as they tried to contain the leaking blood and control my shock.

"She's flat lining!" A nurse yelled

"Get the defibrillator and crack it up to a 500 bolts of electricity." The doctor yelled

A nurse quickly grabbed the defibrillator and quickly did want she told before handing him the chest pads.

"Clear!" He yelled before releasing the electric charge into my body causing me to jump up

"There's no pulse!" The nurse reported

"Damn it! I am not gonna this patient turn up the powe level." The Doctor ordered

The nurse turned up the power from 500 to 1,000 and carefully watched the monitors while the doctor was rubbing the pads together. The electronic charge was so great you would be able to hear it gathering between the pads.

"Clear!" He yelled once more before placing the pads on my body and releasing the charge making me jump

"We have a pulse." The nurse happily reported

"That's not enough. Turn up the power." The Doctor ordered

"But we have a pulse." The nurse said

"We don't need a pulse we need results...now turn up the charge!" Stryker commanded

"No. We have a pulse that's all we need." The nurse said

"Than get out of my way!" Stryker said before pushing the nurse out the way and turning the defibrillator to its maximum power. He quickly grabbed the pads and rubbed them together when he pulled them apart the electric charge was so thick and full it could be seen by the human eyes as it sparked in between the pads.

"CLEAR!" He yelled before placing them on my lifeless body

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed sitting up with my solar blue eyes

"Alex look at me please. Look at me baby. Please." Trent begged trying to get me to calm down

"Tr-Tr-Trent?" I asked finally coming to reality as my solar blue eyes turn back to there nartual light brown color

"Yeah. Are you alright or should I get the nurse?" He asked softly

"I'm ok. But where the hell are we?" I asked after sighing deeply

"Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters." He replied

"How is that every time we're on conscious we get a remainded that if it wasn't for Stryker we would be dead right now?" I asked

"Maybe it's because he doesn't want us to forget." He answered

"Why though...and how come it only plays in our minds when we're on conscious?" I questioned

"I don't know." Trent said looking away sadly

"I must have been out for a really long time for you to grow a beard." I said rubbing my fingers through it trying to change the subject

"You have been out for three weeks." He said with a slight smile

"And you didn't leave?" I asked

"I never do expected when Nina and Mike jeopardized the mission." Trent said

"And what have they been up to lately?" I asked

"Other than what I told them to do...they have been busy getting to know people and been training with some of the students who go here." Trent said

"Anything else I need to know?" I asked

"Everything else you can find on file...Oh yeah! Hahaha you're gonna laugh your ass off when you hear this." Trent happily said

"What? What is it?" I asked excitedly prompting my head on my hands

"You know how Mike and Nina have never been away from each other for more than an hour and a half right?" Trent started

"Yeah." I answered

"Well they have a rule here stating that the boys and girls sleep in separated rooms on the opposite of the house. Meaning Mike and Nina haven't slept together in three whole weeks." Trent said

"Oh. My. God. He's gonna kill her once he has his hands on her or make her cripple." I said while Trent was laughing

"Like the only times they see each other is at lunch during study hall and at training sessions in the danger room. As a matter of fact I think we have forty-five minutes before there training session start." Trent said glancing up the clock before giving me a backpack

"Good because you could use shave." I said looking through the backpack

"And you could do your hair." He said picking a leaf out my hair

"You need a shower." I said pulling a few things out

"You need a bath." He said getting up

"And Please..." I started walking up to his side with a hand full of clothes

"For the love of God..." He started raising his hands in the air and looking around the room

"Brush your teeth." We both said simultaneously looking directly at each other as if we were comptelely serious before busting out laughing

"God I missed you." I said leaning into him

He held me close and kissed my forehead before smiling against it,"I missed you too. Now get ready to play the field. You do remember the mission right?" He asked

"Of course. You just remember who's in charge." I said

"Yes sir." He said situating while a smile slowly appeared on his face

* * *

"Look out behind you!" Nina yelled

Mike quickly turned around ducking and dodging rockets as he tried to keep his balance on a moving platform rapily rocking bove the leveled surface. Nina on the other hand was racing across the surface under him jumping over traps before hitting a trip wire activating medal skipes to appear from the ground.

"Hey slow down!" Mike yelled trying to keep up with her

"Catch up!" Nina replied before jumping over a trap door

"You got it easy!" Mike yelled quickly jumping from platform to platform

"Oh stop your wining you big baby!" Nina replied dodging saw blades

"Trade since you think this is sooooo freaking easy!" Mike said before jumping off the platform racing by her side

"Gladly." Nina answered jumping over a fire trap onto a hovering platform while Mike slid under it before continuing to race across the floor

"How's the view from up there?" Mike asked in a sarcastic tone

"Just shut up and jump!" Nina said before grabbing a rail and sliding herself passed almost every obstacle

"Why the in hell I didn't think of that?" Mike wondered before running face first into a pop up wall

"Nice one Scott." Jean said pushing a few buttons to try and knock Nina off her feet

"Thanks." He happily said before hearing a knock at the door

"Hey. Can we come in and watch those idiots make fools of themselves?" Trent asked peaking his head in the door

"Yeah sure." Scott said before opening a trap door making Mike almost fall inside

"Cool. I just need to grab something." Trent said before closing the door

"Wait a second did he just said "Can WE watch those idiots?"" Jean questioned

"Yes, I did. Scott. Jean. Meet my girl Alex." Trent happily introduced

"It's nice to finally meet you guys." I said smiling lightly

Jean and Scott placed the controls on autopilot before walking over. The scrapes and buries that once covered my skin healed up so smoothly it's almost like they never existed at all. Jean double checked my head for any swelling skull fractures memory lose or server headaches but to her surprise when she tried to access my memories something was stopping her.

"So...is everything alright with me?" I asked

"Yeah. I guess." She said

"Oh if you're wondering about my memories please don't. Their was this bad accident that caused me to have a medal plate on the right side of my head." I said knocking on my head

"Really?" Jean asked

"Yeah I don't wanna go into details about it." I said

"So what do you got Mike and Nina doing today?" Trent asked leaning over the edge of the control panel

"We have them running an obstacle course from wall to wall." Scott said

"Well that shouldn't be to hard." I said

"SON OF A BITCH!" Mike yelled

We all looked at them from a one sided mirror and while I was amazed by the course structure and choice of weaponry, Trent was laughing at Mike while he was pulling himself out of a trap door.

"Thanks for the help!" Mike yelled

"You're welcome!" Nina said letting go the rail on the last platform

Mike slid under a few flame throwers before jumping over a trap door and making his way over to Nina side,"You know I didn't mean that right?" He asked

"You should stop talking and focus besides you're the one who wanted to trade places." Nina said

"You don't have to be a smartass." Mike said

"And you don't have to act like an overgrown baby. Now this sentinel is class one weak spots are in the neck chest elbows and knees." Nina said scanning over the approaching sentinel

"We're gonna get done talking about this later." Mike said jumping on a moving platform

"Agreed." Nina said before leaning down

The red and black sentinel towered over both Mike and Nina standing at 12 and half feet with deep dark orange eyes locking on them like a hunter would its prey.

"Ready...Steady..." Nina said while the sentinel opened up its chest compartment and started taking aim at them.

"NOW!" Nina yelled before charging towards it.

The sentinel was shooting at her with every leaser it had but she was so fast she wasn't even seen by the human eye. Her body slowly faded away to random codes of matter before getting dissolved pass the sentinel's protective layer on its knees and getting absorbed into its power cords. Mike however jumped down from the platform and landed directly on its chest making it fall backwards onto the ground. Mike tried his hardest to keep his balance as he climbed up to its neck before punched his hand through the medal a pulling out every wire connecting the head to the body and kicking the head across the floor. The sentinel's headless body rose up off the ground and stood up straight while Nina crawled out of the opening. Mike caught he when she jumped off the shoulder of the useless scarp medal.

"What...no fireworks?" Mike asked

"Wait for it." She answered just before it exploded into a million pieces

"Not bad but you guys have been getting sloppy while I was gone." I said over the intercom

"Alex? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET UP?!" Mike yelled dropping Nina on the ground

"Owww you a-hole." Nina said before getting up and punching him in the arm

"Idiots." I mumbled to Trent

"But their our idiots." He replied shaking his head

"HEY!? You still didn't answer my question." Mike said

"Just meet us in the hallway." Trent said

"No duh." Nina said leading the way with Mike following behind her

"Nice job." Jean said at the doorway

"Yeah. you guys did great." Scott happily said

"Whatever." Nina said paying no mind to either of them

"Yeah yeah yeah. We sucked. You don't have to lie about it." Mike said

"Wow three weeks detached by the waist and act like two crack heads on relapse." I said watching them from the end of the hallway

"Bring your ass we need to talk. Asap." Nina said pulling me with her on the way to the elevator as fast as she could

"Damn ok." I said staring at Trent waving at us

"DON'T HURT MY GIRLFRIEND NINA!" He yelled

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" Mike asked

"I bet I can beat your time on the training session." Trent said

"How much money we talking?" Mike asked

"25 bucks?" Trent asked

"Double it and you got a deal." Mike said holding out his hand

"Deal!" Trent said shaking his hand


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you wanna talk about?" I asked standing in the elevator watching Nina pace back and forward

"I just needed to get out of there. Mike has been such a pain lately." She replied

"Why are you guys acting like you're on drugs?" I questioned just before the elevator stopped and doors opened

"Just come on." Nina said pulling me out the elevator and into the main hall

The hallways were packed with people making their way around the house. I could barely keep up trying to match faces with files and since Nina was pulling my hands I couldn't scan anything.

"Everybody is here is the coolest bunch of people you'll ever meet." Nina said pulling me into the crowd

"Hey Nina! Are we still going shopping later?" Kitty asked phasing through the crowd

"Of course! This is my bestie Alex." Nina said

"Hey nice to meet you." I said before getting pulled away by Nina

"We'll have to do meet and greets later. See you around." She said before pushing me towards east side of the house

"See you guys later than." Kitty said before racing to class

"What's with the rush?" I asked

"No reason but like I was saying this place has everything a person could ever need and..." Nina started

"Nina do you know if Mike still wanna play basketball later or not?" A teenage brown haired blue eye white boy asked holding a basketball in his hands

"I don't know you gotta ask him Bobby. I left him in the danger room with Trent a few minutes ago." Nina answered

"Alright." He said before getting in the elevator

"Is everything ok?" I asked

"Yeah yeah yeah. Everything is perfectly fine." Nina said finally pushing me inside of her bedroom and slamming the door behind herself

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Hell no this place is a death trap. Have you read the rule book lately?" Nina questioned

"I just woke up like...an hour ago so no." I answered sitting on the edge of the bed

"Read it and weep especially rule number 47." Nina said pacing back and forward

I stared at Nina shaking my head while she was having somewhat of an emotional or mental breakdown before scanning over the book and flipping the book to whatever page the rule was on,"Should I read out loud?" I mocked

"Just read it." Nina said in a hostile tone

"Alright. Alright. Alright. Just chill out. Rule 47: All girls will sleep on the east side of house while all boys will sleep on the west side of the house. Each room is able to contain up to three students depending on the size of the room. Random monthly inspection will be conducted by facility and staff aaaaaaaaand this is a problem for you?" I asked

"What the...yes! What kind of question is that?!" Nina yelled an outrage

"Why is it a problem though?" I asked

"Well...how do you and Trent do it?" Nina reluctantedly asked

"Ummmm...How do we do what exectly?" I asked slightly shocked by the question

"You know...how do you guys do it?" Nina asked sitting down beside me

"A lot like how you and Mike would normally do it." I answered

"Oh God No. Not that you drity minded little girl. You really thought I was talking about how you guys..." Nina started playfully pushing me

"Well you gotta be more specific besides you're the one who asked." I interrupted

"I wanna know how you guys can be in relationship without sex." Nina wondered

"Wait a second who ever said we didn't have it?" I asked

"Well it obvious you guys don't do it enough." Nina said

"And it's obvious that you guys can't get enough. That's why you're so cranky because your detached from his waist." I said

"Just answer the question: How in the hell can you and Trent especially him go without sex for this long?" Nina questioned

"Well unlike you and Mike our relationship is built on something more than sex it's deeper than that." I answered

"How so?" Nina asked going through the close

"Think about it. How many dates did you go on with Mike before you slept with him?" I asked

"Um I went oneightdates with him." She quickly mumbled through

"How many?" I questioned

Nina sighed deeply almost with a slight growl,"Eight ok." She answered

"Ok well that doesn't make you a complete whore." I said

"Alex I'm serious." She said throwing a shirt at me

"I am to. Most girls would sleep with Mike within a time period like that anyway because he actually respect women unlike how Trent did." I answered looking at it and tossing it to the side

"Oh yeah I forgot Trent had a reputation for being a bad boy a pot smoker and a womanizer." She said

"Don't forget a legendary prankster and the only guy who ever tried to runaway from the school the first two weeks of being there because he didn't want to cut his hair." I added

"So how many dates did you two go on before you were sleeping with each other?" She asked

"Forty-three and I didn't even kiss him until the sixteenth date." I answered

"Are you fucking with me right now cause I feel like you are." Nina said popping out of the closet with a hand full of clothes

"Nope. You see the difference between me and those other girls he was with at the time was that I had...fill in the blank." I started

"You had...ummmmm." Nina said thinking it over

"Come on you're almost there unlike all those other girls I had..." I started

"Your Virginity!" Nina answered

"STANDARDS! I have standards and I wasn't gonna go out with him unless he was gonna abide by them. Oh my God you're so...you and Mikey deserve each other because I swear both of you are literally the slowest couple I have ever known in my entire life." I said

"Oh standards right right...Hey I got standards!" Nina yelled

"No shit Sherlock but you can't figure out why you're so attach to Mikey. You something with more meaning to hold onto other than Mikey and shoes." I said

"Don't you ever say that...Shoes DO have meaning." Nina said

"Fuck it I'm dead for the day. Like I can't." I said getting up

"Well what should we do Miss know it all?" Nina asked

"Go out. Reconnect. Talk to each other. Do something than other think about crawling in each other's pants and please tell him not you spy on you or anyone for that fact cause it's creepy as hell." I said

"Ok but quick question: How does this outfit look?" Nina asked

"Familiar as fuck. Is those my jeans?" I asked

"Ok good talk." Nina said pushing out the door and slamming it shut before I could say anything about it

* * *

After one of the weirdest girl talks I have ever had in my whole life I had looked around. Although Nina was just saying random things about the school she ws right this place had everything; in door gym and swimming pool library music room endless amounts of bedrooms and clclassrooms so it was no surprise when I found myself lost in an unknown part of the house.

"Well this is perfect!" I said looking around trying to find some way back to the main hall

"Hey Alex!" Kurt happily yelled popping up out of nowhere

I instantly grabbed his wrist twisted his arm behind his and tripped him off feet,"How do you know my name demon?!" I asked

"Owww Owww let go!" Kurt yelled

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" I yelled pushing my knee into the back of his chest

"KURT! Alex get off him!" Rogue yelled

"Kurt?...Like from the skateboard competition?" I asked

"Un huh and you're crushing me." Kurt groaned

"Oh I'm so sorry dude. I had no clue." I said getting off Kurt and helping him to his feet

"No no no it's my fault. I shouldn't have scared you like that." Kurt said

"Well...you do look a tad different from the last time I saw you." I said rubbing the back of my neck

"A tab different." Rogue said

"What are you doing down here in the basement anyway?" Kurt asked

"Getting myself lost apparently." I said looking around

"Any place in particular you wanna be at?" Kurt asked

"I haven't eaten all day so the kitchen sounds good." I answered

"Alright than." Kurt said holding out his hand

I nervously grabbed hold of Kurt's hand while he grabbed Rogue's and smile lightly at me before teleporting all of us to the kitchen.

"Teleportation...nice. So what is your special ability Rogue?" I asked

"Depends what's yours?" Rogue asked

"I don't really have a name for it but it's very unique. I don't think it can be copied or anything." I said

"It sounds cool." Kurt said

"Can you show us?" Rogue asked

"Well...I can try." I answered

Kurt and Rogue grabbed a few chairs and pulled them closer to the middle of the floor where I was standing. I closed my eyes and inhale deep breaths of air trying to concentrate while wires slowly slid out my fingertips interlocking with each other with a light strim of electricity flowed in between them.

"Wow that's amazing." Kurt said

I opened my solar blue eyes and glanced at the electronic wires flow out my fingertips before having them quickly retract into my body. I blinked away the solar blue color and leaded against the cabinet lightly gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" Rogue asked

"Yeah just a little weak. I guess I should really eat something." I said

Both Kurt and Rogue stared at me as if they was trying to burn a hole through my body. They quietly mumbled to themselves slightly nodding from time to time but overall its was like they separated themselves from reality. Although I wasn't able to recover the message I was able to find out who was it from Professor Charles Xavier.

"We'd like to stick around and show you the place but something came up and we have to go." Rogue said

"Yeah sure go take care of it." I said while Kurt and Rogue disappear from my view

* * *

I sighed lightly before directing my attention to the refrigerator and looking around for something to eat,"Grill chicken sandwich or pizza?" I thought out loud

"Hey can you pass us some water bottles?" Trent asked

"Sure." I answered grabbing three bottles,"What the fuck happened to you guys?" I asked staring at Trent and Mikey

Trent's shirt was shredded with a few buries on his face chest and arm while Mike was rocking back and forward staring into space as if he was in shock with a busted lip shredded shirt and pants that looked more like shorts with buries all over him. Both guys had rubble and steam coming off there clothes like they just came back from armageddon.

"Well me and Mikey here made a bet saying I could beat his time on a training session. Everything started pretty smoothly until Scott and Jean got distracted by something because the intensity and difficultly of the session increased...to the point were sentinels attacked us from everywhere." Trent explained

"So many sentinels." Mikey said still frozen in shock

"And what's wrong with him?" I asked

"Who you think saved his ass the whole time?" Trent jokingly said patting Mike's back

"So many fucking sentinels." Mike mumbled

"Dude if you don't give me the 50 bucks you owe those sentinels will be the last thing you'll have to worry about." Trent said before taking a slip of water

"Hey do you know if Nina is still here?" Mike asked

"Yeah as far as I know she's still up stairs." I answered

Mike slowly made his way away from Trent and raced up stairs,"YOU GOT UNTIL THE END OF THE WEEK!" Trent yelled near the stair case

"Today has been so fucking weird." I said making a grill chicken sandwich

"How so?" Trent asked

"I refuse to go into details." I said

"Why not?" He asked

"Sister Code of Secretary. I can not tell you." I said fixing him a plate

"Oh come on. Tell me." He pleaded

"You really don't need to know about it." I said

"What if I wanna know about it?" He asked

"Well you're not getting it out of me." I said

"Wanna bet?" Trent asked before picking me and spinning me around the room

I couldn't help but giggle and hold on to him until I saw Mike and Nina leaning against the door watching us trying there hardest not to laugh. Trent immediately stopped and glared at the both of them while I crawled out of his arms walking up to both of them,"Say one word. A slight giggle and I swear to almighty God...I will send the both of you back to boot camp and have you running obstacle courses for a year. 24/7 day and night just try me." I quickly threatened

"Oooo ok." Mike said trying to keep his mouth shut

"Stryker wants to see us at HQ in person." Nina barely said

"That's a three day trip." Trent said

"Well I guess we should leave now." I said making my way up stairs

"Thanks a lot guys." Trent said just as Mike and Nina busted out laughing


	10. Chapter 10

Nina eventually met up with me in the hallway and guided me to the room after packing up a few clothes and leaving a note for Professor Xavier I looked around the room and found a note tied to the handle of the window. When I glanced out the window I could have sworn I saw a person sitting in a nearby tree staring back at me.

"Keep your eyes open." I read out aloud glancing up at the empty tree

"What are you looking at?" Nina asked

"Nothing but a mirage." I answered

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Is Trent and Mikey ready cause I really wanna make this quick." I said pocketing the letter and making my way over

"Yeah. They have been ready for awhile now but Trent wanna know how are we gonna get there." She replied

"The internet...duh. It'll take three days by car day and a half by airplane and twenty minutes by internet." I answered

"Is that a fact?" Nina asked

"Google it." I answered before calling Trent

"Ok I will." Nina said before walking up to the computer and turning it on

The screen was completely black out for a few minutes before turning solar blue with only one visible code showing:T4ns93gdx. A few seconds later other random codes form all around it and slowly started to project off the screen making a door way into the digital universe appear in the room. The gates was covered in a firewall until Nina hacked her way into the server and crashed it causing the firewall to fall and the doors to open. I grabbed my bag and jumped right into the vortex of codes and data and held the doors open for Nina to get inside. I looked around for a final time before letting myself fall inside as the doors shut behind me.

* * *

Back at HQ everybody was in complete picnic mode as alarms sound endlessly around the area. Everybody scrambled around trying to gather as much information as they possibly can from any and everything that's useful. Trent Mikey Nina and I fell out of one of the many computers the reachers was using before getting up and racing to Stryker's office.

"23-19! WE HAVE A 23-19! 23-19! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! RED ALERT" A male voice repeated over the intercom

"SHUT THE FUCK UP MARK!" I yelled over his obsessive taunting

"Alright I'm just letting everybody know geez." He said

"I'm sorry but what's a 23-19 again?" Mike asked

"I'm not gonna say anything about it. Your dumbass should've showed up to the class drunk." Trent said

"Listen up Mikey cause I'm only gonna explain this once. Alright?" I asked

"Alright just get into it." Mike said

I instantly glared at him before rolling my eyes,"Ok you know how we have I.D numbers like X-19, X-23, X-47 right?" I asked

"Yeah but what does the 19 stand for?" Mike asked

"Runaway, a wall, missing in action/ M.I.A. What ever you wanna call it when you leave without permission." I answered

"Well who the hell is X-23 anyway?" Mike questioned

"Got it! X-23 is a female name Laura Kinney. Age 17. Born and raised by HYDRA to be an unstoppable killing machine and is a clone of Logan." Nina said glancing over a dozen files at once until Stryker walked into the room

"As you all know we have a runaway agent on our hands normally this wouldn't be a cause for concern but in this case it is for you all." Stryker said

"Why is that anyway?" I asked

"Agent X-23 is a clone of a former agent codename Wolverine you may have met him before hiding out at Xavier's school." He replied

"So what does this have to do with us?" Trent asked

"She could below your cover and expose every single one of you." He answered

"That is true if she was a social agent. Since she wasn't she doesn't know anything about us unless she hacked into the files before leaving until than her motives for coming to the school is completely her own personal agenda. We shouldn't worry to much about it." Nina said

"Is that so?" I asked

"I'm sure of it. There's like a 5% chance that she's gonna rat us out." Nina replied

"5% my ass." I mumbled under my breath

"If all of this is going down during our mission than we should give you the data we collected." Trent said pulling out a flash drive out of his wrist and giving it to Stryker

"Good work you all." He said

"Thank you sir but...never mind." I said

"What is it Captain?" Stryker asked looking at me

"Is there a chance that we'll be able to resign after this?" I asked nervously

"Hmmmm. Why would you want to leave?" Stryker asked

"We've been working for you for more than a three decades. We have collected hundreds maybe millions of intell and information from all over the world. We made you a very successful man...you and your father. He gave us his word that after three and half decades we would have the option to leave." I remained

"So what are you trying to say? You want out?" Stryker questioned

"She's not the only one who want this and by the end of next year our contract is up so you can't really stop us." Trent said

"How do you two feel about this?" Stryker asked looking at Mike and Nina who quickly glanced away in silence

"It's not like we don't appreciate what your father did for us. I'm more grateful out of everybody he gave us all our lifes back but isn't time for us to start living it the way we want to?" I wondered

"Fine I'll see if I can find all your contracts and turn them into you by the end of next year until than I want you all to stay at the school." Stryker said

"Yes sir." We all simultaneously replied

"Report any and everything that has to do with Agent X-23 and we'll contact you if we need more intell until than stay uncovered. You're dismissed." Stryker said

We all got up and the left the room one by one Mike led the way than Nina and Trent. I could tell that Stryker was unhappy by my request but I never seen him so upset before so I went back to his office to say something to ease the tension between us. He was pacing back and forward with a stack of papers on the desk staring at it like he was gonna do something he'd regret later.

"Is that our contracts?" I wondered

He stared at the papers for awhile before shoving them in a safe and closing the door. He immediately sat down and pulled out a box of Cuban cigars before lighting one. He stared at the picture of his father with hatred and disgusted in his eyes as he slammed the picture down and started using it as an ash tray.

"Keep your eyes open." I quietly mumbled to myself before catching up with everybody else

* * *

"How long do we have to stay here?" Mike asked

"A day or two three at the most." Nina answered

"Why?" Mike wined

"Cause we need to know more about this rogue agent." Trent answered

"I told you we don't have to worry about her." Nina said

"This is bigger than her anyway." I said

"What do you mean?" Nina asked

"Don't you think it's weird how Stryker reacted when I reminded him that our contracts are almost up?" I asked

"Maybe he's just taking our leaving a little harder than we thought. I mean think about we partially grew up with him." Trent said

"That might be true but without us he has nothing." I said

"So what are you trying to say?" Nina asked

"Keep your eyes open to everything that's happening around here. I'll be checking out the new recruits." I awnsered before walking off

"What does she mean by that?" Mike wondered

Nina shrugged her shoulders before directing her attention to Mikey,"Wanna go do it?" She quickly asked

Mike waisted no time picking her up over his shoulder,"Ummmmm we'll be back." He said racing to the nearest empty room

"DON'T KILL HER MORON!" Trent yelled shaking his head

* * *

When I took a look around everything seem different: the training was more intensed, there was little rest and social interaction among the new recruits but the weirdest thing was the age difference between them and us. There used to be rule against doing a surgery like this on minors but that was when Stryker Senior was in charge now that Jr. is in charge he's performing the life threatening surgery on anybody he can get his hands on. Most of them didn't seem like threats to anybody expect their over powering and very demanding drill sergeants who bark orders at them day and night. Now that I finally see what's going on I slowly start to realize why X-23 ran off all the years of training was no more than mental and physical abuse than I had an empathy...

"He's never gonna let us out of our contracts." I thought out loud

"Are you alright?" Trent asked snapping my out of my thoughts

"I'm fine. Where's Mike and Nina?" I asked

"Out picking roses." He answered

"Are you kidding me?" I asked

"I wish I was after that little talk they ran off somewhere most likely a broom closet." He said

"Oh God. My words of wisdom mean nothing to her." I said

"You should have known that wasn't gonna stop them." He said

"What time is it?" I asked

"It's 5 minutes till 6:00." He answered

"Lunch time." I grabbed hold of Trent's arm and guild him to the cafeteria

"Remember the food fights we used to have?" He asked

"Duh. Every other day Mikey was throwing something at the other tables." I answered

"Yeah good times." He happily sighed

When we got to the cafeteria everything was different there was dead silence among the new recruits drill sergeants watched over them and their every movement but when me and Trent walked in a few stared at us as if we were the enemy. We grabbed some food and sat in the back of the cafeteria so we could observe their behavior.

"This is weird as hell even in the same room as each other they don't interact. It's like they're not even human anymore." Trent whispered

I glanced around at the guards, "No that's not it. It's these guards suffocating them." I said

"Well...What are you gonna do about it?" Trent asked raising an eyebrow with a slight grin on his face

I stood on top of the table and cleared my throat,"All drill sergeants please leave." I said

The drill sergeants looked at each other and mumbled shaking their heads mocking me.

"I don't think they heard you...Captain." Trent said before taking a slip of drink

"ALL DRILL SERGEANTS LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!" I commanded

The drill sergeants marched out of the room with a grim look on their face glancing over at me and Trent with a scraw,"And if I see any of you by the door you'll have to deal with 1st Lieutenant Trent Garcia." I said

"Oh yes. For "drill sergeants" I'll have most of you crying like bitches after five minutes especially the one holding the door on the right side. Yeah I see you. You'll be crying in four minutes and a half at best." Trent said with his back turned to them

After the last graud walked pass the confuse man holding the door, he glanced around before flipping on Trent. Trent picked up a fork and threw it right through the graud's glove before it was stabbed into the wall. The graud stared in shock counting all his fingers before gulping loudly.

"You...what is your name?" Trent asked dusting his hands off looking at the man

"Ummm...m-m-m-my name sir?" He nervously asked

"I'm not gonna asked again." Trent said while I sat down on the table enjoying the show

"It's...ummm...Tr-...ummm..Troy! Troy McCoy." He answered

Everybody lightly giggled especially a nearby table of kids that looked like they were in their early teens mumbling to each other and pointing at the trembling Troy. Trent got up sighing deeply before rapidly moving behind Troy and placing his hand on his shoulder,"Lets go for a walk shall we?" He said with a fake smile

"Y-y-yes sir." Troy nervously replied

Trent smiled for two seconds before opening up a portal to the digital universe and quickly throwed Troy inside back first so his scream echoed through out the cafeteria,"What a damn shame. I'll be back faster than I predicted. Hey Someone Time Us!" Trent said before diving inside

"Was he serious?" A female asked

"I think he was." A male replied

"I don't like this." A little girl said

"Are they gonna come back because that was my drill sergeant and I need him alive...kind of." A teenage boy said

"HAVE ANYBODY EVER BEEN SEPARATED FROM THEIR DRILL SERGEANTS? " I asked over the arising chatter

"No sir!" Everybody answered simultaneously

"THE YOUNGEST MALE AND FEMALE IN HERE PLEASE COME FORWARD! " I said

Everybody instantly started back rambling while two of the youngest made their way forward. I could tell by how they fiddle with their tags and wristbands they were nervous glancing around frightened by some of the older kids staring at them. I hoped down from the table and keeled down to the kids level. Both was wearing solid black suites with black boots the girl had tan long blonde hair and blue eyes while the boy had a light tan black hair and dark brown eyes

"Hey my name is Alex but you guys can call me A.J. You don't have to be formal with me I just wanna know your names and how old are you." I said softly

"My name is Amanda and I'm 5." She softly replied

"My name is Sonny and I'm 5 and a half." He softly answered

"Well it's nice to meet you guys. How long you have been here?" I asked

"3 years." Amanda said

"4 years." Sonny answered

"Have you guys every been apart of a food fight?" I wondered

"What's that?" Sonny asked

"Open your hands." I said

They nodded and opened their hands. I went over grabbed some bread and tared it apart before placing it in their hands,"I want you two to throw this at someone whose not paying attention, Ok?" I said just before Trent enter the room and sat down were he was.

"Time 2 minutes 12 seconds Sir." A male voice said

"Good job kid. Here's...500 dollars cautiously of Troy McCoy." Trent said giving the kid the cash

"Thanks 1st Lieutenant Garcia." The kid replied

"Call me Trent." He said smiling before sitting back down

"But everybody is watching us." Sonny said

"Not them." I said pointing at the kid who just got the money

Amanda threw her piece of bread as hard as she could at the back of the guys head while Sonny threw his at a girl that was daydreaming at a different table. While everybody started laughing the other threw food at the other people and it triggered some sort of chain reaction.

"FOOD FIGHT!" A teenage boy yelled to the top of his lungs


	11. Chapter 11

"What The Hell Is Going On Here?!" Stryker questioned

"Well the drill sergeants have left their post, one is in the mental office on the other side of the building, all cameras and commutation with the new recruits have been shut off, and we can't access the security system to locate them." A man at the computer answered

"What time is it, Johnson?" Stryker asked

"6:35 p.m. sir." He answered

"They should be at lunch." Stryker said before racing out his office

"Soo...Who guys think will win the MMA fight between Mayweather vs Pacquiao?" One guy asked

"I got 40 dallors on duffel bag boy." One guy said

"I got 80 on Manny." Another said

"What the hell are you guys doing sitting on your asses when you should be with the new recruits!?" Stryker yelled

"We were told to leave the cafeteria immediately." One of them answered

"Under whose orders? " Stryker questioned

"Captain Davenport and 1st Lieutenant Garcia." They all answered

"Come with me. NOW!" Stryker yelled before making his way to the cafeteria with all the guards behind him

When Stryker made his way near the cafeteria muffled screams of excitement and laughter was all he could hear,"Ram down the door." He said backing up from the doors.

Five guards moved to the left while the other moved to the right pulling out there guns. One graud came up the middle with a battering ram lightly doing a few practice swings before busting through the doors.

"TAKE COVER!" I yelled while every girl raced over and under tables on the right side of the cafeteria

"ATTACK!" Trent yelled while every boy threw a mixture of corn bread mash potatoes meatloaf milk and fruit cocktail at us.

I got up for a spit second and threw a hand full of mash potatoes directly at Trent's face. I laughed as his wiped his face before someone threw meatloaf at the back of my head. I hopped over the table/shield throwing as much food as I possibly could while Trent did the same. All the kids followed us as we made our final stand throwing as much food as possible the boys literary had buckets of old spoiled milk while the girls carried tons of hot steaming gravy.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Both of them yelled simultaneously before tossing out the milk and gravy

Everybody was covered in food as we scrambled around still throwing food at each other. The boys slid across the gravy covered floor while the girls threw the chunky rotten milk. I slid across the floor before slapping Trent with a hand full of milk while he grabbed my arm and started spinning me off course into one of the tables. I instantly fell over the table while he lost his balance and started sliding across the floor before crashing into the wall.

"This is waaaaaaaay better than a training session." A teenage girl said

"Hell Yeah! We should do this everyday!" A teenage boy said

"ENOUGH!" Stryker yelled as everybody froze dropping everything they had in there hands

I grabbed hold of the table pulling myself up rubbing some food out my hair while Trent was trying to explain to Stryker what happened. Without thinking, Sonny popped his head up from under a table a threw a hand full of mash potatoes directly at Stryker's face. Everybody gasped and was paralyzed with fear as Stryker wipped his face,"TAKE HIM AWAY!"He ordered

"No not another torcher simulation. Please! I'll be good I promise!" Sonny begged trying to hold on to a table as the guards walked over and tried pulling him away

"LET HIM GO! I'll take responsibility for him...and everybody in here." I said walking up to Stryker

"NOOOOO!" Sonny yelled as his lost his grip and a guard carried the kicking and screaming Sonny over his shoulder

Stryker raised up his hand causing the guards to stop before redirecting his attention to me,"Why would you take responsibility for this disaster?" He asked

"Because this is my fault. The food fight was my idea and I got everybody involved so if you're gonna get mad at Anybody get mad at me and me only." I said

Stryker paused for a moment and took a second to think it over,"Take him away." He said

"A.J. HELP ME!" Sonny yelled while the guard carried him out the cafeteria

"Stryker please reconsider he was just being a kid." I said

"I don't need kids. I need soldiers and soldiers need discipline oder and self-control." He replied

"Your father would never approve of this. Most of these kids spent their entire lives suffocated in cavity, you have 5 year olds running level 24 obstacle course that took me 3 months to master. This isn't a place for soldiers but a swet shop for you or a slave house and YOU'RE the master." I pointed out

"I'd watch myself if I was you Captain especially with your contract ending soon it would be a shame if they all of a sudden go missing." He slightly threatened

"I had a deal with your father NOT you. No wonder X-23 ran off you drove her to madness trying to control her." I said

"She ran off because she couldn't handle the pressures of training." Stryker explained

"With all do respect...you're a fucking liar Sir." I said

"Why you disrespectful little son of a..." Stryker started

"Sir we have a problem X-62 is trying to escape in ventilation system." One of the guards reported

"Ruling with an iron fist will do nothing but turn around and bite you in the ass Sir. I'll go find Sonny for you under three conditions..." I started while Stryker was trying control the situation the best way he could

He reluctantly sighed with a slight growl as he directed his attention to me,"What are your demands?" He asked gritting his teeth

"1st of all you will grantee that ALL runaways will be let out of their contracts. 2nd the recruits that choose to stay will be grated a one month paid vatican twice a year for as long as they work here and 3rd all minors will have the option to retire or leave on their 18th birthday." I said holding out my hand

"Fine." He said shaking it

"Starting Today...so if Sonny leaves of camp grounds right now you'll stop chasing him." I said

"This doesn't effect you nor your squads contracts remember that." He growled

"Who ever said I was trying to change that? We made a deal with a man whose compassion for life overshadowed his ideas of perfection. You on the other hand have a lot to learn about kids." I said

"Get out of my sight...NOW!" He yelled

"Yes sir." I said before walking out

"1st Lieutenant Garcia keep an eye on her." Stryker said

"Why Sir?" Trent questioned

"She might be comprised and if any of her orders conflict with mine you take charge. Understand?" He asked

"Yes sir." Trent replied sadly

"I almost forgot something." I said grabbing a bucket ice and Trent's arm walking pass Stryker eventually leaving all together

* * *

"Were you serious back there?" Trent asked stumbling on his feet

"Aaaaaaa duh. These kids deserve a break to be themselves and since Stryker isn't gonna give them one I will." I said

"You know he thinks you're going crazy...are you going crazy?" He asked

"I might be but isn't that a good thing?" I asked

A smile slowly be surely appeared on Trent's face,"I guess it is. What's with the bucket and ice though?" He asked

"We're gonna cool off two dogs in heat." I answered pouring the ice in the bucket and adding some water

"Do I wanna know what that mean?" He asked

"Which closet is Mike and Nina in?" I asked

"No clue. I guess we'll find it when we hear them." Trent answered

~5 minutes 48 closets and two floors up later~

"We searched in every closet in this place and we still haven't found them." I said

"Do you think they're done?" Trent asked before hearing a light muffled moan from down the hall

Me and Trent glanced at each other with evil smirks before racing down hallway with the bucket of freezing ice water.

"Do you think its them?" Trent whispered

"Fuck Me Harder Mikey!" Nina yelled through the door

I tried my hardest not to laugh,"Oh that's them all right." I replied wiping tears from my eyes

"So what do you wanna do?" Trent asked

"I'll open the door and you'll dump the water on them. That'll keep them cool for a few days." I said

"You think so?" Trent asked

The sounds of cleaning supplies and medal rails hitting the floor almost overshadowed the endless moans and groans of satisfaction coming from inside the closet while every two seconds its like they were trying to hammer a hole in whichever side of the wall Nina had her back against, "Well it's this or a tranquilizer dart in the ass." I said

"Good point." Trent said

"OH God! Yes!" Nina yelled

"I doubt he's doing that much." I said getting beside the door and grabbing the handle

"Same here. I think she's just boosting his ego." Trent said holding up the bucket

"That's so sad it's tragic." I said

"I'm ready when you are." Trent said holding up the bucket

I nodded lightly before placing my ear to the door listening for the perfect moment to open the door.

"I'M ABOUT TO..." Nina started justed as I opened the door

Trent threw the ice cold bucket of water directly on both Mike and Nina make them yelled to the top of there lungs.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Mike yelled slowly turning around

"On God. Bro pull up your pants there are kids on this floor! And cover up your girl." Trent said covering his eyes

"You couldn't have giving us another hour?" Mike asked pulling up his pants and covering Nina with his coat

"You animals have been going at for damn near two hours. I could have done that amount of damage in 45 minutes after the first hour Alex wouldn't even feel her legs." Trent said

"Where is Alex anyway? I know she had something to do with this." Nina said getting dress

"No duh. It was my idea." I said popping my head from the side of the door

"I'll get you for this." Nina said

"Like hell you will...I told you what you needed to do about your problem and you just ignore me." I said

"A bitch has needs alright? How you ignore that is beyond me." Nina argued

"I would call bull shit but by how you guys look right now I think it's best for us to just leave." I said trying not to laugh walking with Trent to the computer lab

"What does she mean by that?" Mike asked

"I don't know baby." Nina said leaning into Mike as they happily followed up behind us unaware of the beach stains stinking into the back of there clothes

* * *

When we got back to our house everything was the same as we left it: Trent left on the tv, I left the laundry undone and Nina left her legs wrapped around Mikey's waist as he carried her up stairs to finish what they started the broom closet.

"Oh my God. HEY WILL YOU TWO GIVE A REST UP THERE!" I yelled hitting the ceiling with a broomstick

"You look like old lady." Trent said lightly giggling

"Why do they act like this every time they get together?" I asked walking over

"It's there messed up way of saying they miss each other and honestly I don't blame them for going all out like that." Trent said

"What are you trying to say?" I asked before hearing a knock on the door

"Some times I'd rather just be with my girlfriend than with my boss. I'm just saying." Trent replied answering the door

"Who is it?" I asked leaning against the wall

"It's nobody just another work packet for you." He answered handing me the packet of papers

I glanced at the packet before redirecting my attention back to Trent who was sitting on the couch flipping through the tv channels mindlessly in his own world,"Lets go out." I suggested

"Go...out? What about work?" Trent asked

"Fuck work." I said sitting on his lap

"Alright it's official I like this new crazy side of you." He replied before carrying me outside


	12. Chapter 12

"That movie was perfect! The part when Katniss shot that arrow through the plane or that part when the Capital bombed there under ground hideout and that surprised ending though! Peeta lost his mother fucking mind I can't believe he'd..." I started before Trent covered my mouth

"First you talk to much. Second don't ruin the ending for all those fans outside cause you'll piss them off and last but not the least the best part is when they blew up the damn bar none." He said before whistling the theme holding up three fingers in the air as we made our way out

I whistled the theme song once more as we walked passed a few fans who raised up three fingers while whistling back. We both laughed making our way to an ice cream shop just a few steps down.

"How did that little song go again?" I asked eating chocolate chip ice cream

"What song?" Trent asked eating bubblegum ice cream

"You know the one they sung when they bust the damn and when Katniss was walking in the ruins of district 12." I said

"Ummm I think it had something to do with a tree...a hanging tree to be exacted." Trent said

Oh I got it! Are you are you...Coming to the tree? They strung up a man. They say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight. In the hanging tree." I lightly sung

Trent had a smiled as he softly clapped his hands,"I should get you to sing for me more often. That was beautiful." He said

"You're just saying that." I said with a slight blush

"No I meant it." He said grabbing my hand stroking it with his thumb

"This is exactly what I needed. It's nice not having to worry about work." I said

"Well we should go out more often since it's so nice." He said smiling

"Do you think the idiots are done with the house?" I asked lacing my fingers around his

"I don't know but it's getting late anyway. We should get going." He replied getting up and offering a hand

I grabbed hold of Trent's hand as he pulled me close to him kissing my forehead causing me to blush while we threw our empty cups away. When we walked outside something felt weird like someone was watching us. I glanced around but I didn't see anything until I saw something moving in the sky,"What's that?" I pointed out

"I don't see anything." Trent said looking at the sky

"Right there. It looks like it's getting closer." I said

"I see it. It looks like a...oh fuck RUN!" Trent yelled

The dark navy blue camouflage sentinel crash landed right in front of us before we could take a step. The impact of the landing was so great it made a small earthquake knocking us along with a few people off their feet.

"X gene detected. " The sentinel said targeting me with its lasers

Before I could even get myself up off the ground I was staring at the barrel of a gun frozen in fear just before it started shooting. My life flashed before my eyes while the endless barrage of gun fire echoed in the back of my mind. When the endless gunfire stopped I slowly opened my eyes and realized there's not even a scratch on me.

"Are you alright?" Trent asked looking down at me lightly trembling

I glanced up at Trent who was hovering over me and slightly nodded,"Yeah I'm...I'm fine." I answered watching as his skin regenerated over his back

"Good cause you owe me big time." He said before helping me up to my feet while the sentinel was reloading

We glanced at each other and nodded before scanning over the colossal sentinel. I instantly noticed it took the sentinel way to long to reload the software was more basic than cable and it glitched every 5 to 10 minutes. When the sentinel did finally reloaded it only interested in taking me out so it was pretty obvious this was not senator Kelly's model cause if it was it would have attacked Trent too or paid some attention to him while he was placing viruses into its mainframe.

"Hey I'm over here you walking talking toaster!" I shouted trapping myself between a robot and a hard place

"Do you really wanna test this bucket of bolts right now!?" Trent yelled from the inside of the Sentinel

"Yup!" I replied warping the wires around my hands creating electronic gloves

The Sentinel's movements were lagging do to all the viruses Trent placed in its software and its already glitchy and unstable programing. It was waaaaaaay to easy to time its defense and offensive movements to the point where I knew when the Sentinel was gonna attack before it did. I quietly counted backwards to myself while the sentinel aimmed its plasma cannon at me.

"3..2..1." I said before jumping over the deadly blast

The Sentinel was so busy calculating the chances of survival it didn't even noticed me crawling up its arm. I knocked off one of its elbow plates and replacing its wires with mine,"Holy shit! This thing is powered by A Lot of electricity. Hey You Can Come Out Now!" I yelled before the left shoulder plate few off

"Do have control over this thing or not?" Trent asked crawling out of the wires onto its shoulder

"Yeah I got this. Can you take out the viruses now?" I asked gaining control over the sentinel

"Of course." He answered opening the palm of his hands making his micro robotic viruses absorbe into his skin

"Let's take this thing home hopefully Nina can trace where it came from." I said tapping into its flying controls

"That's if she's still up and hopefully she's not up with Mike right now." He replied

I nodded and got a feel for the controls after updating its software modifying a few glitches and focusing most of the power to the rocket jets me and Trent caught a ride on the Sentinel Express. Trent made a portal under the car so it would transport back to the house. An hour later we arrived at the house and broke the Sentinel down piece by piece and placed it in the garage before going inside.

"Well...that was fun." I said

"Yeah especially when that sentinel showed up." Trent said

"What smells like lust sweat tears and pleasure to the point of pain?" I asked

"A better question is...why is my stuff down here?" He asked

"Oh God. Did you leave your bedroom door unlock?" I asked

"No no no no! I swear to God I'm gonna kill them if they did ANYTHING in my room." Trent said racing upstairs to his room with his skateboard in hand

"DON'T KILL THEM...at least not yet we still have a job to do." I said following up behind him a few minutes later with the work pack in hand

The rooms upstairs looked like a tornado ran through it; furniture was knocked down, covers and shredded pillow feathers covered the floors and every room that was opened most likely was apart of Mike and Nina's trail except Trent's and my room. I sighed with a slight relief before yawning and making my way to my room where someone was laying in my bed,"Hey...Hey...you got ten seconds to explain before I drag you out." I said

Trent groaned and turned around to face me,"Mike and Nina locked themselves in my room." He mumbled out before dozing back off

"Enough said." I replied before cuddling into him and falling asleep

* * *

"GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!" Mike shouted

"Shhh be quiet they're still sleeping." Nina said softly

"Well I think it's time for them to WAKE UP!" Mike yelled just inches away from the door

I opened the door and rammed it against Mike's head,"After that stunt you and Nina pulled off I'm surprised you're able to say a syllable." I said

"Oh you guys heard that?" Nina questioned rubbing the back of her head blushing

"We went out for the rest of the night like a normal couple. You guys on the other hand decided to make a mess do each other in every room and lock yourselves in Trent's room." I said before Trent walked out from behind me

"Good morning bro." Mike said with a huge smile on his face

"Next time you guys decide to fuck around the house I'm burning the place down with you guys inside." Trent said before slamming the bathroom door

"He's cranky." Nina said

"Tell me something I don't know." Mike said

"We got attacked by a Sentinel last night and we brought it here." I answered

"WHAT!?" They both yelled

"That's something you don't know. We broke it down and put it in the garage late last night." I said

"Is it deactivated?" Nina asked

"Naw we brought an activated mutant hunting killing machine to our house and broke it down piece by piece without dactivating it. I gotta better question though...How in the hell are you idiots still able to walk and talk after everything that happened last night?" I asked

"Who ever said she can walk I gotta carry her for the rest of day maybe even the week." Mike answered with a smirk on his face

"How are you standing up than?" I questioned

"I'm not if I stop leaning on this rail I'm gonna fall." Nina said blushing hard as hell

"Mmmmm ok." I said before tripping her off her feet causing her to instantly fall

"A.J I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONCE I GET UP!" She yelled while I raced down stairs

"That's IF you get up." Trent said laughing back to my room

"Don't pay them no mind I got you." Mike said pulling her on his back and carrying her down stairs

"Well that took forever." I said cutting an apple and eating the slice

"Shut up and show us the sentinel." Nina said

"Alright alright alright. There's an item number on the side of the lower left leg plate and a logo on the right shoulder plate. I need to know the manufacturing company and who owns this Sentinel." I said

"While we're doing that what are you guys gonna do?" Nina asked

"Me and Trent are gonna go back to the school to keep up appearances after you guys gathered all the information about the Sentinel you can regroup with us." I said

"Why is this so important to you anyway?" Mike asked

"Does it matter just get to work." I said before going inside after glaring at the head of the Sentinel

When I opened up the work packet it didn't look like normal bull crap from Stryker or HYDRA but financial records between a manufacturing company name StrikeLight Inc. and Senator Kelly. Senator Kelly invested thousands maybe even millions of dallors into the company for a robotic system. A paper showed a stockmarket report about the main share holders and one of them was Stryker Jr. The others were copies of Sonny's and Laura's contracts and a letter from Sonny saying thanks. Although I was happy that Stryker was living up to our deal there was still a lot of unanswered questions.


	13. Chapter 13

It's been a few months since we came back to the house and everything has been good more or less. We stopped treating this like a mission and more like a safe heaven away from Stryker's control. Every now and again a Sentinel would pop up out of nowhere for reasons unknown but in a house full of mutants it never really stand a chance against us. I started to noticed the Sentinels have been getting upgrades every time they come back but their target never changed. I didn't see it at first but it's almost like their system was design to face me and my squad but I don't worry about to much unlike Trent does. I swear if the Sentinel doesn't kill me first he will unless he's distracted by class work training or cracking jokes, he will no that's wrong...he IS smothering me to death. Meanwhile Nina can't even get Mike to look at her whenever Rogue is near him but when Warren steps in it's a completely different situation. Mike acts as like he's gonna kill Warren and vice verse with Nina and Rogue. Either way I honestly thought someone was gonna get killed in their sleep but I digress especially over the winter months when they actually called it a truce...at that time. We still give Stryker information about everything but Cerebro so we stay uncover longer but his patience is wearing thin and he's getting more and more pissed off by the minute. It's the middle of March and the first day of spring break in the new year and everybody is excited but me Trent Mike and Nina was excited for a completely different reason. We are just a few more months away from getting our contracts back and that means we get our lives back.

* * *

"CANNON BALL!" Kurt yelled jumping off the edge of the diving board into a free fall before curling up at the last second into the pool

"Nice one man! I give that...an 8 out of 10!" Mike said

"9 out of 10!" Trent said floating on top of the water lightly pushing himself around by his feet.

"Thanks guys." Kurt said whipping some of the excess water off his face

"No problem." Trent said before diving under the water

"But you know...I could do better." Mike said with a smirk

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." Kurt said

Mike got up out the water and made his way up to the diving board,"ALRIGHT HERE'S WHAT GONNA HAPPEN: I'M GONNA START OFF WITH 2 FRONT FLIPS AND BACK FLIPS THAN I'LL SPIN OUT INTO A CANNONBALL." He yelled

"STOP TALKING ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE GONNA DO AND BE LIKE A NICKEY COMMERCIAL JUST DO IT!" Trent yelled

"Alright I got this!" Mikey said rubbing his hands together and lightly jumping getting some momentum

"This is gonna be funny as hell." Trent said sitting on the edge of the pool with Kurt

"What is?" Jean asked

"Yeah. What's up?" I asked

"Mikey is gonna try to do a better cannonball than...Kurt." Trent said staring at me from bottom to top with a smile on his face

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked looking at him

"Like the swimsuit." He answered

"Thanks it's new." I said

Trent got out the pool grabbed my hand and slowly spun me around staring from top to bottom,"Hell yeah. This is my new favorite." He said

"Trent really know how to pull off that "Rape Face" of his." Jean said

"What's that?" He asked

"A rape face is making an intense face that implied a desire to rape somebody. You never heard of that before?" I asked

"I heard of rape and sex faces. Do you wanna be apart of it?" Trent asked

"Should I be afraid?" I questioned

"ARE YOU READY!?" Mike yelled down looking like he's about to jump but not moving from his spot

"He's gonna fall." I said before sitting down on a chair

"It's either that or he won't jump at all." Nina said walking up beside Rogue looking up at him

"How do you know?" Kurt asked

"Cause he's afraid of heights." She answered

"What?" Kurt and Jean asked

"Oh yeah it's true watch this...HEY BABY!" Nina yelled

Mike stopped gaining momentum and glance down at the endless fall nervously gulping,"Ok man you got this. It's just a little free fall. You got this. You got this." He repeated until he heard Nina's voice finally reaching him

"I **DON'T** got this." He said frozen in fear

"I told you." Nina said

"Why would he go up there if he's a afraid of heights?" Rogue asked

"It's Mikey...need I say more?" I said grabbing a seat

"If he doesn't jump in the next 5 minutes I'm gonna push him off." Kurt said

"I CHANGE MY MIND!" Mike yelled down

"COME ON YOU CHICKEN!" Trent yelled

"I got this." Kurt said before transporting out of our slight

Mike glanced down one more time before turning around and bumping into Kurt, who gladly gave him a push off the diving board.

"FUCK YOU KURRRRRRRRT!" Mike yelled back flipping into a free fall

When he realized how high up his was he instantly started to panic and frantically wave his arms in the air as he screamed to the top of his lungs,"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

"What the hell is he doing?" Nina asked

"Looks like the chicken dance." Trent replied

"More like learning how to fly." I said

"Oh well can't do anything for him now." Trent said as we all nodded in agreement

"Did I miss the impact?" Kurt asked popping up beside us

"Nope." Rogue answered folding her arms watching

"Good cause this is gonna be epic." Kurt said grabbing a chair and getting a good seat

Mike started turning his arms clockwise making his body flip a few times before landing back first against the water creating a tidal wave of water to raise up and land on everybody.

"Oooooooo damn." I said holding my fist to my mouth

"HIS SPINE IS FUCKED UP!" Trent yelled before busting out laughing

"Is he alright?" Kurt asked as Mike desperately kicking and moving his arms trying to stay afloat

"He should be fine unless he skipped out on swimming class. Don't drown dumbass!" I yelled as he started to slow down giving into the water as he started to sink

"Oh My God! Somebody go after him!" Rogue yelled looking at me and Trent

"That's not my boyfriend...just my annoying little brother who kind of deserve this." I said

"I would...but he owes me money sooooo if he dies...does that rollover to you Nina or should I get it out his last check? " Trent asked redirecting his attention to her

"Are you sure he's gonna be fine?" Jean asked

"Yeah he'll be fine." Nina assured just as she got a phone call and a few air bubbles raised up on the surface

We all wait around for a few seconds before getting nervous especially me since I'm suppose to be the main one watching over his well being or Stryker will have my ass. As soon as I was about to dive Iin after him, he raised up out the water gasping for air whipping water off his face and carefully making his way to the edge of the pool. Everybody looked at Mike to make sure he was ok while he was catching his breath,"SO...NOBODY. ..WAS GONNA...GET...MY ASS?!" He yelled in outrage

"I'm not your girlfriend." I said

"NINI!? WHERE THE FUCK WAS YOU?!" He questioned looking her as she was jumping for joy

"What got into her?" Jean asked looking at me while I shurgged my shoulders

"Did you guys know theirs a 75%-95% off sale at Hot Topic going on right now?! EEEEEEK! I Gotta Go Find Kitty We Have Work To Do Like ASAP!" Nina said before happily running inside

"Wait...Did she just say Hot Topic? HEY WAIT UP!" Rogue yelled before running up behind Nina

"YO BRO...WHAT GIVES?" Mike asked directing his attention to Trent

"I would have saved you...but it would have cost you 50 bucks." Trent said

"Seriously dude! That was 5 months ago. How in the hell can you possibly remember that?" Mike asked

"I can forget a lot of things; the date, the last time I saw a rock concert, the last time I went to a bar for a drink, hell I even forgot me and Alex's anniversary one time, but I can **NEVER** forget when someone owes me money." He said

"Is that true AJ?" Jean asked

"Oh yeah but he had a terrible hangover the next morning so I just locked him inside and torched the living daylights out of him for the whole day after that he swore he wouldn't forget ever again and he didn't." I answered

"What did you do to him?" Kurt asked

"I took advantage of a hangover...it's not that hard to when you think about it." I answered

"Jean...Kurt...how come you guys didn't help me out?" Mike asked

"In my defense...I thought you knew how to swim." Kurt answered

"I did too and Alex told us you would be fine other than that I give you a...2 out of 10 for effort." Jean started

"The jump was waaaaay off but that landing made up for eeeeeverything: 3 out of 10." Trent said

"It was a rough beginning no doubt about it but spinal buster blunder made it all worth it: 2.5 out of 10." I said

"Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." Mike said pointing at us one by one and stopping at Trent who happily grabbed his arm, lifted him over his head, and through him inside the deepest end of the pool

"HELP ME!" Mike yelled drowning all over again while everybody was laughing

"Ok ok that's enough." I said before diving after him and carrying him out

"Should I take him to the infirmary?" Trent asked looking at him coughing up water

"He'll be fine but do you guys smell that? Smells like barbeque." I said glancing over at Trent who glanced over at Jean who glanced over at Kurt who glanced at Mike still coughing his lungs out

* * *

We all covered ourselves before making our way to the other side of the yard where Logan was cooking on the barbeque grill, Bobby and a few other kids was playing baseball, and Kurt popped up on a bench beside the radio with Mike laying on a towel still trying to catch his breath.

"HEY TRENT COME JOIN US WE NEED A PITCHER!" Bobby yelled doing some practice swings

"ALRIGHT BUT I CAN BREAK BATS!" He yelled drying off his hair and making his way over

"Hey isn't that Kitty over there on third?" Jean asked pointing at her

"If she's still here than Nina is..." I said pointing at her laughing and running away from Warren spraying her with the watergun

"Trouble in Paradise part 16: The Water Wars." Jean said before walking to the grill

I giggled at Jean's comment before sitting down beside Mike who was still a traumatized by almost drowning twice but as soon as I pointed out Nina with Warren to him...he got up and raced to them as if nothing happened to him at all. Warren eventually dropped the watergun and picked up Nina off her feet spinning her around making her laugh harder.

"HEY! Put my Nini down** Now**." Mike said walking up to the happy "couple"

"Chill out man we were just having fun." Warren said putting Nina down

"Oh really? well Hahaha I hope it Was fun. Come on Nini lets go." Mike said grabbing Nina's arm

"No. I'm having fun and you should relax." She said taking her arm back

"I'll relax when I'm dead now lets go." Mike said

"No. For once I'm actually happy and you're welcome to join in on the fun but you're not gonna fuck up my mood because you're jealous." She said

"JEALOUS!? OF WHAT!? A FLYING PRETTY BOY!?" Mike yelled getting everybody's attention

"You're making a sene." Nina said

"Yeah..you should calm down." Warren said

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU? OK THAN STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Mike said

"Fine. I'm leaving." Warren said walking pass Mike ramming his shoulder against his while going inside the house

"You're unbelievable." Nina said walking away after Warren

Mike gritted his teeth as he clinched his fists, "FUCK!" He yelled before storming off

"MIKEY LOOK OUT!" Bobby yelled as homerun ball flew towards Mike's head

The ball was just inches away from his head until he grabbed and crushed it in the palm of his hand before walking to the woods.I got up and ran after him while Trent managed to dive into a digital portal and come back with a few more baseballs so they could continue the game. I found Mike almost 9 miles away from the school site sitting down with his back against a tree drinking out of a flask.

I said deeply "You're pathetic."

Mike glared at me before taking a slip and whipping his mouth,"So was Trent." He replied

"Yeah but he changed for the better you on the other hand need to get your shit together." I said grabbing the flask out his hand,"You can start by getting rid of this." I said before throwing as far as I could

"I was done with that anyway." He said opening up a mini beer

"You're gonna lose everything if you keep this up even Nina." I said sitting down beside him

"Hahaha you're funny. How can I lose her when she's with that flying fagget?" He asked

"Nina is loyal to you even though you guys use jealously to make your relationship stronger. She's always gonna be in love with your trifling ass you gonna understand that. She's happy with him because he actually show that he CARES about her in a emotion way not just physical." I said

"Can you dumb that down for me I'm a little tipsy right now?" He said rubbing his temples

"Sure. Why do you love Nina?" I asked

"I love her because...because...cause." Mike stuttered

"Did you know I asked her the same question and got the exact same answer?" I asked

Mike looked surprised before sadly turning away getting up on his feet and stumbling away with tears lightly flowing from his eyes.

"If you love her like you say you do than show it before she wakes the hell up and leave you for someone who is gonna show her. I'm gonna leave you alone so you can think about it. Come back whenever you're gonna try to make things right, Ok?" I asked

Mike waved his hand trying fan me away before wiping his face and keeping his balance. I got up and started back walking to the house. A few minutes later a loud endless scream echoed through out the woods so loud not only the whole world possibly heard it but even deaf people felt the pain and sadness that came with it. When I got back to the school everybody was inside the good times died and the aura of the entire city changed.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days was pretty unstable Mike apologized to Nina but he didn't stop drinking instead he agreed to "cut back" and live in "moderation" which is more pathetic than just drinking. "That's like saying I'm gonna cut back on heroin when I was addicted. At this point Mikey has a legit problem and he needs to get help before it all blows up in his face." Trent would say every single time he was around Nina. Even thought Trent had problem with drugs instead of alcohol the circumstances are no different: addiction is addiction whether it was with drugs or alcoholism. It's impossible to cut back when you're already passed that point and living in moderation is pointless cause an addict will always demand more from their vice. The only way for him to actually get his life together is if he get help until than using terms like "cutting back" and "moderation" is just another word for denial coming from him. While me and Trent are worried about his drinking problem, Nina is more concern with losing him to Rogue especially with everybody saying rumors about Mike spending almost every night in her room. We have so many problems going on in our inner circle that we forgot all about Stryker but for some reason I know for a fact he hasn't forgot about us.

* * *

"Wow, that spring break week went by fast as hell." I said staring up at the moving clouds

"Yeah, after tonight we gotta get ready for classes on Monday." Trent sighed before covering his face with his hands and dragging them down mumbling to himself.

"Oh stop wining at least we don't have to do push ups every time we do something wrong or have to run an extra mile cause you guys wanna play pranks on people." I said looking over at him

"Yeah but you can't say it wasn't worth it." He replied

"Have you ever thought about what we're gonna do after we get our contracts back?" I asked laying my chin on his chest

"I thought about a few things but some things I haven't." He answered

"Same here but I was thinking that if we get away with passing ourselves off as mutants could we stay?" I wondered

"Like stay...here for good?" He asked a little surprised

"Yeah. I like it here and I know you do too." I said

"Well yeah. This place is pretty cool so is the people around here but we never stay at a mission site before and it's to risky." He said

"It was just an idea and besides nobody will find out." I said

"YOU'RE LYING! I KNOW YOU ARE!" Nina yelled walking away from Mike

"THEY'RE THE ONES WHOSE LYING!" Mike yelled chasing up behind her

"Not unless they screw this up for this for ALL of us. Let's see what they're problem is now." Trent said getting up off the blanket

"Yeah. I guess but at this point I don't think their relationship is worth saving." I said getting up and following him with the blanket on my arm

"Did you think that way about us?" He asked

"I thought that we were worth saving but that's because..." I started

"Love is always worth saving no matter how dysfunctional it may appear to be." He interrupted

"Yeah. I guess you're right." I said

"You're seriously gonna believe Jean and them over me?" Mike questioned

"Well you haven't convinced me otherwise." Nina said folding her arms

"What do mean? I've been trying to convince you I'm not doing anything with her but you're so busy listening to everybody else you don't even give me a chance." Mike said

"Oh don't give me that bull shit. Every time I come around I see you all over Rogue like she's your girl." Nina agured

"Is there a problem between the lovely couple?" Trent asked

Nina instantly glared at him while Mike pulled out a beer,"Nope. It's obvious that we're happily in love just like you and AJ." He said twisting the top off before gulping it down

"Good so you guys are coming with us later on tonight to celebrate the last night of spring break." Trent said

"What the hell are you planning?" I whispered in Trent's ear

"Mikey loves to see Nina dance so if we take them out without Rogue all of his attention will be on her. The fast pace music and lights...the excitement...and it's easy for one thing to lead to another if you catch my drift." He replied

"You're an evil genius." I said

"I try to be. So are you guys coming or not?" Trent asked redirecting his attention to the hot mess of a couple

"Anybody else coming?" Mike asked

"Don't you mean to say is **Rogue **coming?" Nina asked with a smile drawn on her face

"I mean other people in general." Mike said while Nina sighed deeply and rolled her eyes

"No. I was thinking we could go out just the four of us." Trent said

"I don't know if I'm in the mood to go out especially with..." Nina started before glancing over at Mike who was working on his third beer,"Yeah I think I'm gonna stay in for the night." She said

"Oh come on It won't be fun without you and besides when's last time we went on a double date anyway?" I asked while Nina shrugged her shoulders,"Please Sissy. Pleeeeease come with us?" I begged

"Alright alright alright but I get to raid your closet for something to wear." She quickly answered

"But you just went shopping with Kitty yesterday. There's still stuff in bags on the room floor." I said

"And your point is..." Nina started

"My point is that ..." I started before Trent loudly cleared his throat and shaking his head getting my attention while I sighed deeply, "Fine take whatever you want just don't go all out with it like you did last time." I said

"You don't even have to tell me that when you **know** I'm gonna do it anyway." She said before going back inside

"I'm gonna go make sure she doesn't take everything I own." I said before following behind her

"So are you coming Bro or not?" Trent asked

"NOT. I'm gonna waist my time arguing with her in public." He answered

"This could actually help your relationship out if you would come spend some time with her." He said

"You really think so?" Mike asked

"I know so and the only reason I'm trying to help yo' slow self out is because I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did." Trent said

Mike sighed deeply before throwing away his empty bottle,"Fine but I doubt it'll do us any good." He said

"I doubt your drinking will do you any good, I thought you were gonna cut back." Trent said

"I am." Mike said while opening his sixth beer,"I went from drinking 24 a day to 12." He said

"Where are you getting these from when they don't allow alcohol anywhere near the house." Trent asked

"I know where Logan keep his secret stash." Mike answered

"Don't you think he'll get pissed when he finds out?" Trent asked

"That's IF he finds out." Mike said drinking the last of the beer

"No that's** WHEN** I find out." Logan said standing behind Mike with his arms folding

Mike spit out the last of the beer and tried his hardest to steady his lightly trembling hand before slowly turning around to Logan with a nervous smile,"H-h-h-hey Logan ummmm...How long have you been right there?" He asked holding out his hands remembering the bottle was in his left hand he quickly placed his hands behind his back

"So you're the creep that's been stealing from me." Logan said

"I-I-I-I ummmm..." Mike started

"I'm gonna go in the house." Trent said passing Mike and Logan on his way,"Don't kill him Logan!" Trent said before laughing his way into the house

"Look Logan I was gonna..." Mike started before a swift right upper cut caused him to fly off the ground and land near the middle of the yard

"You're gonna learn not to steal from me Bub." Logan said rubbing his hands together with a evil smirk on his face as he walked towards Mike who was still a little dizzy from that hit.

~Later on that evening~

"What's taking them so long?" I asked

"I don't know about Nina but Mike just text me that he'll meet us there." Trent said

"He's already gone?" I asked

"Good. The car ride will be a lot more quiet without him." Nina said making her way down stairs

"Damn. You look...good." Trent said

"AJ are you making him say that to make me feel better?" She asked

"1. I'm surprised he said it 2. He has a mind of his own. 3. Sometimes you do look better than me in my own shit and you know it and 4. If Mikey doesn't noticed you at least you know two people who does." I said

"You guys are the best." Nina said with a smile on her face

* * *

Trent was right the flashing lights and exciting music was a change of pace but what he didn't know is instead of the normal 21 and older crowd the club was having a special event for ages 16-25. The place didn't even have breathing room and the bar was closed expected in the V.I.P section. While Nina and Trent got a feel for the music I went looking for Mike.

"Wanna dance?" Trent asked

Nina looked around to make sure his was talking to her and noticed I blending into the crowd,"Yeah sure." She answered

Mike was standing on a table spraying down random girls with champagne before throwing the empty bottle against the wall near the one the bottle service girls and falling backwards on the couch,"Hey bottle bitch give me..." he started

"Anything else with alcohol and I'll cut off your balls." I said leaning against the outside of the couch

"And who are you? My babysitter?" He replied

"No I'm just your GIRLFRIEND'S sister!" I yelled to make sure the other girls are listening who immediately left

"Why did you go and do that?" He asked

I hopped over the rail that separated us and landed right beside side him the couch before security even noticed,"Because you're gonna spend time with Nina and start being nicer to the people around you." I took Mikey's wallet off the table and gave a 100 dollar tip to the bottle service before telling her to leave early

"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted

I grabbed 50 bucks out his wallet and threw it back to him,"You need to stop focusing on me and start turning your attention to that." I said turning his head so his eyes is on Nina.

Mike scanned over the crowd until he saw Nina dancing with Trent. He zoomed with his solar blue eyes staring at her from top to bottom,"Go get her you idiot." I said pushing him into the crowd

Mike nearly fell on the valet rope that separate the two areas before blending into the excited crowd until he felt a a light grab on his arm,"I knew I'd find you in here eventually." Rogue said with a smile

"Rogue! I'm glade you're here." Mike said

"Well I'm glade you invited me." She replied

"Oh fuck. This is gonna be a loooooooong night." I said over hearing them


	15. Chapter 15

TAfter Nina found out Mike invited Rogue she instantly called Warren but to her surprised he was already there to celebrate a co-worker's birthday. A few minutes later everything seemed normal for once although Nina was just using Warren to make Mike jealous she seemed happy with him. Rogue had Mike wrapped around her finger but sometimes Mike's eyes wonder towards Nina and we could tell he was starting to miss her. Me and Trent tried to get them together but we end up lost in the tidal wave of people. After awhile I found myself falling over into V.I.P and crawling on the couch, "On God I thought that was it for me." I thought out loud trying to relax.

"Hahaha. You gotta move with the wave not against it." Trent said

"You know I'm not a dancer." I said before taking a sip of water

"Yeah I know that you're not at least not out in the open." He said with a smirk on his face before taking a sip of drink

"And what does that supposed to mean?" I asked nearly coking on my water

Before Trent could answer Nina crashed landed in between us with a huge smile on her face,"I'm having the best time ever. Thank you for bring my ass out here." She said before kissing Trent's cheek making him smile

"Well it was nothing." He said before clearing his throat,"Where's Warren at?" He asked trying to keep his cool

"I'm right here." Warren answered sitting down beside Nina who happily leaned into his arms

Me and Trent shot each other a look of concern but mostly excitement before looking back at the two with our arms folded and our eyebrows raised, "So...Are you two having a good time together?" I asked

"What do you mean together?" Nina questioned

"I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." Warren happily said before directing his attention to Nina,"What something to drink?" He asked

"Please and thank you." She answered

Warren nodded before getting up and almost falling on his own feet trying to catch up with one of the waitresses while me and Trent busted out laughing as soon as he was out of slight.

"What's so funny?" Nina asked

"Wow you're retarded!" I said while laughing harder

"I don't know who's more hopeless you or him?!" Trent asked

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked

"Oh...my...god. SHE'S CLUELESS LORD!" Trent yelled

"You're messing with us right?" I asked wiping a tear from my eye

If looks could kills both me and Trent would have been torched for centuries and murder for the rest of our lives as Nina glared at us with her arms folded planning it all out in her head. I had looked at her for not even a second before shutting up and hitting Trent who immediately froze in fear at the creepy psychotic smile slowly forming on her face.

"Warren has a crush on you." I blurted out

"Really?" Nina questioned coming back from darkest parts of her mind

Me and Trent sighed with relief knowing that she wouldn't kill us in our sleep or something, "Duh. Haven't you noticed that he's always trying to spend time with you?" I started

"Or that he's always trying to get you to be happy even when you're not?" Trent added

"Well yeah but that's just because he's a good guy besides I have a boyfriend." She replied

"Doesn't look that way to me." Trent said pointing out Mike and Rogue on the dance floor

"They're just dancing. What do you want me to do go down there and arrest him for it?" She asked

"Ok but how many times has he danced with you?" I asked

"Well he hasn't danced with me at all but that's about to change...right now." Nina said before getting up and running into Warren making some of the drinks spill on him

"Woah what's the rush?" He asked setting down the cups and trying to dry off his jacket

"Oh I'm sor-..." Nina started just as Warren was taking off his jacket and checking to see if his dark navy blue V neck shirt was wet

"It's alright but my jacket might need a minute to dry off." He said

"Dance with me." Nina said grabbing Warren's arm and dragging him to the dance floor

"What have we done?" I asked staring at them

"Created World War III and Mikey's countdown to destruction." Trent said before taking a sip of drink

Nina and Warren found a perfect spot beside Rogue and Mike while Nina was dancing Mike couldn't keep his eyes off her even with Rogue right in front of him he was locked in a trance. After a few songs it was obvious that Mike was trying to move in on Nina but Warren kept getting in the way. Nina had a very devious smirk on her face watching Mike getting more and more frustrated with Warren before carefully moving to Mike's side. Warren instantly noticed how Nina was playing more attention to Mike than him and realized that he was just an excuse for her to get closer to Mike in the first place. Warren stayed close and collected on the outside but on the inside he was disappointed and a little heart broken.

"Poor poor Warren." I said from the safety of V.I.P

"What a damn shame. I wonder how does she sleep at night?" Trent asked

"Holding the teddy bear Mike gave her for her 16th birthday." I answered

"Really?" Trent asked

"Don't tell her I said that." I quickly replied

"LET'S TURN UP WITH YEARS AND YEARS OF DESIRE" The Dj yelled over the mic

Warren started to blend in with the crowd while Nina wrapped her around Mike, who happily pulled her closer to him before glancing up at Rogue and winking at her.

**_I must be tough_**  
**_ I must behave, I must keep fighting_**  
**_ Don't give it up_**  
**_ I want to keep us compromising_**

**_Open__ your arms and pray_**  
**_ To the truth that you're denying_**  
**_ Give in to the game_**  
**_ To the __sense__ that you've been hiding_**

**_Where are you taking me?_**  
**_ I can't be blamed_**  
**_ I want you to want me again_**

**_Is it desire_**  
**_ Or is it love that I'm feeling for you_**  
**_ I want desire_**  
**_ 'Cause your love only gets me abused..._**

"This won't be pretty." Trent said before drinking some of his soda

"No shit...What do you see?" I asked

"I see a clueless lover a lucky loser and a desperate attempt." He answered

"Good so I'm not the only one who noticed this." I replied just as Rogue grabbed Mike away from Nina

_**Give me that rush**_  
_** I want to show you what you've been missing**_  
_** Am I enough**_  
_** To keep your other lovers hidden**_

_**Where are you taking me?**_  
_** I can't be blamed**_  
_** I want you to want me again**_

_**Is it desire**_  
_** Or is it love that I'm feeling for you**_  
_** I want desire**_  
_** 'Cause your love only gets me abused**_

_**Is it desire (is it desire)**_  
_** Or is it love that I'm feeling for you**_  
_** I want desire**_  
_** I wanna see what you're willing to **__**lose...**_

Nina reached over and pulled Mike away while a crowd of people kept Rogue from grabbing him back. Mike finally started to noticed that this was move than just a simple dance but a battle between someone he has and someone he wants and it was his decision to make.

"I think he figured it out." Trent said

"Took his slow ass long enough." I said

Now he has to chose, Nina or Rogue?" Trent asked

"Nina Nina Nina." I repeated with my fingers crossed

**_You know that you've got me_**  
**_ You've locked me down_**  
**_ You tell me you want me_**  
**_ You need it now_**  
**_ You know that you've got me_**  
**_ You've locked me down_**  
**_ You tell me you want me now..._**

As soon as Nina thought she finally had Mike to herself, he spun her around and as soon as her back was turned he pushed her into Warren before dancing with Rogue like nothing happened. Warren turned around just in time to catch Nina who was in shock and disbelief at what just happened.

"DID YOU JUST SEE THAT SHIT!?" I yelled hopping out of my seat

"Oh Fuck." Trent said staring in shock

_**Is it desire? (Is it desire)**_  
_** Or is it love that I'm feeling for you**_  
_** I want desire (I want desire)**_  
_** 'Cause your love only gets me abused**_

_**Is it desire? (Is it desire)**_  
_** Or is it love that I'm feeling for you? (That I'm feeling for you)**_  
_** I want desire**_  
_** I wanna see what you're willing to lose (ooh what you're willing to lose)**_

While the song continued to play itself out, Mike and Rogue got closer than ever unaware that Nina was watching. Rogue glanced up at Nina for a split second before Mike kissed her unexpectedly, she knew Mike was risking his own health by doing that but still Rogue slowly warped her arms around him as he pulled her as close as possible. For Nina the only noise she heard was her heart shattering and see once excited crowd faded to black with a spotlight only on Mike and Rogue as she raced through the crowd as fast as humanly possible. Mike broke the kiss before leaning his head on Rogue's shoulder feeling a little weak.

"A-a-are you alright?" Rogue asked still a little shocked at what just happened

Mike looked up at her with his solar blue eyes before blinking them back to his dark brown color,"It's gonna take a lot more than that to knock me off my feet." He answered with a smile

"WHAT AN ASSHOLE! I can't believe he would go that. I gotta go check on Nina before I go to jail for for murder." I said before glancing back at Trent,"Are you alright?" I asked

Trent was staring out into space lightly gasping for air and starting to sweat before slowly taking off his jacket,"Yeah...I'm fine...just a little hot...that's all." He answered blankly

"Do you think you'll be fine right here?" I asked a little worried

"I-I-I don't know but I know I wanna dance." He said before getting up and racing to the dance floor

I glanced at Trent before redirecting my attention to his barely empty cup and examinating the soda for anything out of the ordinary eventaully I just scanned over the entire thing before running after Nina. I quickly compared what was in his glass to a regular CokeCola and blinked away the information before knocking on the girl's bathroom door,"Nina...Are you in there?" I asked trying to turn the knob

"Go away." A softly wine like muffled replied

"Unlock the door." I said

"No just leave me alone!" She yelled

"Do you want me to bust down this door cause you know I will." I said

"I don't give a fuck Just Leave Me ALONE!" She replied

"Alright but you asked for this." I said before leaning my back against the wall before kicking in the door off the hinges and carefully stepping over the broken glass the covered the floor

"I told you to leave me alone." Nina said hiding in one of the three bathrooms

"You know I can't do that." I said pecking under the doors

"Yeah because it's your JOB to look after us. Nothing more nothing less." She sadly replied

"That's bull shit and you know it. You have been my best friend since I was 4 and we promised each other that we would always have each others backs..." I said breaking the lock off the door and opening it.

Nina was curled up in a corner trying to wipe her red blood shot eyes and gain some form of control but it was obvious that she was devastated.

"And I intend on keeping that promise." I said before sitting down beside her

"Why is he acting so cold hearted?" She asked leaning her head on my shoulder

"Well...do you want the truth or a friend's opinion?" I asked

"What the fuck? I thought a friend's opinion was the truth." Nina said

"A friend's opinion is that...he's acting this way because of Rogue. A truthful opinion is that...he's acting this way because he's just unhappy in the relationship." I said

"That's bull shit of course it's because of that slut." She replied

"There were warning signs." I said

"Yeah like what?" She questioned in a hostile tone

"His drinking first of all second he'd rather be alone than with you and third he blew you off for Rogue while you were sick with a stomach virus for damn near a week." I said

"That wasn't a virus." She softly mumbled

"Than what was it?" I asked glancing over at her while she slowly hiding her face behind her knees and was slowly starting to cry all over again mumbling the answer. I leaned in closer hoping to hear but her voice cracked leaving me wondering what did she say.

"I just wanna know one thing cause I know you and Trent were watching..." She started wiping her eyes

"What do you wanna know?" I asked

"Was me falling into Warren accident or did h-h-...something else happened?" She asked looking at me

"What do you mean by did something else happened?" I asked trying to stall

"Did He Push Me?! DID MIKE FUCKING PUSH ME INTO WARREN? !?" She snapped

I froze at the question and tried to say something anything but the words wasn't there my mind when blank while my voice felt like God hit a mute button on it.

"Answer the fucking question...did Mike push me? Yes or No?" Nina asked staring at me with her blue watery yet red blood shot eyes

"Ummmm he...he..." I started before getting an alert on the scanner popping up right before my very eyes, "Holy shit we gotta find Trent Now!" I said getting up and started to walk out

"Fine. Clearly he's more important to you than you're own sister." She replied slowly getting up causing me to freeze and turn back around to face her

"Do you really wanna know what I think?" I asked

"Enlightened me." She replied

"You lost yourself. You have no clue who the hell you are without Mike and if you lose him you're gonna have to start all over but you're terrified to do so. I know you love Mike but you should have never agreed to change for him because now you have to keep up an act to make him happy. When really you should find someone who's gonna make you happy and love you for you...like Warren would if you would get your head out of your ass and give him a chance instead of using him to get Mike's attention. Now I gotta go get Trent before he gets arrested for hitting on a damn minor. Oh and by the way...Warren knows you're just using him but he's letting it happen so he can get closer to you." I snapped before leaving her shocked standing in the bathroom

"If he knew this whole time why would he stay?" Nina wondered before following behind me a few minutes later


	16. Chapter 16

The club was more energized than ever before everything moved 3 if not 4 times as fast, the only time I've seen something like this is when Mikey shoots himself with adrenaline. I quickly put on my sunglasses to shield my eyes before running inside to look for Trent. Everybody was bumping into each other trying to dance to mixture of beats in a lyric less dub-step remix.

"Alex!..Alex!" Warren yelled out trying to escape the crowd's grip and making his way over

"Warren have you seen Trent?' I asked before pushing a few people away from me

"No. Is Nina alright she seemed upset." He asked with a worried tone

"She's alright but we gotta get out of here I suggest you do the same." I said assuring him

"Don't you want me to help look for Trent?" He asked

I thought about it for a moment thinking we would have strength in numbers but Warren didn't really pay any attention to the girls who was staring at him like he was fresh meat,"No. I'll find him you go ahead and leave. I'll have Nina call you if you're that worried about her." I said

"Alright. " He replied moving around the crowd

I sighed before making my way to V.I.P hoping that he'd be there but nobody was there just a few jackets, empty cups, and pills on the table. I grabbed a few and analyzed the ingredients before scanning over the crowd. Everything started to move in slow motion I saw Mike and Rogue on the right side of the dance floor, Warren was on the left near the exist, and Nina was in the center of it all. I hoped down and made my way over to Nina who was pushing everybody away from her.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" She asked

"They're high off Ecstasy. That's why we need to find Trent I think he had took some." I replied

"Why the fuck would he take X?" She asked

"**Obviously **somebody spiked his drink by mistake probably one of those bottle serveries people trying to get back at Mike." I said pulling her out of the crowd**  
**

"So you can't find him?" Nina asked

"I scanned the over the dance floor and I didn't see him." I answered

"Maybe you should have checked in V.I.P." She replied

"What do you mean?" I asked

Nina pointed at Trent on the other side of the club half necked with his shirt off surrounded by girls who looked like they haven't even hit puberty yet dancing and joking around.

"What?...The Fuck?" I asked trying my hardest not to run over there and snatch some bitches up

"Chill out sis. He probably has no clue what he's doing right now. I'll bring the car around front you just get Trent away from those...ummm whores? No they're to young for that. They still look like virgins so technically I can't call them sluts. Damn it! I can't think of a name for them." Nina said

"I can...Little Girls!" I said walking over to Trent as calmly as possible

"Hey...Oh! Hey...Oh!...Hey...Oh SHIT!" Trent yelled before tripping on the table and landing on the couch

The girls swarmed over him laughing and rubbing their hands through his hair,"A guy like me can get used to this...again." He happily said leaning back with his hands under his head

"Oh you can, can you?" I questioned

Trent instantly looked up at me and started giggling a little,"What's up baby?" He asked

I glared at some of the girls before directing my attention to the man of the moment, "Me and Nina are ready to go home." I said

"Now?...but we just got here." He replied

"Trent we have been here since 7:00. It's 2 in the fucking morning." I said after looking at my watch

"I'm not ready to leave." He said laying back down

"Come o-..." I started

"He's a grown man, he can stay if he wants to." One of the girls said

"Don't you have a bedtime or some shit? Stay out of grown folks business Lil girl." I quickly replied

"Don't talk to my cousin like that!" Another one said

"I don't have time for this." I mumbled under my breath before grabbing the girl and throwing her into the crowd

"H-h-h-h-how did you know they was gonna catch her?" One of them asked

"I didn't." I replied folding my arms looking at all of them,"Now you bitches got until the count of three to leave...1" I started just before they ran off

Trent slowly sat up and stared at me,"Not...Cool." He said

"Boy! Come on before I throw your dumbass." I said pulling him out of the building lightly smacking him upside his head

* * *

"Let's Dance!" He said moving around in front of the club

"Where the hell is Nina with the car?" I thought out loud before Trent grabbed my arm and started spinning around laughing

After awhile I just went along with it and started dancing with him. It was actually fun to see Trent make a complete idiot out of himself until he noticed a red light on his chest. He quickly bobbed left and right hoping it wasn't what he thought it was,"SNIPER!" He yelled to the top of his lungs before doing a superman type dive on the side of a parked car

"What the fuck?" I asked looking around for him

"GET DOWN NOW!" He yelled popping up from the side looking around like he was on a mission

Even though I wanted to laugh my ass off when a saw the red light was gleaming from a nearby billboard, I slid across the concrete right be side him.

"Enemy soldiers spotted Captain. What's our next move?" He asked

"Next move? Where's the enemy?" I asked

"Those three right over there." He said pointing at two guys who were talking and drinking beer in front of a poster

"Trent...Trent look at me. Nobody is after us anymore, you're safe." I said calmly

"Wh-wh-what about Mikey and where's Nina?" He asked slightly twitching

"You know I was just asking the same question." I said

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" He yelled before busting out into tears

"No! No we're not ummmm..she'll be here any second just calm down." I said trying to get him to stop before anybody noticed

Nina pulled up behind the car and glanced around before honking horn. As soon as she did Trent immediately hopped up and jumped into the backseat yelling,"DRIVE! DRIVE BEFORE WE ALL DIE!"

"Alex what the fuck is wrong with him?" She asked glancing back at him

"He thinks we're on a mission and that our lives are in danger." I answered getting in the front seat

"Oh really?" Nina asked with a evil smirk on her face,"TRENT GET DOWN!" She yelled

Trent rolled off the backseat and curled up into a ball under my seat so he wouldn't be seen from any window. Nina instantly busted out laughing while I tried to get him to calm down. After 10 minutes of him going in and out of mission mood we finally started heading home.

"Did you really have to say there was a bomb in the car?" I asked glaring at Nina

"In my defense...I didn't know G.I Jackass over there was gonna do a full inspection of the car." She replied

"He almost threw the fucking engine, somebody could have got hurt!" I yelled

"But it was funny though." She replied with a slight giggle

I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply,"Idiot." I mumbled before checking on Trent

Trent sat in the middle of the car staring into space, his powers would come on and off while he was lightly gasping for air, sweat fell off his skin and his tempter was rising more and more by the second.

"Trent...Trent...Baby are you ok?" I asked just before the car stopped at a red light

"RED LIGHT!" He yelled before leaning out the car looking around pointing out a group of girls whistling for their attention.

"What the hell is he doing?!" Nina yelled

"I have no fucking clue." I answered

"ASS COMPETITION! YOU GET 1ST PLACE. YOU GET 2ND AND YOU...YOU DON'T EVEN PLACE!" He yelled

"What the fuck you mean I don't place!" One of the girls replied

"GIRL YOU KNOW YO ASS IS FAKE AS FUCK! SHIT JIGGLE LIKE JELL-O!" He yelled just as the light turned green

"Fuck you!" The lady yelled throwing a drink at Trent while he got back in the car

"I don't know why she got mad. Her ass was so fake it make a jellyfish look good." He said

"So, Trent aka Ass-Master, How should the perfect ass look?" Nina asked

"Bitch don't encourage him!" I said

"What? I wanna know what he thinks...now explain." She said

"An ass needs to be firm and round like two apples you can hold in the palm of your hands...like Alex's not to soft not to hard it's...just riiiiiiiiiight." He replied stinking into the seat

I instantly tried to cover my blush before Nina saw it but I could tell by the smirk on her face it was to late,"So...you're saying Alex has the Olympic gold in the ass category." She said

"In EVERY event...unlike Nina." He said

I couldn't help but bust out laughing while Nina glared at him through the rear view mirror,"And what the fuck does that supposed to mean?" She questioned

Trent started to explain to Nina why she lacks in the "ass category" and what made up for it eventually he started talking about any and everything. Secrets lies the we felt him back in school the way he felt about himself Mike and the Bro Code they followed Stryker and eventually after his all of his confessions came a brunch of random ass questions,"Is the sky still blue at night or is it a dark blue? Do blind people feel 'Love at first sight'? Why is clear considered a color? Why is it that night falls but day breaks? Why do we park in a driveway and drive on the parkway?" He questioned

"Oh my God. Will he ever shut up?" Nina asked

"Please! Don't ask anymore questions I'm having a hard time processing his dumbass questions as it is." I said rubbing my temples in frustration

"Why do you feet smell and your nose runs? If our car says Dodge on the front of it, do we really need a horn? Why do kamikazes wear helmets? How did Mike get more girls than me during military school? How come..." Trent started up

"Hold the hell up you're not gonna slide pass that like you did not just say it at all." Nina interrupted

"S-s-s...say wh-..wh-..what?" He barely asked before throwing up on the seat and blacking out

"Holy shit!" I said before getting in the back to help him

"What the hell is wrong with him now?" Nina asked speeding through traffic

"I don't know just get us home Now!" I said trying to wake him up

"Yes sir!" Nina replied racing through every red light stop sign and out speeding every cop in the city

* * *

Trent's temperature was so hot steam was coming off his pale skin and he looked exhaust. I connected my wires into the ones in his wrist and opened his eyes to see if his pupils were normal instead his eyes were a power blue almost dead white color. I hit my temple and a heart monitor appeared showing that Trent's blood pressure was high and his heart rate was at a snails pace,"He's using the last of his power to stay alive." I mumbled quietly to myself

When we got the house me and Nina carried Trent inside, we placed him in the tub with cold ice water and watched over him. After 10 minutes his blood pressure was returning back to normal but his heart rate was still that slow and steady pace.

"Hey sissy!" I yelled from inside the bathroom

Nina leaned against the bathroom door yawning,"What do you want now?" She asked

"The adrenaline. Where is it?" I asked

"Ummmm we don't have more." She answered

"That was supposed to last us 2 years. What the hell happened?!" I asked

"Well...do you remember that time me and Mike locked ourselves in Trent's room?" She asked nervously

"Yes...NO you dumb fucks did not use a 2 year supply of adrenaline to help get you off." I said

"Let's just say the rush was worth it at the time." She replied

"I'm just letting you know now that shit is coming out of your next few checks. What about the defibrillator or did you idiots use that to?" I asked

"Oddly enough there wasn't one in the house. Why do you need it?" She asked

"Trent needs more electricity for some reason. I need a way to jump start his heart without any side effects. You got any bright ideas since you guys used up our normal resources." I said

"I got one that just might be dumb enough to work." Nina said before walking out

"I hope so." I mumbled rubbing water on Trent's hair

When Nina got back she slammed a radio on the edge of the tub and plugged it in before throwing it in the tub. We both watch as his body began to rabidly twitch and shake,"Have you done this with Mike before?" I asked glaring at Nina

"No...Maybe alright." She answered watching him finally adapting and absorbing the electricity in his body

"Are you sure you haven't done this before?" I asked

"I did last week with Mikey when blacked out But that was only time I ever did it." She said

I checked the heart monitor and everything seemed normal for the most part when I opened his eyes they were a bright pulsing solar blue color that soon faded back to his natural dark green color.

"Soooooo...is he alright?" Nina asked looking over my shoulder

"He'll be fine in the morning." I said getting up and yawning,"Until than I'm carrying my ass to bed." I said

"What about him?" Nina said pointing at Trent

"Leave his ass in there, I'm done dealing with him for today." I said going to my room

Nina lightly giggled shaking her head before she turning off the light and cracking the door behind herself and making her way to her room.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hoooly shit." Trent groaned rubbing his head and looking around In a daze

"Well good afternoon G.I Jackass. Feeling any better from last night?" Nina asked

"What the fuck did happen last night? And why in the hell am I in the tub?" He asked crawling out

"Please don't ask anymore questions, we had enough of that shit last night." Nina said throwing a towel over his head

"Fine." He said wiping his face and warping the towel around his neck

"We'll explain what happened last night after you dry up and get dress so we can go back to the mission site. You do remember the mission...right?" She asked

"Of course I do infiltrate the school and find a program called...Nemo right?" He answered

"The program is called Cerebro dummy. Just get dress and meet us down stairs." Nina said

"Fine fine fine. Damn my head is killing me...WHO THE FUCK PUT A RADIO IN THE TUB WITH ME!?" Trent yelled

"Well I know he's up." I said looking over blue prints for a weapon Stryker is making hidden behind a magazine

"How long will it take him to get dress?" Nina asked

"Can we go 5 minutes without asking questions of any kind please?" I asked

"I honestly don't think that's possible." She answered looking through the refrigerator

"Alright than." I said hold one of Nina's credit cards

Nina turned around and dropped the cranberry juice she was drinking out of,"What the hell are you doing with my baby?' She asked staring in complete and total shock

"I bet you can't go 5 minutes without asking a dumb question." I said waving the card in the air

"And if I can...What do I get?" She asked

"You get a month off your punishment for what happened last night." I answered

"You already cut me off for a year and I have to pay half the coast of the adrenaline me and Mike used so what more take you take from me?" She asked

"I can easily burn your credit cards and blend up the platinum card." I said

"No not Macy Jr.!" She yelled

"Yo what did I miss?" Trent asked coming down stairs

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" Nina yelled hitting Trent

"Hey stop it!" Trent yelled blocking her hits before lifting her over his shoulder,"Just what the hell did I do last night?" He asked

"Who the fuck is Vicki and Nickie Vallencourt?" I asked

Trent instantly turned pale white,"The twins...ummm ok ok I was at this party with Mike and we were just talking laughing and drinking right? And the younger one Nickie started flirting with me and I swear she looked A LOT older than 16.I mean the girl was basically wearing a sluts uniform with the body shape of a fully grown women and she had one of the most slap-able asses I have ever seen in my entire life...BUT it wasn't like yours babe. Vicki had a little more class with her choice of clothing but she looked like she wanted THIS too and you know I was a pimp a high class player I earned the name Master T cause I kept my bitches on a leash and since it was my birthday the next day I got my gift a little earlier than I thought. A two for one special and it wasn't rape it was consensual until the last stroke of mid night when I turn 18...oh and I honestly think one was a virgin. I THINK!" Trent explained

The room fell dead silent..

"I'm cut off again...am I?" Trent asked still holding Nina over his shoulder

"Geeeee...YOU THINK! Be happy I'm not trying to leave your prevented ass!" I yelled

"In his defense he was a **HUGE** hoe and this happened before he met you." Nina said hitting Trent's back

"THANK YOU!" Trent said turning around so she can look at me face to face

"Still though after the bull shit he pulled off last night and I didn't even know about the twins but to find out you had a threesome with them...AND taking the youngest one V-card! Really!? How would you react if Mike would have done something so...morally fucked up?!" I asked

"Well he wouldn't and if did he...AND I FOUND OUT best believe he wouldn't be here today besides Trent was a known play boy, hell he was flirting with me waaaaaay before he got you." Nina said resting her her head on her hands on Trent's back

"WHAT!? IS THIS TRUE?" I yelled while Trent nodded

"Well of course it was. Every girl knew Trent would always carry a loaded rifle around campus. Who knew they were talking about the loaded shotgun in his pants rather than the actual rifle he would carry." Nina said before Trent turned around

"I did used to around but all those other girls didn't mean shit. Sure a quick hit and quite with no feelings involved but that was it no meaning deeper than just sex. Now what WE do is completely different like when the moment is just right and you gimme that look. I just wanna..." Trent started before inhaling a deep breath of air,"Woooo you know how we do endless passionate love making that last for hours until we pass out. I swear I can only love you like that because I'm only in love with you." He said

"...Was that supposed to be sweet or some shit?" I asked folding my arms

"Yeah Trent that was weak." Nina said

"Shut up this isn't about you, this is about a beautiful intelligent graceful woman and not about a little girl wearing a hooker's mini skirt showing off her ass." He replied

"I wouldn't be showing my ass if you would just put me down you jerk." She said

"I'm not the one who started this remember?" He said while Nina sighed and folded her arms the best way she could

"Nice try... but you're still cut off." I said

"Oh damn well, how long am I cut off?" He asked

"After you let minors feel you up, I didn't even know about the twins until you told me you were just mumbling there names A LOT, than there was the ass competition..." I started

"I remember that! That girl was a disgrace to the games I swear her ass looked like two mismatched bubbles but them other girls had their shit on point." Trent interrupted

"...You know you're just digging a deeper hole for yourself...right?" Nina asked

"No let him keep talking cause the more he talks the more time he adds on." I said

"Oh Come On You Guys Saw That Shit!" He yelled in protest

"Nina what do you think I should do with him?" I asked

"I wonder can Stryker take him apart and reboot his system and turn him into a new toaster." Nina said

"I wonder can Stryker surgically remove a penis." I said

"OH FUCK NO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA REMOVE TJ. I'D RATHER DIE!" Trent yelled

"Who the fuck is TJ?" Nina asked

"Asked Alex she knows all about Trent Jr." He replied

"Trent...Jr? You named it?" Nina asked before busting out laughing

"ALL MEN DO IT...even Mikey refers to himself as the Hammer...so what does that make you the Nail?" He asked

"You know what fuck you." Nina replied

"Fuck you!" Trent said before I whistled for there attention

"Trent chill it was just a joke. TJ will stay with you exclusively for the next month and..." I started before Nina started to cough loudly

"Sorry I'm allergenic to bull shit. You know for a fact that you can't go two weeks without sleeping together." She pointed out

"At least we can go without sleeping together for more than a day unlike you and Mike." I replied

"Least I don't fall weak whenever Mike touches me." She replied

" I don't do that!" I yelled

"YES YOU DO! Just last week when was patting your hair you started to purr, I could swear to God I thought there was cat in the room until I saw you all curled up in his lap." She replied

"Shut up! At least I don't speak a different language when I'm with Trent." I yelled

"Actually you do, babe. Remember when we found out that Mike would record us and we saw the files of us going at it you found out you yell in French." Trent said

"Thanks for telling THE WORLD!" I yelled raising my hands in the air

"No thank you without your help I wouldn't have never learned the language of love in less than a day." Trent said while Nina was dying of laughter

"At least I studied in French vocabulary before speaking it." I said

"What does that supposed to mean?" Nina asked

"You speak in Italian and have no clue where you learned the language." I said

"I do?" She questioned

"Really!? How in the hell you do not hear yourself when you yell!?" I asked

"Well everything just feels so good I rather not pay attention to anything...bitch." Nina mumbled under her breath

"Trent could you..." I started just before he dropped her and I gave him a thumbs up

"What the fuck was that for!?" She yelled

"Well...it was an order, you got heavy, and you called my girlfriend a bitch so...you deserved it." He answered

"Trent you're still cut off for two months and you have to do slave labor for six months you start by making lunch than cleaning the dishes than the house and the back seat of the car that shit is starting to smell. Nina you already know you're punishment also I'm taking back all my clothes and any pair of shoes over two hundred dollars I'm confiscating." I said

"Touch my shoes and I'll break your every single one of your fingers." She threatened

"You know you can help...no you WILL help Trent with cleaning the house today." I said with a smile

"And while we're doing that what are you gonna do?" Trent asked just before a knock on the door grabbed our attention

"I'll be working on getting Cerebro like we were supposed to in the first place." I said getting the door

While Trent was starting on lunch and Nina was cleaning off the counter and lightly kicking Trent from time to time. I looked at the package I got from Laura before running up stairs with the blueprints and shutting the door behind myself. My room was covered in documents pictures and blueprints of Stryker's company and the weapons there designing. When I opened the box the first thing I noticed was that the pieces inside looked like a prototype for a new weapon, second was that the blueprints and the item numbers match so they had to be the directions to make it, and third she left behind a note claiming she has no clue what is nor what it does but she hoped that I could figure it out. After about an hour or so I finally created the mysterious weapon in question but to my surprise it wasn't a dangerous weapon, hell it was actually helpful to me and my crew.

"Why in the hell would Laura give me a taser stun gun?" I questioned looking at it

I got up and glanced over at the blueprints and made sure I followed them step by step before noticing that my power was low.

"Psss she clearly doesn't know what she's talking about, I should haven't listened to her Stryker is a good guy." I said before shooting myself.

As soon as I did every bolt of electricity started to drain out my body, I fell to the floor getting weaker and weaker by the second before pulling out prongs out my skin and throwing the gun against the wall. I could barely sit up as I gasped for air staring at the reverse taser on the other side of the room.

"Holy shit he's trying to kill us." I muttered to myself

I grabbed a nearby alarm clock and absorbed all the electricity out of it before throwing it in the closet. I managed to get back on my feet and pick up the weapon after taking out the trigger and cartridges I sat it near the other old guns I had on display before going back down stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

After Trent and Nina got done cleaning the house and washing out the car we took a cab back to Xavier's school. When we got I immediately ran to the library to do more research about StrikeLight Inc. and other companies that have been manufacturing sentinels for senator Kelly for pass few years. During my research I found out that there were several companies manufacturing sentinels and over 50 different local and overseas companies were hired by senator Kelly to create the first sentinels to work on American soil. But every time he would publicly release a demo sentinel they would all of sudden "malfunction" and the senator is forced to start all over. It took me a minute to realize that we've been taking out the competition for Stryker and to find an article saying that StrikeLight Inc. is the next major corporation to work with senator Kelly. I tried to look for more information about the deal between the two but the computer froze and turned black before I could do anything.

"Really!? What the fu..." I started

"You know you guys really have a way with words some times." Kitty said sitting near me with a few books in hand

"Sorry about that it's hard for us to stop swearing especially since we grew up around it." I said

Kitty nodded before looking at the blacked-out screen, "So what happened here?" She asked

"I was...ummmm playing a game online and the computer froze and blacked out on me. Think you can fix it?" I said

"Think?...Just watch and learn." Kitty said before completely taking over the computer

"So how long have you been here?" I asked

"Since I was fourteen years old." She answered staring at the computer

"So you know this place a lot better than I do right? " I asked

"Where are you going with this A.J?" She asked

"I was just wondering who is Cerebro?" I asked

"Hahaha Cerebro is not a person!" Kitty said slightly giggling

"It's not well what is it?" I questioned

"Cerebro is a tracking device Professor Xavier use to find mutants all over the world." She answered

"How does it work?" I asked

"You have a lot of questions don't you?" She asked restarting the computer

"I'm just curious." I said watching as the computer returned back on to the log in screen

"Believe me I was to at one point. How about I help you set up a meeting with the Professor so he can answer all your questions personally." She said

"That sounds perfect and thanks for fixing the computer." I said

"It was nothing really, just help me know if anything else go wrong." She said before stacking a few books on the selves

When I tried to finish my research anything that has to do with StrikeLight Inc. and the sentinels refused to show so it had me thinking who could put a virus in a computer and erase information before anybody even noticed?

"TRENT!?" I yelled

* * *

"Come on Bobby pick it up." Trent said standing over Bobby watching as he was trying to lift a 50 pound weight

"I need a spot, man. Help me out!" He yelled struggling to keep it from falling on himself

"Alright alright. I got it dude." Trent said taking the weight with one hand and placing it back on its resting bar,"You did good, a few more of those and you'll be able to move up a division before wrestling try outs begin." He said

"Thanks for helping me train during off season, I really needed the extra help especially since Scott and Logan were to busy." He replied sitting up taking a slip of water

"It's not a problem, I needed something to keep me busy anyway. After you cool off a bit we're gonna work on your core next, alright?" He said

"Yeah, but I think you have company." He said pointing at me at the door

Trent walked over and opened the door,"What's up?" He asked

"I need to talk to you..." I said before glancing over his shoulder at Bobby,"Alone." I said redirecting my attention back to Trent before leaving

"When and where?" He asked

"I'll tell you later!" I yelled

"Hey what's going on?" Bobby asked walking up behind Trent

"Nothing...nothing at all." Trent said in a slight worried tone

* * *

Hours passed when I decided to meet up with Trent outside on a park bench not to far from the house, but he wasn't the only person I was meeting.

"Laura!? I know you're around here Laura! I think you should come out before Tre-..." I started before hit with an upper cut and falling on the ground,"What the fuck was that for?" I asked stumbling to my feet

"Don't play innocent you backstabbing Bitch! You set me up and now you're gonna pay." She said as her claws projected out of her knuckles while she charged after me

"Set you up? I didn't do shit!" I said standing my ground and preparing for her attack

"You're Lying!" She said wildly swing her claws at me

I dodged her furious attacks before grabbing her arm and slapping her so hard it stun her. While she stared in shock for a moment I quickly took advantage of the situation and tied her hands behind her back with a few wires before sending a bolt of electricity through them as she fell to her knees screaming out.

"Now what the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"Like I'm gonna tell you anything anymore." She replied slowly standing to her feet

"I'm not forcing you to do anything just tell me what the hell happened." I said removing the wires and raising my hands in the air showing that I'm unarmed

"You just made a big mistake." She muttered before tackling me into the ground and raising her claws in the air staring at me with angrier and confusion

I stared at her with my hands to my side,"You know I could have easily fried your brains out or at least kicked your ass by now but I'm not trying to fight you. Why would I betray you when we have the same enemy?" I questioned

"You're loyal to Stryker and everything he stands for." She said

"Am I? If I was loyal to him I wouldn't gotten you out of your contract. I would have sold you out and surrender you to him or dragged your crops into the office but this Jr. we're talking about and I don't trust him at all." I said

"How do I know for sure you're telling the truth?" She asked

"I'm supposed to be an elite soldier so good that I had set the standard for you and everybody beneath me and you haven't killed me yet even though you clearly have upper hand." I said

Laura put her blades on my neck but I didn't even flinch instead I leaned up closer to it,"If you think I had something to do with you being set up than you wouldn't care if I live or die." I mumbled sliding my neck across blade just before she retracted them and helped me to my feet

"Alright you proved your point. I guess you didn't know about Stryker's guys trying to ambush me in an alley near my hideout." She said feeling slightly guilty

"This is how you fucked up. You shadow me and my squad I didn't even know you have a hideout or had one since knowing Stryker he probably burnt it down by now." I said

"He's discovered a major flaw in his father's research and now he's gonna take advantage of that. Don't take anymore upgrades especially if he using nanites. That's all I know about it for now at least until I can get more information." Laura said

"Stay a little longer Trent will be here any minute." I said

"Don't tell him anything we have talked about. Your loyalty may not be with Stryker but his definitely does." She said

"Although I don't believe that I did give you my word that what we talked about stayed between us. Oh that reminds me..." I started pulling a few papers out my pocket, "Here's your contract back." I said offering it to her

"You're better off using that to wipe your ass rather than giving it to me. Stryker would rather watch us all die than let even one of us go freely." She said

"ALEX!?" Trent yelled from a distance

"Remember what I said and what you promised." Laura said before taking off into the dark night

I glanced down at the contract before shoving it in my jacket pocket and pulling out a cigarette before making my way over to Trent who pulled it out of my mouth before I could light it.

"Since when did you smoke?" He asked flicking it across the park

"Since I started fucking around with you." I answered

"Haha you got jokes don't you?" He asked

"Well I did learn from the best." I answered

"What did you wanna talk about and how come you told me to meet you here?" He questioned

"I wanted you to meet someone but I guess they were a no show." I said

"A no show huh? Is that why they left you with a scar on your neck?" He pointed out

"We got into a...disagreement but everything is alright now and this scar is healing on its own anyway." I said sitting down on the bench

Trent sighed deeply before sitting down and grabbing my hand,"You're not telling me the full story I know something is going down so just tell me." He said

"At some point you're gonna have to make a choice and I'm not gonna do anything, I'm just gonna trust your judgement." I said

"So what is this big decision and why am I the one who has to decide?" He asked

"You have to decide because you're the next in rank and I don't what he's gonna ask of you just don't make the mistake of doing all the wrong things for the wrong reasons." I said

"What are you planing?" He asked

"To find out the truth behind everything. I just need to know if you'd be willing to take that risk with me." I answered

"You know that I am willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy." He replied

"Good cause I'm gonna piss off a lot of people and I don't need you to stand up for me. My orders can't conflict with Stryker's if I'm not in charge, understand?" I asked

"Yeah. I get it so...what now?" He asked trying to move little closer to me

"I don't know." I said staring at the sky trying to find as many stars I could

"I think I can come up with a few ideas." He said getting closer and closer to me until I got up from my spot causing him to fall off the bench

"You're still cut off or did you forget that already?" I asked looking at him while folding my arms

"Can you blame a guy for trying?" He asked with a slight smile

I leaned down and kissed his cheek,"I'd blame you if you didn't try." I said smiling and helping him to his feet before yawning

"Let's go back to the house before Mike and Nina send a search party after us." He said

"Carry me." I said in a sleepy tone

"Are you asking me or is that an order?" He questioned

"You should be smart enough to figure it out." I said

"Ok than I'll see you at the house." He said before getting a head start

"That dummy." I mumbled before racing up behind him while he stopped and picked me up on his back before I could crash into him

"You know I always liked it when you chased me." He said with a smirk on his face

"Shut up and take me home." I said hiding a blush behind his shoulder

"Alright Caption." He said whistling all the way home


	19. Chapter 19

"WAKE UP ALEX!" Logan yelled while I shot up to my feet

Morning Sir!" I yelled in a military fashion standing like a soldier

"I understand that you were brought up in a military house hold but going the extra mile will not impress me. Now take your seat." He said while everybody else was quietly giggling

"Oh ummmm alright." I replied looking around at everybody sitting down on the grass outside in the backyard

"Psss over here." Nina whispers low enough for only me to here

I sat down between Jean and Nina before yawning and stretching out, "Thank God this is the last period of the day cause I'm going straight to bed after this." I said

"Well if you would have gone to bed a little earlier you wouldn't have this problem." Nina said

"It's not my fault I couldn't sleep last night." I said resting my head on my hands

"Sure you couldn't." She said in a sarcastic tone rolling her eyes

"I wonder what Logan is planning for us today?" Jean thought out loud

" I don't know. Normally he'd show us what to do if our powers stopped working and a few self-defense moves but this feels weird. Doesn't it feel weird Nina?...Nina?" I asked looking at her staring at Mike and Rogue laughing

"Do you think she's prettier than me?" She asked

"Aaaaaa no." I answered

"What about smarter? Do you think she's smarter than me?" She questioned

"I just think Mike is idiot and needs time to think about it meanwhile Warren has been staring at you since 4th period." I said

"Really?" She asked looking back at Warren

Warren snapped out of his daydreaming before smiling and waving at Nina with a slight blush. Nina smiled a little and lightly waved back unaware that Mike was watching her.

"I wouldn't care if you guys called it off officially or not if he's cheating why should you stay faithful?" I asked

"Because I want us to work it out and let's be honest if I bring Warren into this he's only gonna get hurt. That's why I stopped messing with him after that night at the club I'm sparing his feelings." She replied

"I think it's way to late for that but whatever it's not my relationship and none of my business." I said

"I'm so glade you said that it was none of your business because it's really not." She said

"Just because I said that it doesn't mean I'm gonna stay out of it." I said with a slight smirk

"That's awesome." Nina replied with a sigh before glancing back at Warren

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" Logan yelled over random chatter of the class, "Many of you are wondering what are we doing outside right? Well today we're going to have a little tournament." He said

Everybody started to get excited especially Trent who has been itching for a fight for days. After Logan separated the guys and girls and got Ororo watch over the girls he relieved that not only is this a semester grade but the top male and female student will get a mysterious prize. Everybody got more determined to win by any means necessary some even went as far as using their powers when Logan and Ororo wasn't looking.

"Winner Rogue!" Ororo yelled

"Better luck next time." She said helping me to my feet

"Yeah good match." I said finding a seat beside a bitter Trent

"Really? You lost to Rogue?" He asked

"At least I made it to the semifinals." I said

"LACE CHEATED HE USED HIS POWERS TO MAKE THAT EARTHQUAKE THAT KNOCKED ME DOWN!" Trent stood up and yelled in protested

I held up a piece of gum, " I love you and everything but if you're gonna yell at least have fresh breath before you do it." I said calmly

Trent checked his breath before sitting down and quickly grabbing the gum, " Shut up." He mumbled before shoving the piece in his mouth

I gently rubbed my fingertips through his hair, " You're so cute when you're hopeless." I said lightly laugh at him

Trent folded his arms and tried to keep a straight face although he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Winner Mike!" Logan yelled

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MIKE WINS!?" Lace yelled walking up to Logan

"Mike pinned your shoulders to the ground twice out of three rounds you guys had and if you have a problem with my decision then you can stay after class with Mr. McCoy." Logan replied

"Fine!" Lace scrawled walking away mumbling to himself

"What a prick." Mike mumbled to himself as Lace walked by

Logan walked over and pat Mike on the back, "Good job kid. Take a break before the final round against Warren." He said walking over to Ororo who just relieved to Rogue that she's going against Nina

"PLACE YOUR BETS IN THE BATTLE OF THE EX!" Kurt yelled popping up all over the yard

"What is he talking about now?" Trent asked

"I have no clue. Hey Kurt what's up?" I asked

Kurt popped up right in between us with his arms over our shoulders, " You guys don't know the last match up is Rogue verses Nina and Mike verses Warren. This is gonna be epic so I'm taking bets on who's gonna win. Do you guys wanna place a bet on someone?" He asked holding a pen to paper

"I'll pass. I can't place a bet between a friend and a family member." I replied

"What about you Trent? Wanna place a bet on Mikey?" He asked

" I guess I'll go ahead put 20 on the poor basterd." Trent said

"Why are you taking bets anyway?" I asked while Kurt was making a note of Trent's bet

"I need a new paint job for my car." He answered

"Really? Babe don't you have a cousin who paint cars at that garage on main street?" I asked

"Yeah Marko does. I doubt he'll do it for free but I can see if he'll give you a discount." Trent said

"Thanks by the way you'll get your money even if Mike loses." Kurt assured before disappearing

"I don't know why would you say something about Marko." Trent said

"Because Mark is not only a gun expert but he has a history with cars. He wanted to be in the vehicle specialist but Stryker said there was no more space and told him to be a gun smith instead." I said

"Well I'm gonna call him and try to cut a deal. You should talk to Mike and Nina before they end up doing something stupid." Trent said before getting up to make a call

"No duh. YO DUMB AND DUMBER COME HERE!" I yelled

Mike and Nina reluctantly walked over before glaring at each other for a split second, "WHAT!?" They both yelled simultaneously redirecting their attention to me

"I just wanted to say don't do anything rerated like turn this simple sparing session into a blood bath. If you get them in a submission hold let them go as soon as they tap three times...Mike." I said looking directly at him

"I didn't even do anything...yet." He said folding his arms while Nina slightly laughed

"Yet my ass I'll have Trent throw your dumbass in the river. Nina I need you to use open palm techniques only and if I see one fist come near Rogue's face I'M kicking your ass. You guys maybe family but we're soldiers first we shouldn't even have this much attention on us anyway so I need both of you to take this lightly alright?" I asked glaring between the two

"I got it boss." Mike said before walking away popping his knuckles

"Whatever A.J. I'm just over it." Nina said sighing deeply

"And that's what I'm afraid of. Last time something like this happened the girl ended up in the hospital for almost a year and a half. When you get pissed...You Get Pissed!" I said while she walked off

* * *

"Alright. Since this is the final round the rules are gonna be a little different." Logan said standing between Mike and Warren while Ororo stood between Nina and Rogue

"How so?" Mike asked staring at Warren

"Well instead of three rounds you guys are going for five and another thing you don't have to use the self-defense moves I taught you but you still can't use your powers either. Each round will last for five minutes without any interferences unless you guys take thing to far. Understand?" Logan asked

"Oh I understand." Warren answered

"Let's just get this over with I got things to do and people to screw." Mike replied

"Obviously you dog." Warren said

"Are you guys ready?" Logan asked

"Ready." Warren said

"I'm waiting on this guy!" Mike yelled

"Begin!" Logan yelled

Mike instantly tried to hit Warren with a left hook but Warren grabbed his arm and punched him with an upper cut so hard he stumbled on his feet. Mike rubbed under his chin before spitting on the ground and charging after Warren once more. Meanwhile not to far away Nina was ducking and dodging Rogue's attacks hoping she'll eventually tired herself out, but Rogue was relentless as she threw punches and kicks trying to knock Nina off her feet. Me and Trent carefully watched from the sidelines while the crowd was split into groups of four cheering on the competition.

"STOP...HOLDING BACK!" Rogue yelled throwing a right hook

Nina grabbed her fist and head butted her before grabbing her shoulders shoving her knee into Rogue's face and bitch slapping her to the ground,"I NEVER held back." Nina said

"Winner Nina. Rogue can you continue?" Ororo asked

Rogue crawled up to her feet and flushed out some of blood from her nose before jumping in place," Yeah now that she's done fooling around." She answered

Warren popped his arm in place before punching Mike in the face with a left right hook combo. Mike fought back punching Warren in the ribs until he coughed up blood. Warren and Mike continued throwing punches at each other until there arms were tried and there hands were covered in blood.

"FALL THE FUCK OUT ALREADY! " Mike yelled throwing a straight punch

"I'M PUTTING YOU DOWN!" Warren yelled throwing a straight punch

Both punches hit there targets directly in the jaw and both guys fell to the ground. Mike and Warren both groaned trying to get to there feet first and while Warren fell back on his hands and knees Mike somehow managed to wobble up to his feet.

"Winner Mike! Warren can you carrying on to the final round?" Logan asked while Warren climbed up to his feet spitting out blood and wiping his mouth before nodding

"Just like I predicted this has become a blood bath." I said sighing deeply

"I thought you told them to take this lightly." Trent said

"Well obviously they're not listening, I should've seen this coming to begin with. There was already tension between them and letting them fight now...will cause a shift in the tension. Holy shit they set this up on purpose so they could get this out and the open." I realized

"What? Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Trent asked

"Do you know how well Nina suppress her feelings when it comes to Mike? When she hits her breaking point I can't even stop her from killing the other girl if she fights Rogue now and get it all over with it won't be as bad." I said

"And what about Mike?" He asked

"He doesn't care he's just trying to make himself look good." I replied

"Well that's a damn shame." Trent said laying his head on my lap

I rubbed my fingers through his hair and sighed deeply,"Could you talk to him or knock some common sense into his head?" I asked

"Well I don't know...I mean he's a...a little..." Trent started before looking at me

"Please for me?" I asked staring at him with puppy dog eyes

"Aaaa fine! Damn just stop looking at me like that!" He yelled

"Thank you!" I said smiling victoriously

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever you know I can't say no to that face." He replied while I kept him close

"FINAL ROUND! After this we will know who's the best among the class whether it's Mike or Warren and Nina or Rogue! LETS BEGIN!" Logan yelled

Rogue instantly tried to throw the first punch but Nina ducked and hit her right in an open wound. Rogue hissed at the pain before taking a few steps back,"Stop Taking The Easy Way Out or should I get Mike over here to show you how it's done?" She asked

"What the hell did you just stay?" Nina quickly asked

"Did I stuttered or do you have a hearing problem too? I said should I get Mike over here to show you how it's done?" Rogue repeated

"I am going To Kick YOUR ASS!" Nina yelled

"Oh shit she's pissed." I said hoping up and trying to make my way over

"I'd love to see you try." Rogue said before hitting her with a right hook so hard it cut her lip

Nina stumbled before hitting a series of pressure points leaving Rogue completely vulnerable from the waist up whenever Rogue tried to fight back Nina grabbed her leg and punch her knee until it shattered. It was obvious this wasn't a simple sparing session hell it wasn't even a fight and when Ororo try to intervene Nina would give her this demonic look that would make her blood run cold as ice. After a minute or so toying with Rogue and slapping her around like a rag doll Nina punch her with a left hook so hard a tooth feel out her mouth while her on conscious body fell face first on the ground.

"NINA YOU DUMBASS SIMPLE MINDED LITTLE BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK!? I SAW THAT SHIT!" Mike yelled in outrage

Warren cleared his throat to grab Mike's attention and as soon as Warren got it he hit Mike with a right hook so hard he strumbled to gain his balance before punching Warren directly in the eye. Warren didn't even flinch instead he stood like a satute while Mike shoke out his hand hissing at the pain. Warren kept hitting Mike one punch after another when Mike would try to fight back it looked more like a set up because Warren would counter and reverse every single attack. After a minute or so Mike could hardy stand on his own feet as he mindlessly wobbled around until Warren grabbed his shirt and dragged him over to Nina.

"Now you're going to apologize to the lady right now." He said

"Wh-wh-wh-what?" Mike asked with a slurred speak pattern dropping to his knees

"Oh no. You're not going down that easily." He replied helping Mike up to his feet and making him look at her ,"Now apologize." He said

"You can suck my..." Mike said before Warren punched him in the back of the head

"You're only making this harder for yourself. Just apologize and I'll let you go." He said

"FUCK YOU!" Mike yelled

"One minute left guys!" Logan yelled

"So I have more than enough time to knock some sense into you." Warren said

"Like hell you do!" Mike yelled before shoving his elbow into Warren's chest

Warren took a few steps back trying to catch his breath while Mike was popping his knuckles back in place. As soon as Warren caught his breath Mike continue his assault until Warren grabbed his hand and bent his wrist out of place before constantly punching him in the mouth with a left hook.

"30 seconds!" Logan yelled

Mike pushed Warren away before hitting him with a right upper cut and a few jabs to the stomach. Warren slammed his arm on Mike's back making him instantly fall to the ground but Warren grabbed his shirt when his shoulders were just inches from the surface.

"As long as I live you will NEVER talk to her like that ever again." Warren said before slamming his body to the ground

"HOOOLY SHIT!" I yelled finally making it through the crowd

"DAAAAAANG! HE GOT KNOCKED OUT!" One of the kids yelled

"WINNER WARREN!" Logan yelled before following Ororo inside carrying Mike with him while she carried Rogue

"Damn and I thought Warren was a passive." Jean said

"Apparently not when it comes to Nina." Trent replied

"What do you mean?" She asked

"He wasn't fighting Mike because he wanted too. He was really fighting Mike for her or at least on her behalf." He explained while Nina walked towards Warren

"Did...did you mean that?" She asked nervously

"Look I really like you and I know you don't wanna jump into another relationship right now but he has no right to treat you like that. What I'm trying to say is that...I'll be your friend until you're ready to love again." He said

"Wh-what makes you so different?" She asked

Warren got up and deeply stared into Nina's light blue eyes until his forehead was on hers as light shy like blushed appeared on her face he slowly and very gently grabbed hold on her hand, " I'm different because unlike that boy a man like me would rather die than hurt a woman like you and if he was smart he wouldn't let you go either." He softly answered

Nina turned away for second before looking at Warren who was smiling lightly at her,"Ummmm...your eye is swelling up we should get some ice for it." She said

"Yeah you could use some ice for your lip." He replied walking with her inside

"I don't get paid enough for this shit." I mumbled

"Are you alright? " Trent asked

"I'm alive. Under stress investagation and mostly under paid but I am a live." I replied

"Good cause Macko got a new shipment of weapons and he wants us to check them out." He said

"Fine but we gotta stop at the house first." I said rubbing my temples

"Alright just let me get the car keys from Kurt than we can go." He said before walking inside

"And you can come to Laura." I said before following Trent


	20. Chapter 20

After making sure Mike and Nina are gonna to see another daylight and grabbing the reverse taser from the house we eventually pulled up to Mad Max's Auto Park also known as one of Stryker's hidden arsenals with one of the world's largest gun collections. When we pulled in the garage Trent honked the horn twice before leaning out the window looking around until a few people walked by.

"Yo is that Killa Trick Trent!?" Marko yelled making his way over

"Is that Manic Marko!?" Trent yelled crawling out the window to run over and hug Marko

Marko was around the same height as Trent but he had a bigger muscle mass. His eyes were black and his hair stopped at his shoulders as he was wiping his oily hands on a rag after tieing the shirt half of his jumpsuit down reliving his black t-shirt underneath.

"Hey Marko. What's up?" I asked getting out the car

"Oh no don't act all friendly now remember when I was announcing the 23-19 and you told me to shut the fuck up?" He asked

"I already apologized for that besides my head was killing me that day so hearing you yell over and over again was annoying as fuck." I said

"Oh shit Trent you still ramming her into the headboard?" Marko asked

"Well...ummmm you know I do." He answered with a smirk on his face while I had a blush on mine

"Hell yeah look at her over there blushing hard as fuck." He pointed out

"I thought we came here to talk about painting a car and getting new guns." I said trying to change the subject

"Alright alright. What do we got here?" Marko asked looking over the car

"Kurt said he just want it to be a solid midnight blue color that's all." Trent said

Marko looked all over the car under the hood in the trunk in the glove compartment just everywhere for a moment I thought he was going steal the car by the way he was staring at it.

"Alright but we need to fix these dents first that'll cost you extra." He said

"How much extra we talking about?" Trent asked

"With the family discount that's rounding up to at least a hundred fifty." He answered

"Ok that's cool with me just don't have yo boys over there fuck up the engine or some shit." Trent replied

"Whatever man. HEY JORDAN I NEED YOU TO BUST THE DENTS OUT THIS CAR!" Marko yelled

"DUDE WE HAVE A FULL LOT TODAY WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" He replied

"I JUST NEED YOU TO DO IS FIX SOME DENTS THAT'S ALL." Marko yelled

"FINE BOSS!" He yelled back

Marko sighed deeply while shaking his head, "Good help is so hard to find these days." He said directing his attention to us

"Tell me something I don't know." I said sitting down in a rolling chair

"And what does that mean supposed to mean?" Trent asked slowly staring me down

"That means you're slow Mike is a jerk and Nina is hopeless but I love you guys anyway." I answered spinning around in the chair

"Hahaha you guys just kill me some times. Come on we can check out the new stockpile while they're working on the car." Marko said leading the way

"Finally some action." I said hoping up and following him with Trent behind me

Marko lead us to the storage room where after pulling on a few tools the wall caved in and pushed over the left relieving a flight of stairs leading to a safe door. He pushed a few buttons placed his hand on a scanner and did a retinal scan the safe door slowly cracked open.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys we remodel the gun range." Marko said as the lights automatically flicked on shining down on rows of weapons

"Welcome back Marko." A robotic female voice echoed

"What the fuck is that?" I asked looking around

"It's robotic computer assistant named Mia. Stryker brought it in a few days ago along with a new security system." He answered before pointing out a few cameras around us

"Alright cuz. Just show us the new weapons." Trent said just before Marko pointed double barrel Smith&amp;Westen shotgun at him with an axe head attachment on the end

"HOLY SHIT Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!" I said taking the gun right out of his hands

"That's a work in progress. I still got to work out a few kinks plus I have to get it approved by Stryker for combat uses until than that's the prototype I'm gonna show him in out next meeting." He said while I was admiring the design

"Oh so this is a Manic Marko original right?" Trent asked

"I don't care who designed it I HAVE to test this baby out." I said before running to the gun range

"Well damn she's excited." Marko said

"No duh. You know she's a shotgun specialist it's her favorite gun." Trent replied

"I wonder where she get that from considering she didn't even know how to hold a gun when she frist came here." Marko said

"I gave her private lessons..." Trent started causing Marko to instantly look at him, "...She got better every single time." He said before walking to the gun range

"Oh ok than "Private Lessons" I guess that's what you guys called it." He thought out loud

"What do you got for me?" Trent asked

"This just came yesterday." He answered holding up a sniper

"Is that the Dragunov SVD sniper rifle?" Trent asked staring at it like it was a gift from God

"Yup. Only 10 in the world were made adjustable stand night vision scope extra clip and is able to hit a tat from 500 miles away in the hands of a professinal of course...Dude is you crying?" Marko asked looking at Trent

"No I just got something in my eye that's all." He said wiping his eyes and grabbing the sniper

"Got anything for Nina?" I asked before chopping the head off a pop up mannequin

"Yeah. I got something for that pyro loving chick." He said throwing something at me

After shooting at a few more targets and chopping up a few mannequins I rolled across the floor and caught a lighter. It looked no different from the standard issue ones we always get until you actually spark the light.

"HOLY HELLFIRE!" I yelled watching the flame touch the ceiling before closing it

"And that was just the low setting." Marko said slightly laughing

"You better not show her this cause the way she feels now she's gonna burn down everything in sight." Trent said grabbing the new M79 Grenade Launcher

"That's for Mikey...speaking of Mike and Nina how are they? And how come they didn't with you guys?" Marko asked

"Well...ummmm...Trent." I said try to come up with an answer

Trent covered his ears with headphones while lunching grenades across the field range to avoid answering the question.

"It's a complicated answer. Can we go somewhere private to talk about it?" I asked

"Yeah my office is this way." Marko said before leading the way

"You have an office?" I asked

"It's more like a design studio." He answered

"Finally they're gone. Hey Mia do you play music!?" Trent asked pulling down the headphones on his shoulders

"Name an artist song or album you would like to listen to." Mia answered

"Let's see here..." Trent started

* * *

"So now Mikey is recovering at the medical part of the house and Nina is talking to Warren." I concluded

"Damn. I thought they would last as long as you and Trent but I guess I was way off." He said

"I don't think so if Mike would just stop drinking and actually apologize she'd most likely give him another chance." I said

"I don't know this Warren guy really likes her and he has no problems showing it." Marko replied grabbing a some sodas from a cooler

"Yeah. That is true but everybody knows that Nina is Mike's girl no matter what." I said looking over some blueprints

"Either way he needs to get his shit together like last week ago fast." He said cracking opening a soda

"Is this a design for a reverse taser?" I said pointing it out

"That one isn't mine actually. I had an apprentice who made that she made a prototype too." He said glancing down

"Was it her? Was X-23 your apprentice?" I asked

"Laura was my girlfriend." He sadly answered

"Really? I thought she wasn't a social agent." I said

"She was at first. Stryker wanted us to create a reverse taser and like good henchmen we did with no questions asked. A few days later she found out why he wanted them and after that she burned most of the blueprints stole the prototype and disappeared she didn't even say goodbye. A few years later she popped up and told me to never create another reverse taser again cause if I do you guys would end up hurt." He explained

I pulled out the blueprints on the table and laid the reverse taser stun gun on the top of them. Marko stared at it like he was sick to his stomach but somehow he calmly sat down and just quietly stared at it.

"I got that from her a few days ago." I said

"I saw this coming actually cause whatever Stryker wants Stryker gets even if is to get a second rate gun smith to recreate Laura's design. What he doesn't get are these..." Marko got up and grabbed some owners manuals from the shelves. He quickly flipped to some pages in each one before taking out four tasers

"What are those for?" I asked

"These tasers are the most powerful tasers I have made. One touch from these and you will instantly go into hyper drive if Junior thinks he's gonna take over everything we worked hard for he's got another thing coming." Marko said

"What do you know about the new upgrades?" I asked taking the tasers

"I'm not getting that shit. A few agents who used to work here got it a couple of weeks ago and they haven't left Stryker's nuts since. I swear they're like mindless emotionless spiritless androids and I refuse to become just a machine." He said strambling around

"Well it's not like he's forcing people to get the upgrades." I said jokingly

Marko paused and stared at me like I was crazy, "I became a mechanic for a reason and it's not just because I liked cars but I never trusted Junior ever since he drove Laura away from me. When your powers glitch up or your limbs feel like there gonna give out on you come to me first. It'll happen when you least expected it so be on your graud." He replied

"They don't know." I muttered

Marko sighed deeply before sitting down pitching the little space between his eyes, "She made you promise didn't she?" He asked before looking up at me

"Yeah. I can't even tell Trent nor anyone else for that fact." I said

"Alright I guess just make sure you take care of him. He's the only family I got the only family we got." Marko said

"And he's the only love I know don't worry I'll take care of him." I said before trying to leave

"Hey you forgot something." Marko said holding up the reverse teaser, "If Laura trust you with this than you should keep it with you...and if you see her again can you tell her I miss her?" Marko asked

"Yeah. I'll tell her but something is telling me she already knows." I said grabbing reverse taser and walking out

When I went back the gun range the room was silent and some of the lights were dimmed. After a few minutes of looking around I found Trent asleep on the floor holding his rifle like it was his favorite Christmas toy. I quietly giggled before trying to take it away from him but as soon as I would lay a finger on it he move away. I eventually gave up before cradling him and getting caught by Marko who was kind enough to give us a blanket before laughing all the way back up to the main floor


	21. Chapter 21

"WHAT THE HELL! I said knock the dents out not turn the car into something straight out of The Fast and the Furious." Marko yelled

"Oooooh...my bad. I guess I got the orders mixed up." Jordan said rubbing the back of his head

"You Guess!? I guess I should put my foot up your ass!" Marko yelled

Jordan took off running screaming for his life while Marko chased him around with a monkey wretch. Everybody watching either helped Jordan busted out laughing or stared in shock before going back to work on other cars.

"Come here you idiot!" Marko yelled before tripping over somebody's feet and falling on the ground

"Yo what's wrong cuz?" Trent asked helping him up

"Jordan got the orders mixed up and over did it...with Everything." He answered

"How can he over do it with a car?" I asked

"Come on and I'll show you how." Marko said leading the way

I glanced at Trent who shugged his shoulders before following behind Marko after making sure I grabbed a few shotgun shells and pocketed Nina's lighter I followed up behind the boys.

"No way in hell this is Kurt's car." I said staring at it

"Yup. Jordan thought this was agent X-7 car so...he had some Major upgrades done to it." Marko said walking around it

"No shit it's completely restored!" Trent yelled hopping inside

"Hey don't touch..." Marko said just before the headlights showed the edges of machine guns and started to randomly shooting everything in its line of vision. I jumped over a table and knocked it over hoping that the endlesz gunfire would stop sooner rather than later. Marko however ducked and dodged every bullet until he disappeared from view. After about 20 minutes of non-stop gunfire Marko jumped on the hood of the car and scared the living daylights out of Trent who screamed to the top of his lungs.

"Wow. You scream...like a bitch." Marko said looking at Trent through the front view mirror

"Where the fuck did you come from?" Trent asked finally catching his breath

"The light fixer dumbass. I was trying to tell you not to touch anything." He replied

"Whatever man." Trent said before honking the horn and crawling halfway out the window, "HEY BABY YOU ALRIGHT OVER THERE!?" He yelled

I raised up over the table, "You just added another month." I said before sitting back down

"Added another month to what?" Marko asked

"Non of your bussiness. Is there anymore surprises in this car I should know about?" He asked

"Well there's the ejector seats the car can turn into jet indestructible tiers glasses and surface the weapons that are installed in the car are as follows; AK-47 shotgun grenade launcher flamethrower garbled gun six missiles oil slick spike strip E.M.P (electro magnetic pulse) and four tanks of nozzle." Marko listed off

"And how much does all of this coast?" Trent asked

"More than you can afford buddy." He answered

"Try me." Trent replied with smirk

Marko pulled out a notepad and pencil snickering to himself while adding up everything. I eventually jumped from over the table and got in the back seat trying to glance over at Marko's notepad while Trent fiddled with the radio.

"Alright here's the total." He said taring out the paper and handing it to Trent

Trent's mouth dropped wide open and his eyes bucked staring at it. I closed his mouth for him before looking at the total before letting it hang and staring at the price myself.

"So should I make this out to 1st Lieutenant Garcia?" Marko asked

"HELL NAW I mean yeah I mean no I mean...AJ help your man out." He said

"Here's the fifty bucks Mike owed you." I said sliding it in his jacket pocket before getting out the car

"Alright fifty down and 999,999,950 to go and if you're using a check tell me now." Marko said

"Ok than...keep the car over night take out all of this shit and call me as soon as you're done." He replied

"I knew yo cheap ass couldn't afford it now get out." Marko said opening the car door

"Fuck you and I'm not cheap...I'm broke as hell compared to that price." He said getting out the car

"I'll get started on it as soon as possible oh and Alex if you plan on taking that shotgun I'm gonna need it and you to come back next week to demonstrate it in front of Stryker. You can't use it outside of this place without getting it approved first alright?" He said

"Yeah but do you have a rental car we can used while Kurt's car is stuck here?" I asked

"Here take my car but if there's a scratch on the car that's a scratch on your ass." He said tossing me the car keys

"We'll take care of your car and I'll take care of the gun." I said before grabbing Trent's arm and pulling him out with me

"See around Cuz!" Trent yelled

"Yeah later Bud. See you next week Alex!" He yelled

* * *

"Well you were in a rush to get out of there." Trent said looking around for the car

"I got a meeting with the Professor at 4:00 and I don't wanna be late for it." I replied walking around the parking lot

"A meeting...about what?" He asked

"He's gonna show me Cerebro and tell me how does it work maybe even demonstrate its power." I answered

"Really but it's only 2:00 we have penalty of time to spare." He said

"I think I found the car push the alarm again." I said

Trent pushed the alarm again and raced over to myside as soon as he heard it, "Oh shit Kurt is gonna freak out when he sees this." He said with a slight smile

"Let's hurry back to the house so we can put up our new weapons and show him." I said getting inside

~**An hour and 30 minutes later**~

"I'm telling you guys the rematch is happening as soon as Mike and Rogue wakes up." Kurt said popping up any and everywhere

"I heard that Nina beat the living daylights out of Rogue." Spike said sitting outside in front of the house

"It was a cheap shot Rogue couldn't even fight back!" Kitty protested sitting on the stairs

"No what Mike said was a cheap shot. I still can't believe Warren snapped like that." Jean said coming front the house with a few snacks

"Well believe it. Warren really likes Nina so for Mike to disrespect her like that in front of everybody...well I'm surprised that she didn't break down." Scott said

While everybody continue talking about the fight a midnight blue Lamborghini Murcièlago LP 64 quickly entered the school before spinning around the water fountain and existing just as fast as when it showed up.

"What was that all about?" Spike questioned

"Maybe they were lost." Scott said

"Look they're coming back!" Kurt pointed out as the car came back spinning around counter clockwise before making a complete stop in front of the house

"I wonder who's that." Kitty said out loud as one of the doors raised up over the car

"Yo Kurt! There was a mix up at the garage!" I yelled closing the door pushing my hair back and trying my hardest to walk over without anybody noticing my slight limp

Trent opened up his door with a huge smile on his face, "You lucky blue little devil you." He said looking directly at Kurt

"DUDE! IS THAT MY CAR?!" He asked before popping up in the passenger side jumping with excitement

"Don't get to excited it's Marko's car but he loaned it to you until yours is out the shop." I said

"TELL HIM I SAID KEEP IT AND LET ME HAVE THIS!" He yelled

"Wanna take for a test drive?" Trent asked

"NO DUH! MOVE OVER!" Kurt yelled pushing Trent out the driver's side

While Trent was running over to the passenger's side we all laughed at how excited at Kurt was and knowing him Trent is in for the ride of his life. As soon as he got in and closed the door Kurt immediately burned out of the parking lot.

"Well it was nice knowing him." Kitty jokingly said making everybody laugh

"Anybody got the time?" I asked

"Yeah it's 3:45 AJ." Scott answered

"Thanks Scott." I said before walking inside

The first thing I noticed is how Kurt got everybody talking about any and everything that involves Mike Nina Rogue and Warren. When I asked a few people if the Professor was around they blew me off...literary one girl had the power to create hurricane type winds and blew me into a completely different side of the house. When I asked another group they was more interested in finding out more about Warren and Nina's relationship rather than helping me. Finding the Professor became more like a 'Where's Waldo?' hunt that I just couldn't win so I eventually walked outside hoping it would give me the peace and quiet I needed to think.

"This is a pain in the ass." I sighed before noticing Warren and Nina sitting under a tree

Nina was sitting up in Warren's lap holding a bag of ice on his eye while he was holding an ice pack on her lip. There was a light sincere look in his eyes and smile so warm and inviting Nina couldn't help but smile back. It was the first time in a long time I have actually seen her genuinely relaxed before. She lowed the bag of ice and kissed his cheek before curling up into his chest. A blush appeared on his face before setting aside the ice packs and holding her closer to him while he stared over the horizon.

"He genuinely cares about her so much for giving Mike the benefit of the doubt." I thought out loud before glancing back at the Professor who was rolling around in the kitchen

I got up and took once last at Nina before noticing Warren waving at me. I smiled and waved back after awhile he placed his arm back around Nina and glanced down at her resting peacefully his arms before getting some rest himself.

"Hey Professor. Sorry if I'm late for our meeting." I said

"You're not late at all as a matter a fact..." He said pointing at the clock turn from 3:59 to 4:00, "You're right on schedule. So what can I do for you?" He asked

"Well I was wondering what exactly is Cerebro?" I asked

A light smile formed on his face, " Come with me and I'll show you." He said leading the way

"Perfect." I said with my solar blue eyes following behind him

We took an elevator to the basement after a few steps he pulled out a key car to another elevator. He explained the difference between the main and an underground base for an elite group of students known as the X-men. He showed me the X-jet and costumes along with a few other things while telling me all about mutant equality and how he wants mutants and humans to co-exist. I won't lie I feel guilty using him just to get to Cerebro he's motives are harmless and pure while I have no clue why I'm fighting nor what I'm fighting for...just a blind solider on the battle field. When we came to Cerebro I recorded everything I saw I scanned over the entire room creating blueprint sketch in my head I even broke down the advanced security system before following him inside a huge safe like structure. I quietly watched the Professor while he demonstrated how Cerebro amplified his powers so he able to enter the minds of millions of people at once but when he tried to enter my head something was wrong to the point where it gave him a headache. After a few minutes and questions I had enough information to turn into Stryker but before I had went to my room the Professor said something that made me question everything.

"Although I wasn't fully able to read you're mind I know enough to say. You're experiencing an inner battle between what is wrong and what is right. No matter what the situation is you always have a choice to let your voice be heard or to fade into the ground." He said

I sighed deeply making another copy of all the information I collected on one flash drive while another was missing all the important details about the security system and Cerebro. I thought about it for a second before sending one of the flash drives to Stryke and holding on to the other.

"God I hope I didn't make a huge mistake." I mumbled


	22. Chapter 22

"ALEX!? Open the door right now!" Nina yelled beating on it

I unlocked the door and opened it, "Why in the hell are beating on the door like maniac on crack cocaine!?" I asked

"Forget that! Give me my credit cards back!" She replied walking in and closing the door behind herself

"And why on earth should I do that?" I asked folding my arms

"Cause you fucked Trent." She quickly replied with a smirk

"No I didn't and if I did you can't prove it." I said

"You smell like sweat passion and...love?...Nope that's lust with hint of shame and recessiveness. Trent is walking around with this Huge smile on his face smelling like straight up sweat passion lust dominance and full of pride or himself. I personally like to use the phrase 'full of shit' but that's me." She answered

"That still doesn't prove your case." I said turning around asking myself, "How the fuck does she know that?"

"Is this a leaf in your hair?" She asked pulling it out and showing me

"I ummmm..." I started

"And when did you start walking with a limp?" She questioned

"Wait who told you I was walking with a..." I started

"HICKEYS AND BITE MARKS!" She yelled pointing at them

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT JUST GET OFF ME!" I yelled pushing her on the bed

Nina laughed while lightly jumping on the bed, "I knew it! Tell me everything I need details and all." She said sitting up

"God. What is wrong with you?" I asked sitting down in a chair

"Well after being with a sex addict like Mike for as long as I have you tend to pick up on a few things." She answered

"Like knowing the sent with a single smell?" I asked

"Don't change the subject. What happened? Who started it?" She questioned

"Well I guess I did when I tried to give him another month for almost killing me and Marko." I said

"How did he almost do that?" She asked

"That's a completely different story I'll have to tell you about later." I said

"Alright than so what happened?" She asked

"Do you remember the game Man Hunt?" I asked

"I hated that game especially when all the good trackers would team up and find everybody in a heartbeat." She said

"Well on our way to the house Trent pulled over and looked directly at me and said..."

* * *

"You know three months is a really long time for me to keep my distance away from you." Trent said

"Well you earned it." I replied

"Lets play a game of Man Hunt." He suggested

"What? Why?" I asked

"Because if you can stay hidden for 30 minutes than I'll go with the three month punishment but if I find you I get you right there on the spot." He said

"Fine but you can't use your powers nor the scopes on your gun. You can only use your hunting skills and insects." I said

"Alright I can live with that. As soon as you close the door and after a 12 count I'm coming after you." He said

"Why did you chose this game to make a bet on?" I asked

"Just because it's fun." He said slightly covering up an evil smirk

"Well ummm...I should probably get going than since you wanna play hunter." I said

"Wait..." He replied grabbing my tigh, "Stay until 2:15." He said

**"I should've known than that I was gonna die but something told me not to question it." I said**

**"So you got back in the car?" Nina asked**

**"It was that or get pulled back into the car. Call me a risk taker... " I started**

**"No I'll just stick with idiot. " She interrupted**

**"Anyway I got back in the car and we waited for 3 minutes. The weird thing was he kept his hand on my tigh the entire time." I said**

"It's time." He said letting me go, "Good luck." He said with smile on his face

"Ummm...yeah." I said before closing the door and running as fast as I can

"One. Two. Three..." He counted

**"While I was running I realized why he wanted to play Man Hunt." I said**

**"And that is?..." Nina asked**

**"Trent is the second best tracker and hunter out of a class of damn near 500 students." I said **

**"Who's number one?" She asked**

**"Marko. Hunting and tracking is in there blood and when I realized this fatal mistake just 5 seconds in all I could say was..." **

"SHIIIIIIIIIIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I yelled running for my life

"OH ALEX! TIME'S UP!" Trent yelled creating an echo effect

"I gotta hide." I mumbled to myself before climbing up a tree

"I'M COMING FOR YA!" He yelled

**"I basically lived in a tree for 30 minutes." I said**

**"How did he catch you?" She asked**

**"My dumbass self thought it was safe during the one minute mark so after I climbed down the tree he tackled me." I said **

"I got you!" He said pinning me down

"No you didn't now get off me!" I yelled trying to escape his grip

"Yes I did with 30 seconds to spare." He said taking off my watch and showing me the time, "You see it's just not turning 2:44." He said

"Fine whatever you win. Do whatever you want." I said after hitting the watch out of his hand and looking away

"I guess you figured out why I wanted to play Man Hunt." He said feeling a little guilty

"You're an asshole." I muttered

**"Now I think he either felt guilty because he knew what he was doing or it was because he got caught either way he got up and helped me up. We talked for a while and you know how I am when it comes to him...hell I'll admit it I am completely weak when it comes to Trent it was just a matter of time before he got into my pants." I said **

**"Was it good?" She asked**

**"Now you know I'm not gonna answer that." I replied**

**"Don't worry I took out all the cameras weeks ago." She said**

**"Oh well in that case. He didn't earn the name Killa Trick Trent for nothing and ALL those rumours about him are true." I answered**

**"And you call me and Mike freaks." She replied **

**"At least we can stop long enough to actually breath for a moment. You and Mike used tasers to keep going at it until you guys couldn't even move." I said**

**"Whatever AJ so what happened next?" She asked**

"Alex? Alex? Alexis? Baby wake up it's time to go." Trent softly said trying to wake me up

"Huh? Wh-what time is it?" I mumbled in a slight French ascent

"It's almost 3:30 and I don't want you to be late." He replied

"I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here with you." I wined

"Well that's to damn bad. We have a job to do and after you give that information to Stryker we can stay out as long as we want to until than we got work to do." He said carrying me to the car

"Says the second main one fucking around." I said curling up into him

"Second?...Who's the first?" He asked

"Michael Mikey Mike MJ. Whatever you're calling that retard lately." I said while he was sitting me down the car

"Well I'll talk to him about everything starting with his drinking problem as soon as he wake up." He said

"You swear you're gonna talk to him?" I asked

"I promise." He said with a smile

* * *

"So that's how that went down. What's going on between you and Warren thought?" I asked

"God you know you're the tenth billion person to asked me that. What makes you think something is going on between us?" Nina asked rolling around the bed

"Well to start instead of saying 'me and him' you said 'us' he beat the living shit out of Mike for you and I saw you and him all cuddled up under the tree so...yeah I need to know." I said

"We spent the whole day running away from the crowd of "Nirren' fans." She started

"Nirren? Nina and Warren combined? Ok whoever came up with that need to get shot in the back of the head in there sleep." I said

"That's what I said when I founded out about it. Anyway we ran through the house trying to avoid everybody we even tried splitting up and going in opposite directions but somehow we'd always end up meeting with each other." She said

"Be happy you didn't run into any of Mike and Rogue's fans they are...Yeah just don't run into them." I said

"Yeah I know. Anyway we end up getting chased out the house with nothing but ice packs and granola bars." She said

"So what did you guys do than?" I wondered

"Warren didn't really complain either could I really. I mean it was only us so we went for a walk and a long the lines of walking and talking we found out we have a lot in common. He's really funny smart sweet and if you haven't noticed the guy is...handsome." She said

"Handsome? You know a million words to described a guy and you go with handsome? " I asked

"Fine. He's attractive hot sexy classic fuck-able and completely my type happy now?" She replied in a smartass tone

"That's so much better. So are you guys gonna go out or naw?" I asked

"No. He actually wants to get to know me as a friend before turning it into something more." She answered with a slight blush

"So what do you guys do if you end up on a date?" I asked

"You or Trent wouldn't mind being the third wheel right?" She nervously asked

"Oh no keep us out of this." I said pushing myself away from her

"Please sissy. Remember S.C.S? Sister Code of Secretary or was that just some bull shit we made up when we were six?" She asked

"God do you have to use that against me?...Fine I guess." I reluctantly sighed

"Thank you! Now...Where In Earth Are My Fucking Credit Cards!?" She asked

I pushed myself over the closet and reached up pulling down a locked gray box. Nina watched as I slid myself to my dresser pulling out a key from under a pile of clothes and unlocking the box pulling out her credit cards.

"Is there anything else in there that belong to me?" She asked trying to look inside

"Lets see here...oh yeah this." I said pulling out her lighter

"Is this a standard issue lighter or what?" She asked

"Spark the light but don't do that shit in here. Marko tricked it out so you'll like it a lot better than a standard one." I said

"Alright! Thank you Marko!" She said leaving with het credit cards to play with her lighter

I found a new hiding spot for my box and I put the key around my necklaces before looking outside thinking about everything Marko and Professor said until I felt a sharp pain in my arm for a second or two.


	23. Chapter 23

It's been a few weeks since the battle royal and since I delivered Cerebro's information to Stryker since than I've been experiencing sharp pains in my left arm and right leg. I knew Stryker had something to do with this but since I didn't have proof I wouldn't be able to make much of a case. At least I know I wasn't suffering alone Trent would blank out on reality and fade into the virtual world uncontrollably. Mike's injuries isn't healing as fast as they normally would but he got better enough to crawl out of bed and walk around. Nina's eye slight was failing her at a random rapid rate like sometimes she can see as clear as day and all of a sudden she'd go completely blind. I keep trying to convince them to stay away from the upgrade but with this many glitches in our software and the problem growing worse everyday it's just a matter of time before somebody hits there breaking point.

* * *

"Trent?...Trent!?...TRENT!?" Spike yelled

Trent slowly started to blink back into reality, "I'm sorry I guess I just blanked out for a second. Ummmm what are we doing again?" He asked looking around

"We're playing basketball the score is tied and you're holding up the game." Spike said getting frustrated

"Oh yeah! My mistake." Trent said passing the ball to Scott and snapping back to normal

"Is he alright AJ?" Kitty asked watching him from the blechers

"He's just been a little distant lately that's all." I said

"Yeah riiiiiiiiight. Kurt is distant Trent acts like he is on a differnt planet." She said

"More like a different galaxy." Nina said taking her seat in the row above us

"You should be the last one to talk you blind brat." I said

"Ease up on the name calling it's not her fault her vision is failing." Warren said sitting down beside Nina

"It's not my fault you're trained like a puppy." I said

"And Trent isn't? He carried you on his back all day yesterday cause you caught a cramp in your leg that lasted for 5 minutes." She argued

"He just wanted to make sure I was alright that's it." I said lightly blushing

"I call major bs on that claim but again Trent has always been a marshmallow when it comes to you." She said

"Why is that anyway? Better yet how did you guys meet?" Kitty asked

Nina looked at me before shrugging her shoulders and rubbing the back her neck with three fingers. You see 9 times out of 10 me and Nina always get asked how did we meet but instead of telling the truth we came up with five different stories to tell. We signal each other by holding a certain amount of fingers behind our necks and to make sure we have the same story so it seems legit. We eventually got Mike and Trent to go alone with it and every since that day we never told the truth about how we met to anybody until now when I coughed and Nina smiled.

"Me and Nina are close because our moms were childhood friends. They made this promise saying if they had girls than they would be just as close as they were if not more." I started

"That's why we think of each other as sisters cause our parents literary raised us to believe that as a fact." Nina said

"Even when I was moving around we always stayed connected somehow. We ended up going to Washington Military Academy in Virginia together and that's where we met Mikey." I said

"That nerd." Nina said slightly giggling

"Wait Mikey was a nerd?" Kitty asked a little shocked

"Mike had a brain?" Warren asked

"Yeah but he was a different person than he was more like you to be honest." Nina said looking at Warren

"Mikey was like one of those cool nerds who make straight A's on his report card and go out for the football team with the whole school cheering him on." I explained

"When did you guys meet Trent?" Kitty asked

"Before or after he ranaway from school?" Nina asked

"Why would he runaway from a military school?" Warren asked

"That's a funny story actually ummm...he ranaway because he didn't want to gethishaircut." I muttered through clearing my throat

Kitty and Warren busted out laughing, "Really a haircut?!" They both asked

"But that was just a rumor. After his parole officer dropped him off he instantly ran for it and stayed hidden on campus for about a month or so something like that." I answered

"How did he get caught?" Warren asked

"He got busted trying to smoke weed in a tree near the football field." Nina answered

"My lovable dumbass." I said looking at him and Spike before anwsering a phone call

"Prime Time! GAME POINT!" Trent yelled before shooting from the three point line

Spike jumped up and desperately tried to block the ball or at least knock it off course as it flew over his head and inches from his fingertips. The ball bounced off the rim before going in the basket and while Trent and Scott were celebrating Kurt and Spike was urging over who cost them the game. Nina Warren and Kitty were cheering from the stands while I was trying to make my way down to continue a phone call with Marko. While I was walking each step I took felt heavier and heavier I was losing my grip on the rail that was secretly keeping me balanced eventually I fell down every single step from highest part of the bleachers.

"Alex!?" Kitty yelled racing down

"Alex are you alright?" Nina asked trying to make her way before tripping on the rail

"Watch out!" Warren said catching her before she fell down the stairs, "Didn't you see that rail in front of you?" He asked holding her from behind

"There was a rail there?" She asked slowly turning around

"Holy crap. Nina how many fingers am I holding up?" Warren asked staring at her dull colorless lifeless eyes

"Ummmm one no no no two no four including your thumb?" She said with a nervous yet frightened smile forced on her face

Warren glanced from her to the three fingers he was holding up before grabbing her hand and guiding her down from the bleachers.

* * *

Kitty Scott Spike and Kurt surrounded me and tried to make sure I was conscious before Trent walked over and picked me up off the floor, "I guess I'll take her to the nurse." He said before leaving the gym

"What the hell are you doing?" I groaned

"Shut up liar. You told me it wasn't that bad." He replied sneaking into the boys lockerroom

"It's not you're just over reacting." I said

"Oh yeah prove it." He said putting me down against the wall and walking to the other side of the room, "Come here." He said just a few feet away

"Fine!" I yelled carefully making my way over

I shifted most of my weight to my left leg still when I applied the slightest pressure on right leg it felt like it was gonna snap in two. Trent stared at me with his arms folded watching me struggle to take the few steps I need to make it across the room. Eventually I did make it across the room without his help but he can tell by the I was sweating and gasping for air that I needed help. He held me up and put my hands on his arms, "Squeeze my arms as tight as possible." He said looking at me

"Alright I guess." I said

While my right hand had a tight grip on his wrist my left hand however couldn't even pitch his skin. He slowly lowered his left arm which was causing my hand to slip off. It was obvious that I was falling apart even though I refuse to admit it I desperately needed the upgrade.

"You need to get the upgrade now." He said sitting me on the counter

"I'll be fine without it. Did you bring your shaving kit?" I asked

"I still don't think it's a good idea for you to be messing with your wires but it's in my gym bag I'm getting in the shower." He said

"And you're just gonna leave me here?" I asked looking in his bag

"Of course. I need to keep an eye on you anyway just incase you get any bright ideas." He said walking to the back

I rolled my eyes before pulling out the tweezers and opening a slot on my knee showing my wires and veins connected to my right leg. I carefully moved around some of the wires and connected them to different circuits hoping that it'll help after wiggling my toes and standing on my own two feet everything seemed normal. After doing my elbow for my left hand and nearly busting a vain I had complete control over everything but the question remained: How long will it last? Not even two seconds after that I got a text from Marko asking two very dumb yet important questions: Am I ok and where the hell am I?

"Trent we gotta go Marko and Stryker are waiting on us." I said walking to the back, "Didn't you hear me we have to go like right now." I said peaking in

Trent was half necked standing in front of a mirror breathing heavy staring into space quickly glancing around. He was trembling and his left eye was twitching at a rapid rate. The only other time I ever saw him like that is when he was using so for him to act this way sober it was scaring the hell out of me especially when he started mumbling to himself.

"Tr-...Trent? Are you...alright?" I nervously asked walking up to him and placing my hand on his back

As soon as he felt my hand he slowly stopped trembling and his eye stopped twitching as he closed them. He slowly balled up his hands into fist before inhaling a deep breath of air and screaming so loud I couldn't do anything but cover my ears and take a few steps back. After 10 straight minutes of him screaming he started punching every mirror he saw until pulled him away from the last one and managed to get him to sit down in a corner with me. He scrambled around for almost 30 minutes before spacing out again and leaving me to do nothing but worry and get a good look at his bloody knuckles.

"Trent? Trent are you with me?" I asked softly stroking his hair back

He lightly groaned before closing and reopening his eyes leaning back into me, "Wh-...What the hell just happened?" He asked lightly

"I...I don't know." I answered looking at all the glass shattered on the floor and the broken mirrors before looking back at him


	24. Chapter 24

After warping Trent's hands in medical tape and helping him get dressed. We got into an argument about wether or not to see Marko and Stryker about the gun demonstration an hour later we end up going together. The garage was closed but there were guards around every block watching us walk in.

"Hey! What the fuck took you guys so long Stryker is waiting on us!?" Marko yelled

"Sorry we got into a little trouble on the way." Trent said glaring at me while I folded my arms and sighed deeply

"What the hell happened to your hands?" He asked

Trent raised up his hands and turned them so Marko could get a good look, "I don't know. I remember getting out the shower and getting dressed after that nothing next thing I know I'm passed out in Alex's arms with bloody knuckles." He answered

"Wait a minute! Alex you were in the bathroom with him?" Marko asked with a devilish smirk and a perverted look in his eyes

"Shut the hell up Mark. It's not what you think dumbass." I replied in a hostile tone

"Woah! I'm sensing a lot of hostility here. What's you're problem?" He asked

"Other than this lame as meeting and the glitches in our software I'm perfectly fine!" I yelled before storming off to the back

"Are you guys alright?" Marko asked after watching me walk off

"I keep on telling her we need the upgrade but every single time I bring it up she gets pissed off. Than we end up urging she holds a grunge and stuck wondering what did I do wrong." Trent replied

"The upgrade...She's just looking out for you. I'm not getting it either it's ummm doing something unnatural to people." He said

"How so?" Trent asked

"I'll tell you about it later but right now you have to worry about Alex shooting you during this demonstration." He said walking with Trent to the back

"I highly doubt she's that mad at me." Trent replied

* * *

When we got to the lower level Stryker was standing there with two guards behind him and another gun smith named Max who used to work for Marko in the garage. I assumed that he was the one who copied what was left of Laura's directions and created the reverse taser for Stryker but there was something...off about him. He stood completely still it was like he wasn't even breathing black sunglasses covered his eyes and he didn't even speak he just followed Stryker around. After awhile I gave up trying to talk to him and started sharpening the axe head attachment on the shotgun.

"Well now that everybody is here I'd like to show you the Double Header. A simple axe attachment to a double barrel shotgun creating a last minute melee weapon that could save your life. To demonstrate the power of this deadly combination is shotgun specialist Caption Davenport and 1st Lieutenant Garcia." Marko said

"This should be interesting especially with you being injuried 1st Lieutenant Garcia. Just how did you get injuried?' Stryker asked looking over Trent's hands

"I'm not sure Sir but I should make a full recovery within a few days." Trent answered

"Yes. Indeed you should. Caption Davenport it's been awhile since you turned in your file on Cerebro a lot of my colleagues and I have found major gaps in your report care to explain why is that?" Stryker questioned

"Why don't you ask him?" I said pointing at Max

"This is not the time for jokes Miss Davenport if I were you I'd try to get ALL the information together before sending it in." He said

"Yeah but you're not me and if I was you I'd stop making empty threats cause that is getting old." I said loading the gun and removing the safety

"I am growing tired of your insubordination and if you keep this up I'll..." He started before freezing up staring down the barrel of my shotgun

"Are you done? Can I speak now...Sir?" I asked getting up staring him down

"You have the floor." He said gritting his teeth staring at my finger on the trigger

"Good. This is the last time you'll hold our contracts against us because I found a little loophole that you might have missed. If you burn tare up or sheared our contracts than we have no reason to stay and you'll have no proof of us ever owing anything. So go ahead burn my contract see if I care cause as soon as you light it up I blow your fucking head off your shoulders." I said

Trent came over and stood in front of Stryker, "Alex that's enough. Stop pointing the gun at him and lets get this meeting over with." He said walking up to the barrel

I had a smirk on my face while laid the gun on my shoulder, "Alright than." I said getting up and walking to the gun range

Trent sighed deeply before turning around to Stryker, "Are you alright Sir?" He asked

"Yes. Thanks to you. I've been meaning to ask you something...How would you rate Caption Davenport's performance as squad leader?" He asked

"Ummm...very good Sir. Why do you ask?" Trent questioned

"Because I'm thinking about changing the ranks a little." He answered putting his arm over Trent's shoulder walking with him to the gun range while Marko walked with Max.

* * *

"Alright each of you have a fifty targets you have to shoot and fifty manikins you have to decapitate. Some will change locations and there will be extra obstacles in your way. You and your partner have five minutes to complete this course. You can't used your powers at all unless you take the black-out path that only allows you to use your powers as lights to guild you. Me Stryker and everybody else will be walking from that two way window the time will start as soon as you two get into position. Good luck and please don't kill each other." Marko said

"Don't even worry about that you just keep your ass away from that window." I said stepping at the enterty point

"What does she mean by that?" Marko asked looking at Trent

"I don't know but if I were you I'd listen to her." Trent replied following up behind me

Marko went up to the control room and started the program as soon as he did me and Trent stormed in the first room together. It was pretty easy considering it was a level 1 room all the targets and manikins were just laying around. After a few more room me and Trent got separated he took a lit pathway while I took a dark one. I ended up in a blacked-out room that had one blinking light in it until I shot it off and activated my powers. Nobody could see me expect Marko who was watching on a monitor while Stryker was staring from window with Max. I made sure I kept count of the targets and manikins that I got rid of and I only needed one more target before existing problem was I couldn't find it.

"God Marko where in the hell did you hid that last target?" I asked looking around in the dark until I saw at target rotate around the room

"There you go." I muttered kneeling down for a better shot

When I shot the target I immediately ran towards the exist afterwards unaware that the target was made of paper. The bullet went straight through the paper and flew directly into the window where Stryker was watching from if that window wasn't bullet proof Stryker would have been dead by now. Trent took a few more seconds to reach the end stopping the timer at two minutes thirty-nine seconds.

"Nice job slow and slow." I said sitting on the floor pointing at my timer saying exactly three minutes

"Thanks...for nothing." Trent said sitting down beside me

"Next time run faster." I said playfully pushing him

"Run faster my ass you should've ran faster when we're playing Man Hunt." He said pushing me back

"Oh shut up you loser. Why you gotta bring up old stuff?" I jokingly asked

"Whatever you know you liked it. Don't denie it cause if you do I'll make you admit it." He replied

"I'd love to see you try." I said

"Leave your room door unlock and see what happens." He said with a smirk

"Fine but I still won't admit to a damn thing." I said

"You know you have been talking a lot of shit lately and I guess I should shut you up." He said

"DAVENPORT COME UP HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Stryker yelled over the intercom

"Awwww fuck. What I do now?" I asked getting up and starting to walk out

" I don't know but lets find out." Trent said following up behind me

* * *

When we got to the control room Marko was standing near the door Max was aiming a gun at me the guards were taking down the window and Stryker was pacing back and forward rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Ummmm...what the problem is?" I asked

"Drop your weapons...NOW!" Max yelled

Me and Trent both put our guns down kicked them to Max and raised our hands in the air, "Ummm...Did we miss something?" Trent asked

"You're free to go 1st Lieutenant I need a moment with Davenport." Stryker said

"With all do respect I think I should be here to ummm...keep informed." Trent said lower his hands to his side

"Fine but you...this is the final straw Davenport!" Stryker yelled

"Just what the hell did I do?" I asked

"Other than your constant threats and disrespect you deliberately made an attempt to end my life. If it hadn't been for Max pushing me out the way and this glass being bulletproof my brains would've been spattered all over the walls." He said

"Sir. My instructions were to chop up manikins and to shoot targets if a stray bullet somehow made it through a target than I am not liable for where that bullet lay." I said

"Oh so you think that was an accidental?" He questioned pointing at the glass

"Oh wow look at that." I said walking up to the glass

Stryker is taller than me by a foot and half so when I compared the bullet's location to my height it was high enough to hit Stryker directly in the forehead. I sighed deeply before turning around to Stryker who was still waiting on an explanation.

"Well?..." He asked

"Sir. There was a target calculating around the area it must have been high enough to reach you but weak enough for the bullet to go through." I explained

"That is the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard in my entire life." He replied

"Well that's because I kind of wish that bullet would've have made it through. I'm outta here." I said starting to walking out

"Davenport! HEY DAVENPORT!You're demoted to Corpal with 75% pay cut Michael is your boss and if I hear about you giving orders to anybody I will personally throw your ass in jail. Garcia you're promoted to Captain double the money as your former squad leader had and absolute power. Congratulations." He said shaking Trent's hand

"FUCK!" I yelled before storming out with Marko following behind me

"Ummm thank you Sir." Trent said shaking back a little surprised by Stryker's sudden decision

"Look she knows more than want she's telling. I need you find that information about Cerebro and send it in as soon as you find it. You do that and I swear to God you and your entire squad can consider themselves freeman with your contracts handed directly to you." Stryker said

"Yes Sir. ummm I should go check on her if that's alright with you." Trent said

"Yeah sure and good on the demonstration you're dismissed." Stryker said while Trent ran out the room


	25. Chapter 25

"Ay yo. You alright?" Marko asked peaking into the breakroom

"I know you set me up for this on purpose because you know I want to get demoted but that was NOT part of the plan! We're supposed to just scare him not make me look like a murder." I said

"Look you got demoted and Trent got promoted that's all that matters right now. Wether you like it or not you got what you wanted." He said

"I wanted to at least have a higher rank than Mike." I said sitting down in a chair

"Beggers can't be choosers Alex. You're just gonna have with deal with it." He said grabbing a seat in front of me

"Yeah I guess but these glitches are killing us. Thanks for showing me how to fix my wires." I said rubbing my wrist

"It was nothing so what really happened to Trent's hands?" He asked

"I can't really put it in words it happened so fast I didn't even record it. It was like he wasn't himself." I said

"Do you think he's using again?" He asked

"No it can't be that but the way he got so angry...it was scary. He was scary... no matter how strong I get I can't help him when he's like that." I said nervously

"Everything is gonna be alright but you're probably right. After all your injuries and his are completely different." He replied

"How so?" I asked

"Your injuries left you physically impaired meaning you know your limitations and you know how to fix it when you do reach your limits. Trent's injuries are mental meaning he can't just go in and move a few wires around to make himself feel better. He has to suffer through whatever it is that's messing with his head." Marko said

"Well can't you do something?" I asked

"I need to get my hands on the updated program maybe I can modify it to make it safe but until than you need to find away to keep him calm during his episodes." He replied

"Alright. I'll try to do something until than you need to hurry and make it safer for us to get upgrades cause I don't know if we can keep this up." I said

"Don't worry I'll take care of it you just take care of dumb dumb in there." He said before Trent knocked on the door

"Am I interrupting something here?" He asked

"Not at all just a little pep talk to cheer her up. Well I better go see if Stryker is gonna approve the Double Headed or not." Marko said before getting up and walking passed Trent

"Alright man good luck with that hopefully we didn't do to much damage." Trent said

"Word of advice...take her advice and don't bring up the down grade in rank." Marko said before leaving

Trent nodded before directing his attention to me, "Look I had no clue that he would do that to you. I think you're an amazing squad leader." He said grabbing Marko's seat

"Oh well I can't do anything about it now besides it's not so bad now that I think about it." I said

"What do you mean? You worked you're ass off to make Caption and you're saying it doesn't matter to you anymore. " He said

"Of course being Caption matters to me but I don't care if I'm squad leader or not. That position would have drove me insane if it wasn't for Nina watching Mike for me." I said

"Wait. Why would you get her to watch Mike?" He asked

"Because I was busy either watching your back filling out paperwork or trying to stay on the Professor good side. Mike is useless when he's drunk but somehow Nina always convinced him to stay sober so since you're in charge Nina is with Warren and Mike is a hopeless drunk I think you should save you're energy. This is gonna be a long mission Caption." I said

"So you're alright with me being the boss?" He asked

"As long as you keep me from doing anything embarrassing for Mike I'm cool with it. I'm actually proud of you for not losing it back there." I said

"You told me not to take up for you anymore and even though I wanted to beat the living shit out of Max for pointing a gun at you but I knew you could take care of it." He said

"Yeah. I wonder how dummy and dummier will react to the news." I thought out loud

"Well let's go Stryker gave me the green light to leave and I'm ordering you to come with." He said

"Yes Sir Caption Garcia." I said leading the way out

* * *

"Sooooo your demoted to a rank lower than Michael Trent is promoted and he's the boss of this entire operation...and you're actually cool with this?" Nina asked a little surprised

"Yeah I'm fine with Trent being in charge what I'm not cool with is having to be a drunk's assistant." I said

"WELL THAT'S TO DAMN BAD! Finally! I've been waiting to get pay back for all retard punishments you had me do." Mikey said

"They were punishments they didn't have to make sense. You just needed something to keep you busy so you wouldn't get drunk all damn day." I replied

"And now you have to do what I say so you can start by fetching me another beer clean up the livingroom kitchen both bathrooms and MY ROOM!" Mike said

"OH God please tell me I don't have to clean up that porn infested room." I said

"You don't have to do anything as long I'm here." Trent said

"Thank. You. Jesus! Come on Sissy lets go before Mike tells me to do something else." I said jumping off the couch and heading out the door

"You just found out that A.J is your assistant and you're already taking advantage of her..real nice Michael." Nina said before following me

"What the hell Bro!?" Mikey yelled

"Look you're not just gonna come in and start running shit especially with my girl. You're my little brother and everything but I will not hesitate to beat you into the middle of next month. Got it?" Trent asked

"Yeah yeah yeah until than I'm celebrating! Big bro is in charge and living large." Mike replied cracking open a beer

"Take it easy with that stuff we're still on duty remember?" Trent asked

"Don't be a stiff like you're girl. YOU'RE IN CHARGE! LIVE A LITTLE!" Mike yelled offering Trent a beer

Trent glanced at Mike before taking beer and while Mike was chugging his down Trent poured his into the trash can before dropping the can inside. While Mike found an excuse to party Trent started to keep track of how much alcohol Mikey was really drinking.

**~Meanwhile at a coffee shop in Town~ **

"Are you seriously gonna walk around with a blind stick all day?" I asked

"Ummm duh! I can barely see now if you would just let us get the upgrade I wouldn't have this problem." Nina replied

"Look the upgrade is..." I started

"HI! My name is Sam I'll be your server this evening. What can I start you off with this evening?" She interrupted

I glanced up from Nina to the server who just happened to be Laura disguised as a waiter. She laid down a sheet of paper saying that Marko has just gotten an updated program and is working out the glitches now and to remind me of my promise while I was reading I completely forgot that Nina was right in front of us.

"Hello? Anybody here or not? I maybe blind but I'm not deaf people!" She said tapping on the table

"I'm waiting on you to order." I said

"Really? You're asking the blind chick to order first...are you that retarded?" She asked with a straight face

"We've been here a million times and you ALWAYS order the same thing four vanilla cream filled beignets two with chocolate drizzle the other two with powerd sugar and a mocha frappuccino with caramel drizzle." I said

"You know me so well." Nina replied

"No duh. Let me get a black coffee before I get a headache." I said after taring up the paper and throwing it away

"Alright. I should be right back with your order." Laura said before heading to the kitchen

"So what happened on your last date with Warren?" I asked

"That's the first and last time Trent is gonna be a cockblock for me. At least you know when to comeby disappear and still leave a friendly vibe where as that idiot of yours ruins the entire day." She said

"What happened?" I asked while Laura came by and dropped off our orders before taking off an apron and running out the door

"Me and Warren went out to see that new Friday the 13th movie right? Everything was cool at first because scary movies are always stupid within the first five to twenty minutes. So everybody is having a good time all of a sudden Trent walks in loud as hell on his phone yelling at somebody. He crashed into a seat right in between us and started eating all kinds of loud foods." Nina started

"Well they didn't give him the nickname King Cockblock for nothing." I said giving her a beignet and taking one for myself

"Yeah well halfway into the movie he got bored stood up and yelled this I quote word for word verbatim, 'This movie sucks he's gonna die come back and the virgin get away. There I just saved everybody 10 bucks and another forty-five minutes.'" She said

I nearly choked trying to laugh and eat at the same time, "What the hell!? What happened after that?" I asked taking a sip of coffee

"Security came in and tried to escort him out but he ratted out a few people before leaving." She said

"Like who?" I asked starting on my second beignet

"Well he pointed out three people recording the movie a few people eating outside food and one guy was ummmm doing something with his girl a few rows down." She said

"What was they doing to end up getting thrown out of the movie theater?" I asked

Nina leaned over and whispered the answer in my ear. After taking a moment to keep from throwing up and gathering my throughs, "What the fuck is wrong with people these days?" I asked

"Anyway Warren figured out why you guys come around and now I can't have Trent around us unless you're with us too. Meaning don't you leave us alone with him again." She said

"Speaking of Trent...his birthday is coming up you got any ideas for a gift?" I asked

"Other than you tieing you to his bedpost necked I have no clue." She replied

"Are you insane or just naturally this freaky?" I asked

"I personally blame Mike for how I act but overall it's just who I am at this point." She awnsered

"CHECK PLEASE!" I yelled raising my hand in the air

"Really A.J? You are so dramatic some times." She said shaking her head

"It's not that we have to get back to the school before 9 and I know you wanna get some shopping done." I said while another waiter handed me the check

"Yeah especially since I gotta raise in pay." She said happily

"How much you're getting now? My old pay?" I said looking over the check

"Yeah actually and Mike got my old pay." She said a little sadden realizing that I'm making the bare minimum

"Hey chill out. I've been saving 55% of every single check I earned since Stryker Senior was in charge. I still have more than enough to live off of." I said paying off the check

"Really? Why didn't I think of that?" She asked

"Cause you rather blow your money off on shoes." I answered

"Well...a girl can never have to many shoes." She replied

"Lets go you hopeless shopaholic." I said getting up

"Yeah. I'm gonna need a little help walking around." She replied getting up

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked

"I can't see shit right now so can we just get out of here." She answered

"Alright Blind Bandit let's roll." I said escorting her out


	26. Chapter 26

"So how is everybody doing?" Marko asked working on a micro chips

"Well it's been almost two weeks since Stryker changed the rank structure and Mike is already treating me like his own personal slave Trent left for a retreat last Wednesday and Nina has been trying to get on the Professor's good side." I said

"That's interesting and all but what I wanna know how is everybody doing with the temporary upgrades I gave them." He replied

"Oh well...the pain comes ane goes but it's tolerable overall and since we got used to the problems we found away to adapt." I said

"Cool. Cool. So is Dumb dumb coming home for his birthday tomorrow or not?" Marko asked glancing up at me from his work

"I have no clue he's supposed to call us later and let us know than but I rather just know now." I answered sadly folding my arms pouting

Marko looked down with a smirk on his face, "You miss him don't you?" He asked

"Of course I do he was the only one that kept me from doing all those dumb things for Mike." I said

"Yeah sure. That's why you miss him so much." He said

"Their are other reasons for me to miss him but that's the main one at the moment." I said before getting a call, "What is it now Michael?" I asked sighing deeply

"Put it on speaker." Marko said

"You asked for this." I said putting it on speaker and setting the phone down, "What did you say again?" I asked

"Don't play stupid you know you heard me. When you coming home?!" Mike yelled

"Soon Michael." I replied

"Did you get the stuff that I ask for yet?" He asked

"I haven't gone to the store yet Michael." I answered

"Yo dumbass forgot what I asked for didn't you?!" He yelled

"No Michael cause you asked for some weird shit. Who the fuck would ask for two twenty-four packs of beer handcuffs rope black bedsheets and cleaning supplies? It's like you're gonna go out rape somebody and force me to clean up the evidence." I said

"Did you even get something for Trent's birthday?" Marko asked

"No why should I when he's not even here." Mike answered

"That doesn't mean shit. He could always come back tonight or in the morning." Marko replied

"Mmmm...good point. Alex add one of those single serving vanilla on vanilla cupcakes to the list of bull shit and bring your ass to the house asap." Mike said

"Alright Michael." I said

"Stop saying that. I already got Nina pissed off at me I don't need any extra comments from you too." He said

"Than stop drinking all those extra beers you wouldn't have this problem." Marko mumbled

"THANK YOU! Finally someone else said it." I said

"JUST COME TO THE HOUSE!" Mike yelled before hanging up

"He seems pissed." Marko said

"Or just up tight. It's been awhile since he got laid so I should go before I piss him off even more." I said getting up

"Alright I'll call you once I find a permanent solution to everything." He said

"Thanks Marko!" I said before leaving

**~ 20 Minutes Later ~**

"Ay Yo I'm home! Why isn't the trash cans pulled to the back of the house?" I asked walking in with Mike's stuff

"Cause you have to pull them back." Mike answered grabbing the beers, "Nina! Alex got your shit!" He yelled before walking to the kitchen

"SWEEEEEEET!" She yelled happily racing down stairs and trying to take the bags away from me

"Wait this crap was for you?" I questioned keeping them away from her

"Well no. They're actually for a friend." She answered trying to taking them

"What's with the rope and handcuffs?" I asked

"None of your business." She replied grabbing the bags and running up stairs

"She's probably using that crap to help Warren get off he looks like the "Fiffy Shades of Grey" type of guy anyway." Mike said

"Yeah you should know considering the last time you slept with Nina you had her tied up in Trent's room." I said grabbing a bottle of water

"Whatever you still got shit to do remember?" He said before cracking open a beer

"Of course I do Michael. Is the lawnmower still outside?" I asked

"Yup and it needs some more gas." He replied with a huge smile

"Why didn't you tell me that shit while I was out?" I asked

"Cause I wasn't thinking about it. I suggest you walk to the gas station get some and start back mowing that grass."He said before getting up

I sighed deeply almost growling before leaving the house for the fourth time today. After grabbing the gas finish mowing the lawn picking out weeds pulling the trash cans around back washing the car doing the dishes and cleaning the entire down stairs area I passed out of the living room couch.

"Hey sissy G.I. Jackass is on the phone for you." Nina said trying to wake me up

"Who dat on the phone?" I mumbled still half asleep

"Ummmm...Trent." She answered

"MOVE WOMAN!" I yelled pushing her out my way racing to the phone and locking myself in the closet with the phone, "Please tell me you're coming home!" I said

"Well hello I'm doing fine. How are you?" He asked

"I'm miserable. When are you coming home?" I asked in slightly winey tone

"Where are you hiding at?" He asked

"Hiding? I'm not hiding. Who said I was hiding? When are you coming home?" I quickly lied

"ALEX WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Mike yelled

"I'm right here you don't have to yell Michael." I said coming out the closet

"I knew you were lyIng now put me on speaker phone." Trent said

"Alright." I said sadly before putting the phone on speaker

"What's up bro?" Mike asked

"This ass kicking your gonna get as soon as I come home. I'm gonna come straight home sleep off this jetlag fuck Alex and hunt you down. I told you not to advantage of her dumbass." Trent replied

"WHAT!? I didn't do shit to her." Mike said glaring at me and drawing a line on his neck with his thumb

"Bull shit! I know you waaaaay to well you love to kick a person while they're down. The only reason Stryker even let you be in charge because he knew for a fact you would make her life a living hell." Trent said

"Well you're not here so I took it upon myself to seize the moment." Mike said before snapping his fingers

"Another beer coming up!" I said loud enough for Trent to hear

"You're dead meat Michael. Just fucking dead road kill meat." Trent said

"As long as you're out the picture I still have enough time to run out of town." Mike replied

"Where the hell is Nina?" Trent asked

"I'm right here and no A.J. can't go over Mike's head and have me cancel his orders. I can't even change it to make it easier for her he's orders towards her are absolute." Nina said

"That's bull shit!" Trent yelled

"That's life big bro." Mike said cracking open a beer

"It's not fair at all. Stryker must really hated her for what happened at that gun demonstration that you guys refuse to to go into detail about." Nina said

"Cause it's not worth going into detail." I said

"I just wanna know what do you have to do to end up demoted lower than a drunk with more than half of you salary cut?" Nina questioned

"Something that even a drunk wouldn't do." Mike answered

"I don't wanna talk about it Ok? Damn." I said sighing deeply while trying my hardest to relax for a slight second, "What I wanna know is are you coming home?" I asked

"They're holding me up till Monday...unless I can rush through this meeting tonight I could catch a plane and be there by morning but there's like a small chance that's gonna work out." He answered sadly

"Trent... A.J left as soon as you said Monday. Can't you talk to Stryker about coming back tonight?" Nina asked

"I can try but I doubt it if he'll let me. How did she look before she left?" Trent asked

"Disappointed sad heartbroken depressed lonely as hell but mostly like she was gonna cry." Nina listed off

"Mike stop with the orders. I don't care if you're bleeding out and she was the only other person in the house don't order her around anymore. Nina can you please take her out so she can get her mind off things and if she tries to leave sober drag her ass back inside until she needs to be carried out. If she doesn't listen to you tell her it's Caption's orders alright? " Trent asked

"Sure thing boss." Nina happily said

"Mike you should go with them just encased both of them need to be carried back to the house oh and put Alex in my room." Trent said

"Alright Nina wanted me to put her there anyway as you birth..." Mike started just before Nina slapped him in the mouth

"What the hell was that?" Trent asked

"Nothing at all ummmm...we gotta go call us if you come in tomorrow." Nina quickly said

"Alright I'll call you guys later." Trent said before hanging up

"Dumb fuck." Nina said getting up and walking outside to look for me while Mike was rubbing his mouth

* * *

It took Nina about an hour and thirty minutes to convince me to go with her and even though I really really didn't want to go I knew for a fact she wouldn't stop hassling me about until I caved in. Mike was quiet the entire ride even when we got a flat tier he fixed it without telling me to do anything. Something didn't feel right about it but I had remember Trent probably sacred him straight while I was out. When we got to club Nina had dragged me around the dance floor and Mike keep giving me shot after shot until I started to have fun.

"Where's Alex Michael?" Nina asked

"I thought she was with you." He replied

"See this is why I don't let Alex drink." She thought out loud

"This is the last time I give her Ecstasy." Mike mumbled under his breath following behind her

While they were looking around I was dancing with any guy that reminded me of Trent and trying to burn off some the extra energy I had until I ran into Nina.

"Are you alright?" She asked a little worried

"I'm perfectly fine now dance with me." I said slightly giggling

"Wait a second you're sweaty." She said

"I am getting so hot. I wanna take my clothes off." I playfully sung spinning in a circle

"What the fuck did you do to my sister Michael?" Nina asked

"I gave her something to help her loosen up that's all." He awnsered

"Hahaha I need another drink a place to think and something shit else." I said leaning on Nina

"You need to be soaking in cold water and you need your ass beat Michael." Nina said

"You need to ease up off me and relax I mean look at her she likes it." He said pointing at me drinking straight out a vodka bottle

"Alex put that down Now!" Nina said taking the now empty bottle out my hand

I laughed and wobbled around before blacking out on everything and everyone. The night turned into a flash of colors and random faces for me I honestly think I had a nervous break down at one point but I'm not sure about a lot of things that happened. I had no clue how or when I got home last night but I do remember over hearing Nina and Mike talking about something before finally falling asleep. The next morning I woke up with a HUGE hangover and my left arm handcuffed to Trent's headboard.

"NINA!? BITCH UNTIE ME!" I yelled pulling at the handcuff

Nina walked in with an alarm clock turnt up on full blast constantly repeating that overbearing annoying buzzer that was driving me insane until she finally cut it off, "Call me a bitch again and I'll leave this in here with you." She said

"Fine fine fine. Just please don't leave that God forsaken thing in here with me." I said

"You were harlious last night and to top it all off you wanted me to handcuff you to Trent's bed." She said sitting on the edge of the bed

"No way I'd ask to be handcuffed to someone else's bed but since I have no clue what happened last night I don't know for sure. Can you just please untie me before I lose it?" I asked sitting up

"Sure after you drink this." She said holding a plastic cup

I grabbed the cup dipped my finger into the water to make sure it was water before drinking it down like it was the cup on earth. After that I set the cup down and wiped my mouth, "What the hell was in that water?" I asked

"Nothing much just ice an Advil an Ibuprofen...and a roofie." She answered

"BITCH YOU DRUGED ME!? WHAT THE FUCK!?" I asked reaching down to grab her

"Well you're gonna be knocked out in like 5 minutes with no memory of what I'm about to say so...here is what's going happened while you're passed out. I'm gonna strip you down warp you up in this black sheet and put this tag around your ankle officially making you Trent's birthday gift." She said with a smile sliding away from me

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I yelled

"Look you miss Trent and whether you believe it or not he WANTED me to set you up so you might as well get used to the handcuffs now because his plane lands in about an hour." She replied

"I'd rather be tied with rope than handcuffs and no I don't believe he would set me up like this." I said trying my hardest to stay up

"I'm glade you said that well me and Michael won't be back until Monday and Trent is coming home soon so...goodnight." Nina said

"I am gonna kick your ass wh-wh-when...I...wake..." I started before falling back asleep

"Alright. Michael we can go now!" Nina yelled after straightening things out

"Ok let's go." Mike said leaving with Nina behind him

**~One hour later~ **

"HELLO! ANYBODY HOME!?" Trent yelled walking in

"NINA!? MIKE!? ONE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKERS UNTIE ME!" I yelled scrambling around

"Well damn. I told Nina to put you in my room but I wasn't expecting this." He replied leaning against the door

"Trent!?...ummmm when did you get home?" I asked nervously

"I took an early flight and I was trying to tell you that if I rushed through my last meeting I could come home earlier...didn't anybody tell you that?" He asked taking off my blindfold

"No maybe I don't know. I'm having a hard time remembering anything expected that today is your birthday." I replied

"Awwww that's sweet but what the fuck did you do to yourself?" He asked looking at me

"I didn't do this shit. Come on when have you known me to tie myself to anything this has Nina written all over it." I answered

"More like Nina and Mike there's a tag around your ankle with their names on it saying happy birthday on the front." He said pulling off and showing me

"So what does that make me? A birthday gift?" I questioned

"Check it out they left some cards and this one is from Mike." He said opening it up

"I wanna hear this lame ass excuse." I said

"Happy birthday bro. As you can clearly see Nina got you the perfect gift so it's only fair that I get the party food right? Well that didn't work out so good cause yo girl can't go grocery shopping. She picked up mostly fruit enough breakfast food for two and one cupcake. So...if you're hungry over the weekend I recommend turning her ass into your birthday cake. Everything you may or may not need in is the cabinets and refrigerator such as chocolate ice cream whip cream vanilla iceing sparklings etc. etc. Alex is was nice knowing you rest in peace. Trent rest in pussy. Happy birthday Bro! Mikey." He readed out loud

"I...Why does it sound like I'm gonna die?" I asked

"Ummmmm...I don't know let's just see what your crazy ass sister said. Let me start off by saying..." Trent started

"This bitch got me killed." I interrupted while Trent busted out laughing, "It's true though! Fuck it just keep reading birthday boy." I said trying to relax

"Alright. Let me start off by saying I apologize if your birthday gift scrambled out of its warping paper black is so hard to find these days. Anyway I hope you enjoy your present the extra accessories are in the top drawer such as extra handcuffs message oils tasers etc. etc the only thing you won't find there is the handcuff keys. I have thoses until Monday when I get back. A.J you didn't say yes to my proposition but you didn't say no either so I made the choice for you. Trent do me a favor and try not to fuck my sister to death. P.S. Trent I gave A.J some horny juice before I left so by time your finish reading this letter she should be ready for you wether she wants it or not. Good luck to the both of you. Nina. What the fuck does she mean?" Trent asked looking over at me squirming around lightly winning

"I don't know but something is seriously bothering me." I said trying to relax

"Are you alright? You seem hot and irritated." He said stroking my cheek

I leaned into his hand and rubbed my cheek against his skin before sucking on his fingertips. Trent stared at me like he was intrigued and excited before pulling his hand back causing me to wine, "Why did you do that?" I asked

"Cause you just might be the best birthday gift I have ever gotten. Let's see what else your crazy ass sister planned for us shall we?" He asked trying to unwrap the sheet while I was giggling and trying everything I could to help him


	27. Chapter 27

"Don't you think we should've showed up yesterday like we said." Mike said walking up the door

"No because if they think we're coming on Monday that would give them enough time to recover and to clean up...hopefully." Nina said

"Yeah I doubt that." Mike said

"Wanna bet?" She asked holding out her pinky

"Bet the normal." Mike said grabbing hers and shaking it

"Ok now unlock the door." Nina said confidentiality

Mike nodded before opening the door and busting out laughing at the mess that was left. Nina stared in shock before slowly walking in and holding up hundred dollars.

"Thank you! I knew Alex was a closet slut she just need an extra push to bring it all out." Mike said grabbing the money out her hand

"What the hell is this on the wall?" She asked pointing at a stain

"That's chocolate and caramel sauce hand prints. Hey don't this look a little familiar?" Mike asked pointing at another stain

Nina stared at it carefully before playfully punching him in arm, "An ass print? Really? You're an idiot." She said

"What? You know that looks like the ones I used to make with you." He jokingly said

"Sh...Shut up and help look around for dummy and dummier. We'll split up you go up stairs I'll stay down here." She said pushing him away from her

"Alright but you know I'm right." Mike said walking up stairs

Nina sighed before looking over all stains on the walls leading to the kitchen. The table was covered in melted ice cream and pieces of strawberries empty jars of hot fudge and caramel were lined up on the counter and countless bottles of whip cream was laid on the floor.

"God damn. Trent really loves whip cream and chocolate covered strawberries." She said picking up a few cans and throwing them away

"NINA! GET THESE FREAKS OUT OF MY ROOM!" Mike screamed

Nina raced up stairs and glanced in all the rooms before locking all the doors and closing them. When she walked in Mike's room he was kicking the edge of bed while Trent was trying to fan him away.

"Alright man you had your fun now get the hell out of my bed." Mike said still kicking the bed

"Dude we trying to sleep so get lost." Trent mumbled turning his back towards Mike

"Bro I will jump all over yo ass if you creatures don't get out my bed now." Mike said

"Put another toe on this bed and I will break your fucking ankle." Trent threatened

"Michael you should listen to him remember the last time you woke him up he almost beat you to death." Nina said

"Thanks for the warning but I doubt he has the energy to do anything right now." Mike replied

"Oh well it's your funeral." Nina said folding her arms

"Whatever." Mike said before kicking the bed

As soon as Trent felt Mike's foot on the edge of the bed he quickly grabbed and punched his ankle until it shattered. Mike instantly screamed before falling to the floor and holding his leg rocking back and forward, "AAAAAAAAA! HOLY SHIT! THAT HURT GODDAMN IT!" He yelled

"FUCK IT! I'M UP I'M UP I'M UP!" Trent yelled getting up out of bed, "Why fuck are idiots here anyway I thought you were coming back on Monday." He said

"God damn! Now I see why Alex puts up with you." Nina said

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"A better question is...How do you walk around with that ummm...weapon of mass destruction?" She asked

Trent looked at her glancing down before realizing that he wasn't wearing his boxers, "Well...ummm when your cursed with this gift you have to be ready to accept the consequences." He said looking around for his pants

"Trent consider yourself blessed and is my sister still alive?" She asked holding them up

"Yeah. She's a live numb as fuck tired as hell and her voice is completely gone but she's a live." Trent answered putting on his shorts, "Now answer my question...Why the fuck are guys here?" He asked

"You have no clue what day it is do you?" She asked

"Ummmm...Saturday." He said

"TUESDAY! DUMBASS IT'S TUESDAY!" Mike yelled just as he started to crawl up to his feet

"Will you stop with the yelling already Lexie is trying to sleep." Trent said before I rolled over and kicked him, "Hey! What was that for?" He asked

"You know she hates being called Lexie always have always will." Nina answered

"She wasn't saying that shit last night she actually wanted me to call her that when I had her ass bent over that table down stairs." He replied just before I kicked him again, "Babe kick me again and I will fuck you into the middle of next month than keep going until it's your birthday." He said with a sinister smile

I instantly rolled over and curled up into the covers, "Damn you got her trained now?" Mike asked

"I don't like that expression I personally prefer the term dominated." He said

"Oh. My. God. SHE'S YOUR BITCH! HA! Now That's Funny!" Nina yelled before busting out laughing

"Speaking of that Nina I'm gonna need that handcuff key back." Trent said holding out his hand

"Ok ok ok. Here you go...Master T." She said handing him the key

"Thank you. You go ahead carry that idiot down stairs we'll catch up after an hour or so two at the most." Trent said taking the handcuffs off my wrist and throwing them away

"Alright come on Michael." She said helping him out the room

"The next few days are gonna be haralious if her voice is really gone." Mike said

"Why is that?" Nina asked

"Cause when she gets it back the first language she's gonna speak is French." He answered

"You know what's sad...that he is absolutely right about that." Trent assured

Nina and Mike both busted out laughing the entire way down stairs while Trent stayed around a little while longer before getting in the shower and cleaning up a few things around the house. After a while I woke up with nothing but a smile on my face looking around wondering where did Trent go until he came in the room and carried me to the bathroom and sat me down in the tub before leaving me there.

"Your sister is in the tub trying to get the feeling back in her body." Trent said grabbing a chair at the table looking through some unopened mail from Stryker

"Good cause knowing you and that thing your carrying you did damage." Nina said taking a bite out of an apple

"How long will this take cause Charles wants to see all of us later." Mike said

"All of us? For what?" Trent asked

"We have no clue but it's something big cause he's not gonna tell us until we're all together." Nina said

"Do you think he found out about us?" Trent questioned

"I doubt it and if he did he wouldn't be this calm about the situation. Finding out that four of your new students are spies for a secret government organization sent to his front door just so they can steal a program that he created... I'd be pretty fucking pissed if it were me." Nina answered

"Yeah but we have to be on toes for all we this is just an attempted to smoke us out and eventually catch us in a trap." Trent said looking over a few things

"Yeah well we shouldn't be so quick to overreact either cause if we do then they'll really know something is up." Mike said

"The best thing we can right now is call it a bluff denied everything and play dumb...that should be easy as hell for you Michael considering that's all you can do." Nina said while Mike flipped her off and Trent laughed

"Check it out looks at who's up and moving around." Mike said putting the spotlight on me walking in

"Heeeeeey sissy. How was the weekend with the birthday boy?" Nina asked

I grabbed the last can of whip cream shoke it up poured some in my hand and slapped Nina in the mouth with it . Mike instantly laughed until I grabbed one of his beers and poured it on his head and lap before throwing the can at his head and curling up on Trent's lap like nothing happened.

"What...the...fuck?" Nina asked grabbing a paper towel and whipping her face

"What the hell was that for!?" Mike yelled

"Over the weekend she somehow got her memory back before she lost her voice she managed to tell me everything and I mean eve·ry·thing." Trent said staring at the both of them freezing up

"Ummmmm..." Both said simlutiously started before talking all of each other

Me and Trent glanced at each other shaking our heads before I got up and started making us breakfast.

"Least I drugged A.J because I wanted to still do something nice for my favorite future brother in law." Nina said

"But you still roofied your sister and tied her up in his room." Mike said

"As Trent's Birthday Present! What's your excuse for giving her Ecstasy!?" She yelled

"She Needed It! Let's face it you're sister is an emotional tight ass!" Mike yelled

"If I were you bro I'd shut up while she's holding a knife." Trent said

Mike turned around nervously and stared me chopping up bacon ham and sausages before tossing it all in a fry pan and scrambling up some eggs. I honestly didn't care what Mike thought about me I was in my world happy as hell until reality somehow set in from time to time.

"Anyway since she isn't gonna speak for awhile you guys should be terrified because I'm giving her a free pass meaning she can do whatever she wants whenever she wants. So be afraid Bro if you care about your beers hide them now and sis even though you drugged her with good intentions you should be careful around any liquids from here on out especially when you're around Warren. You. Have. Been. Warned." Trent said while I laid his omelet on a plate and set on the table curling back into lap

"She cooks too?" Mike asked looking a little surprised

"Ummmm...Duh. She just doesn't cook for you. Thank you." Trent said directioning his attention to me before I started feeding him some

"On God. Trent you might as well give her your last name a ring and your balls now." Mike said watching us

"I don't know about my balls but everything else...maybe just maybe." He replied staring at me with a genuine smile on his face while I leaned into him

After a few hours to clean up and just to relax we went back to the school and everybody was running up to me and Trent with over a million questions. I stayed close to him while he told everybody why I wasn't talking and that it'll be awhile before I started back. We eventually met up with the Professor who led us down to the basement and to the underground level where the X-men would train at. While everybody else was playing it cool I started to get nervous so I tightly held on Trent's hand and slightly hid behind him.

"It's ok. There's nothing to be afraid of just keep your cool." He softly said

"I've been looking over your progress and noticed you all have more control over your abilities than you thought. Now it's either because the basic level is to easy or that you all require a more advanced and challenging course to complete." Professor Xavier said leading us to the danger room

"So what are you trying to say...exactly?" Trent asked

"I would like for you all to train here and be personally monitored by the very best the members of the X-men eventually you all will become their successors. So what I'm really trying to say is...Do you want to be an X-men?" He asked

We all glanced at each other and while Trent Nina and Mike quickly answered I mumbled under my breath with my cracked voice, "We're taking this shit way to far."

"Well Alexis?...Do you want to join the X-men?" He asked


	28. Chapter 28

It's been a month since Professor Xavier asked if I wanted to be an X-men and since than they have been busier than ever. The growing feud between the X-men and The Brotherhood had reached an all time high since than it seems like every few days they're called in for a new assignment instead of every few weeks. Today they encountered John Allerdyce a mutant with the power to control and mutilate fire he clearly earned the nickname Pyro and Nina's attention until he unknowingly threw a fireball at her. During the fight between him and the X-men Pyro started burning down everything in slight even apartment buildings full of people. Ororo created a rain storm to try to doused the flames from the outside in but Pyro kept getting in the way before long all the attention was on him and X-men decided to play there wildcard.

"EVERYBODY FOLLOW ME!" Trent yelled leading a stampede of people out the burning building

"Come on we have to keep up with everybody alright?" Nina asked carrying a man over her shoulder helping him out

Mike stayed behind the crowd using as many fire extinguishers as humanly possible to try to savage the remaining parts of the building before they went empty. Without thinking Mike threw the empty cans at the fire causing them to exploded and make the flames expand all over the room.

"Oh crap. EVERYBODY RUN!"Mike yelled realizing what he just done

Trent glanced back at Mike who was freaking out before running towards the exist until rubble and a support beam fell from the ceiling and blocked the door. Trent took a few steps back before running right through the burning support beam and breaking down the door, "COME ON!" He yelled while everybody stormed out and regrouped on the opposite side of the street.

Nina made sure everybody was alright before tending to the injuried Mike was looking out for the fire department and Trent made sure nobody went back in.

"IS EVERYBODY HERE AND A COUNTED FOR?!" Trent asked looking around

Everybody scramble to their family members and created a little distance between themselves and crowd expected one man who was frantically looking around. After moment of looking around he glanced up at the building like he assumed the worst before taking off running towards it. Mike tried holding the man back but he instanced on going back inside for his son. Trent turned back around and raced to the entence before a huge explosion knocked him back to the opposite side of the street while the inside was slowly falling into a leveled surface. Trent and Mike stared in shock while the man collapsed to the ground screaming and crying his heart out until they heard a window break from the back of the building. I came around front covered in ashes carrying the little boy safety warpped in my wires before giving him to his dad. I had no clue why the kid didn't speak until he said thank you in sign langague with a smile on my face I replied you're welcome in the same format. Mike warned us that the fire department was coming along with a few ambulances and knowing the city we live in The MDR isn't to far behind so after making sure everybody was gonna be alright we left without a trace.

**~A few hours later back at Xavier's school~**

"Hey Hey Hey. What are you guys watching?" Mike asked crashing a seat between Bobby and Kitty

"Nothing just flipping through channels." Kitty answered

"Wait! Go back to the news!" Bobby said getting closer to the tv

"The news? Why watch the news when they're just gonna depict mutants as insane psycho paths?" Mike asked

"Because unlike Spike or Kurt they actually keep up with football scores." Bobby answered writing a few of them down during a game

"We interrupt this regularly scheduled program to bring you a news bulletin with Josh Stones."An announcer introduced

"Earlier todat the MDR successfully captured John Allerdyce. Better known as Pyro this young man has the ability to bend fire to his own will. This video footage show case him and the notorious X-men causing millions of dollars in damages." Josh reported showing an edited version of what really happened

"BOOOOO!" Bobby yelled throwing popcorn at the screen

"Yeah. That sounds right we do all the work and they get ALL the credit." Kitty said rolling her eyes

"See this is why I don't watch the news they depict anybody who's different as a sick psychos." Mike said

"In related news four very brave citizens saved hundreds of lives today from a burning apartment complex that was caused by Pyro. Senator Kelly would like to honor these noble individuals during a press conference but since they didn't leave any form of identification. These four heroes will remain a mystery until someone come forward with any information." Josh said

"THAT'S EPIC!" Mike yelled hopping up off the couch

"Yeah good for you guys." Bobby said

"You know the only reason you're getting honored is because they think your human." Kitty said

"Doesn't it matter? We're being honored I gotta tell everybody." Mike said before yelling all over the house, "WE'RE BEING HONORED!"

* * *

"So how was you're last date with Warren?" I asked walking with Nina to the gym

"Before or after you spiked my drink with horny juice?" She asked

"After and don't skip on the details either." I replied opening the door

"Well after I realized you spiked my drink I almost raped Warren in a five star restaurant. Thank God there was an opened window near us." Nina said walking inside

"Wait you jumped out a window?" I asked

"As soon as he went to the bathroom I went out the window and ran for it. I had to tell him why I was acting so crazy for the pass few days but he understood." She replied grabbing a few weights

"That doesn't mean crap you still have to watch what you drink until I get payback." I said grabbing the jump rope

"Haven't I been though enough? I won't even tell you what King Cockblock have been pulling off for pass few weeks." She replied

"Did somebody call me?" Trent asked walking in from the steam room with a towel on his head

"What did you do my evil genius?" I asked with a wicked smile on my face

"I pulled the fire alarm during a movie put cockroaches in a chef's kitchen and I put laxatives in Warren's food about a week ago. He should be fine now...I think." Trent answered

"See this is why you're my man." I said happily

"Yeah and your man needs a moment alone with your sister." He said

"Oh well. Take your time." I said before leaving the room

"Ok. Who was that and what did you do to my sister?" Nina asked

"What are you talking about now Nina?" Trent replied

"She's been acting weird every since your birthday weekend and I know you noticed the difference too." She said

"She's just happier that's all. What I was wondering are you planning something her birthday other than trying to tie me down to something." He said

"I wasn't gonna do that actually unless...do you think she might like that?" She asked

"A better question is...have you ever heard her sing before?" He asked

"Yeah millions of times." She answered

"I mean outside the shower?" He asked

"Well...once when we were younger. I over heard her singing and playing the piano she didn't even noticed me watching her. When we were seven I signed us up for a school talent show without her knowing and all she had to do with sing a few lines from a song she knew by hard while I danced. When she got on stage and looked at everybody that was there she literary fell out since than she only sings in private." She explained

"And for me. I knew she had stage fright but I didn't know it was that bad. Now I'm really gonna need your help." He said

"What are you planning G.I. Jackass?" She asked

"I planned a surprise birthday party for her at this karaoke bar and I already invited everybody in the house." Trent said giving her a CD,"She sing a slower version of this song to me all the time. I need you to learn the lyrics and sing it with her so she doesn't freak out." He said

"How come you can't sing with her?" She asked

"Cause I'm doing a song with Warren as her birthday gift and for some reason he wanted to do something nice for you too. Now I just gotta trick her to going without raising any red flags but how?" He asked

"You let me worry about that but there is a way for you to dull her instincts without any drugs or suspicion." She said

"Really? What is it?" He asked

"Fuck her the night before." She quickly replied

"Oh hell yeah I can most definitely do that!" He happily said while Nina laughed

"FINALLY I FOUND YOU GUYS!" Mike yelled before walking in

"Why in God's name are you yelling for?" Nina asked

"Haven't you guys been watching the news? Senator Kelly wants to honor us...US! Can you believe it!?" Mike asked excitedly

"We're not going to that Bull Shit." Trent said in a serious tone

"WHAT!? Why not we earned this and you know this could actually be a good thing for us." Mike said

"And how could this be a good thing for us? If you could give me three legit reasons why we should go and they're better than mine reasons for us not to go I might consider it." He replied

"Fine. There's good exposure clearly we did something so good someone actually wants to recognize us for it and this could easily change Senator Kelly's ideas about mutants." Mike said counting off his fingers

"That's retarded. First of all any exposure towards us is bad wether is was for something right or wrong we're agents first and soldiers second. Another thing is that to the government and the public we don't exisit we do good things all the time beinging recognize won't do shit expected have people asking questions and the press all over our case. Last but not least the only reason Senator Kelly would even want to put us on the spot is because he thinks we're human. If our powers even glitch up in front of him he'll have The MDR on our asses so fucking fast you'll already be in the back of a truck before you can even yell out Nini." Trent answered while Nina playfully hit him

"So you're really just gonna stand there and me 'no we can't go'?" Mike asked

"Lets just put it this way if you leak out any information about us to the press you won't have to worry about getting your contract back." Trent replied staring him down

"That's bull shit and you know it. Bastered." Mike mumbled under his breath before storming out

"What's eating him?" Trent asked

"Logan has been trying to get him sober so he has been kind of cranky lately." She said

"That makes sense so are you gonna help me out or not?" He asked

"Yeah. I was just gonna aggravate her all day anyway I might aswell this onto the list." She said

"You have a list?" He asked

"I own a book of ways to annoy her just leave it to me alright?" She said

"Alright but I gotta talk to her to any clue on where she might be now?" He asked

"Swimming pool. We were gonna swim some laps after working out together but of course you came in and..." She said

"Alright. All I needed to know was where could she be and if you would do me this favor in return I won't mess with you and Warren anymore." He said before leaving

"FINALLY!" Nina yelled

* * *

"Hey Aqua girl. Can you come out the water for a second?" Trent asked leading down at the edge of the pool

"Why don't you come in?" I asked popping up in the middle of the water

"Because I'm trying to be serious here and I need to focus on what I have to say...for now." He replied

"Are you sure me getting out the water will fix that or make it worst?" I asked

"Now that you mentioned it keep your ass there and I'll stay here." He said sitting down with his feet in the water

I couldn't help but laugh, "What is it you want?" I asked

"It's not about what I want it's about what Stryker wants." He replied

"...And that is...?" I questioned

"He swears up and down you have a hidden flashdrive filled with information on it somewhere and it's all about Cerebro. Now he wanted me to search for it without your consent and I mean everywhere even spots that only I can reach or allowed to reach anyway I rather just ask you and believe your answer." He said

"Well...ask yourself do you feel like I'm hiding something?" I asked

"I...you never turned in incomplete reports before nor be so resist to orders but than I do have more reasons to believe you than trust Junior. If you can look me directly in my eyes and tell me that you're not hiding anything not only I'll believe you but I'll Stryker off your back. So...Are you hiding something?" He asked leaning in close and staring directly in my eyes

I swam up to him and pushed myself up to his level so we are face to face and eye to eye, "I am not hiding anything." I answered staring him down until a smile slowly cracked on his face

"Alright. I believe you. You have nothing to hide." He said

"I know I don't have anything to hide but I know You Do!" I said before grabbing him and pulling him into the water with me

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled wiping water off his face and moving over to a corner

"I know you're planning something for my birthday so you might as well save yourself and tell me now." I said

"Really? You're gonna interrogate me now?" He asked

"I will if you don't tell me what you're planning." I said grinding up against him

"I'm not gonna tell you noth...ooooooh. Oh Shit." He said trying to move away

"Jackpot. Now you can tell me or I'll leave you here." I said

"You wouldn't dare." He said before I grabbed him causing him to groan

"I can always do worse than what I'm already doing. Remember I was tricked into being a fucking submissive during your entire birthday weekend." I reminded

"Oh God. You're gonna kill me." He slightly wined

"This is gonna be fun for once." I said while he gulped

**~ One Moment Later ~**

"If you hold me now and leave never. Say you'll stay with me forever than I'll lala la la..." Nina lightly sung before humming to herself and coming to the pool door

As soon as she opened the door Trent came running out soaked in water with a towel wrapped around his waist running like his life depended on it. After looking at him running like Nina carefully walked inside and saw me floating on the water laughing my ass off.

"What the hell just happened in here?" She asked

"Hey sissy. Heads up!" I yelled throwing Trent's shorts near her feet

"Do I even wanna know what in the fuck did you guys do in that pool?" She asked looking a little shocked

"We don't anything I just made him told me his plans for my birthday that's all." I answered

"And you seduced him into telling you?" She asked

"W...Was that wrong?" I asked feeling guilty

"Hell no! I'm proud you did it you slut!" She happily yelled

"What? Why? Dinner and a movie isn't really nothing to brag about." I said

"I've been using that on Michael for years and I thought I would never see the day when you become a full blown hoe. Welcome To The Club You Freak!" She said

"Oh Damn. Well if you can't beat them join them." I said before stinking in the water


	29. Chapter 29

"GET UP GET UP! IT'S YOUR DAY! GET UP GET UP! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! GET IT GET UP! BEFORE I SET YOUR ASS STRAIGHT! GET UP GET UP! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Nina happily yelled jumping up and down on my bed

"Stop...Shut Up...Let Me Sleep." I muttered before covering my head with my pillow

"NEVER! It's Your Birthday And I REFUSE To Let You Sleep In!" She replied jumping onto the floor and grabbing the pillow off my head

"Yeah it's my birthday and I don't have to do shit expected breath. Now let me sleep." I said pulling the covers over my head

"Hell No. You're getting up right now!" She replied trying to pull the cover off me

"No. I'm not!" I yelled pulling them back

We continued the 'tug of war' for five minutes before I let go and made her fall on the floor. While she was getting up I was warping myself in the sheets and dozing back off until she pulled me off the bed. As soon as I landed on the floor she started pulling off the cover while scrambled to keep her off me.

"OH! Now I see why you didn't wanna get up." She said with a smirk

"You're a major pain in the ass some times." I signed

"Just answer the questions: How was he? How long did he stay? And are you mad or naw?" She asked

"Fuck it. I'm up now get off me so I can take a shower and get this day over with." I said knocking her over getting up grabbing a towel out the closet and warping it around myself

"You sound just like him with your necked ass." She replied

As soon as she said that I could've sworn somebody was falling down stairs but to my surprise it was the exact opposite when Michael popped his head into the hallway from the edge of the stair case, "Who necked?" He asked

"Oh my...WHO IN THE HELL LET THE DAMN DOG IN THE FUCKING HOUSE!?" I yelled

"Well ow that hurt but it's cool though. Trent must have fucked you so good last night you're pissed off at him for leaving." He replied

"Sh...SHUT UP! And if you're name don't start with T than don't fuck with me!" I yelled before shutting the bathroom door behind myself

"Well damn Trent what did you do to her?" Nina asked herself

* * *

After awhile I got used to Nina and Micheal dragging me out to just about any and everywhere. I really didn't see the point in calling today my birthday anymore because not only it is my birthday but my rebirth. After the Stryker Senior's surgery we all had a chance of not making it out of everybody mines was the greatest. Everybody told me it was a miracle that I woke up and for me to wake up on the sameday I was born made it more unbelievable. After that Stryker declared that everybody have a Rebirth day so twice a year it seems like everyone has two birthdays...expected me.

"Are you done yet?" I asked standing in the store with Nina

"Why don't you look around and find something for yourself?" She asked picking up a few shirts

"Just so you can raid my closet and get it later no thanks." I said throwing her a perfect outfit

After looking at the clothes I picked out she held onto them and tossed me some, "At least try to look around. Please?" She asked

"Fine but I still don't see why I have to be excited." I said looking around

"Because it's the day you got your life back I got my sister back and Trent got his girlfriend back. So what exactly did he say he was gonna do for your birthday...again?" She asked

"A romantic dinner alone isn't much but he is an amazing cook and he know how to make everything seem bigger than what it appears to be." I said

"How does he do that?" She asked

"Well. He does everything like it's gonna be his last time especially when it involves me and our relationship. He always been that way even before the accident we'd end up doing something stupid. Have I ever told you about the time my mom shot at him?" I asked picking out a few clothes and walking to the checkout

"No! When Where and How In The Hell Did This Happen?" She asked paying for not only her clothes but mine as well

"First we gotta ditch Michael than I'll tell you." I said grabbing our bags

"That'll be easy." She replied walking out with me right beside her

"Jeuse Christ. How long does it take for two girls to go shopping?" He asked walking up behind us

"As long as it takes to find the right outfit. You gotta problem with that?" Nina asked

"I coulda stole something faster than you guys would have bought something legally." He said

"Here's fifty bucks go by a drink legally since it's the only thing you will buy." She said

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said before running off to a nearby bar

"That's terrible idea." I said

"If the bar takes fake money than they're the ones who are terrible. Now tell me about this whole thing with Trent and Miss. Gabby" She asked grabbing a chair in the middle of the food court

"Well it was Thanksgiving break and Trent had nowhere to go for the holidays since his dad really didn't want him back at the house so I begged my mom to let him stay with us. She didn't like the idea but than she got to know him a little better and after awhile she treated him like a son until two days after thanksgiving." I started

"What happened than?" She asked

"My mom asked us to take down the Thanksgiving decorations and replace them with the Christmas ones while she went out Black Friday shopping. She thought if she did the whole I forgot to my purse thing she could catch us doing something but it didn't work after the fourth time she really left. Trent found a mistletoe in one of the boxes and started chasing me around the house begging for just a kiss. We crashed on the couch and it's been awhile since we you know so that one kiss led to amazing things." I said

"Wait. You guys got caught on the couch?" She asked

"I have never seen Trent run that fast before it's like he turned into a track star. A butt ass necked track star running balls out in the middle of the coolest day in history. My mom shot at the wall twice once at the window and the last one the wind. After that me and my mom had one of the looooooongest most embarrassing humiliating and fucked up conversations in my entire life." I said

"Wow. Did he ever come back?" She asked

"Around midnight. He had sneaked in through my window and even though he was out all day his skin was still warm." I said

"Did she ever let him back in the house?" She asked

"They made up by Christmas but it still awkward cause she started watching us like an eagle." I said

"Well you're mom is over bearing. I don't see how you even put up with it for that long." She said before getting a text from Trent saying everything is ready

"I just got used to it but after I moved out that's when life got fun as fuck." I said

"Yeah. Lets get out of here I'm starving." She said

"Now you talking my language come on." I said getting up

"First we gotta find Michael." She said

"Can't we just leave him?" I asked

"Well damn. First the fake money and now you guys are talking about leaving me. What's next?" He asked

"Carry our stuff to the car." Nina answered giving him the bags

* * *

While we were on the road Michael claimed that he forgot something at the house so we had to go back. It seemed sketchy at first because he didn't really look for anything Nina was texting somebody behind closed doors and I started to get a little paranoid until I got a text from Trent saying that something popped up and he won't be able to come out. After that something didn't sit right with me I changed into some of my newer stuff and waited for Michael and Nina. When we got back to the car the ride felt endless to the point where I fell asleep in the car.

"HEY! WAKE UP GODDAMN IT!" Michael yelled waking me up, "We're here." He said clamly

"Where exactly is here?" I asked rubbing some of the sleep out my eyes

"Just come on." Nina said getting out the car

"Alright." I said following behind her

We all walk down the street to this blacked out building even though I didn't wanna go in Nina pushed me inside first unaware that I was packing. I had my back against the wall carrying a Dual Modified Beretta 92Fs and carefully made my way out the hallway, "FREEZE!" I yelled taking aim

"SURPRISE HAPPY Ohhhhhh Crap!" Everybody yelled slowly raising there hands

"If This Is What We Get For Trying To Surprise You Than I'm Out!" Bobby yelled while Kitty nudged him

"Ba-baby where in the holy hell did you get a gun from?" Trent asked over the mic

"Ummmmm...you're room." I lied

"GOTCHA SIS...sy...Girl what the fuck are you doing? Gimme that! This bitch I swear..." Nina started mumbling to herself walking away with my gun

"Ummmmm...ALRIGHT Everybody now that the birthday girl is here LET'S PARTY!" Trent yelled over the mic before music played out the intercom and he made his way towards me

"And I thought I was an idiot." Mike said before I punched him in the arm

"Shut up! You guys know I hate surprises and how come you didn't call?" I asked directing my attention to Trent

"Cause I was working on this. How was I supposed to know you'd get paranoid and bring your own surprise?" He asked jokingly

"Just be lucky your cute and that gun wasn't loaded." I said

"So can we try to have a good time now that you're done having your moment? " He asked holding out his hand

"Yeah I guess." I answered grabbing his hand before he pulled me close

"Good cause I was starting to miss you." He said leading me to our table

"Oh God. Yo bartender let me get a drink before I puke!" Mike yelled


	30. Chapter 30

**Side note: The next two chapters just be my longest chapters do to the use of music lyrics. I don't own the rights to the songs name of songs and artist will be at the bottom of the chapter. Till than enjoy.**

* * *

After I apologized and thanked everybody for showing up the awkward tension that I cause instantly disappeared. Everybody started playing games dancing to the music and having a good time expected Michael and Rogue. His idea of having a good time was getting drunk while Rogue babysat. Nina spent most of the time dancing with Kitty or Warren from time to time while I was enjoying the party with Trent.

"How do you keep up with her?" Warren asked trying to catch his breath

"Years of practice and water." I answered handing him a cup

Warren grabbed the cup and drunked every single drop of water out of it before slamming the cup on the table, "Thank. You. Alex." He said sitting back

"You see Nina can dance for days so unless she tire herself out or is tricked into sitting down than the best thing you can do is watch her move." I said

"Yeah. I'm starting to see what you mean." Warren said staring at Nina with a smile slowly forming on his face

"That smile looks familiar. Doesn't it?" I asked looking up at Trent

"I guess." He answered before looking at his watch

"Look closer." I said

Trent looked up from his watch and instantly noticed the way Warren was staring at Nina. Their was an intrigued look in his eyes a soft yet slight wicked smirk on his face and his breathing was slow and steady like an animal on the hunt.

"He's looking at her the way I look at you...Do you think they did it?" He asked in a low whisper

"Last time I checked she was holding back and taking things slow." I replied

"Clearly once he gets his hands on her it's going down. D-O-W-N down." He said before looking at his watch

"Why do you keep looking at your watch?" I asked

"No reason." He quickly answered before Nina crashed down beside me

"I should've sat that last one out like you did. I'm exhausted." She said

"I can never take you seriously when you say that after dancing. I swear if you wasn't involved with computers you would be a dancer and not just an exotic one either." I said before catching Trent looking at his watch again, "Hey if I catch you looking at your watch one more time I'm gonna break it." I threatened

"You know I forgot some boxes around back Warren could you help me out?" He asked getting up

"Oh yeah! I got you we'll be back." He said getting up and following Trent to the back

"Ok sissy what's going on?" I asked

"Will you stop worrying about them? Come on dance with me." She said pulling me onto the dancefloor

"Oh God not again." I mumbled under my breath

While me and Nina were dancing the music suddenly shut off all the games in the arcade power down and lights appeared over a stage. Everybody looked around to find a seat while Nina pulled me back to the booth we were just sitting at patiently waiting to see what was going on until a spotlight fell on Warren who was playing the piano.

"I wanna decade this song to the birthday girl and my partner wanna decade this song to her bestie." Trent said from backstage

* * *

**Warren: Beautiful girls all over the world**

**I could be chasing but my time would be wasted**

**They got nothin' on you baby**

**Nothin' on you baby**

**They might say hi and I might say hey**

**But you shouldn't worry about what they say**

**'Cause they got nothin' on you baby**

**Nothin' on you baby**

**Trent popping up from backstage: No' no' no' nothin' on you babe**

**No' no' nothin' on you**

**I know you feel where I'm coming from**

**Regardless of the things in my past that I've done**

**Most of it really was for the hell of the fun**

**On the carousel so around I spun (spun)**

**With no directions just tryna get some (some)**

**Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)**

**An' so I lost more than I had ever won**

**And honestly I ended up with none**

**There's so much nonsense**

**It's on my conscience**

**I'm thinking baby I should get it out**

**And I don't wanna sound redundant**

**But I was wondering, if there was something that you wanna know (That you wanna know)**

**But never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)**

**'Cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)**

**And all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go)**

**Warren: Beautiful girls all over the world**

**I could be chasing but my time would be wasted**

**They got nothin' on you baby (Trent: No' no' no' nothin' on you babe. No' no' nothin' on you)**

**Nothin' on you baby (Trent: No' no' no' nothin' on you babe. No' no' nothin' on you)**

**They might say hi (Trent: Hi ) and I might say hey (Trent: Hey)**

**But you shouldn't worry about what they say**

**'Cause they got nothin' on you baby (Trent: No' no' no' nothin' on you ' no' nothin' on you)**

**Nothin' on you baby (Trent: No' no' no' nothin' on you babe. No' no' nothin' on you)**

**Trent: Hands down there will never be another one**

**I been around and I never seen another one**

**Because your style I ain't really got nothin' on**

**And you Wow when you got nothin' on!**

**Baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes**

**And you keep it real while them other stay plastic**

**You're my Wonder Women call me Mr. Fantastic**

**Stop!...Now think about it**

**I've been to London, I've been to Paris**

**Even way out there in Tokyo**

**Back home down in Georgia to New Orleans**

**But you always steal the show (steal the show)**

**And just like that girl you got a fro (got a fro)**

**Like a Nintendo 64 (64)**

**If you never knew well now you know (know, know, know)**

**Warren: Beautiful girls all over the world (Trent: All over)**

**I could be chasing but my time would be wasted (Trent: HaHa!)**

**They got nothin' on you baby (Trent: No' no' no' nothin' on you babe. No' no' nothin' on you)**

**Nothin' on you baby (Trent: No' no' no' nothin' on you babe. No' no' nothin' on you)**

**They might say hi (Trent: Hi! ) and I might say hey (Trent: Hey)**

**But you shouldn't worry about what they say (Trent: Why?)**

**'Cause they got nothin' on you baby (Trent: No' no' no' nothin' on you babe. No' no' nothin' on you)**

**Nothin' on you baby (Trent jumping off stage: No' no' no' nothin' on you babe. No' no' nothin' on you)**

**Trent walking towards me: Everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name (Warren: Your name)**

**And no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sing (Warren: Ahhha)**

**Whether a bus or a plane (plane) or a car or a train (train)**

**No other girls in my brain and you the one to blame...He snug giving me a rose**

**Warren: Beautiful girls all over the world (Trent smiling happly while I held the rose blushing: All Over!)**

**I could be chasing but my time would be wasted ( Trent running back on stage: HAHA!)**

**They got nothin' on you baby (Trent: No' no' no' nothin' on you baby. No' no' nothin' on you)**

**Nothin' on you baby (Trent jumping back on stage: No' no' no' nothin' on you babe. No' no' nothin' on you)**

**They might say hi (Trent: Hi!) and I might say hey (Trent: Hello!)**

**But you shouldn't worry about what they say (Trent: Why?)**

**'Cause they got nothin' on you baby (Trent: No' no' no' nothin' on you babe. No' no' nothin' on you)**

**Nothin' on you baby (Trent pointing at me: No' no' no' nothin' on you babe. No' no' nothin' on you!)**

**Trent doing a handshake with Warren: Yeah and that's just how we do it, HAHA**

**And Imma let this ride**

**T-R-E-N-T and WW3!**

* * *

Everybody stood up and gave the duo a standing ovation while they took a bow but really they were to busy staring at me and Nina's reaction. Warren got off stage while Trent was telling everybody that the karaoke was an open mic anybody can come up and show off their skills.

"So...what did you guys think about the performance?" Warren asked

"It was unbelievable! Where did you learn how to play like that?!" Nina asked

"I had a private teacher since I was four. I could give you a few pointers if you want?" He asked

"If I can play like you by the end of the year than I'd love to take a few lessons from you." She said

"Yeah. You were great ummmm I'll be back gotta go to the bathroom." I said before leaving the table

"Riiiiiiiight. Bathroom break I doubt that." Nina said rolling her eyes

"If she's not going to the bathroom than where is she going?" He asked taking his seat beside her

"To hook up with Trent backstage or in the bathroom." She answered

"Really? I don't think so." He said

"Wanna bet?" She asked

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do wanna bet." He replied confidently

"Ok. I bet you an unlimited shopping spring that they're screwing each other right now and this will last until the mall close you have to carry everything I buy and you have to pay from everything including lunch." She said

"And I bet...you coming with me on a business retreat that they're not fooling around." He said

"A business retreat?" She asked

"Yeah. I'm going to London in a few weeks and I wanna bring you with me. I hate being cooped up with those up tight stiff statues with my head in mountains of paperwork it's boring at least I know if you come with me than it'll be a change of pace. You don't have think about like a romantic get away cause it's more like an escape for the both of us. Me escaping from being a mindless workaholic and you escaping reality to catch you're breath. So do we have a deal?" He asked holding out his hand

Nina thought about for a moment before grabbing and shaking his hand, "Deal." She said

"Ok. What are some of the side effects of them sleeping together?" He asked

"Well Trent is full of shit meaning his ego is front and center he acts like he conquered something and walks with his chest out. He has a unnoticable limp a huge smile on his face and is able to eat everything in slight. Aj always act shy quiet exhausted and very clingy towards Trent even more than now. Her limp is noticeable a light smile huge blush sleepy and she's normally distant." Nina said

"Alright. So if we see any of those symptoms you win and if we don't than I win." Warren said

"God I am starving! Where's a menu in the place?" I asked sitting down and grabbing one off the table

"Did you see Trent backstage?" Nina asked

"Yeah I saw him. Aye yo if I order a pizza are you guys gonna eat some?" I asked staring at the menu

"Aaaaaa no." Nina answered

"I already ate." Warren said

"Sweeeeeet more for me." I said while Trent quietly made his way over yawning to himself

"Are you alright over there?" Warren asked

"Huh? Ummm yeah I'm fine just tired dude." He replied rubbing his eyes

"Maybe you should lay down and get some rest." Nina suggested

"Yeah maybe you're right." He said before curling up around my waist with his head on my lap

I glanced down at him before rubbing my fingertips through his hair, "My sleepy headed mini man." I softly said trying to get him to relax

"Well...who won? It's obvious the symptoms are there but they affected the wrong people." Warren whispered over to Nina

"How many days do your retreats normally last?" She asked

"Four some times six." He replied

"Ok. How about this since you have an even number of days you'll spend half of them with me and instead of doing all that stuff for me we'll go dutch on everything?" She suggested

"I can live with that." He said with a smile

"This is some gooooooood pizza." I said working on my fifth slice

"When did you order pizza?" Nina asked

"While you two were talking about the bet you made over me and Trent sleeping together." I said

"Wait what? We did no such thing. I am offended that you would make these outrageous accessions." She replied

"Michael left something on your shirt." I said

Nina looked around and found a miniature mic near her shoulder picking up on everything her and Warren has been talking about since God only knows, "I'm gonna go talk to him about personal space." She said getting up and walking to the bar

"I expected this kind of crap from her but you...that's sad." I said while Warren sadly sighed

* * *

"Yo! Let me get another round." Mike yelled

"Don't you think you've had enough." Rogue said trying to grab his cup

"Look. Don't tell me what to do. I can take care of myself." He said

"Fine than you'll be happy here by yourself." She said getting up

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I'm leaving. I'm not gonna sit there and watch you destroy yourself." She said bumping into Nina, "I...I gotta go tell Alex that I'm sorry for leaving." She said heading towards the door

"Hey. Take care of yourself." Nina said

Rogue paused at the door before looking back at Nina, "Thanks. You too." She said before leaving

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nina asked directing her attention to Mike

"Life. That's whats wrong with me." He said before taking another shot

Nina shoke her head and slammed the mic on the table, "You need help." She said before walking back to the booth while Michael stared at her.

"Are you alright?" Warren asked letting Nina back in our inner circle

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said before grabbing my hand

I looked at our hands before looking up at her and lacing our fingers nodding my head mouthing the words, "It's gonna be ok."

Nina nodded before talking to Warren and acting like everything alright. I sighed quietly and starting daydreaming before Trent started loudly snoring, "Oh hell no. Wake Up!" I yelled hitting him on his forehead

"HUH!? Wh...what was that?" He asked rubbing the sleep out his eyes and stretching out

"You started snoring." I said while Nina and Warren laughed

"Oh shit ummmm I'm sorry bae but I'm tired as hell. I was up all last night with you than I had to get up to set up your surprise party and after that performance I'm ready to call it a day." He said

"Before me and your girl perform?" Nina asked

"Wait. Who the fuck said I was performing?" I asked

"This coin. Heads you perform tails you don't." She said holding up a quarter

"Fine but I want Warren to flip it." I said

"Alright. Here you go." She said giving Warren the coin

"Three. Two. One!" He yelled before tossing the coin in the air.

* * *

*** B.O.B and Bruno Mars Nothin' On You Lyrics | MetroLyrics***


	31. Chapter 31

"I can't believe it three out of five." I said pacing back and forward

"Well that's it and now you have to deal with it." Nina said looking through the playlist

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I said

"Oh no. You're not chickening out of this you're performing." She said picking a song

"No I'm serious that pizza has turned against me." I said holding my stomach and running towards the bathroom

"Where do you think your going?" Trent asked blocking my way

"Bathroom." I quickly answered

"No your not. You're staying right here until it's showtime." He said

"But I feel like I'm gonna puke." I said

"You're just nervous just look for me in the crowd and sing as if I'm the only one there. You can even picture me in my boxes if that help with you anxiety." He said jokingly

"Yeah riiiiiiiiiiight. That'll help her picturing you and your shotgun. Yeah that'll solve everything." Nina said sarcastically while I giggled at her comments

"You'll do great cause lets face it you always do." He said before going back to the front

"Damnit! How in the hell does he know what to say to make me feel better?" I asked

"Oh. You feeling better. Great! Cause we're up I'll take the first verse." She said

"And I'm keeping my ass back here." I said

"You're really gonna let your little sister out do you on Your birthday? How sad." She said with a smirk

"This means war." I said

* * *

**Nina looking at Warren while Micheal was looking at her: I was running on an empty heart**

**Not a trace of gasoline**

**Trying to dim every single spark**

**That could hurt, that could burn all of me**

**Like a soldier on a battle ground**

**Lying wounded on the field**

**I was fighting along with the broken sword**

**Now I'm caught in a war with no shield**

**If you hold me now**

**And leave me never**

**Say you'll stay with me forever**

**Then I surrender, surrender**

**Me front backstage: If you hold me now**

**And leave me never**

**Say you'll stay with me forever**

**Then I surrender, Yeah!**

**Nina: Surrender, surrender**

**Me getting pulled by Nina: I pushed and pulled all the ones that...tried...**

As soon I was pulled on stage I frozed. The words escaped me as I tried to keep calm and that pizza down until...

"Ay Yo! You Got This!" Trent yelled, "Alex! Alex! Alex!" He started chanting and getting everybody to join in

I inhaled a breath of fresh air and gathered my thoughts before nodding, "Thank you and if it's alright with you guys I'd like to start that verse over." I said

"Go ahead babe. It's your time to shine." He said while everybody agreed

**Me staring directly at Trent: I pushed and pulled all the ones that try**

**Then I watched them fade away**

**As I look around a vacant room**

**I see nobody left here to play**

**'Cause I made myself a prisoner**

**Shackled up by all my fears**

**But I feel you breaking away, out the walls**

**Make them fall, make them all disappeared**

**If you hold me now**

**And leave me never**

**Say you'll stay with me forever**

**Then I surrender, surrender**

**Nina glancing back and forward between Warren and Mike: If you hold me now**

**And leave me never**

**Say you'll stay with me forever**

**Then I surrender, surrender**

**Both: Hold me now**

**And leave me never**

**Say you'll stay, with me forever**

**Then I surrender, surrender**

* * *

Everybody stood up and cheered after me and Nina's performce. We both felt like stars when the guys met up with us around back.

"Wow. Just amazing both of you like I...can I take lessons from you?" Warren asked grabbing Nina's hands

"Well...ummmm...I guess...but I was never really much of a singer." She replied blushing

"You could've fooled me that was breathtaking." He said

"You Were Incredible!" Trent said giving me a bear hug and spinning me around

"Will you please put me down?" I said giggling

"It sounds like you don't want me to put you down. So much for that stage fright huh?" He asked

"Wait...whoever said I had stage fright?" I asked

"Ummmmmm..." He said slowly putting me down

"Sissy. Did you tell Trent about the talent show?" I asked staring at him

"Ummmm yeah." She answered nervously

"Did you tell him it was You who fell out on stage or me?" I asked

"You." She quietly answered

"You know I'm gonna kill you later right?" I asked

"Yeah I know but Trent already had threw this kick-ass party before hand." She said

"Well I tried I'm just glade everybody is having a good time. You guys go chill I gotta make an announcement." He said

"Alright and remind me to thank you properly for the party." I said

"You guys are way worst than me and Michael was. Do you even breath afterwards?" She asked

"It's the only thing we can do." I answered

"Oh God. Why did I set myself up for that?" She asked while we walked back to the table

* * *

"Wow that last performce just wow. Alright we have enough time for one more performce before we bring out the cake. So who wants to try to follow up behind that?" Trent asked over the mic

The room fell dead silent while everybody looked around at each other, "Anybody? Look I know the girls were badass but that's no reason to be intimidated." He said

"I Gotta Song!" Mike yelled from the back while everybody seemed shocked

"ANYBODY ELSE!" Trent yelled in a panic

"You heard me. I gotta song." Mike said wobbling up to the front

Warren almost got up but Nina grabbed his arm and eventually slid her hand into his to calm him down. I moved closer to Nina and kept a tight grip on her other hand. We could tell just by how Michael was stumbling and climbing on the stage this wasn't gonna end pretty. Trent was trying to convince him to get off stage but Mike's mind was mind up especially when he grabbed the mic away from Trent and pushed him away.

"I dedicate this song to my Ex." He said staring directly at Nina

"Look we don't have to stay here. We can leave right now if you want to." Warren whispered to Nina

"No I wanna know what he has to say." She replied

"He's just gonna take advantage of the moment." He said

Nina looked Warren in the eye, "Let him. If he wants to make an ass out of himself let him. He can't hurt me no more than what he has already done." She lied tightly holding my hand

* * *

**Michael: Can you see me**

**Floating above your head**

**As you lay in bed**

**Thinking about everything**

**That you did not do**

**Cause saying I love you**

**Has nothing to do with meaning it**

**And I don't trust you**

**Cause every time you're here**

**Your intentions are unclear**

**I spend every hour waiting for a phone call**

**That I know will never come**

**I used to think you were the one**

**Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all**

**You ain't ever coming back to me**

**That's not how this was supposed to be**

**You take my hand just to give it back**

**No other lover has ever done that**

**Do you remember**

**The way we used to melt**

**Do you remember how it felt**

**When I touched you **

**Oh cause I remember very well**

**And how long has it been**

**Since someone you let in**

**Has given what I gave to you**

**And at night when you sleep**

**Do you dream I would be there**

**Just for a minute or two do you?**

**You ain't ever coming back to me**

**That's not how this was supposed to be**

**You take my hand just to give it back**

**No other lover has ever done that**

**Heartache heartache I just have so much**

**A simple love with a complex touch**

**There is nothing you can say or do**

**I'm going to let you know I'm through with you **

**You ain't ever coming back to me**

**That's not how this was supposed to be**

**You take my hand just to give it back**

**No other lover has ever done that**

**Heartache heartache I just have so much**

**A simple love with a complex touch**

**There is nothing you can say or do**

**I'm going to let you know I'm through**

**I'm going to let you know I'm through**

**I'm going to let you know I'm through with you**

**I ain't never coming back to you**

* * *

After Michael slammed the stand down on the stage before the curtains fell. Trent waisted no time grabbing Michael by his shirt and pinning him against the wall, "What the fuck is wrong with you!? Are you seriously getting off by putting her through this bull shit?" Trent asked

"I might be but what does this have to do with you?" He asked putting the mic in his pocket

"You're sick!" Trent yelled dropping him to the ground

"That makes two of us." He said getting up and grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels

"Who in the hell are you talking about?" Trent said

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Mike yelled, "The exheroin addicted who acts like his shit doesn't stank. I'm constantly living in your damn shadow and I'm tired of it." He said

"So what? You think by doing something like this is gonna help you get out of it and why are you coming after her when she did nothing to deserve this?" Trent asked

"Nina and that fake-ass angle of hers can get the fuck outta here with that bull shit. I knew she fucking around with that guy. I can tell by the way they looked at each other when they first met after that it was just a matter of time." He replied

"Was it before or after you started being interested in Rogue? As a matter of fact where is Rogue Michael?" Trent asked

"She's gone." Nina answered walking up to the boys with me behind her

"Gone? Gone where?" Trent asked

"She lefted him." She answered

"She didn't leave and neither did you." Mike said

"And do you wanna know why I didn't leave? It's not because of my job it's because I thought you still cared about somebody other than yourself." Nina said

"No you stayed because you thought I still cared about you but get this through that thick ass skull of yours. I don't care about you. I never did you were just a piece of ass I could use until I got back with Brooke." He said

"Brooke as in the Back Bitch Brooke who fucked the entire football basketball and track team within three months?" I asked

"Yeah her. She was one of the best sex parenters I have ever been with in my entire life. After she moved I had to find a new challenge to conquer something different someone like you." He said staring at me

I looked around for a moment before pointing to myself, "Me? I thought of you as my little brother. My little gay brother at that." I said

"And that's how I knew you weren't the one so I went after the next best thing and after eight dates and playing Mr. GoodGuy she cracked. You were so easy to control was actually pathetic almost pathetic as the time when you found out you couldn't have kids." He said

"You're real a piece of shit. I can't believe you would say that you sick son of bit..." I started

"ALEXIS! Please just...stop." Nina said before turning her attention to Mike, "You are such a fucking...disappointment. I should have known better but I thought you loved me or at least cared. It felt like it especially when I told you I couldn't have kids you held me so close and actually cried with me cause we talked about having kids together. I thought I would never get the chance to be a mother...until last year around the fall remember sissy you were there when I kept throwing up." She said

"You...you told me you had a stomach virus and that I shouldn't worry about it." I said

"I kept throwing up my back was killing me I spent most of that week either asleep or in a bathroom. I had no clue what was going on with me so I got cheaked out...and being told I couldn't have kids was the biggest lie that Stryker has ever told me. I was one month pregnant but before I could even tell anybody about it I lost it because of you." She said poking Michael

"And how is that my fault?" He asked

"While I trying to figure out how I was gonna tell you I saw you sneaking out of Rogue's room at two in the fucking morning. After that I snapped and when I finally came to...Where the hell were you when I needed you? I was hurting and you didn't care you didn't give a flying fuck about me. You didn't fight for me nor our relationship. You didn't even say sorry for doing this to me. I thought I mattered to you but clearly I was wrong. I don't who's the bigger idiot you for getting drunk off your ass and embarrassing yourself or me for not leaving sooner." Nina said before grabbing Mike's hand and gently kissing his forehead, "I hate myself for being in love with you and I can't keep this up anymore. I'm leaving you Michael." She said before walking away

"You're not going anywhere. You Can't Leave Me!" He yelled

"I'm terrified of Warren...because he reminds me so much of you when you cared. I'm afraid he'll be just like you in the end. And other thing I wasn't gonna sleep with Warren cause I knew how much that would hurt you but now I just might consider it." She said

"Hey Nina." He said holding up the mic, "Lets see if your fake ass angle wants to be with you after hearing that." He said before dropping the mic on the ground

"Oh Fuck." Trent said picking it up turning it off and looking back at me

"Sissy..." I started turning around noticing that she was gone and Micheal was laughing, "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU DAMN MONSTER!" I yelled charging towards him while Trent was holding me back, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! JUST WAIT YOU SICK BASTERD I'M GONNA TARE YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS." I yelled kicking and punching Trent

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP! You wanna play so fucking innocent. Did you ever tell Trent what happened while he was in rehab?" Mike asked

"Shut up! You promised that would stay between us." I said

"What happened while I was at rehab?" He asked putting me down

"OH SHIT! You Don't Know? This Is Gonna Be Good As Fuck!" Mike yelled grabbing a cup before pouring Trent a glass

"Michael you promised. " I said

"What Happened? " Trent asked before Mike put the cup in his hand

"Cheers Buddy! Drink up you're gonna need it." Mike said

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Trent yelled before throwing the glass against the wall

"Now Alexis. Can you tell your boyfriend that you fucked his little brother?" Mike asked

As soon as he said that I snapped after tackling him to the ground and I started beating whatever demon he had inside of him until Trent pulled me off, "I'M NOT DONE WITH THAT FUCK UP! Put me down! Put me down!" I yelled

"Shut up just SHUT THE HELL UP!" Trent yelled putting me down, "Now what did he just say again?" He asked

"That while you were in rehab I was fucking your girlfriend." Mike said getting up and spitting out blood

"You're lying. I wouldn't even fuck you in your wildest wettest most fucked up fantasy." I said

"Than why would he say something like that?" Trent asked

"He's drunk sad miserable and alone he'll say and do whatever it takes to make everybody just as miserable as he is." I said

"You wasn't saying that shit while he was gone. Sneaking in my room crying all over my shoulder begging me to hold you until you feel asleep. You're such a bitch." He said

"I got yo bitch! You trifling basterd." I said trying to move pass Trent

"Hey stop. I just wanna know the truth alright? " Trent asked

"The truth is that yo girl has a birth mark on her left inner tigh shaped like half a heart. Sorry man but I saw it when she was bending it over for a quote on quote 'real man'. Isn't that what you would call me afterwards?" He asked

"You're lying through you're fucking teeth." I said

"How does he know about your birth mark?" Trent asked

"Really? You're gonna ask me that? HE'S A FUCKING PERVERT! He Puts Cameras In Every House That We Have Ever Lived In! He knows everything even things we don't want him to know." I said

"Yeah I record everything even when you were away." Mike said looking through some files until he found the one he was looking for.

Trent walked towards Mike while he enlarged the screen and played a video. It was storming outside Mike was asleep in bed and lightening flashed from time to time. Everything was quiet and still until a knock on the door echoed throughout the room. I walked inside and stood on the side of the bed before the video pause and Mike zoomed in on my face, "That's you right?" He asked

"So? That doesn't mean I fucked you." I said

"Just keep playing the video. " Trent said

_"Mikey Mikey are you up?" I asked_

_"I am now what's wrong?" He mumbled _

_"I can't sleep again and I was wondering can I stay the night with you?" I softly asked_

_"You know Nina is coming home from training tomorrow and I don't know if I should let you sleep here tonight." He replied_

_"Please just for tonight." I begged jumping a little at the lightening_

_"Fine but just for the night. I don't want Nini finding out about this." He said laying on his side to make room for me _

_"Don't worry I won't tell her. I promise." I said before cuddling up to him _

_"Ok. Just try to get some sleep." He said keeping me close before the video started glitching up_

"What's going on? What the hell is happening!?" Trent yelled getting frustrated

"It's an old video it takes a minute alright." Mike said before it fixed itself out

The next moment obviously looked like a couple having sex at the same setting same time same storm but the covers were pulled over there heads and the audio was very low. After a moment the video started glitching up again before showing me and Michael holding each other.

_"Thank you Mikey." I said _ before the video ended

"What the fuck was that...Alexis?" Trent asked

"He Edited That Video! How come you can't see that? Why are you even listening to him or taking his side over mine?" I asked

"I'm not taking sides anymore. I just wanna know the full story." Trent said

"If I haven't hurt you in the past why would I do it than?" I asked

"Revenge. Three weeks in the hospital surgery medication counseling should I go on? After you almost killed her in a drugged induce rage you left her pretty fucked up. Where was you when she needed you?" Mike asked

"This isn't about him Michael and you know that. This about what happened between you and my sister." I said

"Are you sure about that ? Three years in jail four years in rehab and two years in a halfway house not a visit not a call not even a letter...Why? He wrote you everyday while he was away but you couldn't do the same." Mike said

"I didn't know what to say." I replied

"And next thing you know after that she's back by your side. Why? Because she took you back out of guilt." He said

"THAT'S A LIE!" I yelled

"You can believe what you want but the facts are all there." He said before taking a drinking out the bottle

While me and that idiot was still arguing Trent was facing another episode reliving the darkest moments in his life. After awhile it was like he couldn't breath trying to separated fact from fiction his mind began to wonder. He dropped down to his knees and covered his ears before mumbling quietly to himself.

"Shut up Michael. Just Shut Up!" I yelled over his bull shit comments before walking over to Trent, "Hey...ar-are you ok?" I softly asked slowly putting my hand on his back

Before my hand could even touch him he grabbed me by my neck and raised me off my feet. He stared at me with his solar blue eyes and evil grin while I was kicking the air and trying to pull his hands off me.

"Tre...Trent." I barely said before inhaling a breath of air closing my eyes and slowly relaxing my body

After that Trent dropped me on the ground before blacking out himself. I openned my eyes and started coughing before breathing again, "Not again." I mumbled to myself before holding around my neck

Trent groan before waking up in a daze, "Wh-What happened?" He asked rubbing his head before looking over at me staring at him in a state of shock, "Alexis? Baby?" He asked coming towards me

"Stay the hell away from me! You two monsters deverse each other." I said crawling up to my feet and running out the back door

"Alexis Wait!" He started before Mike grabbed him

"Come on man! You're free lets go celebrate!" Mike happily yelled pulling him away

"But we were celebrating. Were we?" He thought to himself

* * *

**Cash Cash - Surrender Lyrics | MetroLyrics**

** Maroon 5- Through With You Lyrics| MetroLyrics**


	32. Chapter 32

"Hey Nina." He said holding up the mic, "Lets see if your fake ass angle wants to be with you after hearing that." He said before dropping the mic on the ground

Before the mic could even land on the ground Nina ran from behind the stage up front. Everybody looked shocked by what they just overheard but nobody looked more shocked and concerned than Warren. Nina stared between him and the crowd before taking off running out the door unaware that Warren was following right behind her.

"NINA WAIT!" He called out following her

"Just Leave Me Alone!" She yelled running down the street

"Please stop! I just wanna talk to you!" He said stopping to let a few cars pass by

"Go away!" She replied glancing back

As soon as she made it to the edge of the block a black van pulled up with at least four guys popping out and trying to grab her. She struggled to escape but eventaully she was thrown the back of the van before the door slam shut.

"LET HER GO!" Warren yelled running as fast as he could

"Colonel should we dispose of the up coming mutant trash?" One of the guys asked

"No you make sure she stays put. I'll take care of this one." Max said taking off his mask and shooting Warren with a tranquilizer gun

Warren ducked and dodged most of darts until one got him in the shoulder. He quickly pulled it out before continuing towards the van but by the time he made it on the same block he clasped right in front of Max.

"Set up the next target." He said after making sure Warren was out cold

**~A few minutes later behind the karaoke bar~**

After throwing up beside a trash can and wiping my eyes I started walking home. I didn't know what to think what to do and for the second time in my life I felt completely lost but one thing was positive... I. Was. Pissed...to the point were I didn't give any fucks what so ever. I didn't even noticed it when somebody was calling my name.

"Davenport! HEY DAVENPORT!"

"BOY WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" I yelled looking back at Max and his squad of at least 10 men standing behind him

"We have orders to bring you and the rest of squad X-47 in for questioning." Max said

"Stryker's oders right? Why am I not surprised? Look if that asshole thinks I'm gonna just go with the shit stain gang than he's a bigger jackass than Mike. And speaking of that moron if Stryker wants me to come to HQ than he should call Mike and set up a meeting cause I Refuse to put up with anybody else's shit today." I said

"We have orders to bring you in whether you come with us willingly or we drag your ass there by force. Make a choice." He said

"You really don't wanna try me right now cause the only way you're gonna 'drag my ass there by force' is if you're carrying me in a fucking body bag." I said

"That could be arranged." He replied

"No cause than Stryker will get mad at you. I had a long day and I'm going home." I said turning around facing ten guys blocking my path

"You see Miss. Davenport you don't have much of a choice." He said while I turned around

When I scanned over the area I found out 10 guys were carrying tranquilizer guns and everybody else had another type of weapon only two people were carrying a reverse taser but I couldn't pinpoint there exact location. Either way I didn't care I've been praying for fight and now that I got one all hell is about to break loose.

"Now...Are you coming with us or do I have to arrange that body bag service?" He asked

"You tell me." I said before warping my wires around my hands

"GET HER!" Max yelled before everybody started running towards me

I instantly pulled off one the lids to the trash and blocked the on coming tranquilizer darts until they ran out. After that I threw the lid at the people on left before attacking the ones on the right. One guy came at me with a knife but I grabbed him in a head lock and forced him to throw it at somebody on left side who was reloading. I held on to the guy using him as a human shield for a few darts before throwing him into the crowd. I used my wires to grab most of the guns out of people's hands and using them against them by shooting them in the shoulder or leg or both. After awhile I shot at least 9 guys had knifes thrown at 3 knocked out 2 and shocked 6 so it was no surprised to me when Max called in reinforcements.

"Is that all you got?! You sorry stack of shit!" I yelled before slamming a guy's head against the wall and throwing him on the ground

"Will somebody put this bitch down already!?" He yelled as more people charged towards me

After tripping a few people and shooting a few guys until I ran out of bullets I started beating people with the handle of a shotgun until it broke against one guy's face. I wrapped my wires around my fist and knocked out any and everybody who crossed my path eventually doing it on blind instinct until I heard a light scream.

"Please Don't Hurt Me!" A little girl yelled covering her face with my fist just centimeters away before slowly lowering her hands and opening her eyes with a sigh of relief

"Amanda? What the...What are you doing here?" I asked lowering my graud

She quickly pulled out a reserve taser and shot me directly in my forehead draining everything ounce of power I had left, "I'm here because I have a job to do. Thanks for the help but I don't want it and I definitely don't need it." She answered watching me fall to my knees

Max walked over and shot another reverse taser directly in my chest before putting his arm around Amanda, "Good job kido." He said with a smile

"Thanks...dad." She happily said before I blacked out on the ground

**~Meanwhile In A Bar A Few Blocks Away~ **

"Hey kid. Are you alright?" A bartender asked looking at Trent who looked upset and down on his luck

"Have you ever fucked up something good in your life so badly that even in another lifetime you won't be able to get it back or make things right?" He asked staring at his drink

"Yeah. I've been there before. This is about a girl right?" He asked

Trent nodded before pulling a picture of us together and handing it to the bartender, "Her name is Alexis." He said

"She's beautiful. What happened?" He asked handed him back the picture

"Yo bro I just ran into two set of twins...Twins! And a pair of them got they eyes on you talking bout they want you to chill with them." Mike said excitedly

"I'm not interested in Thots. I just wannabe alone right now alright?" He asked

"Man Master T don't turn down twins. Now I don't know who you think you are but you need to realize you're not tied down to Alex anymore. I'm bout to fuck up some spinal cords after awhile I recommed you do the same and forget about her." He said going back to the girls

"That's what happened." Trent said directing his attention to the bartender

"Misery loves company. Look kid you're best bet is cut off ties with that idiot over there and make things right with your girl especially if you think she's the one...do you think she's the one?" He asked

"...Do you know any good jewellers?" Trent asked

The bartender smiled a little, "I might know a guy wait right here." He said before going around back

Trent looked at his cup and stirred it up before drinking the last of it like a shot before getting up and grabbing his vest.

"Here. This guy is a friend of the family tell him Mario sent you." He said giving Trent a card

"Thanks man." Trent said glancing at the card until he felt a tap on his shoulder that grabbed his attention

"Hi you're Mikey's big brother...right?" One girl asked

"Ummm...Yeah. Do I know you two?" He asked

"I'm Sasha and this is my twin sister Sarah. Mikey said you were shy but you don't seem shy. You seem like the type that can show a girl a good time." She said

"Mario! I need a..." Trent started before taking a shot, "Good looking out buddy." He said trying to relax for a moment

"Come on dance with us." Sasha said while Sarah grabbed his arm

"No no no I can't. You young ladies are..." He started staring at them from top to bottom, "Ummmm yeah but I just got out of a relationship and I'm really hoping to get back with my ex. Other than that I'm just gonna hurt you guys in the end so let's go ahead and cut out the middle man. Thanks but no thanks." He said grabbing his arm back

"But you are the notorious Master T right?" Sarah asked

"Not anymore. I'm done being that guy and I need to get that through somebody's head. Excuse me." Trent said making his way over to Mike

"LAST CALL!" Mario yelled before hiding under the bar

"Bitch I'm single free to mingle. Getting all ho ho hoes like Kris Kringle. Yeah I'm single my pockets jiggle. I'm trying get back on my flow like I'm a ringtone." Mike rapped in a fake Lil Wayne tone and dancing with the other set of twins

"I told you I wasn't interested in those girls but you told them to come to me. Why would you do that?" He asked

"The best way to get over Alex is to get under somebody new like those two. I didn't edited that video just to see you turn into some pussy whipped lil boy. Go handle them." He said

"Wait. You edited that video knowing that it would cause me to have a breakdown?" Trent asked

"I tell didn't you to choke the bitch out I just wanted my brother back." He said

"But you instigated it. You knew I'd lose control like that and she would come to me first cause you don't care. We had nothing to do with you and Nina until you fucked it up for everybody." Trent said

"Well. It's not worth urging about now after what you did I doubt she'll forgive you." He said before taking another drink

"Yeah. You're right it's not worth urging about cause you won't even remember this entire day. I'm letting you know now if you fuck those girls than you might as well kiss your chances with Nina goodbye and I'm not gonna take that risk with Alex. I'm outta here." Trent said walking towards the door

"Yeah. Go head and crawl back to your bitch since she obvious wears the pants in the relationship." He said

"I swear to God if you call her out her name one more time. I. Will. Kill. You. And I'm dead serious so you don't wanna test me right now you backstabbing basterd." Trent said glancing back Mike

"Ok tell Alexis I said I'm sorry...that my brother had to put up with an overbearing controlling mutilating Bitch!" He yelled causing Trent to let go of the handle

Trent slowly turned around and looked at Mike as if he had nothing to give and nothing to lose before raising one finger in the air, "Either you take that back or we're not brothers anymore." He said

"You And That BITCH Can Both Suck My Di..." Mike started before dodging a flying stool

He glanced back at the stool before turning around to see Trent throw a left hook so hard the impact knocked him to the ground. Mike wiped his mouth before getting up tackling Trent down and started throwing random punches. Trent blocked every punch before hitting Mike twice with another left hook before rolling over on top of him and trying to warp his hands around his neck. Mike scrambled around before kicking Trent in the balls and knocking him over while he was yelling and trying not to cry. Mike got up looking at Trent while he struggled to pull himself together before kicking him in the chest. After he started coughing up blood Mike grabbed Trent by his hair and pulled him up to his feet, "I can't believe I used to look up to you. You're dad was right you're a worthless piece of shit." Mike said

Trent shoved his elbow into Mike's face repeatingly untilMike let him go. After that Trent grabbed a bottle and mashed it over Mike's head before throwing him over the bar, "Worthless...huh? Piece of shit? I'll show you a worthless piece of shit you fucking drunk." He said hopping over the bar grabbing Mike's head putting it under the beertap and pulling down on the lever

Mike shoke his head trying to avoid the gallons of beer falling on his face while Trent prompted his mouth open, "Choke on it bitch!" He yelled while Mike struggled to catch his breath

After a few minutes of Mike kicking and coughing Trent threw him into the bottle display and hopped back over the bar to pick up his stuff so he can leave until Mike hit him the back of the head with a bottle. While Trent stumbled around Mike hit him over the back with a stool before shoving his knee into his face. Trent knocked Mike off his feet before grabbing a piece of broken glass and holding it up to Mike's throat.

"Well...Come On! You're gonna kill me Right!? DO IT!" Mike yelled staring at Trent

"No. You deserve to live with all the misery and heartache that you caused. Killing you now wouldn't make a difference waking up tomorrow and seeing the smoke clear just might." He said getting up and heading towards the door

Mike got up and charge after Trent before he turned around grabbed Mike spun around towards the door and kicked him so hard in the chest Mike's body flew threw the glass door and landed back first against a truck door. Before he could slide down to the ground Trent rammed the back of his skull against the car door endlessly before slamming his head on the concrete. Blinded by rage Trent looked around found a brick on a ground and as soon as he was about to end it all a random bullet shot right through the brick.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Trent yelled looking around before getting shot in both the front and back of the heart with a tranquilizer dart

After pulling them out and looking around Trent found snipers leerking around rooftops and abandon house windows all aimed at him, "OH! THIS IS FUCKING PERFECT! GO AHEAD AND HIDE NONE OF YOU SONS OF BITCHES HAS THE BALLS TO FIGHT ME HEAD UP!?" He asked before getting shot from every angle and direction

"Thanks for making my job easier and getting rid of your brother for us." Max said walking up to Trent clapping his hands

"That basterd is not my brother and you're a fucking coward." Trent barely said slowly getting dizzy

"That's not what Alexis said when I grabbed her." He said with a smirk

Trent ran up towards Max with all the strength he had left just so Max can he with an uppercut so strong Trent body flew back and landed right beside Mike's.

"Clean up this mess throw their asses in the van and pay off the damages. Stryker is waiting on us so lets moves quickly people!" Max yelled


	33. Chapter 33

"Wh...where the hell am I?" I asked waking up in the back of a truck in chains

"Hey sissy. Are you feeling better?" Nina quietly asked

"I feel...weak and drained and I can't keep this up anymore. I'm honestly getting to old for this shit you know?" I said

"Yeah I get it. The drama the fighting the urging the secrets and deception. We didn't sign up for this." She replied looking down before turning her attention to a groaning Trent sitting beside her

"Oh fuck me. Hey Can We Get Our Own Truck?" I asked

"CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!? WE'RE ALMOST THERE ANYWAY SO DEAL WITH IT!" Max yelled from the front seat

"Fucking cock sucker." I mumbled under my breath

Trent sat up and tried to think straight while looking around before directing his attention to me. When he tried to come near me Nina stopped him and shot him a look that said Back off and sit your ass down. Trent sat down and sighed deeply, "I'm sorry. I should've listened to you from the beinging and I just hope you can forgive me." He pleaded

"Sissy do you hear something?" I asked

"I hear a low whisper almost a mumble." She replied

"Really? You guys are just gonna ignore me?" He asked

"Be grateful I'm hardly listening to you." Nina replied

"I swear sissy you have lost your mind. What are you talking to?" I asked

"Please. Don't shut me out not like this. Not again." He said staring directly at me

"It's better than getting jumped." Nina mumbled

"Why would I get jumped?" He asked

"She was thrown in here alone hands covered in blood eyes full of tears and on conscious. I thought it was all that dipshit's fault until I saw the hand prints around he neck." She replied while Trent rubbed his hands together, "So you did have something to do with it." She said

"Yes but I can explain. You see what happened was..." He started

"Save it! You guys are just a huge disappointment." Nina said

"Michael tried to convince me to cheat on you...but I didn't we got into it and if it wasn't for Max's guys shooting that brick out my hand. He'd probably be dead by now. I know I've been a disappointment to you in the past and I can't do anything about that expected try to be better than I am now. So go ahead and block me out but this isn't over. You maybe ready to give up but I'm not and I'll be damned to let you go so mark my words. I Will Get You Back." He said

"Did you hear that sis?" Nina asked looking at me

"Hear what? As far as I know there's only three people here me you and the fuck up of the year beside me." I answered before we felt the car stop

* * *

As soon as the doors openned paramedic bomb rushed in and led us all to the infirmary expected Michael who had to be carried out on a stretcher. When we got in they took off Trent's and Nina's chains before the doctor came to see them while they bounded me to a wheelchair before taking off my chains and taking me to a doctor. We all got a dose of electricity and a cheak-up. Mike had a large amount before resting Trent had a minimum dose Nina had a small and me...well because of what happened with Max's guys I had to get a small dose every few minutes. After about an hour they gave everybody a uniform expected Mike who needed help putting his on. Trent thought it over for a moment before putting his on and Nina lit hers on fire before throwing in the stink like an old rag. Just looking at that thing made my stomach twist up so I threw it away but the staff kept giving me replacements.

"Alright. Miss Davenport you have to put this on before you see Stryker." A nurse said giving me another uniform

"If the staff give me one more fucking uniform tell them I will stick this I.V pole so far up their ass it'll go through their teeth and I will shock them to death. Read my damn lips: I AM NOT WEARING THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" I said throwing it back to the nurse

"Fine but Stryker will not be pleased to hear about this." She said before leaving

"I don't care." I mumbled before getting up and walking around until over heard Nina and the doctor talking

"Stryker should have told us the truth about fertility rates in the first place. 25%? 15%? Now these numbers matter to you assholes cause I had a miscarriage? Where were these numbers when me and my sister were crying our asses off? You know what don't even answer that just go fuck off somewhere I'm positive you idiots can do that right." Nina said throwing her pillow at the doctor running out the room

"Wow I've never seen a doctor run that fast before." I said sitting down on the edge of the bed

"Did you know you had a 15% pregnancy rate?" She asked

"No. I was in the dark about this just like you were." I answered

"Why would he lied about that?" She questioned

"Why would he lie to us about anything? Unless he has something to hide from us." I said before getting up and started walking towards the door

"Hey A.J from here on out we look out for only us." Nina said

"S.C.S for life." I said before walking out and tossing her back her pillow

When I got near Trent's room I grabbed his medical chart and decided to read over it instead of going inside to talk to him. They basically described him as a mute meaning he didn't speak but used his actions to communicate with the staff and the doctor. He had over a hundred puncture wounds three cracked ribs all the knuckles on his left hand were shattered and he needed to get stretches for his broken nose. After reading over his chart I put it back and headed towards Mike's room. He looked on conscious so I grabbed his medical chart and sat down in a chair near the door.

"Skull fracture to the back of the head, blood force trauma to both front and back of the head, glass punctures near the temple, several buries, cuts and a black eye. They got all this shit on file and they still can't tell us why has he been acting like the biggest asshole in human history? Fucking bull shit." I mumbled to myself before hearing him forcing himself awake

Michael sat up rubbing his head and looking around like he was just came back from a different universe, "Son of a bitch my head feels like murder." He wined before noticing me scrawling at him, "What are you doing here?" He asked

"I'm here because you should have died." I said throwing the chart at him and getting up

"Wait! What happened?" He asked

"CHECK THE FUCKING CAMERAS! That is what you do best." I said slamming the door behind myself

"What have I done?" He mumbled before looking at video feed back

* * *

After a few minutes we all met up in the service area a place we use to recycle old scrap medal into bigger and better machines and to create new vehicles. We stood in order by rank and while I couldn't stomach the fact that I was standing beside the fuck up Nina had to stand between both Michael and Trent.

"Sissy. Take a knee with me." I said kneeling down

"Yeah. This calls for prayer." She said kneeling down and grabbing my hand pass Michael

"Lord please bless us with the patiences to tolerate one more human being on this somewhat of joyous day. I ask for patience over strengthen to avoid any other accident. Please excuse past and future words and actions of hatred towards man and that we hope tomorrow will be better than today. Aman." I said

"Aman." Nina said opening her eyes to see Stryker in front of us

"Are we having a bad day ladies?" Stryker asked

"You have no idea." I said while getting up off my knee

"Well that's to bad! Why are you two out of uniform?" He scrawled

"Cause I hate the basters I work with...excluding my sister soooooo I burnt it." Nina answered

"My stomach bubbled over as soon as I saw the thing I'm getting to old to be wearing an entry-level uniform and this is my last day so I really don't give any fucks. I don't have anymore to give." I said

"What do you mean this is your last day? We have a contract." He said

"Yeah we do and the contract is super tight expected the fact you're dad made the rebirth law. Which states during anybody's rebirth they're granted one ruleless birthday wish as long as it doesn't effect their contract. My wish is to resign meaning...I Quit!" I said

"You can't quit that'll violate the contract." He replied

"Not exactly because there's nothing within the contracts saying we can't resign. I can leave today and since I served over 20 years in this organization it rollsover to a retirement which means you still have to pay me cover my insurance medical dental if I even hit my damn toe against a table YOU Are Responsible For It. I told you I'd find away out of this and I did just that but my favorite part about this is all the information and knowledge that I have I get to keep even this." I said holding up the flashdrive

"Is that..." He started

"YUP! The REAL flashdrive with ALL of Cerebro information." I said

"Wait you told me you wasn't hiding anything from me. You Lied!" Trent yelled

"I didn't lie. I couldn't because you never asked for the truth. You wanted me to tell you what you wanted to hear and that's what I did next time pay attention. And don't worry I won't tell the Professor about any of this." I said putting the flashdrive back in my wrist

"Give that to the Commander right now Corpal." Max ordered

"I'm not gonna listen to you! Who let's a 4 year old little girl fight a forever 22 year old with the mind set of a 57 year old?" I asked

"I said give me the flashdrive." He said walking up to me

"Why don't you get you're daughter to fight me again since you KNOW I won't hit a child." I said grabbing some ducktape and warping it around my wrist before putting a wrist shackle on top, "Good luck getting it now." I said before swallowing the key

"You little bitch." He said walking back over the Stryker

"I would say fuck you but according to this retard beside me I already done fucked every guy in the whole building and the only jackass who will believe him is the one standing beside my sister. So I say you can can go fuck yourself Max Stryker you're the devil Michael you're a fucking pain in the ass and Captain Garcia...You're dead to me. I QUIT I'M DONE AND I'M OUT OF HERE!" I said turning around and walking away

Nina looked shocked for a minute before realizing she was suck with Michael and Trent, "BITCH DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THEM!" She yelled running up behind me

"Hey HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING BROWN!?" Stryker yelled

"FUCK YOU GUYS! CONSIDER THIS MY EARLY RESIGNATION!" She yelled

* * *

When we got back to the house me and Nina had a field day first we threw the the guys clothes out the window then we grabbed some trash bags and dumped their junk in before leaving it on the curve. Nina gather up Micheal's porn collection while I grabbed Trent's skateboards and we had a bonfire in the backyard. After eating some smores and dumping water over the flames I got the locks on the doors changed so all me and my sister had to was wait.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Michael yelled looking at everything all over the lawn

Trent didn't say anything he grabbed a backpack off the ground and started shoving his clothes inside before noticing me sitting on the roof with Nina laughing right beside me, "Seriously? You guys did this?" He asked

"No duh! It wasn't a ghost." Nina answered while I folded my arms in silence

"And you're still giving me the silent treatment oh goody. Where's my skateboards?" He asked

I got up and walked over to the back while Nina followed, "You might wanna come too Fuck-up!" I yelled

"She's talking to you Michael. They switched Nina will only talk to me Alex will barely talk to you and this is the last sentence you'll hear from me." Trent said before leading the way

"Yeah. Figures." He mumbled to himself following behind Trent

When they got around back Trent could barely breath staring at all the rumble that was left even the skateboard Kurt gave him was destroyed. Michael dropped to his knees, "You bitches didn't just burn my collection!" He yelled before getting hit on the head with an egg

"Be grateful that wasn't a brick!" I yelled

"I'M COMING INSIDE!" He yelled trying to open the door

"We changed the locks dumbass!" I yelled

"Yeah. You heard that Jackass? NO BOYS ALLOWED!" Nina yelled to Trent

Trent nodded before putting his backpack and helmet on and grabbing his bike out the garage eventually leaving altogether. Michael continued to throw a temperature tantrum for at least two hours Nina fell asleep on my lap after the first forty five minutes but he eventually left after realizing I stopped paying attention to him. After putting Nina in her room I went back on the roof to stare at the full moon sky.

"I miss you too." I mumbled to myself

"Goodnight Alexis." Trent said staring at the moon from a hotel window


	34. Chapter 34

**Another music filled chapter letting you know now **

* * *

It's been a few weeks since the falling out and while me and Nina are looking for us. Trent and Michael has been avoiding each other even when we all ran into each other at Xavier's school. The last person anybody wanted to see was Michael especially Rogue after hearing about what happened after she left. Michael tried to apologized but as soon as she saw him she slapped him so hard there was a hand print on his left cheek. When he openned his eyes and glanced up from the floor to see Nina hugging Warren it was like a double whammy. He tossed one of his finger cameras on the floor before walking away to a private place in the house.

"Ok let's see what's going on here." He mumbled to himself moving the camera closer to them

"Are you sure you wanna come with me?" Warren asked

"Yeah. You're right I need time to think and a place where I can breathe." Nina said

"And you believe that's with me?" He asked

"I don't know...maybe." She replied rubbing her arm

"Like I said this doesn't have to be a romantic get away just a vacation among friends. The trip is in four days I already have the tickets and I'll pick you up. Alright?" He asked

"Alright. I guess." She said

"Everything will be better in London." He said holding her close

"I hope so." She mumbled holding him tightly

"London? If she goes with him than..." Mike started before sighing deeply, "I gotta make this right before she leaves but how?" He questioned

**~ Meanwhile on the other side of the house~ **

"Come on Alex just talk to me. Say anything but just say something." Trent said watching me packing my clothes in a suitcase, "It's been almost a month since you said a word to me and it's driving me insane. Say anything. Say you're mad disappointed upset just say anything. Please!" He said

I grabbed the gray lock box down from the closet and the pulled the dogtags off my neck before handing them to him and leaving with my suitcase. Trent glanced at me walking away before looking at the box and sitting on the floor. He looked around and found a note attracted to the bottom of it stating; If you got this box than it means either I'm dead or you broke your promise. When he openned he saw every letter that he ever wrote a few of my letters that was returned to sender and tons of pictures of us together but the last thing he expected to see was a copy of a restraining order inside. He couldn't believe that my name was on the signature line until he turned it around on the back and looked over the message I left for him.

"MICHAEL!" He yelled racing out the room and running down stairs

Michael was coming out the bathroom while me and Nina were gathering the last of our stuff and saying goodbye to everybody.

"Alex! Can we talk for a second?" He asked walking up to us

"Yeah but you might handle that first." I answered

"Handle what?" He asked before Trent tackled him into the next room

"What did you do?" Nina asked looking at me

"I'll tell you when we get back home. Alright?" I said while she nodded and we both walked out

"YOU HAD ALEX SIGN A FUCKING RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST ME!?" Trent yelled

"Yes! YES! But it was for you're own good. You never saw her right after the incident remember? You tried to leave town before the cops found you. I thought a little time apart would help you guys but it only did the opposite and I'm sorry...for everything." He explained

"No wonder I never got her letters...you kept us apart. I thought she hated me and I hated myself for a long time because of it." Trent said moving away

"I know that's why I got it lifted right after your suicide attempt. Look I'm sorry for past and recent mistakes but if we don't stop fighting we'll never get them back we have to work together. I know I'm not you're brother anymore but I need a HUGE favor." He said

* * *

"Hey sissy. Can I borrow your laptop?" I asked

"Where's yours?" Nina asked sitting on her suitcase trying to force it close

"I broke it." I answered walking it trying to help

"Computer?" She asked

"Out the window." I answered

"Tablet?"

"Punched through."

"Phone?"

"Fifth one stomped on today."

"Why?" She asked

"Because Trent. Need I say more?" I asked

"He's still putting viruses in your technology?" She asked

"Yup. He won't stop until I either call him reply to it or go see him in person." I said finally zipping up her bag

"I think you should hear him out." She said

" Why on earth should I do that?" I asked

"Because unlike Michael he is actually trying to make things right with you. You don't have to take him back so soon but just hear what he has to say." She suggested

"Can I just borrow your laptop?" I asked

"It's on the dresser pass to me so I can type in the password." She said getting up and pulling her bag on the floor

"I can't believe you're leaving with Warren in two days." I said grabbing her laptop and sitting back on the bed

"Yeah. It should be fun considering the last time we went to London it was on business and...Oh my God! Ok this has got to be my personal favorite." Nina said laughing and showing me the screen

It was a pop-up of a donkey in a G.I. Joe uniform and above itself head in bold rainbow colored letters saying G.I. Jackass is extremely sorry and is desperately hoping forgiveness please contact him to talk this out. While Nina was laughing her ass off I grabbed her laptop and threw it out the window, "I owe you a new laptop." I instantly declared

"HEY IS THAT ANYWAY TO TREAT TECHNOLOGY!?" Trent asked standing a few steps away from the mess

"Sissy take care of that for me?" I asked

"You should just listen to what he has to say." She replied

"Please? I'm just not ready yet." I said

"Fine but next time he comes around you have to at least listen to him." She said before climbing out the window

"Thank you!" I said

"What is it Trent?" She asked

"I came here to talk to Alex but I guess she doesn't want to...ummm. There's a secret concert in town and I was hoping to give you guys the tickets since I know she doesn't wanna go with me." He said holding them in his hand

"Put them in a mail slot and we'll think about it." She said

"Ummmm...yeah." Trent sadly said putting the tickets in the slot unaware that I was standing on the opposite side of the door, "Ummmm...ok see ya around." He said

"The worst thing you can do is give up." She said while Trent got on his bike and left, "YOU'RE GOING TO THAT CONCERT!" Nina yelled walking back inside after making sure Trent was gone

"You can't Make Me!" I yelled in protest

"BITCH PLEASE YOU'RE ASS IS GOING EVEN IF I HAVE DRAG YOU BY YOUR HAIR!" She yelled

"I'd love to see you try." I mumbled before noticing that deadly thousand year stare she was giving me

"Alright!" She said happily before chasing after me

**~ A few hours later~ **

"Did you really have to hit me?" I asked rubbing my head

"Next time don't runaway from me now help me look out for this place." She replied

"You know you're fucking insane right? First you chased me all over the house hit me that's assault by the way kidnapped me and forced me to go to a concert you don't even the location to all to try to get me back with Trent." I said

"Whether you want to admit it or not you miss him. Just how many times have you been sleepwalking to his room and waking up in his old football jersey?" She asked

"I hate you. I really do hate you sometimes." I said folding my arms

"I love you too but you're not yourself without him and he's miserable without you. You need to stop being stubborn and talk to him." She said

"I'll talk to him when you talk to Michael." I said

"The day I talk to Michael is when he realizes how wrong he was. He has to come to me not the other way around. Hey look at that poster with those lights attached." She said pulling over and getting out

We both looked at the poster and noticed how the lights were lined up like an arrow leading across the street. After following a trail of lights we came up to this abandoned building with this guy standing in front of it with his arms folded looking around for anybody suspicious. We glanced at each other before walking towards him and showing him our tickets. He did this little nod and gesture with hand signaling us to go inside the supposedly concerthall. The first floor was cleared out expected for a giant glow in the dark arrow pointing towards the elevator.

"Are you sure This is the place?" I asked as the doors closed

**One Republic: Take us down and we keep trying**

**40,000 feet keep flying**

**Take us down and we keep trying **

**40,000 feet keep flying**

**Everybody in the building: Take us down and we keep trying**

**40,000 feet keep flying**

**Take us down and we keep trying**

**40,000 feet keep flying**

**One Republic: Looose myself**

**If I lose myself tonight**

**Hoo hoo ooh**

**Hoo hoo ooh**

"Oh yeah. We're at the right place." She replied running in while I followed up behind her

One republic played a few more songs before Coldplay came out and preformed songs from their album Mylo Xyloto by the time they played Every Tear Is Waterfall I forgot all about my problems so did Nina. So we thought the night couldn't end on a higher note until a stagehand told us to come with him to meet a few of the band members. But when we got to the dressingrooms they were empty expected a single spotlight and piano.

"We have something we want to tell you guys if that's ok with you?" Michael said while Trent sat at the piano

I looked at Nina who shrugged her shoulders before looking back at them, "I guess." I answered before Trent started playing

**Michael: Dreams**

**That's where I have to go**

**To see your beautiful face anymore**

**I stare at a picture of you**

**And listen to the radio**

**Trent: Hope**

**Hope there's a conversation**

**Where we both admit we had it good**

**But until then**

**It's alienation **

**I know**

**That much is understood**

**And I realize...**

**Both: If you ask me how I'm doin'**

**I would say I'm doin' just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out**

**And I sit down**

**At a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth**

**No matter what I say**

**I'm, not over you**

**Michael: Damn**

**Damn girl you do it well**

**And I thought you were innocent**

**I took your heart and put it through hell**

**And still your magnificent**

**Trent: I, I'm a boomerang**

**Doesn't matter how you throw me**

**Turn around**

**And I'm back in the game**

**Even better than the old me**

**But I'm not even close without you**

**Both: And if I had the chanceTo renew**

**You know there isn't a thing I wouldn't do**

**I could get back on the right track**

**But only if you'd be convinced**

**So until then...**

**If you ask me how I'm doin'**

**I would say I'm doin' just fine**

**I would lie and say that you're not on my mind**

**But I go out**

**And I sit down**

**At a table set for two**

**And finally I'm forced to face the truth**

**No matter what I say**

**I'm, not over you**

**I'm, not over you**

**Not over you**

**Not over you**

**Not over you**

"So...you think just because you guys gave us this concert tickets and sung a song you think we'll just take you back?" Nina asked

"No but I thought it would be a good way to keep your attention. I've been a heartless basterd to you and it's nobody's fault but my own. I started being interested in Rogue because I thought she was something different but in hindsight I didn't even knew her. I didn't sleep with her hell I barely had a relationship with her that night you saw me sneaking out of her room she was pretty upset about something and didn't want me to leave her alone." Michael said

"Than why leave so late?" She questioned

"Like I said she didn't want me to leave her alone and she seems the type you don't leave like that but I should've been more worried about you. I knew something was wrong but I ignored the signs and even though I can live forever there's nothing within my lifetime I can do to make it up to you expect admit to you that I am sorry and I have a problem." He said

"Finally." Nina sighed under her breath while I glanced at her

"I'm going to rehab in February. Trent already set up everything and he's actually sponsor me even though we're not on the best terms right now. But the real reason for this was because I don't want you to hate me anymore." He said

"Is this true?' She asked

"Yeah. I called in a few favors from some friends in Florida who'll be happy to take him in." Trent said

"And I heard about your trip with Warren coming up I didn't want us to end on a bad note or leave everything unresolved between us. Maybe just maybe after I come back and you see how much I've changed we could start all over." He said

"Maybe we can talk about that now." She said before I hit her

Michael smiled a little, "I'd like that." He replied

"Did you just really fall for that crap? I bet Trent wrote down every word of that for him." I whispered to her

"You need to relax and talk to Trent since you're so worried about him." She replied

"I am not!" I yelled out loud

"Point set game and match." She said with a smirk while I folded my arms

"Wanna get out of here?" Michael asked

"Yeah. It's time we give these two a moment to talk anyway." Nina replied walking back to the concerthall with him

"Awwww great! That pain in the ass had the car keys!" I thought out loud

"If you want a ride home just ask." Trent said

"Willyoutakemehome?" I muttered through

"I'm sorry but I couldn't hear you. Can you speak up and not mumble this time?" He asked

I sighed deeply, "Will you take me home?" I asked

"You're forgetting something." He said while I clinched my fists

"Fine. Will you Please take me home?" I asked

"Nope take a cab." He quickly replied

"You're an asshole." I quickly said

"And finally you're talking to me." He said

"Not for long." I said

"Fine. I'll take you home I need to get the last of my stuff anyway." He said leading the way

* * *

**Read more: Gavin DeGraw - Not Over You Lyrics | **

**Read more: OneRepublic - If I Lose Myself Lyrics | **


	35. Chapter 35

~** One month ago ~**

"They're gone. Alexis Davenport and Nina Brown have officially left the primer and this organization. What now Sir?" Max reported

"I want you and a company of a hundred of men to get me that fucking flashdrive immediately!" He replied

"With all do respect what will happen to Alexis and Nina?" Trent asked

"They're a liability and at this point disposable because you didn't wanna do you're damn job! I can't believe I actually expectated more from you Garcia and now I'm gonna have to lose four of my best agents." He said

"Four?" Michael questioned before feel the barrel of gun against the back of his head

"WAIT A MINUTE! I CAN STILL GET IT!" Trent yelled feeling the gun behind his head

"To late for that now boys." Max said slowly warping his finger around the trigger

"If you kill us she'll really go on a rampage and destroy everything. I know her and I know for a fact you if send in Max she'll just murder his entire squad cause you pissed her off again just look at how many men you've lost already. Give me a second chance and I swear on my life I'll get you what you want without any casualties. You won't have to lose anybody else." Trent begged

Stryker raised his hand while Max gritted his teeth lowering this guns, "And you give me not only your word but a guarantee you'll be able to give me that flashdrive by the end of next month?" He asked

"That's all the time we'll need." Trent replied

"We? This is a one person operation." Stryker said

"I need Michael for ummmm...support." Trent lied

"Fine but you better watch over him. I'm getting reports about your intoxication behavior Holmes and let's just leave it at this if you don't pull your head out of your ass Miss. Davenport won't be the only one falling down a flight of stairs. You're dismissed." Stryker said walking to his sit

Trent pushed Michael towards the door, "You're welcome for saving your sorry ass and if you make me regret it than I'll kill you myself." He quietly said

"Do you think he'll be able to get the flashdrive Sir?" Max asked after making sure the boys left

"Don't worry Max cause if he doesn't get it I'll just make him. Just like how I made him do everything else." Stryker answered

* * *

When we got to the house I went to my room while Trent was looking around and picking up the last of his stuff until he noticed a package sticking out of his closet.

"Alex what is this?" He asked walking in with a warped up box

"Just take it and leave. It's nonrefundable and I can't do anything with it hopefully you can." I said typing on the computer while I had the chance

Trent sat down on my bed and tared off the warping paper before opening the box and staring at everything that was inside, "This the deed to the place we had our first date...Why would you have this?" He asked

"After 39 years of being together you're still able to look me in my eyes and tell me you can't trust me. Why? I get it you have trust issues your dad disowned you and your mom left but that doesn't mean I'll do that to you. Hell I got my own problems with my dead beat dad to deal with." I said turning around facing him

"I do trust you it's Michael who I don't trust." He replied

"You trust me it's Michael you don't trust but you took his side...Yeah that makes sense." I said looking more confused than ever

"At least I was honest with people when we first met. I was an open book Michael on the other hand is a damn snake. He would date vulnerable and insecure girls and after he got what he wanted he'd leave. I believed him because you were in that state and Nina was gone for awhile." He said

"So you believed him because you thought he would take advantage of me?" I asked

"I know he was my brother and he had Nina but he always felt entitled to everything. That's why his ass really ended up in Washington Academy because parents cut him off and threw him in there after he got in trouble with the law." He said

"For what? Stealing from a baby? " I asked

"Attempted murder. Michael is more fucked up than you guys actually know but you noticed it cause he's always able to hide it. At one point I saw him taking pills for schizophrenia and narcissistic personality disorder." He said

"Seriously?" I questioned

"Yeah. So I did have more reasons to believe him over you but I should've trusted you more." He said

"Do you think he's that way around my sister?" I asked

"No. She's different no matter how much shit comes up out his mouth he actually cares about her and he's genuinely sorry about everything just like how I am." He said

"I'm tired of hearing you apologize. Why are you so apologetic anyway I really don't blame you for losing it but I do blame you for leaving." I said

"Leaving? Now we're really getting somewhere." He said while I sighed and folded my arms, "You didn't understand what I was going through than." He said

"Well can you tell me now cause I'm still trying to understand. Why did you start using after the surgery?" I asked

"Cause...if it wasn't for me none of this would've never happened." He said

"How was all of this you're fault when Michael was driving and our parents allowed Stryker to start the surgery?...Well most of our parents anyway." I questioned

"It's my fault because I got Michael drunk that night and told him to drive. He was only gonna have maybe one beer until I kept giving him one shot after another. I knew I should've died that night but waking up seeing you hurt in that hospital bed made me feel...I don't know it should've been just me. I felt so guilty about everything I thought it would've been better if I had never existed at all. Nobody would noticed anyway my dad didn't give a damn about me my mom abandoned me so who is left to care if I was gone?" He asked

"Me. I'd care if you were gone." I answered

"I doubt that. You wouldn't even say two words to me before today and you should just say you hate me already because I know I deserve it." He said

"I don't hate you. I could never really hate just a strong dislike at the moment more importantly I hate the idea of not having you around more if that makes sense." I said

"I get it but I couldn't tell when you burned my skateboards and trophies." He said

"That was just some plywood I copied your designs onto and those were my trophies Stryker gave me. You're stuff is still in the closet." I said

"Why did you have me believe you destroyed everything?" He asked

"Because you had me believe you'd always be here for me." I said

"I left so I could get better for you." He said

"Well maybe I didn't want you to leave. I hate it when you're away and you act like you don't even noticed it but I'm miserable without you. It drives me crazy to find myself wondering why am I so loyal and faithful to you when you're just gonna leave me hanging. You don't even trust me so why are we even together?" I asked

"We're together because I know you better than you know yourself and vice versa. You hate beinging alone during thunder and lighten storms. You hide you're emotions because you think of it as a weakness and that no one will listen to you. And even though you're being defensive and grauded like this you really want me to stay...Right?" He asked before getting up, "If I leave I'm not coming back unless you admit that you want me here...so if you want me to stay I need you to say it." He said walking towards the door

"Wait! Don't leave...not again. You're right ok? I've always been afraid of completely giving myself to someone else because I'm terrified of being abandoned again. I keep myself guarded like this because this all I know how to do and I wasn't raised any different either. I was told to believe that being guarded was the only way to live and being over protective is the only way to show love but then I met you. You showed me something completely different and I don't want that to end. I know you don't know exactly how to love but you do know more than me so can you teach me how?" I asked

"If you think I know how to love than your mom must have really fucked you up. I changed because of you. I went to jail to rehab tried to hang myself and got shipped off to a halfway house because of you. I hated myself because of you and the reason I blame you for all of this...is because I love you more than I could ever care about myself. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you and that's exactly what happened." He said pulling me out the chair and holding me tightly, "I don't wanna risk losing you ever again because you're the best part of me." He lightly mumbled

Maybe it was the honesty and sincerity in his voice or it was the distances between us that made me miss him or it was the way he was keeping me close like this either way having him back made me feel complete. He felt warmer than usual and the way he had this tight grip on me it was like he was terrified to let go. When he finally did let go there was this look in his eyes that I had never seen before. One kiss that's all it took to spark the light back into our relationship and for one thing to quickly lead to another until we were in bed together. Everything pause time seemed to seceded and the only thing that seemed to change were the positions we were in. Each kiss was more addictive than the last every touch lingered and I couldn't help but indulged in every feel. The seconds quickly faded into minutes and the minutes eventually turned into hours and a long the lines of wearing our hearts on ourselves I noticed how all of it felt different compared to the other times. Everything felt more passionate more lasting even without a taser it felt endless and than it hit me he wasn't trying to make it feel like the first time but make it last as if it was the last.

* * *

I woke up maybe ten minutes later after everything in a daze. Reality felt more like a dream dreams were nothing but fantasies and the outside world didn't exist. There was a little light pecking in from the window a cool breeze coming from the vent layered over the thin sheet that covered our bodies and even though the breeze felt nice it wasn't powerful enough to dull his warmth. I had never known him to be injuried or hurt before so when I saw the cuts scars and buries on his skin my curiosity lefted me wondering. I lightly stroked over a few with my fingertips just to see how he would reacted. The newer ones tend to make him hiss or tighten up while the old ones didn't make him do much but nothing got my attention more than the puncture wounds on his inner elbow.

"I thought all of Max's puncture wounds healed up." I mumbled to myself before glancing up at him and slowly moving my hand across his chest

As soon as I laid a finger on just one of the wounds his body instantly tensed up while he grabbed my hand, "Those wasn't from any tranquilizer dart those are from something else." He said catching his breath and lacing our fingers together

"I'm sorry." I said quietly

"No matter how old they get those will always hurt the most. I have a few questions I wanna ask but if you answer you have to be honest alright?" He asked while I nodded, "Are you still mad at me?" He asked

"No. Not anymore." I answered

"Do you still love me?" He wondered

"I couldn't really stop even when I was mad." I confessed

"Can you promise me something?" He asked

"Anything." I said

"Can you promise me you won't go back to Xavier's school?" He asked

"Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked

"Just promise me you won't go back." He said

"Ok I promise I won't go back." I reluctantedly said

"Thank you now lets go back to sleep." He softly said closing his eyes and falling back to sleep

I stayed up for a few minutes before falling back to sleep and as soon as I did Trent openned his eyes and patiently waited for the right moment to sneak out of bed. When he did move he grabbed some tweezers a hairpin and a bottle of water. After biting the hairpin straight and gently moving my arm towards him he started using the hairpin and tweezers to try to crack open the wrist shackle. It took him awhile before he got it off and started unwrapping the first layer of duck tape. When he came up to the second layer he poured water on his fingers before carefully and quietly moving it off along with the last layer. He grabbed the tweezers and removed the fake layer of skin on my wrist before using them to slide out the flashdrive. I pulled the covers over me and rolled over unaware of what just happened. Trent glanced over at me before putting on his clothes whispering something in my ear and eventually leaving.

* * *

"I understand that I have a deadline Senator Kelly. I just need a few more months." Stryker said over the speakerphone

"You're already three months pass the deadline and if you keep this up than I'll have no choice but to fire you." He replied

"But this is StrikeLight Inc. first ever major project if you cut us off than you'll have to start all over and all of our research goes to waste. We're trying to develop a global mutant tracking and hunting program within all the Sentinels but my engineers haven't exactly mastered the technology yet." He said

"Global? As in worldwide?" Senator Kelly said

"Yes but we need a little more time." He said

"Fine but this is the last extension you'll get. You have until the end of the March to show me at least one completed and fully functional demo Sentinel. I have a lot riding on this so don't disappoint me." Senator Kelly said before hanging up

"No I wouldn't want to disappoint the man who'll help me kill off those freaks of nature cause after they have been wiped out it'll be even easier to take over this piece of shit planet with my android army. So cheers to the first of many idiotic Senators government officials and congressmen/women who'd rather embrace hate then to try to understand what they don't know." Stryker proclaimed before taking a drink

"Where The Hell Is He!?" Trent yelled walking around

"He's in a meeting right now. What are you doing here anyway?" Max asked blocking the door with a few grauds

"I need to speak to Stryker now." He answered

"Do you have authorization to be back here?" Max asked

"I'm the Captain I don't need authorization." He replied

"Well I'm Colonel and I say you need authorization." Max said

"You think just because you sucked Stryker's dick to get that rank people are gonna take you seriously? You're a fucking joke and am I laughing myself to death watching you trying to run something. Look here bitch I've been through way to much bull shit to take orders from a punk who let's his daughter fight for him. Now let me pass before I put my foot so far up your ass my leg will coming out your fucking skull." He said

"Let him pass. We obviously need to talk." Stryker said over the intercom

"But Sir..." Max started

"You heard me let him pass." Stryker said

"Yeah. Let me pass." Trent said pushing him out the way

"Captain Garcia that was a major form of disrespect not just towards an higher ranking officer but to me as well. Now I don't know where did this attitude come from but you know your place I recommend you keep your ass there before somebody gets hurt. What is it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked before Trent slammed the flashdrive on the table

"I already checked it twice everything is on there now give me our contracts back." He said

Stryker looked over the flashdrive before looking up at Trent and having somebody from the research department come in, "I want this flashdrive analysed from top to bottom if something needs to be copied copy it if something needs further research look it up and I need this done by the end of the hour. Got it?" He asked

"Yes Sir right away." The man said taking the flashdrive and running out

"Now about our contracts." Trent said

"What about them?" Stryker replied

"Can I have them back?" He asked

"Why of course you can. I am a man of my word." He said going to the safe and setting them on the table

Trent glanced at Stryker before looking over all the paperwork, "This is only half of the the original contracts. Where the hell is everything? We Had A Deal The Flashdrive For..." He started

"YOUR FUCKING LIFE! You better be grateful I gave you that you fucking cockroach." Stryker said

"You know we can't do anything with this shit!" Trent yelled throwing the papers all over the room, "You have no fucking idea what I had to do to get that flashdrive you prick! YOU OWE ME!" He yelled

"I DON'T OWE YOU SHIT EXPECTED A BULLET IN BACK OF YOUR DAMN HEAD! Last month we had a new agreement saying if you didn't give me that flashdrive I take you're life. Now if you can get me Cerebro by sunrise than we can talk about the contracts." Stryker replied

"And what if I refused?" He asked

"Ever heard of the Cincinnati Slayer? Born as Joshua Rogers he had a very sick and twisted sense of humour even at a young age. He liked to torment small animals to see how much pain their bodies can handle. As he grew older there wasn't much of a change in his hobbies expected a desire for to test his torment on humans. Females were his favorite victims because of the different body structures he would come across. When the authorities put out aman hunt for his arrest legend says he committed suicide to avoid capture but a body was never found. After a surgery to repair his mental blocks, a few decades in hiding, and a new identity as Matthew Pattinson aka Mad Max he openned his own auto repair shop that you're cousin is now stationed at." Stryker explained, "If you don't get me that program I'll have Max round up everybody you care about and force you to watch as he torture them to the point of where they beg him to kill them but don't worry about Alexis. He'll take good care of her he'll turn her into his sex slave until he's bored with the bitch and than he'll slice her throat while you watch. Now I'm not asking you I'm ordering you GET ME CEREBRO!" Stryker yelled

"Fine." Trent said

"Good boy now give him his treat before he leaves." Stryker said lighting a cigar

Max grabbed Trent in a headlock shoved a needle in his left temple before releasing the nanites directly in his brain and letting him go. Trent screamed out covering ears and curling up on the floor while the nanites slowly took control of his mind and body.

"God I hope you fail. The only reason I let my daughter take her ass out is because if I did you wouldn't have seen her again. Get up go to the training room master the upgrade get all the supplies you need and get the fuck out of here. If you try to run I will track your ass down if you hide I'll hunt you down and if you think you can get out of this like your little girlfriend did than I won't hold back when it I capture her." Max said leaning down near Trent

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Trent managed to mumbled passed his pain

Max stood up and stomped all over Trent for a moment before leaving him coughing up blood, "You got an hour to master the upgrade and two to get me Cerebro before sunrise. Don't disappoint me or it's your suffering." Stryker said


	36. Chapter 36

It's just not turn four am and the full moon still stood in the middle of the sky. Everybody in the house was peacefully asleep blissfully unaware of a man wearing all black running directly into the fusebox outside the house. The electricity flicked on and off so quick nothing seemed to changed not even the times on the clocks in the rooms but the security system and cameras were down. The unwanted visitor resurfaced in the garage racing up to the elevator that led into the X-men's training grounds. He pulled out a copy of Professor's access card hoping it would work before sliding it in the slot and waiting for the doors to open. As soon as they did he stepped inside and pushed a button before the doors closed and started taking him down. Meanwhile the Professor's dreaming slowly became a hellish nightmare as he started to toss and turn mumbling to himself while sweat appear on his skin eventually waking up to reality. Concerned about the safety of his students Charles decided have a look around but during his scroll through the hallway he could overhear the thoughts of someone else in the house.

_"God what the in world am I doing here? This is wrong these people are my friends but if I don't do this I could lose everything again. Maybe if I tell them they could help. Not after selling them out and stealing from them. I don't think Stryker is even gonna give me the contracts back. But he has to I'm doing everything he asked for even betraying the people that gave us a chance. FOUCS! Get Cerebro get out. Get Cerebro get out. Get Cerebro get the fuck out." _The voice said before fading away

Professor Xavier quickly made his way back to his room and used a hidden elevator to try to get to Cerebro before the intruder. As soon as the elevator doors open the figure instantly ran passed everything until he appeared in front of the safe door. Trent pulled off his mask and slammed his hand on the keypad while slowly changing his eye color to immediate the Professor's dark brown hue. After jamming the keypad and tricking the retina scanner into believing that he was the Professor the safe door cracked openned. Trent carefully walked in and glanced down at the endless fall under the platform and two person walk way.

"That's a long way down." Trent mumbled before running to the edge

He looked around the control panel and fiddled with a few buttons before accidently turning it on. He looked at the helmet that was sitting on the edge of the panel and pick it up thinking whether to put it on or not.

"Put It On!" Stryker's voice echoed inside Trent's head

Trent glanced around before slowly putting the helmet down and started backing away towards the safe door. He made it to the middle of the walkway before his legs gave out and caused him to fall. He tried to crawl towards the exited but the pain of the nanites came back with a force. While Trent struggled to gain control of his body he felt the nanites eating away at his nervous system taking over his bloodstream forcing his mind to shut down his emotions and removing all his memories the only thing that was there was Stryker's voice ordering him what to do. When the Professor finally made it down to underground training room he felt a powerful pressure forcing him to hear millions of people at once and he wasn't the only to feel the wrath as Jean started to wake up too.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked staring at man with Cerebro on his head

Trent turned around with his solar blue veins sticking up from his skin his eyes were solar blue with a red retina in the right eye analyzing over the Professor while a dark neon blue design formed on the left side of his face, "No witnesses." He said before moving towards the Professor

Jean Scott Kitty Kurt Rogue Logan and Orora all jumped up by the sound of the Professor's blood curling scream echoing through their heads. Jean Logan and Orora ran towards the elevator Rogue went to Kitty who using the bed as a drivingbored and absorbed some of her powers before diving behind her through the floorboards and Kurt grabbed Scott before teleporting down to the training room. Everybody met up in front of the safe door before busting in and frozed in fear watching Trent holding the on conscious Professor on the edge of the platform inches away from the endless fall.

"Trent put him down!" Scott yelled

"What the hell are you doing Bub?!" Logan asked

"Yeah. What are you doing? Let him go!" Kitty yelled

"You have to listen to us and let him go." Orora said

"Wait a minute something is wrong with him." Rogue said

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked

"Just look at him." She answered

Everybody noticed how Trent was staring at them everything with him was empty like anything that made different and unique was missing. While everybody was talking Trent was wondering what to do next, "Repeat exactly what I say." Stryker's voice said

"There's someone else in his head." Jean said

"Stay The Hell Outta My Head!" Trent yelled, "You think we actually give a damn about you guys? This Was Nothing But A Job! We were here get Cerebro and leave that's it. If it wasn't for Alexis distracting me I would have been able get it. No one had to get hurt but she decided this and if you don't believe me ask her yourself." He said throwing the Professor's body towards them and grabbing Cerebro before jumping off the edge.

Jean used her telekinesis to catch the Professor and gently pulled him towards her while Kurt dived after Trent. Trent turned around on his stomach in a free falling stands while Kurt did the same trying to catch up to him. As soon as Kurt reached out for his pants leg Trent openned a small portal and quickly closed it after he went through leaving Kurt in the free fall before he teleported back on the platform.

"He got away." Kurt said trying to catch his breath

Orora checked the Professor for a pulse Jean checked for brain waves Kitty examined him for any injuriesd the guys decided to looked around the house for any signs of Trent while Rogue made some phonecalls.

* * *

I groaned barely waking up out my sleep to answer phone after knocking down just about everything on my nightstand I eventually came across the annoying thing, "Hello?" I answered still half asleep

"Warren canceled the trip the Professor is hurt Trent has lost his fucking mind everybody knows about us and if you don't get your ass out of bed and meet up with me and Michael at the school they will drive up to the house bust down the door and carry your necked ass out of bed you got 45 minutes before that happens." Nina quickly said before hanging up

I stared at the phone for a second trying to process what the hell she just said before noticing the flashdrive was missing. After a frantic search a fifteen minute shower and change of clothes I forced myself to break my promise with Trent and went to Xavier's school. When I got there everything was so quite is was a cause for concern even when I got inside it was like I was the only one there, "HELLO! ANYBODY HERE?!" I yelled while my voice echoed through the house.

I continued to look around the school until I saw the Professor in the infirmary surrounded by everybody.

"Trent put him in a comma and told us that you knew about this. Is that true?" Jean asked standing behind me

"No one was supposed to get hurt that's a violation of our code and that wasn't Trent who attacked the Professor you out of everybody know that. We need to gather up everybody in the main hall we have some explaining to do." I said walking pass her to the front

**~ Meanwhile Back At Stryker's Hideout ~**

Trent walked into Stryker's office holding Cerebro in his hands while Stryker was clapping to his success. After having a person come in from the research and development department come in and take Cerebro to the building were they're working on the Sentinels he pulled Trent into a hall of weapons.

"Captain Garcia you have a special assignment that will not only test you're loyalty but you're commitment to this organization understand?" He asked

"Yes Sir." Trent answered before looking over the files in front of him

"A premonition to General comes with mission a long with five hundred Sentinel suites at your disposal. I need you to have no form of compassion for the mutants and offer an immediate surrender to your former squad. If they don't comply or refuse to surrender execute them on sight. Do you accepted this mission?" He asked

Trent held up a picture of all of us together before balling it up, "Yes Sir." He replied throwing it away

"How soon can you leave?" He asked

"Immediately." Trent replied

**~ Back At The School ~**

"So now everybody knows everything. Why we're different. Why I told you guys to stay away from the upgrade. Why Trent did what he did. He's coming back I know it problem is that he's gonna come back to kill us all." I said

"So you sold out the love of you life to Stryker to protect yourself?" Nina asked

"If I was me under Stryker's control you'd be dead ALL of you would be dead by now. You guys wouldn't even stand a chance." I said

"But we do against Trent?" Mike asked

"I could always take him down in a fair fight even if he wasn't holding back." I said

"This Is Bull Crap!" Rogue yelled getting up

"It's the truth." I said

"Why should we believe you? Why is this even our fight when we didn't do anything wrong? You got us involved in this you can get us out." She said

I nodded before walking towards the window, "If you don't believe me maybe you'll believe her." I said before opening it and whistled for Laura to come in

"Hey guys. Ummmm long time no see." She said with half hearted smile

"What are you doing here?" Jean asked

"She's here to warn us about Stryker's plans to take over the world. She's the one who told me about the upgrade the Sentinels and everything else." I answered

"That's only the tip of the iceberg. Stryker is hunting down former agents to give them the upgrade he's creating an army but first he's gonna take out his most powerful rival mutants. Wether you guys wanted to be a part of this or not this was always gonna be your fight." She said

"Where's Marko I thought he was coming with you?" I asked

"He's with Stryker but before he got captured he left these blueprints a video file and his version of the upgrade for you guys." She said laying everything out the table

While Mike and Nina were giving themselves the upgrade with a little help from Hank McCoy everybody else was looking over the blueprints with Laura and I was trying to see if I can showcase Marko's last transmission, "Everybody get in here now!" I yelled while everybody raced into livingroom

"If you guys got this than Laura came through. Stryker has completely lost it but I managed to steal some of the blueprints of the Sentinels and new reverse tasers. The Sentinels isn't remote controled they're suites control by androids ages 10 through 15. He's also working with Senator Kelly but as soon as he wiped out all the mutants on earth he's gonna enslave the human race ages 15 through 20. 20 and older will not only hold government power hostage but they'll be in charge of android army ages 10 and under. Alexis that day when Amanda attacked you he was testing his theory on human emotions and morality and you gave him the answer he needed. My upgrade counteracts his nanites the reverse tasers can shut down any android system but the tasers I gave you can reactivate the system. I don't know if the nanites will reactivate or not so take caution. I gotta go." Marko said grabbing some guns and moving away while gun shots echoed in the background before the video ended

"Holy Shit. We're in trouble." Michael said

"Not if we work together." Jean suggested

"That's the best idea I've heard all day it's only a matter of time before Stryker sends Trent or Max after us." I said

"What makes you so sure about that?" Rogue asked unaware that a light red beam was moving around on her shirt

"Wait Rogue stay still for a second." Michael said staring at her

"Why? What's wrong?" She asked

"Please tell us you activated your security system." Nina said staring at Rogue

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" She asked glancing between them

"Oh Fuck. HE'S HERE!" I yelled

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Nina yelled while Michael tackled Rogue out the way of a bullet

After that one bullet missed its target it seemed like a million guns went off at once. Everybody scrambled around on the floor expected Logan and Laura who tried moving towards the window to see what's going on. As soon as they made it near the window a huge explosion knocked them back against the wall.

"Hold Your Fire!" Trent yelled walking in pass the rumble, "Freaks Of Nature This Is You're Only Warning Mine Your Own Business Or Be Killed On Sight. Nina Brown Michael Jamal Holmes and Alexis Jordan Davenport surrender now and none of your friends get executed!" He yelled

"Stryker You're A Fucking Asshole!" I yelled from my hiding spot

Trent smirked and reloaded his sniper, "I think can live with that." He said before shooting the couch I was hiding behind

"How does it feel to still be living in you're father's shadow?!" I yelled moving away and pulling out the reverse taser

"You will not distract me from the mission at hand." He said shooting again near Nina

"I Call Bull Shit On Your Deal!" Nina yelled moving towards Laura and grabbing the reverse taser from her

"It's the best deal these fucking weirdos are ever gonna get...for now at least." He muttered shooting near Michael's head

Michael instantly moved out the way and crawled near the edge of the couch, "Bro this isn't right and you know it! Fight Stryker's control we'll fight with you but you have to try." He said

"And how are you gonna do that?" He asked

Michael ran up from behind the couch and grabbed Trent in a full nelson before me and Nina shot the reverse tasers at him. He quickly tripped Micheal off his feet before the prongs could get to him and landed back first on top of the table. Me and Nina almost got each other but my aim was off by a few inches and I had ducked before they reached me. Trent grabbed Michael by the back of his shirt and dragged outside before throwing him to one the Sentinels waiting outside. The Sentinal instantly drained Michael's power and if it wasn't for Scott shooting its head off Michael would've been done for.

"I told you freaks to stay out of this! Alpha squad fire on my mark!" He yelled raising his hand up

The Sentinels all lined up and had taken aim while Kurt quickly teleported over and grabbed Michael before reappearing beside Jean.

"Are you really gonna kill us...Trent?" I asked staring directly in his eyes

Trent's arm tremble a little when he tried to signal the attack, "Let. It. Go." Stryker said eventually gaining control and putting it down, "FIRE!" He yelled

The Sentinels quickly redirected its aim and fired at each other until the agents controlling the suits abandoned ship. Trent hopped on one of the suits before it exploded and launched him into the air where a helicopter was waiting. He grabbed a ladder that was hanging outside of it before straighting himself out, "This Isn't Over!" He yelled

"Not by a long shot Stryker." I mumbled watching him

"What are we gonna go with them?" Laura asked pointing at four passed out kids hanging in a tree by a parachute

"Kurt get them down and take them to the infirmary. Me Jean Orora and Hank will take care of their injuries and remove the nanites safety. Sissy see if you can rewrite all the codes to all the sentinels again like you did these four and will somebody Please wake Michael up!?" I yelled walking to the back


	37. Chapter 37

After a few minutes tending to the kids I met up with Hank McCoy to talk to him about their condition and find out more about the affects of the nanites after they have been removed. He was swinging from a light fixer to a file cabinet to pick out a few samples before swinging back to the microscope and switching out the samples, "Interesting." He said before my knock grabbed his attention

"Ummmm am I interrupting?" I asked walking up to blue ape man

"Not at all. I'm curious to know of you and your friends origin...medical wise of course." He said

"Well I was pretty normal for the most part expected I'd have migraines. Nina didn't know it but she was diagnosed with schizophrenia when she was seven because she kept seeing numbers on everything. Her parents put her medication in her food and drinks so she wouldn't freak out about it. I don't know about the boys that much." I said

"What about after puberty?" He asked looking at the samples

"After that I stopped having migraines and Nina stopped seeing numbers so her parents took her off the medication and told her the truth about why she was on it in the first place." I said sitting down

"You said something about Stryker Senior inventing an artificial X-gene." He said

I pulled off the fake layer skin on my wrist and showed him how the wires intertwined with my vains, "After the car accident we were placed into Stryker's care. He was studying neurologic and gene therapy after discovering he can mutilate the X-gene within human DNA to cause it to become domaint he soon found out the DNA structure changed completely therefore he created a man made mutation." I explained while he examined the wires

"Why so many wires?" He asked carefully picking through a few

"He told me that I'd have better control of my powers and they replace the ones I lost." I said

"I'm sorry to inform you but these wires are holding you back. You recreate and repair veins by exercising these wires are blocking the connection. I've been doing blood work on the kids and I've came up with some interesting results compared to normal mutant blood have a look for yourself." He said directing my attention to the microscope

I looked through the microscope and to my surprise there was no difference in the blood work excepted when I zoomed in on the first sample I saw the nanites eating away at the blood, "Holy crap they kill the host body while gaining control." I said

"There is no such thing as an artificial X-gene. The gene is always recessive until after puberty and the effects tend to show while the body is developing during the processe. The only way it would appear that he created the gene is if he speed up the process within people who already had it." He explained

"So you're saying that we're already mutants? " I asked

"Recessive mutants meaning because you didn't show any effects you and everybody else would have appear human until Stryker's experiment spead up the processe." He said

"I'm need to go talk to my sister and Michael. " I said slowly walking out before taking off running, "NINA! MICHAEL! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I yelled throughout the whole house

**~A few minutes later~**

"Well that explains a lot." Nina said unphase by my words

"How does that explain anything? " I asked

"Oh come on. You were basically a shut in by your mom my parents thought I was mentally insane Michael's parents were in denial and Trent's dad rescinded him. It explains a lot more than we know." She said breaking everything down

"So what now that we know Stryker's dirty little secret?" Michael asked

"I think I know what's his next move and we're gonna need back-up for this one...and a pawn." I said glancing between the two

* * *

"MAX GET YOUR ASS IN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Stryker yelled to the top of his lungs

Max raced in as fast as lightening before stopping in front of Stryker, "Yes Sir?" He asked looking a looping video of Trent earlier today

"Do You See This Madness!? His will is so strong he's actually fighting against the nanites and my control." Stryker said

"Yes Sir. It's a mockery it's a disgraced it's..." He started

"It's a sign! Finally I can up the doses more nanites more control and soon I'll be able to test my nanites on humans." He happily said pushing a button on the intercom, "Miss. Joanna can you have General Garcia come in and call Senator Kelly I have great news I'd like to share with him." He said

"Yes Sir. I meant to inform you that the tracking amd hunting software has been placed in all the Sentinels they need you to sign off the new models." She replied

"Excellent!" He said before noticing how Trent was being thrown into the room, "Help him on his feet." He told Max before continuing his conversation

Max smiled a little watching Trent while he tried to pull himself off the ground by using a chair as a ladder before Max kicked it away making Trent fall back on the cold floor, "You see just how much pain one little prick can cause you fuck up." He said before helping Trent to his feet and dusting him off only to obssively smack him upside the head

"My. My. Well don't you have the determination and dedication of leader? It's just a terrible waste that you just Can't Follow Orders! Not only did you fail the mission you single handily destroyed four Sentinel suits lost four agents wasn't able to kill not one of those freaks wasn't able to capture a single trader but you were able fight back against orders. Well that's not gonna happen again." Stryker walked over with another dose of nanites and forced the needle into his right temple

On the outside it would've appeared that Trent was fine but on the inside his body was used as a battlefield between the nanites going to war over control. Stryker went to answer the ringing phone while Max laughed watching Trent struggle while a few guys carried him until a knock on the door changed everything.

"Who is it!?" Max yelled just before I kicked the door open

"I heard you motherfuckers were looking for me." I said walking in dragging the assistant by her hair while she is kicking and screaming, "Shut up bitch before you end up like everybody else." I threatened

Stryker and Max both quickly pulled out guns and aimed at vial areas, "What the hell are you doing here?" Stryker asked

"Look these wires are seriously fucking with me I'll do anything to for you to take them out and don't act like you can't do it either you sick basterd. I know the truth about the so called Artificial X-gene so let's just get this shit over with Now." I said grabbing a chair and sitting down

"You fucking trader. You Think You Can Just Knock Out A Few Guards Beat An Assistant Walk Your Ass In Here And Tell Us What To Do?" Max asked

"Max I am not in the mood to deal with your shit right now alright? I got bigger things on my mind." I said putting my feet on Stryker's desk

"Like what?" He asked

"Like helping you guys take over the world." I answered

Both guys were in some form of shock by my answer but Stryker's confused expression quickly changed when he came up with an evil idea, "Alright but you'll be imprisoned as soon as Marko is done understand?" He asked

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Let's just get this over with." I said

"Max can you escort her to the infirmary than put her in cell 4-13 and make sure you give Marko this." Stryker said passing him a note with directions on them

* * *

After Max looked over the directions an evil smile formed on his face and he rushed me to the infirmary. It felt good seeing Marko's familiar face but with a forced puncture wound in the middle of his chest a navy blue marks formed over his chest. The pain was so unbearable he didn't wear a shirt under his lab coat and his skin was cold as ice until I started talking. While he was removing my wires I started talking about any and everything so it didn't seem odd when he blindly followed me and Max to my cell.

"Damn it! I forgot the keys watch her while I go get them." Max said to Marko before running off

"Don't worry we'll help you and Laura wanted me to pass along a message." I said grabbing his hand kissing his forehead and whispering it in his ear

While I was telling the message his skin felt warmer like he was coming back to life and for a split second he started to smile. After Max came back and threw me in the cell I couldn't help but noticed how different this cell was compared to the others until a light flicked on.

"Trent." I mumbled under my breath walking towards him

The design covered his face like a mask he was breathing like he was drowning gasping for air before a tidal wave of water washed over him and when I hugged him he was cold and lifeless as a corpse. There was nothing else in the room except a table and two chairs facing each other. We both sat down and while he stared through me I grabbed his hands and started talking again hoping I'll be able to reach him like I did Marko until...

"I'm happy to see the lovely couple reunited but it's showtime!" Stryker happily yelled over the intercom

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked

"You want back in and General Garcia has been nothing but a disappointment. So let's play a game raising up in the middle of the table is a revolver that holds five bullets but there's only one inside. You two will play my favorite game Russian Roulette but instead of aiming at yourselves you'll aim at each other. Last man alive will prove their worth and Davenport if you don't shoot than I'll make sure you have a reason to. Isn't that right Trent?" He asked while Trent nodded

"No. I'm not doing this it's mad." I said

"You want back in this organization than prove it and with you out the way Trent won't even have the will to fight my control. Either way I win so begin." Stryker said

Trent slowly slid his hands out of mine grabbed the gun and quickly fired it. I knew it was Stryker controlling him but I knew it was a matter of time before Trent started fighting against his sick game. We continued to play the game and after each round I started to see more of the man rather than the machine but it the last pass it was his turn and with this being the last chamber we both knew it had the bullet. I laid the gun on the table and stared at Trent while his trembling hand reached for the gun until there was a pause. He brought his right hand over on his left and forced himself to pick up the gun. He was trembling so hard it threw off his aim and he was forcing himself to close his eyes.

"Hey! Look at me. Do you remember the last thing you said to me?" I asked

Trent opened his eyes and nodded before slowly lowering the gun. I laid my hand over his and slowly pulled the gun from right underneath him before taking aim, "I love you." I said before pulling the trigger

After taking a minute to reflect and to catch my breath I grabbed my chair stepped over Trent's body before standing up on the chair so Stryker could see my face, "You better not fuck me on this." I threatened before hitting the camera off with the handle of the revolver


	38. Chapter 38

_"If I ever get trap under Stryker's control than I want you to kill me. Love me enough to put me out my misery before I hurt somebody...before I hurt you again. Remind me that I told you this and I'll take care of the rest. I love you and I'm putting in end to this Now..."_

"You better not fuck me on this." I threatened before hitting the camera off with the handle of the revolver

While Stryker had his doubts about if I had really killed Trent or not Max had his arms folded with a sinister smile on his face, "Maybe I shouldn't kill her." He thought to himself before daydreaming

"Max! Go check her cell now!" Stryker ordered

"But Sir..." He started

"Don't Question Orders!" He yelled throwing an empty bottle at Max while he ran off

After I made sure the camera was down I ran over to Trent's body and checked for a pulse until I heard light snore, "Thank God for that medal plate on your skull." I mumbled pulling his body against the wall.

I tared off a piece of his shirt wiped off some off the blood and tied it around his head before I grabbed his walkie talkie, "Hey! This is the pawn can you read me Black Bird?" I reported

"I gotcha loud and clear pawn. What's going on in your location?" Mike asked from the X-jet hovering near Stryker's headquarters

"I'm in the hole on a level 4 prison cell room 13 Trent has been shot...in the head. He's a live but I need Kitty to get him out before he wakes back up. I gotta go hurry up and report back on your location." I said before leaning against the wall beside the door

"What the hell?" Max asked looking into room through a slide bar

Since Trent was the only person he could see from that angle he thought I had escaped so when he opened the door and walked inside gun first. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it causing him to drop the gun while I punched him in face. I went after the gun but he crushed my hand and kicked it across the room before kicking me over by my stomach. He tried to stomp on me but I grabbed his foot raised it up over my body and threw him off balance against the wall. While he scrambled up to his feet I did a back hand spring up to mine and tackled him back against the wall before quickly grabbing the handcuffs off his waist. Max hit me with a left hook so hard I fell over as we both hopped up on our feet.

"You know fighting back is pointless once Senator Kelly gets here and see the Sentinels in action he'll definitely approve of them." He said

"Fuck that. I just need know where is Stryker controlling the nanites from." I said

"Like I'm gonna tell you anything." He replied pulling out a police nightstick with a reverse taser attachment on the end

I rubbed my fingertips together and felt the spark of electricity before Max hit me with the edge of the nightstick and absorbed the power away from me. It didn't hurt as much but it still did damage and absorbing what little power I had made it a real problem for me. While he was wildly swinging and poking it around I was blocking and dodging contact from it eventually I grabbed it kicked Max against the wall and stabbed him in the neck with it until he was completely drained of his power. I handcuffed him to the table and stole his access cards keys and weapons in the room before I turned the camera back on and left closing the cell door behind myself.

"Where would Stryker keep the master controls?" I thought to myself running towards the main building

* * *

"Hey guys can this jet move any slower? AJ is already on the move and Trent is injured." Mike reported

"I thought her plan was to get Trent and get out." Jean said

"Not with Max and all those agents on base but mainly because Stryker Jr. never really liked her anyway. He probably tested her in some crazy f-kedup game." Nina said

"So what is she doing now?" Scott asked

"I don't know but she wanted Kitty to get Trent before he wakes up from ground floor 4 and cell number 13. All prisoners are held in the lowest part of the base so deep underground they're not even on the crust of the earth's surface anymore." Mike said

"Ummmmm...guys is it weird that a helicopter is coming this way?" Nina asked before turning on the cloaking device

Everybody walked passed an uncomfortable Logan and glanced out the window to see Senator Kelly's private helicopter fly right pass the X-jet towards Johnantine Bay in Hawaii.

"Seat...belts...Now!" Scott said taking it off autopilot and strapping himself down

Everybody scrambled to a seat and put on their seat belts expected Logan who was already strapped down but decided to put on two more seat belts and an oxygen mask. Mike couldn't help but laugh at him and tried to brace himself.

"I feel like we're on our first mission again and Logan is playing the role of Trent." Nina said holding onto her armrest

"Hang on tight!" Scott yelled before putting the jet into hyperdrive

**~ Meanwhile on the Helipad ~ **

"Welcome back to Strikelight Inc. Senator Kelly." Joanna happily greeted

"Please my time is limited so this better be good." He replied existing the helicopter

"Of course Sir. We've done some remodeling since your last visit so I'll be your guild through the newer levels." She said

"As long as we'll end up in Stryker's office at some point." He rudely said

"Yes Sir right this way." She said leading the way with Senator Kelly following close by

"This could be a huge problem for everybody." Mike said

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Stryker asked pacing back and forward in his office

He eventually decided to check the security cameras after looking at Senator Kelly walking around a few kids getting inside the Sentinels suits and saw me running around in the hallway he turned the cameras to my former cage. He couldn't believe that Max failed him miserably but he could believe that Trent was still alive.

"Wake Up!" He yelled while Trent snapped awake and jumped up on his feet

"What is my mission?" Trent asked

"Grab Colonial Max in a headlock wake his ass up and wait for further instructions Understand?" He asked

"Yes Sir." Trent replied doing what he was told

"What the fuck!? Let me go! STRYKER WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Max yelled trying to break free out of Trent's tight grip

"Max you're getting a little to comfortable with the nanites and by letting Davenport escape you could cost us everything so I have one final mission for you; Sit there and die." He said before Trent broke his neck and stood up, "Guard the control room at all cost." He said

"Yes Sir." Trent replied before disappearing out the room

When Scott landed the X-jet everybody bomb rushed out excepted Kitty she phased through the building trying to get to the prison cell without being detected while everybody else ran through the building to find the kids.

"We're headed your...no fucking way." Mike said before lowering his arm and noticing they were surrounded by Sentinels, "You gotta be fucking with me." He said

"Welcome back Sergeant Holmes Warren Officer Nina Brown and look you've brought company well I'll make sure they get a proper greeting." Stryker said over the intercom

"Sir Senator Kelly is waiting on you in viewing room." Joanna said while Stryker nodded before redirecting his attention back to the mic

"Sentinels basic maneuvers until further notices." He said

A few of the Sentinels blocked the already locked down exist and the others surrounded the X-men backing them in a corner.

"Well isn't this a big ass bitch." Mike said

"Mike? Mike? What happened!? Fuck." I said running around the corner into the main hallway and instantly noticed a few people guarding what appeared to be a wall. I stomped a hole into the floor and even though I couldn't do anything to the wires I felt a large charge of electricity coming and going from that area.

"Either I can take them down by force or think of a plan." I said before over hearing a message on the walkie talkie about Senator Kelly being here for a demonstration, "Fuck. If he's here for a demonstration than Stryker knew we were coming." I mumbled before running towards the mysterious room

Of the course the guards started shooting at me on sight but I used nightstick to block most of the bullets before hitting them upside the head with it. They looked like preteens so they were easily knocked out after that hit and light to carry when I hid them in a broom closet. I felt on the wall and came across switch that opened the hidden door, "Not the control room but it's close enough." I said looking around the room at a machine making the nanites

I started destroying Stryker's nanites and reprogramming the machines to make Marko's version after awhile I grabbed a few in my pocket before hearing something next door.

* * *

"Hello Senator Kelly. How are you?" Stryker asked grabbing a seat

"What is that you wanted to tell me that you couldn't say over the phone?" He asked in a hostile tone

"That we have perfected our Sentinels and well I wanted you to see what they're capable of in person." Stryker said lifting up a shade off a one way mirror

Both Stryker and Senator Kelly watched while The X-men and the Sentinels went at it and since we agreed to try to trick the kids into existing the suits on their own to avoid injury everybody was holding back...well mostly everybody.

"Grenade!" Mike yelled before throwing one

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan said before diving out the way as the grenade went off

"I'm trying to protect Nina." He replied detracting a few Sentinels off her by shooting at them

"Haven't you cracked the code yet?" Jean asked stripping a Sentinel apart piece by piece

"The new systems are more complex than I old ones I'm gonna need like 10 more minutes." Nina replied

Stryker grabbed a wireless headset and put it on, "If one of my Sentinels care take out at least one member of the X-men than you'll have to send us into production immediately." He offered

"Fine. I'll take you on that offer." Senator Kelly said

"Terminate them." Stryker said in the headset

"Got It!" Nina yelled releasing the kids out the suit

Most of the suits were placed on autopilot before the kids were forced out by there ejector seats and most of them were on conscious do to dehydration or the nanites but there were a few that came out swinging like Sonny and Amanda.

"Was those children controlling those suits?" Senator Kelly questioned watching the last of the kids parachute down

"No those are android agents robots to be specific." He replied

"You're a goddamn liar. This deal is over so is this demonstration shut it down now." Senator Kelly said

"I can't do that. This is the future and if you're not gonna work with me willingly you'll work me by force." Stryker said pulling a syringe out pocket

The Senator punched Stryker with a hard right hook before trying to make it to the exist which so happens to be the door I was on the other side of until Trent pulled him away and slammed him on the table holding him there.

"You still hit like a bitch Robert now try not to move so I won't make a mess." Stryker said

While Stryker was getting closer to the scrambling Senator I ran through the wall and tackled Stryker into the wall. Trent glanced up at me and Stryker for a split second while Robert reached over grabbed a stapler and smacked Trent in the mouth with it before getting up, "What the hell is this Stryker!?" He yelled

"Ooooh fuck me. That hurt goddamn it!" I said crawling up to my feet

"Gabreilla? What are you doing here?" Senator Kelly asked staring at me

"First of all that's not my name and second we have to get the hell out of here." I said pulling him up to his feet before Trent grabbed me and threw me on the table keeping me there at gunpoint

"Davenport! I told you to stay the fuck out of this." Stryker said aiming a gun at Senator Kelly

"I was right you are really the devil in human flesh." I said slowly raising up off the table

"Devil in human flesh...huh? Isn't that what you used to call your father after he abandoned you and you're mother?" He asked

"I'm over that and him if he wanted to be apart of my life than he would've stayed point blank period." I said

"Than what is this?" He asked pulling the locket off my neck and showing it to Senator Kelly, "This sure does look familiar doesn't Senator?" He said throwing it to Senator Kelly

When Senator Kelly opened the locket it he instantly recognized the song that was playing what he didn't recognized nor understand the picture of me and Trent together inside replacing the old one.

"A...Ale...Alexis? Princess AJ?" He asked staring at me

"Oh fuck me. Ok Stryker this some kind of sick joke right? You're seriously gonna try to convince me that this...Creature could be my father." I said

"How does he know your mother's name or the locket what about the playtime nickname?" He said

"I don't remember much about my dad. I remembered that he was a retired soldier who resigned for deployment because he found out that his wife I.e. my mom was mutant after I showing signs when I was 3 and he all of a sudden goes a wall by the time I was 5." I said

"I ran away from my responsibilities because I didn't know how to handle them or you. She should have told me the truth from the beginning but instead she hid it from me. I don't regret leaving but I do regret not being apart of your life." Senator Kelly admitted

I was honestly speechless at Senator Kelly's confession but couldn't hear myself think over Stryker's clapping, "So let me introduced the family Senator Deadbeat meet your bitchy daughter and this young gentleman is Trent you're daughter's boyfriend." Stryker said

"Ok I've had enough of this." I said grabbing the gun right out of Trent's hand shooting Stryker's hand and the window. After the window shattered I kicked Trent out the way grabbed Senator Kelly and jumped out the window, "I'll take my locket back now." I said taking it from him before overhearing Stryker yelled at Trent about the port

"Sissy! Where have you been?" Nina asked running up to me

"I had to pick up a few party favors oh and this guy." I said giving her some of Marko's nanites

"Great we needed more of these less of him." She said passing them out

Scott and Kurt gather up all the kids Logan and Michael were giving them Marko's nanites Jean was making sure they were alright and Orora supplied them with doses of electricity before Kitty led them to the X-jet. Most of the suits were destroyed but Nina somehow managed to save a small few by reprogramming their entire system.

"Will somebody just get him out of here, I'm going after Stryker." I said

"By yourself?" She asked

"He's not gonna do anything expect send Trent after me again." I said

"Alright but if you're not back in 5 we're coming after you." She said

"Gotcha make sure he's safe." I said running towards the port until Robert grabbed my arm

"I just wanted to..." He started

"Get the hell out of here first than we'll talk until than I got work to do." I said grabbing my arm back and running towards the port


	39. Chapter 39

When I got to the port it was just like how I pictured it a group a preteens shooting at me with AK-47s until somebody decided to throw a grenade I caught it in midair before throwing it back and diving behind a jet while it exploded. Although it knocked out five of them it still wasn't enough to even my odds. While a few of the kids were reloading their guns another group moved closer to the jet. I reached out grabbed one of guns and shoved my elbow into a guy's face knocking him down before kicking him out cold. The teenagers hesitated before shooting again but I had already emptied out the chamber and threw the around of bullets at one girls throat before hitting her out cold. I ducked and dodged several bullets before hitting everybody out with gun before throwing it on the ground, "STRYKER!? I'M DONE PLAYING GAMES!" I yelled before getting shot in the shoulder

"I had a feeling you would say that." Trent said walking up to me while reloading a 22 caliber pistol

I put my hand over my healing shoulder until I felt the bullet fall out, "I knew you would be here but I didn't think you'd use a gun on me." I said throwing the bullet at him, "Why don't you fight me straight up?" I asked

"Cause I'm the motherfucker with the gun." He answered aiming at my head

"Yeah. You were always great at that but it's sad that you fuck better than you fight." I mocked

"I'll always held back but now I might reconsider." He said

"Oh sure you were holding back but what's stopping you now? Fight me one on one right here. Right now. Let's see who's really the best." I said moving my shoulder around

"Fine!" He yelled lowering the gun

"Hey! No weapons kick it away." I said

Trent gritted his teeth and sighed with a slight growl under his breath like Stryker would before sitting the gun on the ground and kicking across the room, "No powers." He said

I raised my hands before getting into a fighting stands while Trent watched eventually getting into a fighting stands of his own. We both raced up to each other and while Trent tried to land the first blow but I kept ducking and dodging until I grabbed his fists. When I was holding his fist I noticed how they trembled under the slightest pressure if squeezed his hands any harder every bone in his hands would break. But that didn't stop him from shoving his knee into my chest and kicking me in the face. He tried to hit me with a left hook but I blocked it with my left arm and counter it with strong right straight punch to the stomach before hitting him with an uppercut and knocking him over with left hook. He stumbled on his feet and rubbed his cheek before tackling me down and throwing punches I moved my head at the last second so his fist landed into the floorboards. I punched him in the mouth endlessly with right hooks before rolling over on top of him and as soon as I was about to deliver the final blow I found myself staring at his fading blue eyes. He shut his eyes tightly and started shaking his head from side to side mumbling to himself.

"Trent? Trent? Baby is that you?" I asked keeping his head still stroking his cheek and trying to making out the words his was mumbling, "Come back to me please. Say something." I said

Trent slowly opened his eyes and mumbled gritting his teeth, "G...g...g..go. A...away." He barely said

I didn't wanna believe he was talking to me until he said it again but than again I didn't noticed the syringe he was holding behind my back. He kept on telling me to 'Go away' 'Move' or 'Leave' but I wasn't listening I was convinced it was another one of Stryker tricks meanwhile behind me Trent was trying to keep the syringe from pricing into my back. The tip of the needle was less than an inch away from my skin but Trent's trembling hand couldn't keep it away for long. Frustrated with me Trent closed his eyes and continued his inner battle against Stryker's control.

"Don't go. Come back please come back." I begged shaking him awake

When he did open his eyes they were a dull white even when he was rolling them to the back of his head. He started breathing in at a rapid rate and grabbed my wrist tightly squeezing it as if he was trying to tell me something eventually he inhaled a deep breath of air before slowly exhaling. I didn't start to panic until I felt his grip loosen up on my arm and his body finally relaxed like it was in a peaceful state of mind. There was a long pause as I snapped out of shocked and search for a pulse until he snapped awake, "MOVE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs while pushing me out the way and stabbing himself with the syringe before screaming his head off.

I looked at him while he yelling and curling up in the fetal position slowly going insane as the nanites took control once more. Eventually his endless agonizing scream of pain and torment turned into a sick twisted laughter of a psychopath. He crawled up to his feet with a smile on his face like the Joker masking the pain he was hiding, "DAVENPORT! I Am Tired Of Dealing With You! This Time I'm Gonna Break Your Fucking Neck And Watch As The Light Drain Out Of Your Eyes!" He yelled before leaning his head over to avoid a bullet

He glanced over at Michael before Scott fired a laser beam at him while Logan charged in after the beam. Trent used his bare hands to deflect the beam before dodging Logan's sharp claws and started fighting back. Michael and Scott kept shooting at Trent from time to time while he was fighting Logan Laura Kurt and Kitty all at once. Jean and Nina was trying to get me out of shock and out the room but I wasn't moving I couldn't breath I couldn't do anything expect staring at him.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Nina yelled slapping me so hard I spaced out of a second, "That's not the man you fell in love. He's gone alright!? Gone! So unless you can figure out away to bring him back we're Fucked." She said

"How am I supposed to do that?" I sadly asked

"You're smart figure it out cause if you don't we'll have no choice but end this permanently." She said

I glanced at everything around me before noticing the reverse tasers Trent's undying anger and loyalty to Stryker and I saw my reflection in a piece of medal, "I Got It! Thanks Sissy." I said before quickly kissing her cheek and racing up into the fight

"What the fuck was that?" She asked staring at me while Jean was finally allowed to read my mind

"Get you're taser ready now!" She replied telepathically sending the message around to everybody else

Laura and Michael back flipped out the way and into hiding while Trent was fighting Kurt until he disappeared on a rail nearby. Logan countered Trent's left hook before uppercutting him back a few steps while Kitty made him stink into the floorboards. While he was trying to escape I came over and signaled everybody to give me a minute.

"Trent if you're there...can you please come back?" I asked watching him struggling to escape eventually giving up and passing out from exhaustion

I carefully walked up to him and lead his head back before he opened his eyes and started choking me with that smile on his face. I grabbed hold of his wrist before absorbing the electricity right out of him, "NOW!" I yelled in my mind

"FIRE!" Jean yelled before everybody shot their tasers at him

Once I started absorbing his electricity I couldn't stop even when he let go of my neck or when the neon blue designs slowly faded away and he started to scream out. As soon as he started yelling Nina gave the signal to stop but I wasn't paying attention as a matter of fact I did the exact opposite and drained even more power of out of him. When I first got my powers I had good control sure I stole out of a few ATMs but we needed the money anyway the only time I Ever loose control is when I'm absorbing electricity. So after I caused the northeast black out in 2003 I swore I wasn't gonna absorbed power ever again but his power was completely different. It gave me an adrenaline rush that I couldn't refuse so once I started taking it was damn near impossible for me to stop until I felt prongs on the left and right side of my temple.

"Don't lose yourself now." Michael said

"If you stop now we won't have to drain you too. Let him go Sissy." Nina said

When I heard their voices I slowly came back and let go of Trent before realizing just how much I had taken. He looked pale white his eyes showed a lack luster green color and he's breathing was way off like he quickly inhaled two breaths of air before exhaling slowly. Kitty carefully pulled him out the floorboards and laid him down on his back before prompting his head up on her knee. He looked like he hadn't eaten in years his bones were so brittle and fragile even the slightest movement would cause something to break and his skin looked like someone glued it on him.

"D...d...do you think he's gonna be alright?" I asked pulling out the prongs and walking up to him

"I don't know. He's really weak right now." Jean answered carefully examining his body, "He wants you to come closer and even though he isn't saying that he's yelling it in his mind." She said

I moved closer and before I could say or do anything he very lightly grabbed hold of my hand and gave me this honest sincere look. I couldn't help but stare at him, "Can you tell me what is he thinking?" I asked

"Alexis I...I'm dying. It's not you're fault I think I was already dead until I heard your voice. I never meant to hurt you or anybody else for that matter. I just wanted you to be free to happy to be loved. I don't blame you for doing what you did so you shouldn't blame yourself. Yeah I can say I did this for all of you but it'll be a lie. I did it for you and you only..." Jean said on Trent's behalf before he started coughing up the nanites and blood, "Promise me you guys will end this so no one else has to suffer like I have. I love you guys despite everything. Michael you're always my dumbass little brother and Nina keep protecting your big sis the only way you can and Alexis...I'll always be in love with you whether it's in this life of the next because I'll always love you more than myself." She said while he inhaled a deep breath of air

"Good...bye." He softly said before giving in

"I love you." I said closing his eyes and lightly kissing him goodbye

"Can't we do something to bring him back? What about the tasers?" Kitty suggested

"That wouldn't be enough electricity to reboot him especially since he got the upgrade multiple times." Nina answered

"The last time he took it to protect me from Stryker's control." I said wiping my eyes

"We should get going we have a promise to keep." Michael said taking off Trent's watch and putting on his wrist, "This is for you bro." He said

I cleared my throat to avoid my voice from cracking up, LEt's go." I barely said with my voice cracking up regardless


	40. Chapter 40: A New Lifetime

We all figured that since the service area was right next door to the port Stryker had to be hiding there. The room was pitch black until we came in the lights shined so bright it blinded us for a moment. While Nina and Michael was blinded I glanced around the light and saw Stryker running on platform beside the lights. I pulled out a sawed off double header climbed up a ladder before following him and shooting at him while Mike and Nina followed up behind me.

"FREEZE! Stop and I won't shoot Stryker." I said creeping towards Stryker standing at the edge of the platform

Stryker slowly turned around, "Is that a fact? I would've thought you were the type that like settling scores." He said

"Yeah well I am that type but Trent wouldn't want me to shoot you he'd call it animal cruelty. I'd rather see a creature like you locked up than dead that way you can suffer just like he did." I said

"And who would believe a bunch of privileged little shits like you all? My father recreated you brats because he knew you were capable of handling his experiments. All of this was his plan he started this so I could finish it. He led you all believe in a false sense of security so I can drop the hammer down and since I've served my purpose I will inherit the entire world." Stryker said falling off the platform

I glanced over the rail and the hatch on some sort of machine closed up before it started up. As the machine marched forward it caused a small earthquake with every step it took it was twice the size of any advantage sentinel and was three times as powerful. It knocked down some of the wires connected to the platform we were standing on before opening it's hand underneath us. I grabbed hold of the side of platform while Nina slid down and grabbed hold of my waist and Michael grabbed hold of her legs, "PULL UP! Pull Up!" He yelled shooting at the eyes of the sentinel

"Loose Some Fucking Weight!" I yelled trying to pull up on platform until the another row of wires broke and almost made us fall into Stryker's grasped. If it wasn't for the axe head keeping us on the platform than we would have been crushed by now but I could tell the last row was about to give out.

"Need a hand?" Kurt asked popping out of nowhere grabbing my arm and teleporting us on the floor near everybody else

"You guys really need to understand that we're a team. You don't have to go through this by yourselves." Logan said

"Yeah. Take a load off we can handle this." Kitty said

"Handle what? I know all your weaknesses thanks to Miss. Brown." Stryker said from safety of the suit

"Yeah. We'll just have to see about that." Scott said leading the way

"Nina see if you can hack into the mainframe like how you did with the others and Michael try to blind him. I'm gonna go see what is this thing made of." I said running up behind everybody else

I was right to check out the sentinel and having Michael and Nina watch from the sidelines. There was something different about how this sentinel moved like normally they'd have a list of basic maneuvers and movements it'll go through but this one was completely different. It moved much faster and was more flexible as if it was an extension of Stryker himself. It was made with the same medal we use to shield the tanks the few wires that connected the system together were covered in rubber casing so I wouldn't be able to just phase through and by using the most updated software it made Nina on the breaking point of a mental breakdown. It would have been an easy cut for Logan and Laura if it wasn't for Stryker's giant magnet pulling them back across the room. The helmet Stryker was wearing was very similar to another mutant we encountered a few years ago named Magneto that seemed to counter or deflect telepathic attacks so Jean wasn't able to do much but overhear the multiple voices that protected his mind in hers. When Storm tried to come near him he trapped her in this odd containment unit that seem to shrink every few minutes. After letting Kurt pop around for a few minutes Stryker could calculate when and where he'll move next eventually Stryker caught Kurt in some strange net that kept him from teleporting. Stryker had taken a different approach with me Kitty Scott Nina and Mike and used weapons to try to take us out; AK-47, a mini gun, flamethrower, laser beam, a grenade and a rocket launcher all while tentacles of reverse tasers swarmed us.

"Holy shit! What kind of fucked up mech is that?" Mike asked hiding behind a pile of medal

"One that's designed to kill us.", I answered loading up a rocket launcher, "Sis how's infiltrating the main frame working out?" I asked taking aim at the sentinal's head before firing. Stryker moved back a few feet but when the smoke cleared I didn't even put a dent in him as a matter of fact I didn't do anything expected pissed him off even more.

"Oh Crap well thanks a lot Alex." Scott said before shooting at him

"The system is ran by a ghost code that changes every five minutes and knowing me it takes a good ten minutes straight for me to even crack a ghost code. Every time I even think I'm close to cracking the entire system restarts." She answered blinking away the information

"Oh Goody." I said rolling my eyes and throwing a grenade

"Can't you just overload and end this already?" She asked loading up the rocket launcher and shooting it

"I would but I need a large amount of electricity to turn into electricity so unless you can give me over one hundred million bolts of electricity to absorb than we're dead." I said

"She won't be able to give you that much but I bet this building can." Michael said

"What I missed?" Kitty asked dropping off a few weapons

"Shh. Michael has an idea and it sounds pretty good don't ruin this moment." Nina said

"I think I saw a fuse box in the other room and since almost every room is powered by a lot of electricity...need I say more?" He asked

"You know what? You're really smart whenever you're not hammered I'm gonna need some time and Kitty I'm gonna need your help to take me there." I said

"Of course." She said grabbing my hand and leading the way

"And don't worry about us we're on it." He said loading an Uzi and passing Nina an AK-47, "Lock load and stall for time!" He yelled before Nina and Scott joined him in a full on attack

**~Meanwhile in the other room~**

"What are we looking for again?" Kitty asked

"A fuse box. It should be up against the wall hidden in concrete or covered by an extra layer of paint." I answered scanning over the wall

"Is this it?" She asked pointing at a sliver panel on the wall

"That could be it but Stryker wouldn't have it out in open like this. It could be a fake." I suggested before noticing the lock on the side, "But just in case." I said punching the lock off and throwing it aside before shaking my hand out

"Your knuckles are bleeding." Kitty said trying to look at it

"Don't worry bout it let's just get this thing opened." I said trying to open it

Kitty just phased through the wall and punched it open from the inside out, "is it open? What's inside?" She asked

"It's the fuse box you might wanna get out of here." I said grabbing hold of the breakers

"Ummmm okay I'll go check on the others." She said

After I made sure Kitty moved I was free to absorb as much power as possible. The lights flickered on and off everything that was plugged into an outlet either shut down or shut off before rebooting but nevertheless they shut down along with all the machines manufacturing in both Stryker's and Marko's nanites. And since my wires weren't blocking the connection anymore I never felt more powerful than ever.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Alex!? We can't keep this up for long!" Mike yelled shooting at the Sentinel with Scott

"She's coming until than let's try to get everybody out of here." Nina said getting the net off Kurt

Jean managed to focus her attention on Kitty's thoughts and drown out the false voices that Stryker placed there while Kitty managed to phase Storm out the strinking box. The only people they had trouble getting was Laura and Logan until all the power in the room simultaneously shut off before coming back online excluding the magnet, "What the hell was that?" Laura asked

"I don't know but let's take this tin can out." Logan suggested showing off his claws and nodding at Laura

The duo quickly sliced and diced their way through the reserve taser tentacles and raced towards the sentinels dodging and blocking bullets. Logan ran up a head and started blocking bullets before kneeling down while Laura jumped off his back and went straight for the sentinel's neck. After Laura landing the ground the head fell off right behind her and the machine froze in place.

"HELL YEAH!" Mike yelled raising his fist in the air until the sentinel turned around and grabbed its head and placed it back on its body

"Oh...Come On! That's Bull Shit!" Nina yelled

"No Shit! You Little Bitch!" Stryker yelled before attacking everybody

He clapped Jean and Storm in between his hands like flies before watching them fall out the air until Kurt grabbed them out the air. Stryker's sentinel stomped on the ground so hard it broke apart the floorboards and caused everybody to fly back against the walls. Stryker looked around the rumble and targeted Nina with a rocket launcher before firing at her. Mike noticed how the missile was coming straight for Nina and without a second thought he got up and pushed her out the way a few seconds before it reached them.

"Bull's Eye!" Stryker happily yelled

"Mikey!?" Nina yelled before covering her mouth and trying to fan the smoke away

When the smoke cleared Michael could hardly stand on his feet. His body was suffering from third degree burns and blisters so deadly some his skin had to peal off before it could started healing "Y...you called me Mikey." He said before blacking out

"MICHAEL!" Nina yelled trying to get to him

"Not so fast you little brat." Stryker said grabbing Nina off the ground, "Now tell me where is your sister?" He asked still comfortably inside the suit

Nina struggled to get out of the sentinel's grip, "How in the hell should I know you fucking bitch!?" She said before the grip suddenly got tighter

"I'll crush your little ass like fucking bug you are now tell me where's your sister!?" He asked

"She's gonna drag your ass to hell if you don't let me go." She replied before feeling almost every bone in her body starting to break

"Where. Is. She?" He asked just before a row of lights burst off

"Damn! It took your ass long enough now help a bitch out! PLEASE!" She yelled before a flash of lightening ran around the room

"What the hell was that?!" He asked looking around the room

"That's your death unless you put me down." She said

"I'm not putting you down unless that bitch come out of hiding." He said before feeling a glitch in his suit

"Who said I was hiding?" I asked within his suit

Stryker visor on his helmet slowly lifted up as he turned around and saw me standing beside the ladder near the hatch, "How the hell did you end up in here?" He asked

"You should be more worried about I'm gonna get out of this shit hole." I answered before jumping inside the control panel

As soon as I got into the control panel I released Nina and fried the system before taking over complete control. Every time Stryker would order the sentinel to do something I would have it do the opposite. When Stryker would go left I would force it to go right he'd punch right I'd make it go left but when he pulled out the guns I made him shoot himself. Everybody on the outside couldn't believe the amount of damage the sentinel was doing to itself meanwhile on the inside the system caught on fire Stryker quickly dropped everything and ran towards the escape pod. On the outside the sentinel clasped on itself and everybody celebrated its down fall before noticing the escape pod shooting out the sentinel and flying out the building.

"He's getting away!" Laura said

"No he's not." Nina said checking on Michael

"Clearly he is getting away." Scott said

"Clearly you don't know my sister especially when she's pissed off." Nina replied

**~ In The Escape Pod ~**

"Take me far away from that freak show as humanly possible." Stryker ordered

"Routing location." A computerzied voice said

Stryker sat back and tried to relax after his embarrassing bitter sweet defeat and even though his master plan failed miserably he still had enough information and funds to restart somewhere else.

"Where to now?" He thought out loud

"To your office." The voice replied

"What? I said take me away from here." He said pushing buttons

"And I'm Telling You You're Going To Your Fucking Office!" I yelled sending the escape pod into a downward spiral

When we crash landed back into the office Stryker managed to hit an emergency exist on the pod that made him launch into the air but to bad for him his parachute didn't go off until the last second. After he pushed the parachute out the way and unbuckled his seat belt before trying to crawl out the room.

"You thought I was gonna let your good for nothing ass get away. AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!" I yelled getting out the remains of the escape pod

Stryker looked around a found a gun on the ground before picking it up and shooting through the thick smoke at me until the clip went empty. When the smoke cleared every bullet Stryker shot hit me one hit me right in the middle of my forehead but shockingly not only was I still alive but I was still standing.

"Wh...Wh..what the hell are you?" He questioned backing up into a corner

"I'm your father's creation." I answered picking him up by his neck and slamming him through the wall before warping power cords around his neck

After I warped up the ends of the cords in my hands I sent small doses of electricity through them while I was using them to straggle Stryker or to break his neck whichever came last. His terrified scream didn't brother me at the slightest as a matter of fact I sent more electricity through them just so I could hear him yell louder.

"STOP ALEXIS!" Nina yelled pulling me away

Stryker clasped on the ground with second to third degree burns around his neck but somehow he reached over and grabbed hold of a syringe he dropped earlier.

"Why the hell did you pull me away!?" I yelled

"You were gonna kill him and you know for a fact Trent wouldn't want that to happen." She said

"But that son of a bitch doesn't deserve to live." I said

"And who are you to decide that? Look I know losing Trent is tuff on you but killing Stryker won't bring him back." She said unaware of Stryker standing up behind her

"But it could save your life!" I yelled pushing her out the way tackling him down slamming his hand against the floor until he let go of the syringe that I grabbed and shoved it into his neck

Even though the nanites killed Stryker quicker than I expected they did kill him in the most painful ways possible. Since I stabbed him in the neck the nanites spread up and down his spinal cord after they closed his throat. While he was struggling to breath the nanites did damage on his organs such as his lungs heart brain and kidneys. There could have been hundreds maybe even thousands of things that caused his death but nevertheless he died by his own creation. It had me thinking for a moment about how greedy he was when it came to control and power but he didn't count on the nanites being greedier than he was.

"We should go." Nina said pulling me off Stryker's body

"No not yet. Not until I get want we came here for." I said walking towards the safe

"And what would that be?" She asked

"Our freedom." I answered holding up our contracts

When we got back down to the remaining parts of the service area everybody was either healing or checking up on each other. The place looked completely destroyed wires hanged from the ceiling medal and broken glass covered the floors.

"Did you..." Michael started

I held up the contracts, "I didn't kill him for this but Trent did die for it." I said

"Only if there was a way to jump start him like how you would a car battery." Kurt said

"Wait. What was that?" I said

"You know jump starts like how you use cables to start a dead car battery." He explained

"Holy shit that could actually work. Kurt you're a fucking genus go get Trent." I said running over to sentinel

"Ummmm...sure." He said before disappearing

"What the hell are you doing now?" Nina asked watching me pulling out wires and picking up a medal rod

"Do you think this is strong enough?" I asked

"Strong enough for what?" She asked while I threw the rod on the ground and picking up a new one

"You know how I wrapped that cord around Stryker's neck and sent out electricity if I could do that with him maybe I can do it with Trent." I said stabbing the rod into the floorboards

"Do you know how much power it'll take to reboot him?" She asked

"That's where this rod and Storm comes in." I said getting a tight grip on the rob before ting my hand to it, "Mike help me tie these around my fingers." I said tossing him the wires

"Ummmmm sure near your palm right?" He asked

"The closer the better." I answered watching him tie them down

"What's the plan here?" Nina asked just as Kurt popped up with Trent's body

"First does he look like he decomposed yet if no tie these wires around his head chest both wrist and his waistline and make sure there tight. Second Jean I'm gonna need you to get inside his head I don't care if he doesn't have any brain activity just work with me on this please. And last but not least Storm I need you to strike this copper rod with the most powerful and the longest lasting lightening bolt you have ever created in your entire life." I said

It clearly took Nina a moment to realize that I basically turned myself into a pair of jumper cables. With Storm being the working battery that jump start everything me absorbing the lightening from the rod and transferring it into the wires it could safety get to Trent. The only down fall to this is me burning my hand or...

"Are You Fucking Insane!? That is way to much power even for you to take in at once. If you don't transfer the power just as fast as you adsorb it than You'll Die Before He Has A Chance To Live!" Nina yelled calculation my chances of survival

"Are you done?" I asked looking over at her

"NO! What The Hell Is Wrong With You!? Why Can't You Let Him Go!? Why Are You Risking EVERYTHING For Him!?" She asked

I sighed deeply while shaking my head, "I know I shouldn't ask this because I already know the answer and deep down you do too. If this was Michael and you had my abilities would you try to save him too or let him go knowing you could've tried something and spend the rest of your life regretting it?" I asked staring directly at her

She thought about it thinking she just glanced over at Michael but in reality it was a full blown stare and even thought the answer was obvious she looked back at me, "You better bring your smatass back here." She replied walking away to a safe place

"I love you too you pain in the ass." I said before redirecting my attention to Orora, "Well you heard her so you know I'm taking a huge risk but none of this can't start without you. So will you help not only me but will you help him too?" I asked

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? After all you're risking your life." She said

"He is my life. Without him I might as well be an android after all he became one just to protect me knowing he had a choice. Now I created one for myself problem is that you're the deciding factor in it. So I'm begging you Please help me." I said with tears flowing from my eyes, "Please help us." I said

Orora thought about it glancing over between me Trent and the sky for any other options and personally it was the longest five minutes of my life but she eventually decided to help. I wiped my eyes with my shoulder and thanked her but she wanted to know when I'vll reached my limited I refused to tell her instead I simply answered, "When I'm dead that 's when I've reached my limited."

Everybody was surprised by my answer but Nina somewhat knew where I was coming from, "I can't keep this up anymore." She muttered under her breath thinking back to my birthday when we were in the truck

"I'm getting to old for this shit." Michael mumbled under his before glancing over at Nina,"Do...Do you think she knew this was gonna happen or she wanted this from the beginning?" He wondered

The gray clouds soon rumbled with thunder and it seemed like the more pressure Storm forced place on the clouds the louder the thunder and the more powerful the lightening will be. While Storm was in the skies I started mediating thinking over just transferring the lightening to the wires instead of just adsorbing. After a while the thunder stop and as soon as I opened my eyes Storm strike the rod instantly burning my hand in the process. At first everything was going according to plan but I soon realized I underestimated the element and started to lose control. I was still transferring power but wasn't as fast as I was adsorbing it eventually when the lightening stopped I didn't even know if the plan worked or not hell I didn't even know if I was still alive. I couldn't feel anything or anyone around me I didn't see anything but darkness the only thing I was aware of was hearing Mike and Nina's voice echo in the back of my mind.

"Am...am I dead?" I asked looking around the darkness

"No you're not. You're stuck in between the afterlife and the life you're leaving behind." A familiar voice said making me freeze up and slowly turn around, "Hey you." Trent said with soft smile

"H...h...HI!" I happily yelled tackling him down

"I missed you so much." He said keeping me close

"I thought I lost you." I muttered crying on his chest

"I was lost for a long time actually but now you can help me back if you want to." He said wiping my eyes

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I can't go back it's not my time but you could move forward if you want." He said

"I just want you to come home." I said

"Show me the way?" He asked getting off the ground cradling me in his arms

After I stopped blushing and crawled out of his arms, "Follow me." I said grabbing his hand and leading the way

* * *

I woke up dazed confused numb lost but mostly irritated by the bright lights blinding my already blurry vision. I groaned barely able to open my eyes before hearing a switch flick off and opening my eyes to dimmed light room. It took a moment for my vision returned back to normal so I can look around. There was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall an IV pole standing and inside my left arm while my right hand was taped up from fingertip to my elbow.

"Sissy? Alexis can you hear me?" Nina asked

"Wh...what the hell happened?" I asked

"You had a seizure that led to cardiac arrest. Sissy your heart stopped after taking in so much electricity after they somehow brought you back you've been in a coma." She said

"How long have I've been out?" I asked

"It was the middle of October when you pulled off that stunt and it's January the 12th so...4 months give or take." She replied

"Holy shit!" I said leaning back

"Yeah so I hope you got plenty of rest you're gonna need it." She said sitting down on my bed

"Need it for what? I think I blacked out before I even knew if my plan worked out or not." I said before Michael pulled away a curtain that was on my left side

"Oh it worked alright! He won't shut up about you and another thing if you think you're gonna get any downtime without him Now...than You my favorite sister in law is doomed cause he's really gonna fuck your ass up." Michael said before getting pushed away and hit with a pillow

"Trent?" I asked sitting up

Trent crawled over to the edge of the bed with bandages wrapped up on all the areas I had wires on he still looked weak but when he smiled I knew he was back, "Hey again." He said

"Hey yourself." I said before Trent got up and walked over to my bed

Michael helped him out while Nina moved to make room for him. Once we were together again I felt like I had the other half of myself back and I can tell he felt the same way. While me and Trent was recovering Xavier realized he had a lot more kids than he remembered. Most of the kids that Stryker Sr. and Jr. experiment on were already mutants so once Hank and Jean removed their so called 'upgrades' they healed on their own. Realizing they were homeless or orphaned they had no choice but to stay so that means we had to stay just to help out and not let the school get overrun by kids. When me and Trent came out of recovery a few weeks later we grabbed Michael and Nina for a picnic in the woods between the Professor's school and our old house.

"Thank. You. God. I swear if I had to watch those brats for another moment I was gonna kill myself." Nina said laying down

"That makes two of us. I can't believe they got US teaching kids now." Michael said

"Well we did bring most of kids in and the X-men have been busy with the brotherhood. I guess this is our own fault we should have seen this coming." She said

"No duh like what did you think was gonna happened?" I asked

"So what are you guys gonna do now that you're all healed up?" She asked

"We don't know yet but I'm curious of what you guys are gonna do." I said

"Yeah bro what's your next move?" Trent asked before opening up a bag of chips

"Rehab." He answered

"Really? Still?" Me and Nina questioned

"Yeah. I've been giving this a lot of thought and I won't be able to stop drinking completely until I get to the source of why I started drinking in the first place besides I need time to grow up and figure out what I want. As a matter of fact I'm leaving tomorrow." He said before getting up and glancing over at Trent, "Still gonna sponsor me?" He asked

"Of course I will." Trent answered

"Cool thanks bro. I'm gonna go pack up my stuff and I guess this is goodbye for now." He said

"More like see you soon lil bro." Trent said

"Alright than bro see you around Alex and Nina good luck with whatever comes your way." He said walking towards the school

"Hey Mikey...if it's alright with you I'd like to keep in contact." She said

Michael smiled a little before looking back at her, "Yeah. I'd love that." He said

"So what about you sis? Any plans?" I asked

"I kind of made a deal with a good friend that I have to keep." She replied

"Seriously? So the trip with Warren is back on." I said

"Yeah. It's going down a few days from now." She said

"Knowing you and all the crap you're gonna take with you I recommend you should start packing up today." I said

"Whatever and I actually thought about bringing you something back but you can forget about it now." She said

"I do not care sissy you know this. I got all want right here in the USA." I said

"Not an official autographed Beatles album." She teased

"Fine. I'm sorry alright it's just you need to know you got to start to taking it easy." I said

"Take it easy? It's funny how I'm getting this from a girl who sacrificed herself to save her boyfriend." She said while Trent glanced up like wtf

"And I'm hearing this reply from somebody who would have done the exact same thing for her ex." I said while Trent glanced over at Nina

"I never answered the question." Nina said while Trent continued to watch for reactions

"Bitch please they way you stared at him is the way Trent looks at me hell it's the same way Warren looks at YOU so yeah you did answer. You just didn't want to admit to it at the time." I said

"I hate you. I really fucking hate your ass sometimes." She said folding her arms knowing that I was right

"I love you to sissy now bring it." I said getting up with my arms out, "Come on show me love cause this whole defensive thing really isn't your style." I said

Nina pouted for a second while I moved in closer she eventually caved in with a sigh and gave me a hug before smiling a little as we pulled away. She hugged Trent slightly wishing him good luck dealing with me before taking my advice on packing everything now for her trip with Warren. While she was running towards the house down the hill I realized that this will be the first time in a long time that we are separating from each other. I stared over the horizon at the sun slowly setting thinking what now?

"Hey do you think the Professor will let us..." I started turning around to see Trent down on one knee holding a ring in his slightly trembling hand

"Alexis Jordan Davenport. Will you marry me?"


	41. Chapter 4: Some time later (bonus extra

"Where is the Bride and the Maid of Honor!?" Kitty yelled

"Maybe they got held up." Jean suggested

"By What!? The boys have been here since seven this morning it's almost nine and they haven't even checked in yet." Kitty said until a knock on the door grabbed her attention

"We're here. We're here. Sorry next time Nina shouldn't book the hotel especially if she's gonna book one across town." I said carrying in the dresses

"You weren't complaining about it last night when you finally got some sleep." She said

"Just go get ready slow n' slow even on a day like this you still find away to get on my nervous." I said

"Yeah I know. Isn't it wonderful?" She asked walking to the bathroom

"I swear that girl is a headache." I said

"Well you guys have forty-five minutes to get ready if you want one last drink as an optional on the market woman." Kitty said

"Only forty-five minutes to get ready?" I asked

"The boys have been here since seven and the wedding starts at eleven thirty so...yeah get ready cause the guys and the guest can't wait forever." Kitty said

"Figures. I wonder what the boys are doing now." I said

**~Meanwhile on the other side of the church~**

_**Kurt Spike and Scott playing the piano: **_** We are the champions-my friends **

**And we'll keep on fighting till the end **

**We are the champions **

**We are the champions **

**No time for losers cause we are the champions...**

**_Mikey and Trent:_ Of The World! **

_**Everybody:**_ **OF THE WORLD!**

"Cheers!" Mike said raising his glass along with everybody else

"In a way we are champions all of us." Scott pointed out

"How so?" He asked

"Oh yeah. You wasn't around when we took down the Brotherhood." Kurt said

"How did you guys do that?" He wondered

"With a little help from Senator Kelly." Spike answer while Mike stared at him with an eyebrow raised, "After we rescued him from Stryker's clutches eight years ago he's ideas on mutants changed. He still saw some mutants as a threat but he was willing to work with us to capture them." He explained

"Only Magneto and Mystique is out there but it's only a matter of time before they get captured too." Scott said

"Last time I heard about Senator Kelly he was resigning." Mike said

"You gotta talk to Alex about that cause she's not telling me anything about their meeting a few weeks ago but she did come home royally ticked off." Trent said

"Any clue why?" He asked

"Nope. She just kept saying it was a waste of time and effort but she was glade I was there." Trent replied

"Anything else I missed out on?" He asked

"Marko and Laura got engaged." Trent said

"I'm dating Jean." Scott said

"Logan and Storm are running the school since the professor's health took a turn." Kurt said

"And I think that's it...Oh! Hank is working with the President to send a new bill of rights through congress to protect mutants from accidental incarnation." Spike said

"And that means?" Mike asked

"Any mutant under the age of thirteen and has no control over their powers can't be held responsible or liable for any damages so they won't go to jail. If you're over thirteen with powers 4 times out of 5 you clearly knew what you were doing and ads for Xavier's school are everywhere so they could have came forward and asked for help." Trent explained

"Why thirteen and under?" He asked

"They're kids unlike teenagers they're not doing anything on propose. They're scared alone and afraid more importantly they lose control easily especially if their powers are triggered by their emotions." Trent explained

"Yeah that makes sense." Mike said

"Hey guys fifteen minutes." Kitty said phasing through the walls

"Alright fellas let's go." Scott said getting up

"You guys go up ahead I gotta talk to the dog over here." Trent said pulling Mike closer to him

"Alright guys." Spike said closing the door behind the group

Mike lightly pushed Trent away, "What is it man?" He asked

"You know I'm proud of you right? You went to rehab seven years sober and you made things right with Nina." He said pulling out two mini beers, "So I think you deserve a little something." He said offering one to Mike

"What are you trying to do make me relapse?" Mike asked

"It's non alcoholic it just looks that way I swear." He said shaking the bottle

"You know this wedding could easily turn into funeral if you're lying to me." He said grabbing the bottle

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Just drink up little boy." He said drinking out the bottle

Mike stared at the bottle for a moment before drinking it and putting on his coat, "Ready?" He asked buttoning it up

"Yeah. Let's go." He said throwing his coat over his shoulder and walking with Mike out the room

* * *

Everybody in the alter was chatting among each other between the pews and it seems like everybody had a new lease on life take Marko and Laura for example. The two haven't been apart every since Marko got his nanites removed and was told he was a mutant but unlike Trent who ages slowly he was immortal so they literary have a forever. And another thing is that they have never looked happier. Rogue have been seeing this guy named Gambit for the pass few weeks and they have been getting close ever since they met in New Orleans. Warren has been dating Elsa Hosk a former Victoria's Secret Angle model gone Broadway star. They actually met in London but they started talking after Nina decide to give Michael a second chance. After a while Kitty stepped in and everybody got quiet as the grooms walked in one by one aligning to the left until Michael stood in front of Pastor.

"You sure about this bro?" Trent quietly asked

"I want this. I want her and only her." He replied

Trent nodded with a smile on his face while Michael was inhaling and exhaling a deep breath of air before nodding to Kitty. Kitty gave a thumbs up before signalling the organist to start playing. All the bridesmaids aligned to the right before the organist started to play Here comes the bride. Oddly enough Amanda volunteered to be the flower girl at the ceremony but since she bonded with Michael so well it wasn't a surprise when Hank told us that she wasn't even Max's daughter. She and Sonny was one of the first people to test Stryker's nanites so both kids developed a form of memory lost. Sonny had short term memory loss that he quickly recovered from while Amanda had long term memory lost that would come and go but all the memories of her family erased as she processed new ones. Eventually she was curious of where her family was until Stryker made Max take full responsibility for her and raise her to be his prodigy but that didn't work out. Anyway as Amanda led the way for the bride Michael started to get nervous until his wife to be stood in front of him.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness these two in holy matrimony. Mister Michael Jamal Holmes and Miss Nina Brown have written their own vows but before we get into that. If anybody have any objections is to why this couple should not be wedded speak now or forever hold your peace." The Pastor said

Everybody took a second to look around the room before looking at the main person who would say something once Warren realized everybody was staring at him he grabbed hold of Elsa's hand and smiled at her before looking at Nina lightly nodding. Nina lightly nodded back before directing her attention back on Michael. They both looked at the Pastor before he lightly nodded as if he was signalling the couple to continue.

"First of all you look absolutely breathtaking ummmm...I am completely lost for words right now if you can believe it." Michael nervously started with a slight giggle before he felt Trent grabbing his shoulder

"Breath and focus." He quietly said before moving his hand and watching Michael take his advice

"I could say a million things about how humble I am not only to God but to you a well. Looking back at everything I've done to hurt you I realized just how much I don't deserve you. I don't deserve your kindness your friendship nor your forgiveness but you still cared for me and my well being even though I didn't do so when it came to you. When I thought I lost you for good I lost apart of myself but not just any part your were my better half. You made me sane you clam me down and despite everything I've been through you were my brightest light in the darkness. I am yours completely mind body heart and soul and without you I lose everything. I vow as not only your husband but as a man to always love you despite our differences. To be there for you for whatever and whenever you need me. And to be just as loyal and faithful to you as you are to me." Mike said staring deeply into Nina's eyes

"Michael being with you is like...well I can't put it in words. Cause I knew when I first met you I wanted to be with you. You were the perfect gentleman and even though you were friends with the most questionable people." Nina said glancing up at Trent while he rolled his eyes, "You were kind and sweet and gentle and respectful. You showed me that you cared about me in the deepest way possible so falling for you was easy. Trusting you was easy but staying loyal to you...that was hard part. Because you have put me through some the best and worst moments of my life. And I wouldn't change it for anything because it taught me so much. Alex would ask me all the time why do I love you and I would avoid answering not because I didn't know what to say but it was so clear it scared me. I love you because I can't help but feel like I'm complete." She said with a soft smile

"After that there's nothing to be said. The rings." The Pastor remained

"Oh yeah!" Trent said snapping out of his daydreaming to pat himself down for the ring

"Can you speed this up?" Mike quietly whispered to Trent

"I can't find it." He replied

"What!? You better find that ring or so help me I will..." Mike started before Kurt cleared his throat while holding up a better ring

Mike stared at it while Kurt nodded with approval and slowly gave to him. As soon as Mike grabbed hold of the ring he released a sigh of relief before looking back at Nina and sliding it on her finger.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Michael Jamal Holmes you may now kiss the ohhh." The Pastor announced while Mike and Nina was already kissing and everybody was clapping

**~ Later at the reception~**

"I can't believe Jean caught the bouquet." I said

"Forget that. What's up with you?" Nina asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Every since you and Trent got back from China you have been acting...strange." She said

"How so?" I questioned

"Weeeeeeeeell...you're tried stress out moody you're hair is falling and you haven't been on your feet you're eating everything in sight and throwing it back up so don't even try to lie about it tell when did you know and how long?" She listed off

"What are you talking about?" I wondered taking a sip of water

"You are pregnant right?" She asked while I spit out my water

"I...umm...Aaaaaa Kitty! Isn't it time for the bride and grooms first dance?" I asked desperately changing the subject

"Yeah. It is but the DJ decided to drink on the job and spill beer on his laptop. I can't find a replacement in time." She replied coming from backstage

"I'm sure Trent can help out." I suggested

"Yeah riiiiiiight it's not like he's just gonna hop on stage and perform with Scott Kurt and Spike and do one of the most romantic songs he can think of." Kitty said seconds before hearing a squeaky noise coming from the stage microphone

"Sorry bout that how's everybody doing?" Trent asked over the mic fiddling with his guitar

"Never underestimate my husband." I said while Kitty snapped out shock and pushed Nina towards the dance floor where Mike was waiting on her

"We're gonna talk about this!" Nina said while running into Mike who happily caught her

"Well hello beautiful." He said with a smile on his face

Nina couldn't help but blush and hold onto him while a spotlight shined down on them.

"Ready guys?" Trent said while Kurt on drums Scott on bass and Spike on scales all nodded, "One two three four." He counted off

_**Settle down with me **_

_**And cover me up **_

_**And cuddle me in **_

**_Lie down with me _**

**_And hold me in your arms _**

**_And you're heart's against my chest _**

**_You're lips press to my neck _**

**_I'am falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet _**

**_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_**

**_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_**

**_You wanna be loved _**

**_You wanna be loved _**

**_This feels like falling in love _**

**_Falling in love _**

**_We're falling in love _**

**_Settle down with me _**

**_And I'll be your safety _**

**_And you'll be my lady _**

**_I was made to keep your body warm _**

**_But I'm cold as the wind blow so hold me in your arms_**

**_Oooh no _**

**_And your heart's against my chest _**

**_Your lips press to my neck _**

**_I've falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet _**

**_And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now _**

**_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_**

**_You wanna be loved _**

**_You wanna be loved _**

**_This feels like falling in love_**

**_Falling in love _**

**_Falling in love_**

**_We're falling in love _**

**_Yeah I've been feeling everything _**

**_From hate to love _**

**_To love to lust_**

**_From lust to truth_**

**_I guess that's how I know you _**

**_So I'll hold you close to help you give it up _**

**_So kisses me like you wanna be loved_**

**_You wanna be loved _**

**_You wanna be loved _**

**_This feels like falling in love_**

**_Falling in love_**

**_Falling in love_**

**_We're falling in love (×2)_**

After awhile it seemed like Trent's attention was shifted off Mike and Nina and was placed on me as I watched the new Mr. and Mrs. swayed to the song. Trent noticed this glow around me and couldn't help but smile. Nina kept a tight grip on Mike while he refused to let her go. Trent performed a few more songs before letting the guys take over eventually Kitty found an old radio and a few DCs replace the live band and while everybody was enjoying the celebration Nina was determined to get an answer out of me. So she patiently waited to trap me after I ran to the bathroom for the fourth time that day.

"Okay. Are you gonna tell me?" Nina asked waiting on the opposite side of the bathroom door

"Tell you what? That you're crazy?" I said flushing the toilet

"Fine. Since you're not gonna tell me I'm just gonna ask him." She said headed towards the exist

"Wait! Don't please! He doesn't know!" I yelled before realizing what I said

"What was that?" She asked

I sighed and sat down on the counter, "I've known for almost two months now since than I've been trying to hide it from him." I said

"Hide it? You and Trent want kids right?" She asked

"I do but...I'm just not ready to tell him alright?" I asked

"Okay. But if you're not gonna tell him I will you can't hide this forever even though it's already obvious." She commented

"Girl please I'm barely showing." I said

"Tell that to the 5 plates of food and the 8 slices of cake you ate in the last 15 minutes." She pointed out

"When are you planing on ratting me out?" I asked

"You have until the end of the wedding to tell him yourself or I will." She said heading towards the exist

After Nina said that I started to freak out so I spent the rest of the celebration trying to keep them as far away from each other as humanly possible but with everybody asking me about my odd behavior it was easy for Nina to pull him aside until Mike would pull her aside. Trent wondered why I was avoiding Nina and dragging him along with me but he didn't question it after all, 'Happy wife happy life' was his new motto. Eventually during the last dance of the night me and Trent was pulled on the dance floor along with a few others and everything was going good until I saw Nina mouthing the words; tell him obsessively till Mike would look at her.

"Hey. What's wrong you seem distinct." Trent said

"Ummmmmmm well you know how I've been really sick lately and tried all the time right?" I asked

"Ummm yeah." He replied

"And you know my mood has been bipolar like lately right?" I asked

"Where are you going with this?" He asked before I whispered it in his ear while he tensed up like it surprised the life out of him, "H-...h...how long have you known?" He asked

"I've known for two months now, I didn't tell anyone but you know how nosy sissy is and if I didn't tell you by the end of the wedding she was gonna tell you." I said glancing away

"A...are you sure?" He nervously asked

"I'm positive after the tenth test having Hank look me over along with three different doctors it was crystal clear." I said

"Wait a second if you've known for this long why did you wait this long to tell me?" He asked

"Because I was scared to tell you. I didn't know how you would react." I said

"How I would react? Babe this is...this is...this is GREAT! HEY EVERYBODY WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" Trent happily shouted out loud

As soon as Trent said that All the attention was redirected off Nina and Mike and was placed on me and him. Everybody crowded us with questions Kitty was already coming up with ideas for the baby shower while everyone else was wondering who's gonna be the godparents. I felt like everybody was backing me into a corner until Trent pulled me out the huddle. There was nothing but pure joy in his eyes and one of the biggest smiles on his face as he spun me around lightly giggling until he stopped to kneel down and put his ear on my stomach to feel closer to the growing infant. I couldn't help but smile watching him before rubbing my fingers through his hair.

"God I hope she's just like her mother." He softly said

"I don't think our son likes being called a female." I said

Trent looked up at me, "This is my little girl can't you tell?" He asked getting up

"Yeah we'll see father of the year." I playfully mocked

"Father? Yeah this does mean I'm gonna be a father does it? I'm gonna be a father! I'm Gonna Be A Father!" He happily yelled endlessly running around slowly getting less and less excited, "I am going to be a...faaatheeerrrr." He slowly said before freezing up

"Trent? Are you okay?" Nina asked

Trent was frozen in place with look on his face like he was staring into the future and by the way his smile slowly faded away it wasn't good. Nina continued to mess with the human statute while I tried to get her to stop.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked poking him

"I saw this coming that's why I wanted to wait." I said

"CONGRATULATES BRO! You finally did enough damage to get Alex knocked up." Mike said before playfully patting Trent's back causing him to fall face first on the floor, "What the Heck?!" He yelled

"Oh thanks a lot Michael you shattered my husband." I said leaning his head on my lap

"Well my bad I didn't know he was going through a crisis." Mike replied warping up some ice in a towel and handing it to me

"He is not going through a crisis." I said grabbing the ice away from him and putting it on Trent's head

"Sissy he hasn't moved for a solid 15 minutes straight, clearly he's going through something." Nina said

"Oh shut up you two." I said leaning closer to Trent, "I know how you feel especially with the situation with our families but we're not our parents and despite all the crap Robert tried to say about you I think you're gonna be a great father. I know you're scared I am too but that doesn't mean we can't work together to raise this child together. I'm gonna let you freak out picnic go through this...episode so you can pull yourself together to help me raise this baby cause you vowed that you wouldn't leave my side good or bad and besides your son needs you." I said

"I told you this is my little girl why can't you see that?" He asked with a smile

"Cause He has been putting me through so much crap it remains me of you." I said

"Haha still cracking jokes." He replied

"I just call them how I see them." I said still patting ice on his head while he giggled eventually making me laugh too

"Are you guys done drama royalty? Cause if you haven't forgot today is My wedding day." Nina reminded

"Yeah yeah yeah HE is done." I said

"Me?! What about you? Hiding secrets and crap." He relied

"Yeah. So? We're getting life lessons from the human statute now?" I asked

"You wasn't talking this much trash during our honeymoon." He said before I covered his mouth

"Shhhh. Whatever happened in Japan stays in Japan." I said trying my hardest not to blush at the memories replaying in my head and even though I had his mouth covered I could still feel that devilish smile creeping on his face as he lightly felt around my wrist

"What do you think happened on their honeymoon?" Nina wondered

"The exact same thing that's gonna happen to you." Mike replied before glancing over at Nina who was staring at him, "I hope you like handcuffs." He mumbled quietly enough for her to only hear

After the reception Mike happily carried Nina to the car meanwhile Trent's fatherly instincts had already taken over.

"Hey good luck dealing with that for seven more months!" Nina yelled from the car

"Whatever good luck with controlling your dog for the rest of your life!" I yelled watching her leave with Michael

"So what now?" Trent asked

* * *

~Seven months later~

It was the middle of the night a couple was sound asleep in bed until a loud ring coming from the phone sitting on the dresser slowly woke them.

"Uuuuuuuuugh. Mikey get the phone." Nina groaned placing the pillow over her head

"It's probably nothing let it ring." Mike muttered under his breath

"But that's the third time something must be wrong." She replied

"At 2:35 in the morning? What could have possibly gone wrong?" He asked

"Just answer it maybe they'll stop calling afterwards." She suggested

"Fine." Mike said with a sigh before picking up the phone, "Hello?" He muttered still more asleep than awake

"Hey it's Trent are you guys busy?" Trent quickly asked

"Yeah. We're busy trying to build a flying fucking rocket car to Pluto at 2:35 in the morning. What's up? Need a ride?" He sarcastically said

"I can't talk to yo slow ass while you're like that pass the phone to Nina." Trent said

"Yo bae it's for you." Mike said pulling the pillow away from her to give her the phone and curling back under the covers

Nina sighed deeply and rolled her eyes before waking up a little, "Hello?" She softly said

"Code...Red." Trent calmly said

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Nina yelled flying out of bed to cut on the lights

"What the fuck bae!? Come back to bed cut off the lights!" Mike yelled pulling the covers over his head

Nina quickly got dressed and pulled out a duffel bag that was sitting in the closet, "Mikey I love you but you gotta get up." She said trying to pull him out the bed

Mike sat up but as soon as Nina let go of his arms he fell right back in bed. Nina sighed before going around to her side of the bed and kicked him out so hard he landed back first against the closet. After five minutes of him complaining another five minutes for him to get dress and a fifteen minute drive to the hospital Nina basically dragged him in with her.

"Alexis Jordan Garcia maiden name Davenport. Where is she?" Nina asked at the front desk

"You can't go in there unless you're a family member or a relative." An uptight nurse said

"I'm her sister! You gotta let me in!" She yelled

"According to our records Mrs. Garcia doesn't have relatives so no you're not allowed in the back." The nurse replied

Nina inhaled a deep breath, "Okay. Not allowed right?" She asked with a slight giggle before hopping over the desk trying to reach to the nurse while Mike held her back, "Bitch! You betta be lucky he's holding me back or that would've been yo ass you high class none nursing ass thotful Slut!" She yelled kicking at the desk while Mike carried her off

"If you don't clam yo ass down before you get us thrown out." He said sitting her down in a chair

"But she didn't have to give me a fucking attitude." She said

"Hey. Let yo man handle this alright?" Mike said confidently

"Oh like you can do any better?" She said

"I got the best of best but I still trick the rest." He said with a smirk

"Fine but five minutes." She said

"I'll get it in half that time." Mike said walking to the front desk

After a few seconds talking to Mike the nurse seemed to be more at ease. She was smiling laughing and even flirting with him playing no mind to the wedding band that was around his finger or the fact Nina was staring at them. Two minutes later mike came back with not only the room number I was in but the nurse's number as well.

"Here babe you can burn it later." He said giving the card to Nina and leading the way

Outside the room Trent was in scrubs pacing back and forward in front of the door like he was guarding it, "Holy shit you guys made it." He said with a sigh of relief

"Why are you outside the room?" Mike asked

"Yeah. You should be in there with her." Nina added on

"I was waiting on you guys to show up." He said

"Did we miss anything?" Nina asked

"Nope. She's only a few centimeters for now but I needed to get my head together so I came out here." He said

"Wait...are you...scared?" Mike asked

"Man Hell No!" Trent lied

"Than take your ass inside or get out my way!" Nina said forcing her way inside

"What the..." Trent started

"She's been like this since you called her." Mike said

"TRENT!" I yelled sitting up in the bed

"Holy shit was that a demon?" Mike asked

"She's been like that since 1:55 this morning when her water broke." Trent said speed walking inside

"Shit." Mike muttered following up behind Trent

When Mike came in Trent and Nina was trying to calm me down and even though it made me feel a little better that everybody was there the contractions felt endless. After awhile the only change in them was it went from barely bearable to feeling deadly. I tried everything to ease the pain from changing positions to thinking of anything to cause a disaction. But it wasn't working even a double dose of epidural the pain was still there so when it was time to push I would be lying if I said I was ready. With each push I know for a fact that I crushed Trent's hand made Mike deaf and Nina was actually smart enough to keep her distance but the pain was driving me insane.

"Okay just one more big push." The doctor said

"You hear that just one more push come on and give me my little girl already." Trent said excited of what's to come before I crushed his hand again

"You See What You Do To Me You Fucking Asshole!" I yelled squeezing his hand until it broke unaware that I was pushing at the same time

"You did it!" Trent yelled hearing the baby cry

I instantly laid back in the bed trying to catch my breath and relax knowing that the sharp razor blade like pain had ceased for a moment. I was so weak and exhausted I couldn't even hear anything anymore I hardly felt anything anymore. I just wanted to rest so when I closed my eyes thinking I was getting some sleep I was really slipping away.

"Alex? Alexis? Wake up." Trent calmly yet nervously glancing at the heart monitor slowly decreased until it became a long steady straight line, "Alex? Alexis this shit isn't funny anymore wake up...please? Alex? Ba-babygirl?" He said checking for a pulse realizing I wasn't faking it

"Mike grab him." Nina said

"ALEXIS!" Trent yelled while Mike quickly pulled him out the room to make space for the other doctors to rush in and take there places

"Take care of my sister." Nina said to one of the doctors following up behind the guys

~Meanwhile in the lobby~

"You gotta chill out Bro." Mike said sitting in a chair watching Trent pacing back and forward from the first row of chairs to the last

"Chill Out!? What the fuck do you mean chill out?! You just saw that shit! Dude I can't raise this baby by myself. Just look at how fucked up my life is already I can't drag a baby into it. Alexis was the only thing that was good and innocent in my life and now she's Gone. Why the fuck this always happens!? Why every single time I have something good in my life it's always taken away!? Why the fuck does it always have to be ME!?" Trent yelled throwing a chair across the room against the wall and forcing himself to sit down with his face covering his face, "I can't raise this baby...not without her...not by myself...not alone." He muttered under his breath

"Trent get up and go see her." Nina said

"What?" Trent asked slowly looking up to see Nina in front of him

"Go see your daughter." She repeated

"Why should I? The best thing for her is to get adopted." He replied before she slapped so hard it left a hand print of the right side of his face before pulling him on his feet

"Listen up you fucking idiot if Alexis is gone than she just left a Huge part of herself here with you and even though you think you're not ready for this you're not going through it alone we're here too if you lost your wife than I just lost my sister the one woman on this entire fucked up earth that had my back since we were kids but do you see me bitching about it No! Cause I know she wouldn't give in so fucking easy now if you don't grow a pair of fucking balls and go see the daughter YOU wanted or I am gonna drag your ass there by your damn ankles now MOVE!" Nina yelled kicking Trent in the butt to actually make him walk forward

"Why and how are you so clam about this? And don't give me a bull shit lie I want the truth." Mike said

"Because my sister tells me everything so when she told me that she was having problems during her second trimester we decided to plan for the worse. She knew Trent was gonna flip out like that so she made me promise that he would spend time with the baby before making any irrational decision like letting a former drunk and a shopaholic raise their child. Even though Trent isn't the most perfect guy she knows he love her enough to pass it onto the baby especially if the kid is the spitting image of her." Nina said

"Alexis Garcia?" A doctor yelled out grabbing everybody's attention

"Yes. Yes. Right here! Is she gonna be alright?" Nina asked

"I was aware that there was three of you here for her." He looked around slightly confused

"The father went to go see the child." Mike replied

"Ah. Well of course..." The doctor started before yawning a little, "Excuse me. After she delivered the baby the placenta was taking most of the nutrients out of her body and was causing internal bleeding. We managed to remove the placenta through surgery and got her in a stable condition. She going to stay here for a few days to make sure nothing else effect her health but until than she just need some rest." The doctor said

"And what about the baby?" Nina questioned

"She's in the infirmary still getting processed but in my professional opinion she seems healthy you having nothing to worry about..." The doctor said before receiving some papers, "As a matter of fact she's perfectly fine you can go see her if you want." He said glancing through the paperwork nodding his head in approval

"Thanks doc." Mike said

"Yes. Thank you for the great news." Nina added

"No problem. If anyone of you go see Mrs. Graica you have to keep quite and let her recover peacefully and I also have some paperwork the father needs to fill out. Excuse me but duty calls." The doctor said rushing by the help whoever was next

"Let's go find Trent." Nina happily said

"Agreed." Mike replied letting Nina lead the way

Meanwhile on the other side of the infirmary Trent was nervously standing down the hall from the infant care center trying to convince himself to go see the baby but every time he would go near the door the nurses would bring in a new child and cause him to panic. Eventually he sat down beside the room door with his head in his hands asking himself what should he do now until he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey kid. How you been?"

"Marino? What are you doing here?" Trent asked

"I'm here to see my first grandson. What about you?" He asked stirring up a cup of coffee

"My first kid is in there." Trent slightly mumbled

"Congratulations. Which one is yours?" He asked staring though the window

Trent stood up and looked around before noticing one of the nurses trying to sooth the crying baby girl by rocking her in a nearby rocking chair but it wasn't working out.

"Wow that one is yours? Maybe she'll calm down once she hears a familiar voice." He said glancing over at Trent, "That worked with my first kid." Mario said slightly nodgging him before going inside

"Yeah I guess." Trent nervously said following up behind him

The nurse tried any and everything to stop the baby from crying she didn't even noticed Mario and a nervous Trent standing there. Mario did most of the talking while the nurse verified their I.d and eventually showed them how to probably hold the baby. While Mario held his grandson like a pro the nurse the must a nervous as Trent was when she pass the baby to him. The baby was still crying but when Trent spoke she slowly calm down and eventually stopped crying all together. Mario smiled and the nurse was dumbfounded and Trent instantly felt a connection with the baby girl. After awhile Mario had left and after making sure all the babies were napping she entrusted an intern to watch Trent and the kids.

"Hey bae he's in here!" Mike yelled from the hallway

"Good now we don't have to hunt him down." Nina said catching up

"After you." Mike said opening the door

As soon as Nina walked in she instantly froze and stared at Trent with a smile slowly forming on her face.

"Yo. How's he doing up in there?" Mike asked

"Shhhhh. Look." Nina softly replied pointing at the two

**And you can lie with me**

**With your tiny feet **

**When you're half asleep **

**I'd leave you be **

**Right in front of me **

**For a couple weeks **

**So I can keep you safe**

**Cos you are my one and only**

**You can warp your finger around my thumb**

**And hold me tight**

**And we'll be alright (×2)**

**"**Wow." Mike whispered under his breath while Trent started humming

"Hey. Is everything alright?" Nina asked walking up behind him

"Take a look for yourselves." Trent said turning around with the sleeping baby girl in his arms, "She's so beautiful." He said almost in an adorning way

"Yeah. She has her eyes and that dimple." Nina said

"Right underneath her chin. How is she?" Trent asked glancing up from the baby for the first time

She's recovering they're gonna keep her here for a few days just to make sure until than she needs to rest and they're looking for you to sign off on a few things." Nina answered

"I meant to asked this earlier but than all that craziness broke out but what are you guys gonna name her?" Mike asked

"Layla Maria Garcia." Trent answered staring at her comfortably asleep in his arms

A few hours later they made a deal with the doctors to stay in the same room as me by they had to be as quiet as humanly possible. So when I finally woke up a few hours later I couldn't believe that I was laying on one side of Trent's chest while the baby was laying on the other side and Mike and Nina was asleep on a nearby couch.

"Hey you." He softly whispered

"Hey yourself." I said in the same format

"I love you." He said leaning his forehead on mine

"I love you too." I said closing my eyes relaxing against him

"And we love you too little Layla." He mumbled looking at her still sleeping on his chest

"Are you still afraid of what's to come?" I asked

"No. I'm afraid of knowing that one day we're gonna have to let her grow up and let her go." He replied

And she did grow up over time of course along with Mike and Nina's twin boys Romeo and Julian. She was older then them by a year but they still protected her as if she was their little sister. They all developed their own version of ours powers at a young age expected Julian who didn't developed his powers until he was a teenager. They shared the same bond that we did when we were young but it was a new age. The idea of all mutants being evil had slowly stopped the ideas of sentinels and gobal take overs had ceased even Magneto had a change of heart and decided to end his bitter fued with Charles and work together before both men passed away. The government started funding for more programs and schools for mutants sure there were people who disagreed with the new laws but it eventually became a law to discriminate mutants for being who they are. We often tell our now fully grown kids about our history together since they're old enough to get the full truth. We continued to work at the school and trained the new generation of X-Men every few decades but time slowly made us older and slowly drained us of our youthful look and feel making our bodies weaker our minds slower our spirits more and more at peace realizing if we had a choice to do it all over again...well, it's not my first rebirth.

THE END

* * *

**HOLY SHIT THAT TOOK FOR FUCKING EVER 3 MONTHS OF RECRUIT TRAINING ANOTHER MONTH AT MCT AND IM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS STORY BEING A MARINE AND DOING FANFIC IS HARD AS HELL ANYWAY THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND FAVORITING MY STORY HELL THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO EVEN LOOKED AT THE DAMN THING WHILE A BITCH WAS AWAY FOR SO LONG MY HOME TOWN HOMIES YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT IDEAS AND EVERYTHING ELSE I LOVE YOU GUYS ILL TRY TO WORK ON SOMETHING ELSE IF I EVER GET THE CHANCE UNTIL THAN THANK YOU! ^_^**

_**Queen- we are the champions**_

_**Ed sheeran- kiss me**_

_**Ed sheeran- small bump **_

_**Lyrics from **_


End file.
